


Lapis Lazuli

by Scout_Jay1



Series: Lapis Lazuli [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 123,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout_Jay1/pseuds/Scout_Jay1
Summary: Erwin Smith had a select few memories from his childhood that he held onto fondly. His favorite memory was of the day his family welcomed Eleanor. He was young, no older than five years old when his parents introduced him to his younger sister.He let her hold his index finger in her tiny fist, deciding that he would protect her at all costs.Eleanor, or Ellie as Erwin preferred, grew up quickly, excelling in her studies and quickly being held to the same standard as her brother. Before long, she was part of the Cadets - dreaming of joining the Survey Corps alongside her big brother.--Follow the story of Eleanor as she becomes a Scout and joins the Survey Corps, perhaps falling for a stoic, steel-eyed grump along the way. This will contain spoilers for Attack on Titan: No Regrets, and will follow the anime pretty closely.I haven't written a fic in a long time, and this is my first AoT fic. So please bear with me. :) Characters will probably feel OoC at some points. Will update weekly!
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Series: Lapis Lazuli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074086
Comments: 34
Kudos: 118





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! The beginning of this work takes place before the attack on Wall Maria, where the anime begins. So there will be spoilers for AoT: No Regrets. We're also going to move kind of quick in the first few chapters to introduce our lovely characters and establish some background and relationships.
> 
> I'll be putting a trigger warning in the beginning of each chapter as well.

Erwin Smith had a select few memories from his childhood that he held onto fondly. His favorite memory, however, was the day his family welcomed Eleanor. He was young, no older than five years old when his parents introduced him to his younger sister. 

She looked slightly different than he did, her hair was a mass of small dark ringlets and her eyes shone the Smith bright blue. His mother mentioned something about her looking like his grandmother.

Erwin recalled that she was loud, crying when she wasn’t held or close to someone. He let her hold his index finger in her tiny fist, deciding that he would protect her at all costs. And protect her he did. Erwin would hold her during a storm, fix her rattle when it was broken, and show her the drawings from the book their dad got him. When she got older he would fend off bullies, dust her off when they managed to get a hand on her, and sneak her some extra bread at dinner when he could. 

\--

Eleanor, or Ellie as Erwin preferred, grew up quickly, excelling in her studies and quickly being held to the same standard as her brother. Before long, she was part of the Cadets - dreaming of joining the Survey Corps alongside her big brother.

The top of Ellie’s head reached just below Erwin’s shoulders by the time she was a Cadet. The doctor’s suspected that she wouldn’t grow as tall as her brother, but was still healthy enough to breeze through training.

She spent a lot of time training, honing her skills and absorbing any information she could get her hands on. When she wasn’t training, she was singing. Singing to anyone who would listen to her. Her favorite was to sing to her parents or Erwin when they were sick, convinced that bringing a smile to their face would solve the issue.

\--

Erwin and Ellie had graduated a year apart, Ellie’s brains and talent with ODM gear getting her ahead of her classmates. She stood tall, her hand over her heart in a salute. 

Today was the day that they could choose their faction to join - Military Police, Garrison, or Survey Corps. She was ready to join, to dedicate her heart to the Survey Corps and learn what existed behind the walls. So she stepped forward, eyes gleaming when the Commander of the Survey Corps called for the new recruits. This is where her life began.


	2. Meeting the Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: This chapter will be a spoiler for the AoT Manga "No Regrets." This manga is a glimpse into Levi's past and will be relevant to some character/relationship development later on.
> 
> Also, when referring to Hange throughout this work, I will be using They/Them pronouns, as Isayama has stated that they do not have a specified gender. 
> 
> TW: Blood, death, violence.

**844**

“Are you sure about this plan? Isn’t it dangerous down there?” 

“Oh come on  _ Lieutenant  _ Ellie, you fight Titans for a living!”

“I mean yeah! But, still…”

“Oh buck up dolly. I’ll hold down the fort here, while you guys go handle things.”

Ellie sighed, her stomach feeling uneasy about this plan. She sat in a room with her brother, Section Commanders Hange Zoe and Miche Zacharius. They were reviewing a plan to capture and recruit some  _ interesting folks _ from The Underground.

Hange Zoe was easily Ellie’s best friend. A strong individual with a knack for the extreme and willingness to learn anything new that came their way. Their smarts lead them to be the head of Titan Research as well as a Section Commander. The two of them often shared late nights in Hange’s lab, singing, doing paperwork, and enjoying each other’s company.

Miche was a different story… An equally strong individual, if not stronger. His capabilities were almost unrivaled, making him Erwin’s right hand man. He loved to smell people upon their first meeting, making it more than awkward. However, his nose and freak sense of smell allowed him to smell titans from large distances - helping the squad while outside of the walls.

Ellie looked to her brother with a sigh. Her nerves always a flutter when a plan involved Erwin directly. She knew he was strong but it bothered her anyway. Their sibling bond was tight, often causing tiffs between the two of them when it came to missions.

“Okay,” Ellie breathed through her nose, “I’ll grab my gear and make sure I’m ready for when we depart.” 

“We’ll be fine Ellie. Just stick to the plan and we’ll be fine.” Erwin stated, calm and collected as usual. “Just remember that these people are dangerous.”

“Okay.. Okay!” Ellie placed her hands up in mock surrender. 

“Hange, if you and Miche could stay behind for a moment, I would like to speak with you both.”

Ellie took that as her indirect dismissal and left the room, poking Hange on the cheek before she left. “I still want to have lunch together.”

Hange nodded, smiling at their friend. “Okayy~”

Once Ellie had left the room, Erwin sighed. “I  _ do not  _ want a word of this spoken outside this office. Do you understand me?”

Hange and Miche nodded in agreement, looking at Erwin with concern.

“The people that we are after, are under orders to eliminate me. I don’t want Eleanor to know, it would provide unnecessary burden on her.”

Hange spoke up first, “But Erwin, she’s your sister. She’s not going to be happy when she finds out that you’ve been hiding this from her..”

“I’m aware of that Section Commander, but it doesn’t make a difference in my choice here.” Erwin paused, “Are we all in agreement? This stays between the three of us.”

The three of them stood together, nodding with a solemn look on their faces.

\--

“Levi, are we good to go?”

A scoff was heard off to the other side of the room, breaking the tense silence. A small man set down the tea cup he was sipping from, rising from his spot at the kitchen table.

“Tch. Let’s get moving.”

There were three of them, two men and a young woman. Their orders were simple: Find and identify one Erwin Smith, kill him, and take the required documents from him. Their prize: A guarantee to live above ground, to have a life outside of the filth and poverty. 

Everything started out as Levi planned, until he identified the people they were against were members of the Survey Corps. A shot of anxiety coursed through him, quickly pushing it down to finish the mission. _ They’re no joke... _ He’d lost track of Furlan and Isabel and the man coming at him was quick.  _ But he was quicker. _

With a swift movement and grabbing his knife, Levi launched himself at the Scout. They fought, both unrelenting in their attacks. Levi spotted an opening to use his knife on the man and went in for the kill.

Blue eyes assaulted Levi from above, another Scout -  _ assumingly their leader _ , had attacked him. Levi grabbed the man’s wrists above his head, holding the man in place.

“Stop. Look around you.” The man almost commanded, tone unwavering as the two were struggling in a hold.

A look of confusion flooded Levi’s face for a second, before he heard some complaints behind him. He could’ve sworn he heard Furlan and Isabel struggling. 

“I’d relax if I were you honey. Flopping and whining isn't going to get you anywhereee~” Ellie scolded with a lopsided grin. 

Levi released an aggravated huff, looking back to his friends and this bitch who was holding Isabel by the wrists.  _ Just who the fuck are these people?  _ Levi, Isabel, and Furlan were all sat on their knees in front of the blonde haired man. 

“Where did you learn to use the ODM gear?” Erwin asked calmly, his expression unchanging as he eyed the three in front of him.

“We’re self taught.” Furlan states.

Erwin and Ellie raised an eyebrow at each other,  _ self taught? _

“You’d never understand, you live above ground. We  _ had _ to learn. To live down here, we had to rise above our means.” Furlan sneered.

Erwin eyed his sister for a moment, curiosity shining in her expression. He looked to the trio, to their leader. “What is your name?”

He received no answer, no matter how many times he asked. With a nod to his comrade, Miche took the man by the back of the head and slammed his face into the ground below. Water splashed everywhere, coating the man’s face and Erwin’s boots.

Kneeling down, Erwin looked towards the man’s head in the puddle below, Miche securing his position. “My name is Erwin Smith..”

Erwin asked his name again, receiving no answer. With a sigh he rose to his full height and looked to his sister. Ellie nodded, looking to the other Scout members to make sure that the other members of the trio were secure. Ellie walked to the front, standing by her brother.

Ellie breathed deeply, putting a smile on her face. Bending down, she gave Miche a quick glare. “For the love of- Miche, bring the man’s head up.” 

After receiving a nod in confirmation from Erwin, Miche readjusted his grip on the man’s hair and raised his head roughly.

Ellie sighed, grabbing something out of her breast pocket inside her Scout’s uniform jacket. “Do you mind if I touch your face?” 

The man looked at her with disgust, but eyed the item in her hand - a handkerchief. He gave no reply, just stared at the woman in front of him.

Reaching out slowly, Ellie grabbed him by the chin with a gentle grip. She brought up her other hand with the handkerchief and began wiping the mud and dirty water from his face and neck. “Hello. I’m terribly sorry about Miche getting your face all disgusting in the mud. It was rude.” She continued cleaning his face, folding over the fabric for a new side. “I’m Lieutenant Eleanor. But my friends call me Ellie. May I ask what your name is?”

“Levi.” He muttered, confused at why she was showing him compassion unlike her comrades. “Just Levi.” 

“Well hiya Levi. It’s a pleasure to meet you” She placed the cloth back in her coat, making a mental note to wash it when they returned to the Barracks later. Ellie then moved back up towards Erwin, looking him in the eye. “I do believe you had a question for Levi?”

…

“How would you like to join the Scouts?”

  
  


\--

After some fighting, tense conversation, and heavy sighs, the Commander of the Survey Corps decided that Levi, Furlan, and Isabel were to be accepted among their ranks. Levi growled in utter disgust upon entering their living quarters, inspecting the dirt coated bunk beds.

Levi paid little mind at Isabel’s insistence that the three of them be able to sleep in the same rooms. It was what they were used to afterall. Their squad leader, Flagon, grumbled a reply that women slept in the other barracks. 

\--

Training was an interesting affair, with most being surprised and impressed by the trio’s abilities and skills in the air and on the ground. Flagon commented on his distaste for Levi’s handling of the blades, holding them backwards. Hange and Ellie often sat in conversation about the trio’s fighting style while in the air, speaking in hushed tones with giggles thrown in between words.

Hand-to-Hand training had proved to be equally as interesting as ODM training. Ellie had been paired with Levi one afternoon, while Isabel and Furlan had been getting tips from Flagon. Amazingly, the spar went on for well over half an hour. Sweat pouring off their heads, Levi and Ellie were exhausted. Flagon called it at a draw and told them to wash up. As they both left the training grounds, Ellie swiped her leg out in a last attempt to take Levi down. He caught her though, blocking her swipe and extending one of his own. Ellie went down, landing flat on her back while Levi walked away.  _ Breathless _ was the one word that could describe how Ellie felt.

\-- 

The 23rd Exterior Expedition was to begin soon, it being the first time that Erwin was to test his Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation. Tensions were high amongst the Scouts, making the silence in the halls louder than usual. Levi wanted a break from the chatter of the Scouts, choosing to move to the rooftop.

As he approached the wooden door to the roof, he heard a soft voice singing. It was interesting, he hadn’t really heard anyone sing other than his mother, and some off key screeching from Isabel when she cleaned.

_ “Look at the stars, look how they shine for you. And everything you do… Yeah, they were all yellow.”  _

Levi felt like he was witnessing something he shouldn’t have been, like this was oddly intimate. He peeked out the door, seeing Ellie sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Not wanting to be an intruder anymore, he opened the door all the way and walked out.

“You’re not shit at that.”

Ellie visibly jumped, placing a hand on her chest. “Levi! You scared me half to death. How long have you been there? I’m ‘not shit’ at what?”

The man shrugged, “Not long, and singing I guess..”

“Oh..” Ellie’s nose blushed pink, “Thanks. Why don’t you come take a seat?” She patted the stone beside her.

He ended up next to her on the edge of the roof, looking to the stars. He glanced at her and then back to the sky, wondering why she was up here alone to begin with. He was pulled from his thoughts when she sighed.

“Ya know Levi, people would approach you if you smiled more often.”

Levi turned his head to eye the girl beside him. She simply smiled at him, tucking some stray hairs back that had been knocked into her face by the soft breeze. The two had spent more and more time together since his recruitment, even going as far as calling each other friends. She annoyed him to all hell, but the way she seemed to care for Levi (and Furlan and Isabel) tugged at him. She accepted the three of them as they were and never judged them, outside of the weird way Levi held his teacups. 

“Tch. I don't want to be approached, I came up here alone for a reason. But you were already here.” He let go with a sneer.

Ellie bumped Levi’s shoulder with her own. She handed him a portion of bread with some fruit spread that she had kept nearby. “Have you eaten? You’ve gotta keep up your strength for the expedition.”

Levi arched a sleek brow at her, but accepted it anyway. “You don’t have to coddle me Eleanor.” Levi huffed as he bit off a small piece of the bread. “I’m not a child.”

“You could have fooled me.” She joked, a reference to his short stance - a move that could easily get someone killed. “I just wanted to be nice.”

Levi punched her in the shoulder, not using his full potential. “Fuck you.”

Another laugh escaped Ellie as she wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Is that a request or demand Levi?”

Choking on his bread, Levi looked to her. “Wha-? Neither. You’re disgusting.”

Ellie looked to him in mock offense, putting her hand to her forehead to make it look as if she were about to faint.

“Besides, aren’t you up Erwin’s ass?” Levi paused, “Dating? Married?”

To say that Levi was surprised by the sound that came out of Ellie’s mouth was an understatement. It sounded like a howl mixed with a deep and guttural laugh. Ellie began laughing hysterically, slapping her friend on the back. With tears in her eyes, she sniffed and looked to Levi.

“OH HELL NO.” She wiped her eyes and breathed, gaining back the oxygen she lost while laughing. “Levi, Erwin isn’t my husband. He’s not my boyfriend.”

Levi continued to look at her with confusion fixed in his eyes. Eleanor was still smiling at him, a sight that he rather liked he decided.

“Erwin is my  _ brother _ . We’re only five years apart, but I graduated early, a year behind him as a Cadet.” She paused, running a hair through her dark curls. “Nobody ever believes me, since we look nothing alike. But it’s true. My full name is Eleanor Mabel Smith.” 

Levi paused - _her brother?_ _How? Nobody made mention of that when we accepted the job._ He must’ve made a face, because Eleanor was looking at him with a hint of worry in her blue eyes - _the same fucking eyes that Erwin had. How did he not notice?_ This didn’t change his plans, they were still going to dispatch Erwin and get their citizenship above ground. But it certainly made it complicated. He came back into focus when he felt soft fingers on his face.

“Levi…? Levi? Are you okay? Did I upset you?” Confusion was evident in her voice, Ellie wondering what was wrong with her friend.

“No, I’m fine.” His reply was quick, slapping her hand away from his face. He was already too close, and letting her continue to be that way would only make this more difficult.

Ellie held her hand to her chest, rubbing her fingers. Levi caught a flash of pain in her eyes. 

“Oh.. Okay. Lost you for a minute there, just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Levi wanted to tell her that he shouldn’t have smacked her hand away like that, that he enjoyed how the caring touch felt. Damn her for making him feel attached, that wasn’t part of the plan. He looked back up to her, watching as she stared out into the distance ahead of them. 

He could see the subtle ways she looked like her brother.  _ The eyes, the demeanor in training, her actions with her own squad.. _ He could also see the ways that she was uniquely herself. She acted more on impulse- not carefully planning everything like Erwin did. She was often goofing around and smiling for no reason. Ellie could take charge when it was necessary though, he’d seen it himself. The way her shoulders drew back and her voice deepened. He supposed that she’d learned it from Erwin.

“Listen, Levi...” Her soft voice broke the silence. “I’m sorry about touching your face like that. I should’ve asked first. I won’t do it again.”

“Ayooooooo! Levi! There you are! We were searching for you everywh- oh!” Furlan exclaimed, Isabel trailing behind him as the duo reached the rooftop. The pair saluted when they saw who accompanied their friend. “Lieutenant! Didn’t expect to see you here!”

Ellie jumped for the second time that evening, waving the two off with a smile once she recovered, “No need for a salute, we’re all friends here.”

“Levi, did you eat?” Isabel asked, carrying a potato in one hand.

“I did. Thanks.” His voice was tight and curt.

“Well, I’ll take my leave. I have some things to go over for the expedition with Erwin. Please rest up you three, and I’ll see you soon. Good night!” Ellie spoke, raising from the edge of the roof.

Ellie disappeared down into the castle again, leaving her friends to their nighttime conversation. She couldn’t help the pang of hurt in her chest at Levi’s response to her speaking of Erwin and to him slapping her hand away. She knew Levi was often rude and disrespectful, but something about this time felt off. She went to see Hange instead, making her way to the lab where her friend resided.

\--

To say that the air outside was thick, would be accurate. Furlan and Isabel hesitantly approached their leader. Levi was tense, his shoulders holding taught and his face in a scowl.

“Levi, what’s wrong? Did the Lieutenant say something?” Furlan asked, settling himself next to him.

“Nothing. I want you both to stay behind on this expedition. I’ll take care of this myself.”

“No, what? That’s bullshit Levi.” Furlan argued, Isabel mirroring his sentiment.

“I’ll handle this. You both need to stay here and stay safe. That’s an order.”

“You need to trust us Levi. Isabel and I have always had your back. Let us do this!” Furlan grabbed Levi by the shoulder, gripping it tightly.

The silence was heavy, the clear night sky not doing much to clear Levi’s mind. He looked up to the stars, his eyes tracing all the possible lines to connect them. He sighed, closing his eyes.

“She’s his sister.”

“What?” Isabel quirked her head to the side, flopping on the other side of Levi.

“Eleanor. She’s Erwin’s younger sister.” 

“No way! They don’t even look alike?” Isabel furrowed her brows. 

“Well, does that change things? You both seem kinda close.” Furlan asked almost immediately.

“It doesn’t change  _ anything _ .” Levi gritted out. After a few minutes of silence, he breathed deep again. “I trust you. We’ll do this… together.”

Isabel and Furlan smiled, reaching around Levi and playfully punching each other’s shoulders. The trio sat on the top of the roof for a little while longer, enjoying their freedom above ground.

\--

Today was the day. The 23rd Expedition beyond the walls was to come to fruition. Energy and nerves surged through the entirety of the Survey Corps members as they lined up in front of the gates to exit Wall Maria. The Scouts settled their horses as they waited behind their Commander, Keith Shadis, with Erwin waiting at the ready to his right.

“Let the 23rd Expedition beyond the walls… COMMENCE!” Shadis screamed, hearing the roars of his soldiers behind him. 

The gate opening to Wall Maria rose and the scouts began pouring out, their screams and war cries loud. Erwin raised his fist, commanding the troops to get into their formations in the field.

Ellie looked behind her to Flagon’s squad which included Levi, Furlan, and Isabel. She flashed them a smile and a wave before shouting “Good luck out there! I better see your asses on the other side!”

Flagon and Isabel sent her a thumbs up, while Levi and Furlan just nodded. Ellie whistled and her squad of four tightened up their formation around her and sped off to the upper left of the formation.

  
  


\--

Levi had seen the sky before, several times since he joined the Scouts. But this was something different. The skies seemed bluer, the air was clean, the birds were loud. He was enjoying this, the world seemed so much  _ better _ while outside the walls. He was brought out of his thoughts by an excited gasp from Isabel behind him. 

“The birds Levi! Look!” 

“It's gorgeous.” Furlan stated. 

“Enough! Don’t forget you’re in Titan territory, this isn't a game!” Flagon screamed. 

He was right, before they knew it they had run into three titans. He’d never seen one up close before, neither had the other two. The tales were true, and rightfully so. They were ugly, Levi concluded. Ugly, tall, and just downright revolting. 

“One 15 meter and two 10 meters approaching sir!” One of the squad yelled, firing off a colored flare in warning to the formation.

“I’ll take the 15 meter, break off and dispatch the others!” Flagon yelled.

Taking down the 15 meter was a challenge, but done quickly by Flagon. Levi dispatched one of the 10 meters, using flips and spins that no one else would dare to attempt. Furlan and Isabel went after the other, the latter being captured by the creature.

“Isabel!” Levi and Furlan yelled simultaneously.

She managed to free herself in time, with Furlan swinging in to down the Titan. Her heart was flailing in her chest, a breathless laugh leaving her as her teammates rejoined her on the field.

Flagon comments on their abilities, saying how he understands Erwin’s motives behind their recruitment. “But you used too much gas.”

Erwin and some of his squad showed up to witness the damage, ready to assist if needed. He nodded in approval at the termination of the titans and looked to Levi.

“Am I expected to value resources over the lives of my friends?” Levi spat with a growl.

“Are you beginning to have doubts about the Scouts Levi?” Erwin asked, holding the smaller main’s gaze.

Levi couldn’t do anything but scoff.

\--

The rain was unlike anything the Scouts had seen. The air was thick and clouded with fog. The rain came down in sheets and made visibility near impossible. Erwin called for Shadis to make the decision for the Scouts to abandon the formation and find refuge until the weather had passed. So the decision was made, Erwin sending out people to warn other areas of the formation.

Levi scanned what he could of the surroundings. This was perfect for the strike. Now was the time to take down Erwin. His thoughts turned to Eleanor briefly, her smile, her laugh.  _ What would it do to her to find her brother dead? What would it do to her to know that one of her friends was the one who did it? Would she try to go after him after he completed the mission?  _ He shook his head, gearing his horse towards Furlan and Isabel.

“I’m doing it. This is the chance. You two stay here.” He all but yelled in the deluge.

Furlan and Isabel argued for him to let them come, Levi countering that it would look suspicious if all three of them were to disappear. And off he went…

\-- 

Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Bodies, blood, body parts. He’d done some things he wasn’t proud of in The Underground, and seen some other things he’d rather not repeat. But this… this was different. People’s faces, or what was left, frozen in terror. The ground was wet, the mud a deep red from the blood of the fallen. Looking around, Levi spotted large footprints heading towards the direction he had just come from. 

_ How did he miss it? They went right past! _

_ Furlan! Isabel! _

He reared his horse around, speeding towards where his friends were. He returned to their location, his horse slipping and the both of them falling into the mud below. He looked around him, witnessing Isabel’s dead eyes staring directly at him - her head laying on the ground. Levi froze in shock, in horror, only coming to when a scream pierced his ears. Furlan was in the mouth of the Abnormal titan. His body bitten in half, blood curdling screams coming from his mouth.

It was like someone snapped. Levi moved on his own accord, without direction. His goal was tearing the titan in front of him to shreds. He screamed in agony as he attacked the being that murdered his friends, his  _ family _ . They were all he had left. The titan was in pieces on the ground after Levi was done.

Erwin and Ellie arrived shortly thereafter, Ellie gasping at the destruction around them. She hopped off her horse, tiptoeing to Levi’s side. The steam was coming off of him in waves, the titan’s blood evaporating quickly.

“Levi…” She whispered, grabbing his hand gently. She brought the man into her shoulder, feeling him tremble.

“Pathetic.”

“Erwin!” Ellie gasped, “You can’t just-”

“Pathetic. You’re the sole survivor of your squad.” Erwin stated.

Before she had time to move, Levi full body pushed Ellie into the mud. He launched himself at Erwin, grabbing the man by the collar. His eyes were alight with a rage that Erwin hadn’t seen before.

“How dare you!” Levi growled into a yell. “You were supposed to DIE! We were supposed to KILL YOU!”

“I’m aware. And the documents you were after, they’re a fake. The real ones have been sent off to Premier Zachary already.” Erwin explained, tossing said fake documents to the ground.

Ellie sat in the mud in shock, her heart thudding in her chest.  _ Levi was supposed to kill my brother?  _ Fat tears bloomed in her eyes, slowly making their way down her cheeks. Luckily, the weather masked her pain. The other part confused her more..  _ Erwin knew this whole time? And didn’t tell me? _

“Then  _ why the fuck _ did you have us join, you bastard?” Levi shouted.

“I don’t regret it. Nor should you. Regret dulls your future actions. No one person knows the outcome to a situation. All decisions you make affect the outcome, making those decisions hold meaning.” Erwin paused, moving to his sister who was still sitting in the mud and guiding her to her feet gently. “I do hope you decide to remain with us - the Scouts. We could use a man like you Levi.”

Levi deflated at Erwin’s words, eyes following Erwin as he moved to his sister.  _ When did she get here?  _ Her eyes were red, her body covered in mud from head to toe. She refused to look him in the eyes, moving to get back onto her horse.  _ Apparently not everyone knew. _

Levi mounted his horse again, looking to Erwin and Ellie’s backs ahead of him. He sighed, his heart and mind in pain. He lost his friends, broke a friendship with another, and was disgusting. Looking down to the ground, Levi noticed the body of their Squad Commander - Flagon. Another life gone. 

Moving a bit faster, Levi caught up with Erwin and Ellie. He locked eyes with Erwin and nodded. With one last look up, letting the rain consume him, he sighed.

“No regrets.”


	3. Repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! We're back with another chapter. This time our favorite 4 Scouts go to the Capital, we get some fluff, and canon typical Levi. 
> 
> A reminder that we're still moving kinda quick to get up to the beginning of the Manga/Anime, which will be coming up shortly. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Language

**845 (Pre-Attack on Wall Maria)**

“For fuck’s sake Hange, can we stop? I’m sweating buckets right now!”

“Oh Ellie, it's good for you!” 

“ _It's good for you._ ” Ellie mocked. “Its bullshit.”

“Tell that to Commander Erwin, _Captain_.” Hange smirked.

Ellie gaped at her friend. It was true, Shadis stepped down and appointed Erwin as the Commander of the Scouts. It had only been a short time since the events of the 23rd Expedition. Today Ellie and Levi were to be promoted to Captains in the Survey Corps - but not before Hange could get in a last minute training session.

“Tch. You’re both vile.”

Levi had happened upon them on the training grounds, his hands in his pockets. His relationship with Ellie was still fractured, but getting better as the days went on. His relationship with Hange, well, that was just a different story to begin with. 

“Ohhh Levi~” Hange cooed, “So nice to see you.”

Levi sighed. “You both should go get ready. We leave for the capital in an hour.” 

“Shit.” Ellie cursed, not realizing how late it had gotten already. “Come on Hange, let's go bathe. Levi’s right, I’m pretty gross.”

Hange agreed, sprinting off to the bath house before Ellie had a second to breathe. Ellie turned back to Levi, rubbing her sore wrists briefly. Her face was flushed from the sparring she just went through and her hair spread out wildly. 

“So, uh..” 

“What?”

“I- Are you excited for today?” Ellie squeaked.

“Makes no difference.” 

_Stoic as usual_ … Ellie thought. “Well, you’ve earned it. I’m glad you’re getting recognition.”

“Whatever.” Levi coughed, turning his gaze away from her.

Ellie moved forward, placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment. She knew he despised dirt and grime, and she was definitely covered in it. She sighed. 

“I know that… things have been…” She huffed some hair out of her face. “Listen Levi. I know that things have been different since the expedition. And I forgive you for, ya know, _trying to kill my brother_ .” She rushed out the last part. “But I want _my_ Levi back. I want to have tea with you, talk to you about the stars, pretend that we don’t give two fucks about each other.” 

She referred back to the times where they had enjoyed each other’s company. They would look at the stars, they would drink tea together while Ellie blabbed about her day, and Levi would just glare in her direction until she shut up.

Levi stiffened, _she forgives me? “My Levi”?_ He slowly relaxed, taking in her words. He never expected her to forgive him, or to want to restore their relationship. _She cares about me?_

“So whatdaya say _Captain_? Can we start over? Can we go back to being friends?” Ellie fiddled with her hands, glancing at Levi's expression.

“Yeah. Sure.” He could see her eyes light up as the words hit her. He wasn’t going to lie, getting close to someone again was scary to him - although he’d never admit it out loud. Losing Isabel and Furlan was a devastating blow, and he didn’t want to think about losing Eleanor too. But he couldn’t deny that there was something akin to a bond here.

Ellie squealed, “Thank you!” She jumped forward and gave him a quick hug and pecked him on the cheek. 

Jumping back she yelled, “I’m so sorry! I completely forgot about the dirt!”

“Just go get cleaned, you pig.” Levi muttered, swiping his shoulders to get the dirt off. His face held a tinge of pink at the cheeks.

A small giggle left Eleanor’s mouth while she ran off towards the bathhouse. Hange was still in there when she reached it, floating around the steaming tub space. She tore off her training garb and jumped into the tub, splashing water everywhere.

\--

“So tell me, what was that about? What took you so long?” Hange asked, washing their face.

“What?” Ellie asked. “I talked to Levi for a few.”

“Aaaaand?”

“And..” Ellie sighed with a smile. “We’re going to work on being friends again… _And I kissed him..”_

Hange slapped the water, sending it everywhere. “YOU WHAT?”

“Hange please.” Ellie whined, her face red as a tomato. “It was a peck on the cheek. You CAN’T tell Erwin.”

Hange developed a devilish grin on their face, “This is adorable really. You both would have the cutest, grumpiest babies!”

“Ah Hange please!” Ellie splashed water at them. “I don’t even understand my own feelings right now. Much less talking about babies!”

“I’m only playing Ellie.” Hange paused. “But I think that you and Levi would be good for each other. I think it would take a lot of time, but I think it would be good!”

Ellie slowly let herself sink under the surface of the bath. Her face could only get _so_ pink.

\--

The carriage was close quarters, leaving Erwin and Hange next to one another with Levi and Ellie on the opposite side (earning a wink from Hange in Ellie’s direction). _Why did the Capital have to be so far away?_ Ellie groaned mentally. 

The four of them made little chat while they traveled, Erwin drawing up maps and plans of formations, Hange snoozing lightly with their head against the window, Levi staring out into the landscapes they were passing by, and Ellie tapping her hand on her thigh impatiently. 

Every so often she would glance to Levi, catching his black hair glinting in the afternoon sun that came into the carriage. She needed to stop acting like such a schoolgirl. Tucking some of her own hair behind her ear, she sighed.

“Is something the matter Ellie?” Erwin commented, arching a bushy eyebrow at his younger sister.

Ellie jumped in her seat, “Not at all Erwin. Just nervous.” She laughed, half lying to her older brother.

“The incessant taping of your hand is obnoxious.” Levi quipped.

Eleanor’s face went bright red, looking to Levi quickly as Hange howled in laughter. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Let her be Levi. Although Ellie, please try to hold back once we get to the Capital.” Erwin smirked. 

“Yeah yeah.” Ellie flushed again, “Whatever.”

\--

“Commander Erwin Smith and Section Commander Hange Zoe, please walk to the front, escorting your candidates.”

Hange escorted Levi, while Erwin escorted his sister to the podium that Premier Zachary sat at. Levi looked as disinterested as ever, not one for fanatics. Hange kept a hand on his shoulder, acting as his guide. Ellie had a hand wrapped around Erwin’s right bicep, with his hand covering hers as they walked to the front. 

“You’re doing great, I’m incredibly proud of you Ellie.” Erwin whispered, leaning down towards his sister’s ear.

“Thank you. Love you big bro.” Ellie whispered back, squeezing his bicep lightly.

“Love you too.”

Premier Zachary called silence to the hall again as the group was standing in front of him. “Please, if you all could, we shall begin.”

“Commander Erwin Smith, please step forward and state the name of your candidate.”

Ellie let go of Erwin, standing at attention behind him. “I have candidate Lieutenant Eleanor Mabel Smith, she is up for the position of Captain, sir!” 

“Lieutenant Smith, I have heard of your tales and efforts in expeditions. Your abilities and talents are quite remarkable. With 38 kills and 8 assists, you have one of the best records in the Scouts. May I ask, why do you think you deserve this promotion to Captain?” Zachary asked.

“Sir!” Ellie remained in her spot to answer. “I have dedicated my heart, soul, and mind to the cause. I will stop at nothing to advance humanity forward in the effort against the titans.” She paused to take a breath, “I’ve seen it all sir, death and loss, but I’ve also seen the renewal of faith in humanity, the celebration when we make it _just_ that much farther than the last trip. I firmly believe that we can and _will_ see what lies out there and advance humanity into the future.”

Zachary seemed to ponder her answer for a moment before continuing. “Commander Smith, I will approve of your promotion of Captain to Lieutenant Eleanor Mabel Smith. Any objections of the hall?”

Ellie waited with baited breath as the hall members considered the promotion. 

“No objections? I hereby promote Lieutenant Smith to Captain Smith! Congratulations.” Zachary announced, handing down a set of pins to Erwin. “Please attach these pins to Captain Smith’s uniform.”

Ellie felt like she could cry. Erwin’s eyes shone with pride as he attached the pins to the lapel of her jacket, giving her hair a light ruffle once he was done. Her face was flushed for the upteenth time that day, but she couldn’t help herself. With a final salute to her brother and Premier Zachary, her promotion was sealed.

“Moving on. Section Commander Hange Zoe, please step forward and state the name of your candidate.”

Hange stepped up, motioning to Levi behind them. “I have candidate Soldier Levi, he is up for the position of Captain, sir!” 

“Soldier Levi. I understand your circumstances coming into the Scouts was unusual, and nothing that we have ever done before. However, you have proven yourself to the Scouts relentlessly. Your titan record is unmatched and probably will never be beaten. Your attitude and distaste for people can _be overlooked_ due to your excellence in the field. I do believe that those are skills that can always be improved on. May I ask, why do you think you deserve this promotion to Captain?” Zachary asked.

Levi sighed, already having been annoyed with today. “I do my job, save other people’s sorry asses from those monsters, and clean up other people’s messes.” He could see Erwin twitch from the corner of his eye. “But as someone who came from The Underground, being able to bring the opportunity of exploration of outside the walls, and a possibility for humanity to do something other than sit on their asses, sounds pretty good to me.”

Hange and Ellie held in a laugh while Zachary reviewed his words. The Premier sighed, but ultimately gave a small grin. 

“Well Soldier Levi, in true fashion your words are short as ever.” A pause, “Section Commander Zoe, I will approve of your promotion of Captain to Soldier Levi. Any objections of the hall?”

Levi stood impatiently as he waited for someone to dare and try him by speaking out. Luckily no one did, and he could finally get this shit going. 

“No objections?” A vacant pause settled in the hall. “I hereby promote Soldier Levi to Captain Levi! Congratulations.” Zachary announced, handing down the second set of pins to Hange. “Please attach these pins on Captain Levi’s uniform.”

Hange did so, clapping Levi on the back with a huge smile. “Congrats buddy.” 

“You all are dismissed, please enjoy the refreshments set aside in the adjacent room. Please continue to serve us well.” Zachary rose from his seat and saluted the four in front of him.

The Scouts, and everyone in the hall, saluted the Premier, with a “sir!” As soon as he left the room, Hange and Ellie zoomed into the room next door with mischievous grins. Erwin huffed a laugh and moved next to Levi, watching his sister and Commander run like children.

“I’m proud of you Levi.” Erwin stated, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “You’ve come a long way in little time.”

“Tch.” Levi coughed, “Thanks.” 

“You’ll do great.” Erwin smiled, “Let's go make sure those two don’t get into trouble. 

\--

With full bellies and smiles on their faces, the group decided it was best to head back home to the remainder of the Scouts. They all clambered into the carriage, a yawn escaping from Ellie.

“Thank you all. Today meant a lot.” Ellie murmured to her friends. 

“Of course doll. You deserved it.” Hange stated, nudging Levi in the shin with her boot. “You too grumps.” 

Levi shot her a glare, rubbing the dirt off his pants. “Gross.”

“It's the truth. You both are deserving of it.” Erwin commented.

Ellie sighed happily, fingering her new Captain’s pins. Things were looking up, for the first time in a while. She wanted to remember this moment and keep it locked away for when the rain came again.

\-- 

“Aren’t you two just adorable?” Hange whispered to Levi, their thoughts dwindling back to their conversation with Ellie in the bathhouse earlier in the day.

Levi’s eye twitched, his face tinted pink. He glanced down at the sleeping girl on his shoulder. It reminded him of Isabel. “Shut up shitty glasses.”

After taking a few moments to rest himself, Erwin awoke due to the fuss his Captain and Section Commander were making. He was surprised, seeing his sister slumped over with her head on Levi’s shoulder. She was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Not that it was unusual for her to fall asleep on a ride, she always did - even as a child. He was just surprised that she trusted Levi enough to do so. Erwin was unaware of the relationship they had, not particularly enthralled by the idea of there being one to begin with.

“Levi..” Erwin said, “You can wake her up, especially if you’re uncomfortable. It's unprofessional.”

Levi looked to Erwin, noticing the discomfort in his eyes at seeing his sister flopped onto him. However, he didn’t seem to care. “As long as she doesn’t drool on me, I don’t care. It’s fine.”

Erwin sighed, reaching across to shake his sister lightly - they were almost back to the Barracks anyway. “Eleanor, wake up.”

\--

She didn’t remember when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, her head rested on something quite soft. _Did they come back to the Barracks already? Did Erwin carry her to her room like he did when she was younger?_ Blinking a few times and yawning, Ellie opened her eyes fully. She saw her brother staring at her, with a giggling Hange next to him. “What?”

Levi huffed, _fucking brat._

Ellie looked up, directly into Levi’s eyes. It took her a moment to realize what she was laying on and she shot up out of her seat, hitting her head on the ceiling of the carriage. 

“Fuck me!” She gasped, rubbing her head.

“Eleanor!” Erwin scolded.

“Woah now!” Hange gasped with a laugh.

Levi rolled his eyes at the exchange, it was like working with children. “We’re back you idiots.” He stated as he exited the carriage.

\--

Dinner that night was quiet, the Scouts having eaten while the four were absent. Hange slurped their soup, earning death glares from Levi as he sipped his tea and ate what scraps were left on his plate. Erwin had taken his dinner to his office, _paperwork,_ he reasoned. That left Ellie, who was nodding off at the table, her potatoes left untouched on her plate.

“Ellieee~” Hange poked their friend from across the table, with hardly a response she tried again. “Ellie, you gotta wake up.”

Levi watched as his friend was now fully sleeping at the dinner table, with his other _friend_ trying to wake her. He sighed, setting down his teacup. With a kick to her shin, Ellie woke up swiftly, crying out in surprised pain. 

“What the hell?!” She was angry, but tired and angry. Her eyelids were heavy and the bags underneath her eyes evident.

“Go to bed if you’re tired brat. Don’t sleep at the fucking table.”

“You’re one to talk _Captain_. You ass.” Ellie rubbed her shin under the table, simultaneously shoveling potatoes into her mouth. “I’ll finish my food first.”

Hange gave Levi a look before returning to their food. With a mouth full of bread, she got up from the table. “I’m heading to the lab for a bit. Gotta work on more proposals for live titan captures.”

Ellie knew that look in their eye, they were planning something. She knew that Erwin had previously rejected their plans, so maybe they were coming up with something new this time around.

“Don’t forget to give him the puppy eyes,” Ellie stated, “it works almost every time.”

Hange laughed before heading off, “Yeah, maybe for you.” 

The silence wasn’t unwelcome after Hange had left, but made Ellie feel slightly uncomfortable. She wanted to talk to Levi, wanted to sit beside him again and watch the stars. She wanted to apologize for sleeping on him. The very thought made her cough, _how embarrassing._

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Ellie deadpanned at the shorter man. “ _‘Don’t think too hard, you’ll hurt yourself.’”_ She mocked him in a deep voice, a poor attempt at imitating him. “Ya know, it wouldn’t kill you to be nice to me.”

“I am.”

“What do you mean? You just kicked me in the shin and told me not to hurt myself by thinking.” She countered, getting up to put her dishes into the wash bucket.

“I let you sleep on me on the ride back.”

Ellie blushed a deep red, almost dropping her dishes to the floor completely. Throwing them into the bucket haphazardly, she whipped back around to Levi.

“Yeah well. I-” She paused, beginning to walk back to the table. “I didn’t want to! It just happened, okay? I’m sorry!” 

“It’s whatever brat. But I don’t think your brother appreciated it.”

“Erwin’s never wanted me to have any boyfriends, plus they always got scared by him.” Ellie stopped in her tracks, her words hitting her own ears. “Not that I think you’re my boyfriend, or I want you to be, or -”

“Just shut up.” Levi sighed, leaving the table and heading for the exit to the Offices.

“Wait! Levi!” Ellie called, jogging to catch up with him.

He eyed her for a moment, as if to say _what do you want?_

“Would you want to..” She paused again, _why was this so hard_? “Would you want to go look at the stars again, sometime?”

“I’ve got paperwork.” Came his reply, short and not so sweet.

Which, to be honest, was true. Now that the two of them were Captains, the paperwork came flowing in almost immediately. Ellie was sure she already had a stack on her desk just waiting for her signatures. 

With a sigh, Ellie nodded. “Yeah, me too. Maybe some other time.”

She exited the dining hall, making her way towards her office. Once inside, she headed to her adjacent bedroom, shedding her clothes along the way to her bed. Settling into the blankets and making sure her toes were covered, Ellie sighed again. Levi was a challenge. They were making great headway in the repairs their relationship needed. But he was so hard to read, making it difficult for her to understand where his headspace was at.

Turning onto her side, Ellie burrowed deeper into her blankets. Tomorrow was another day… another day to befriend Captain Levi. If only she could stop embarrassing herself in front of him.


	4. A (Not So) Relaxing Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Happy Sunday everyone! 
> 
> Did somebody ask for FLUFF AND ANGST? Because that's what we're scheduled for! 
> 
> The Scouts enjoy their annual picnic and Ellie goes through some shit. 
> 
> TW: Language, Violence, Alcohol, and mentions of Vomit.

**845 (Pre-Attack on Wall Maria)**

Every year the Survey Corps held an Annual Picnic for their soldiers. Their jobs were incredibly tough, and no one person knew what the future held in terms of survival. It was one of the few days a year where the troops had time off from training, from Captain Levi’s impossible cleaning requirements, and to just relax.

Ellie awoke to a pair of steel colored eyes staring at her from above. She was laying out in the grass, not too far from the Corps’ stables, enjoying the sunshine. Her hair was out of its usual training ties, leaving it in a fan around her on the ground. Blinking a few times, she flashed a smile up at the man staring down at her.

“Hello Captain.” She stated, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

“The festivities are going to start soon.” 

“Festivities…? Oh! The picnic!” 

The figure nodded, momentarily blocking the sun that was covering Ellie’s face. “Why the hell are you on the ground?”

She looked around, reaching a hand up towards the man. “Help me up.”

With a sigh and an annoyed expression on his face, Levi grabbed Ellie’s outstretched hand. Gripping her small hand firmly, he helped to hoist her up from the ground. The woman groaned, her knee popping in protest as she stood at her full height. 

“Thanks.” A pause to wipe any dirt off her uniform. “I was caring for the horses and got tired, figured it was a nice enough day to take a quick nap outside.”

“And now you’re dirty.” Levi drawled, not impressed with her lack of regard for sleeping on the ground. “You should change.”

Ellie nodded. “Yeah, I’ll go put on my civilians.”

She took a moment to look at Levi, realizing that he wasn't in uniform. He wore a white button down, with the cravat in the same spot it always was, and black slacks. He had black boots on, smaller and different from his normal Scout boots. His hair was in its usual state, perhaps a little neater today since there wasn’t any training to worry about. He was absolutely handsome.

“Got a problem?” Levi asked, arching an eyebrow at the red faced woman in front of him.

As if someone had punched her, Ellie jolted in her spot and waved at him as if he was wrong. “Ah, no! I just- You look nice.”

“Tch.” He paused, looking towards the stables. “Let’s go. You can’t go to the picnic covered in dirt.”

In all actuality, she  _ really wasn’t _ that dirty. She had a few pieces of grass in her hair and a stain on her pants from when one of the horses got too antsy. “Yeah, you’re right. You my escort Captain Levi?”

He didn’t bother with a reply, just following behind her when she began walking back to the Barracks. Stepping inside, the two went to her private room.

“I’ll be a few minutes, but please, make yourself comfortable.” Ellie stated, flashing a grin in Levi’s direction. “There’s some fruit on the windowsill if you’re interested.”

The man nodded, remaining silent as he watched her flutter away into her bedroom. She was light on her feet, moving quickly between her bed and bath rooms and muttering a quick “ _ but a moment!” _

Ellie was nervous, quickly combing through her hair and dabbing some perfume onto her pulse points on her neck and wrists. She had chosen an ivory colored sundress which had a singular ring of light pink flowers embroidered around the swooping neckline. Something she was  _ sure  _ Erwin would have a few comments about; “ _ appropriateness, unladylike… yada yada yada.” _ The last time she and Hange had ventured to Trost, she had saved up enough of her Regiment Funds to buy this dress and a pair of sandals - despite never having a reason to wear them. Until today. 

Fixing up her curls and double checking to make sure that she got all of the grass out of her hair, she eyed herself in the mirror.  _ When was the last time she wore a dress? When was the last time she wanted to look this good for someone?  _ Her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door.

“How long are you going to be, brat? I don’t have all day.”

“I’ll be out in a moment, I promise!” Ellie all but screamed, her nerves getting the best of her. 

She could hear Levi walk away from the door as she scrambled to look for the last touch. A small glint caught her eye as she turned, noticing a circular metal container on the edge of her countertop. “Ah!” She whispered, turning to the mirror and unscrewing the container’s top. It was a small batch of lip pigment that Hange had gifted her for her last birthday.  _ Again, never really had a reason to use it - until now. _ With a  _ pop _ of her lips, she looked at the mirror one last time, nodding her head in approval at her appearance.

Levi watched as Ellie appeared from the bathroom, looking unlike anything he had ever seen. Her curls were flowing as she searched her main room for shoes, he guessed. Her lips a light pink, enough of a change that made him do a double take. The dress was simple, with a small enough touch of color to be noticed but not overwhelming. The dress teased a little bit of skin, just barely showing the tops of her breasts. Levi coughed, a tinge of a blush hitting his cheeks.

“ _ -vi…? Levi? LEVI.” _

“What?” He grumbled.

“Have you seen my sandals?” She paused, “They’re light brown leather with some straps.”

He looked around, noticing that there was something that fit the description sticking out from underneath the small table by the entrance to her place. He bent down to pick them up, bringing them to her as she sat on the couch.

“Oh thank you!” She breathed, covering her chest with one hand as she bent over to place the shoes on her feet.

Rising from the couch, she smoothed out her dress and looked expectantly at the other Captain. “Are you ready?”

Levi nodded, repeating her words from earlier. “You look nice.”

Flushing brightly, Ellie tucked some curls behind her ear. “Thank you Levi.”

He opened the door for the pair to leave, letting her exit first. As they walked to the Barracks’ exit, she looped a hand around one of his biceps and squeezed. He was slightly uncomfortable at the contact, but her face held a smile that he hadn’t seen since the day they met. And for that, he could put up with it.  _ Just for a bit. _

\--

  
  


Sipping on some of the wine that was brought from the Interior, Erwin was enjoying watching his Scouts have some time to themselves and enjoy a decent meal. That was until he felt the sharp stab of an elbow to the side of his ribcage. With a deep breath and control of his facial expressions, he turned to the source of his pain.

_ Hange. _ Hange had elbowed him with a smirk that was still sitting on their face. They had a look on their face that he couldn’t quite describe, but knowing his Section Commander, something was amiss.

“Erwin..” Hange had just finished elbowing their second in command, Moblit, when they had turned back to him. Raising one of their legs off the bench they were seated on, they pointed towards the people in question. “Look who’s finally arrived.”

Erwin followed Hange’s leg in the general direction it was pointing before his gaze stopped on his Captains. His sister had her one hand resting on the inside of Levi’s bicep as the two walked through the crowd of Scouts. His sister looked beautiful, with a confidence in herself that he hadn’t seen in a long time. Levi looked uncomfortable, but held himself high.

The pair reached Hange and Erwin in a matter of moments, Ellie waving as they approached. Hange flung themself off the bench and swooped Ellie from Levi’s grasp, twirling her around in a circle as they hugged their friend.

“You look GORGEOUS!” Hange yelled, setting Ellie on the ground. “I’m so happy you ended up getting that dress. It fits so well!”

Ellie blushed again, looking down at her outfit. “Yeah, me too.”

The duo were interrupted as Erwin cleared his throat, rising from the bench to see his sister. He stopped briefly as he passed Levi, giving him a nod and quick “ _ Afternoon Levi _ ”, before continuing. Bending down to her height, he placed a kiss on her cheek in greeting, and stepping back to observe her.

“I’ll have to agree with Hange. You look wonderful Eleanor.”

“Thanks brother.” Ellie started to say, noting that he only called her Eleanor when he was mad at her or at something she had done.

“However…”

_ Oh here it is..  _

“I do think that the neckline should be a little higher, you are still in front of your fellow officers and recruits.” Erwin stated, watching as his sister huffed in response.

“Erwin-” Ellie attempted to speak, being cut off again.

“Oh hush up Erwin.” Hange scooted in front of the Commander, grabbing Ellie by the shoulders and turning towards Levi with a wicked grin. “She looks beautiful, doesn’t she Levi?”

It was like the Levi that she had spent the last half hour with was gone. Back was the stoic and monotone Captain Levi that everyone was familiar with. He shrugged in response to Hange’s question, going to get some food and drink like the rest of the Scouts.

“Ugh, what an ass..” Hange sighed. “Don’t worry Ellie, you’re beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

Erwin looked between his Captains and Section Commander, wondering just  _ what in the hell was he missing? _ “‘ _ Anyone would be lucky to have you?’” Was something going on between Eleanor and Levi? Where did Hange fit into this?  _ Shaking his head, Erwin faced his sister and tapped her shoulder lightly. 

“Enjoy the day, you deserve it.” He nodded and began to walk away, Hange noticing Miche approaching him from a gathering of other soldiers.

“He’s right! Let’s get some wine, some food, and enjoy ourselves.” Hange declared, dragging Ellie away by the hand.

\--

Erwin heard two distinct sets of giggles coming from the Dining Hall at the end of the day. Two sets of giggles that  _ didn’t  _ sound sober. He was doing a final round of the Barracks and surrounding areas before retiring for the evening, several meetings slated for the following day. 

He ran into Levi in the hallway, the Captain having one of his infamous bouts of insomnia this evening it seemed. They acknowledged each other, then turned abruptly as a crash came from the Dining Hall. They both quickened their pace to the source of the noise. Arriving in the Dining Hall, they both released a loud sigh.

There sat Hange and Ellie on the floor of the Dining Hall, faces red with drunkenness. The two were laughing hysterically, tears evident on their cheeks. A couple of stools had been overturned and the adjacent table was off kilter compared to its normal placement.

Ellie was the first to notice her brother and friend, face brightening as she attempted to get up. She pushed off of Hange, making the other fall to the floor in another fit of giggles. Stumbling in the direction of Erwin and Levi, she smiled.

“Erwinnnn~.” She giggled. “L-la-la-la-leviiiii~.”

Hange laid on the floor, out of breath from their laughing. 

“Eleanor Mabel. Just how inebriated are you?” Erwin asked, disappointment evident in his tone.

“Ooop!” Hange shot up from the floor, racing to Ellie’s side. “He used your  _ first and middle name _ . You’re in troubleee.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook for this either shitty glasses.” Levi hissed. 

“It's great to enjoy yourselves, but as senior officers, you should know the limit.” Erwin scolded, looking between the two in front of him.

Ellie looked like she was about to cry. “I just wanted to -  _ hiccup _ \- have some fun Erwin. We haven’t had a lot of time to just be -  _ hiccup _ \- us..”

“As Scouts, we have jobs to do. We haven’t had an expedition in a while, but it doesn’t give you an excuse to get shitfaced.” Levi growled out, “Look at you, face wet and in no state a Captain should be in. Absolutely disgusting.”

Levi looked to Hange, “And you, partaking in this too? Fucking hell.”

Erwin thought it was harsh, and would’ve expressed his thoughts a little differently had he had the chance to speak before Levi. But his Captain was correct in his assessments. They should’ve stopped before it ever got to this point.

“Levi, if you could, please escort Hange to their living quarters. I’ll take care of Eleanor.” Erwin asked, looking to the smaller man beside him.

Before he could reply, Ellie rushed forward and punched Levi square in the jaw. There was an audible  _ crunch _ that came from her fingers, several bones probably broken from the assault.

“Oh fuck you, _ mister ‘high and mighty _ .’” Ellie slurred, holding her hand back to her chest. “We had a really -  _ hiccup _ \- great time today and I felt the best I have in  _ months _ !”

Ellie wavered in her step, alcohol clearly having gone to her head. Hange was stuck in an expression of awe while Levi stood angry and ready to strike. Erwin held him by the shoulder, not wanting him to attack his sister.

“Did you happen to forget  _ Levi _ , that you tried to kill my brother? Or how nobody in this room was going to fucking tell me that Erwin was being targeted?” Ellie screeched, looking to the three people she trusted most in the world. “ _ So WHAT _ , I decided to have some drinks? I wanted to have a good time!” She breathed deep, as if to try and center herself. “I got all dressed up for nothing, because you know  _ what? Nobody cares what happens with me.  _ Nobody thought of me. Nobody thought to ask me how  _ I’ve been feeling.  _ Everyone just expected little Ellie to be okay with everything that happened and to move on with a smile.” 

Hange was cringing, their face cast downward in embarrassment. Erwin stood silent, his nerves on edge. Things had happened so fast, he  _ hadn’t  _ talked to Ellie about anything that transpired on that fateful day.

“I treated you, Isabel, and Furlan with KINDNESS. I gave you a chance when -  _ hiccup -  _ nobody else did.” Ellie glared at Levi again. “And what about me? What have I done to deserve this treatment from you?”

Levi had a flicker of pain cross his face at the mention of his friends who had passed. He made a move in her direction, but Erwin held him steadfast.

“I held your face and wiped the mud away. I held your hand as the titan blood evaporated off of you.” Ellie muttered. “You don’t care about anyone else. At the very least, not me.” 

Ellie stepped back a little, still holding her hand over her heart. She knew what she had said hurt Levi, and immediately regretted her words. She was in a world of hurt in the morning when this came back around to bite her in the ass.

Erwin stepped towards Ellie, a calm expression on his face. “Eleanor, that's enough. You’re intoxicated. If you want to have a conversation with all of us, let us do so when you’re all sober and in a clear mind.”

She took a step back at Erwin’s advancement, and another deep breath to say something else- which proved to be a bad idea.

“ _ Oh _ …” She paused, suddenly moving her uninjured hand to her mouth. “ _ Oh no.. _ .”

Her friends and brother looked on curiously before she doubled over herself and vomited all over the floor beneath her feet. She thought she heard a  _ tch _ of disgust coming from Levi, but she didn’t care. Her head hurt and her stomach was on fire.

Erwin rushed past Levi and Hange, placing a hand on Ellie’s back. He began rubbing small circles, a tact he had learned when they were children. 

“Levi, escort Hange to their quarters and return with some cleaning supplies. We’ll take care of this.” 

Levi all but growled, grabbing Hange by the elbow and running from the room. Once at their quarters, he passed Hange off to Moblit.  _ Let him deal with them… _

Returning to the Dining Hall with a bucket, some cleaner, and a mop, Levi walked back to where Erwin and Ellie were sitting. Ellie had passed out, resting against her brother’s side, her skin pale and sweaty. Erwin looked up to Levi, sighing deeply before picking up his sister from the floor.

“Do me a favor, I’ll take care of this..  _ Mess _ . Can you please take Eleanor to Cell #2? She needs to take a few days to calm down and think about things. I will speak with Hange in the morning about their punishment.” Erwin spoke with a calmness in his voice Levi didn’t expect, but he could tell the taller man was tired.

“Yeah, whatever.” Levi took Ellie from the Commander’s arms, surprised at how light she was. He made for the door to the Barracks.

“Levi… What exactly is your relationship with Eleanor?” Erwin suddenly asked.

Levi turned back to face him. “What?”

“Are you two, together?” 

Levi blinked at him. “Why the hell would you think that?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Alright..”

Levi began to leave again, shifting Ellie in his grip so her head didn’t loll to the side so much. She smelled awful and needed a bath, so he’d rather get this over. However, he had no such luck.

“Levi..?”

“What Erwin?”

“She didn’t mean what she said. She knows it's not the truth and I already know she feels horrible about saying it.” Erwin said, looking to his unconscious sister in Levi’s arms. “But I guess you’ll want to hear that from her, not me.” 

Levi looked from Erwin to Ellie. Deep down he knew that Erwin was right, and that Ellie knew what the truth was. But that didn’t deny the fact that it hurt more than the punch she threw. “Yeah.” He muttered, leaving the Dining Hall and heading for the basement.

\--

Snagging the keys from a nearby Scout, Levi made his way into Cell #2 with a passed out Ellie in his arms. He laid her on the cot in the cell and turned back around, leaving the cell for a moment. He grabbed some bandages and a wet cloth from a nearby service station near the cells. He sighed in frustration as he went back into her cell.

Levi grabbed a stool and sat down in front of the sleeping woman. Her hair was wild, reminding him of her state earlier in the day while she napped in the grass. Her face was pale, and sweat clung to her brow. Taking the cloth in one hand, and Ellie’s face in the other, he began to wipe away the grime - much like she had when they had met.

After cleaning her up a bit, he began working on her hand. She had definitely broken her fingers, her punch was messy despite the amount of force behind it. He wrapped her hand, covering her fingers tightly and stabilizing it around her wrist. As he was about to leave her for the night, he turned back at a subtle noise.

“Bucket… bucket..” Ellie muttered.

_ Bucket? _ Levi questioned,  _ Oh shit. _

Levi grabbed a nearby empty water bucket, and went to her side. Ellie flung herself over the edge of the cot with little time to spare, and grabbed the bucket from Levi’s hands as he sat next to her. She emptied her stomach, or what was left in it. Levi turned his face away in disgust, but held her unruly curls back in an attempt to save what cleanliness she had left.

Then came the tears. When Ellie finished dry heaving into the bucket, she slowly laid back on the cot, careful to not kick Levi where he sat. She was crying, more of a sob - as it wracked her smaller frame. She turned away from him, not wanting to see his face.

“I’m sorry..” She whimpered. “I’m sorry Levi.”

He was never good with people crying, especially women. Isabel’s tears had always made him angry, but only because he had to deal with the person who broke her heart or tried to hurt her. Levi sighed, mimicking Erwin’s movements from earlier, small circles on her back. 

Before he had a chance to reply, Erwin’s deep voice came from outside the cell door. The Commander had cleared his throat, looking at Levi with a questioning brow.

“If you’re done here, I’ve cleaned the Dining Hall. You can retire for the night Captain.” Erwin stated, keeping his tone strictly in  _ Commander Smith _ mode.

“Whatever. She puked more into that bucket and will probably need water.” Levi flicked his wrist in the general direction of the bucket of vomit on the cell’s floor. “Night…  _ Commander. _ ”

Erwin watched as Levi exited the cell and made his way back up the stairs. He released a breath that he wasn’t aware he was holding and sat next to his sister. She was still crying, something he always hated to witness. He couldn’t help but to agree with her claim that nobody had asked her about what had happened. He had fully accepted the risks that came with being targeted, and that came with not telling her. But he hadn’t considered her feelings after things returned to “normal.”

_ When had he abandoned his role of other brother? When had he abandoned the very thing he swore to do?  _ Erwin sighed again. He didn’t regret his choice in not telling her about being targeted. He’d do that part the same way over if he had to. _ But being a Commander and an older brother simultaneously was proving to be difficult. Tomorrow a discussion needed to happen. _

Grabbing some water in a small cup, Erwin placed it on the stool that was adjacent to her bed. He bent down and kissed her temple, stating that he would return in the morning to check on her. When she gave no reply, he turned and locked the cell door and retired to his rooms for the evening.


	5. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! We're back with a new chapter! We're 1-2 chapters away from the beginning of the anime/manga, and I'm super excited to get the story rolling in that direction. :) 
> 
> TW: Language, mentions of alcohol, and mentions of death.

**845 (Pre-Attack on Wall Maria)**

Awaking with a deep groan, Ellie rolled on her side to face the inside of the cell she was in. With a cough, she managed to maneuver herself into a sitting position. She winced, bringing her bandaged hand to her chest as a flash of pain coursed through her. Yesterday came back in a blur as she looked down at the sorry state her (once) pretty dress was in.

**“‘** _ Nobody cares what happens with me. Nobody thought of me. Nobody thought to ask me how I’ve been feeling. Everyone just expected little Ellie to be okay with everything that happened and to move on with a smile.’”  _

_ The look of pain on Levi’s face. The sheer disappointment on Erwin’s.  _ It all came flooding back to her, a rush of emotions and embarrassment. She groaned again, not bothering to look up when she heard the scuff of boots near the cell door.

“Captain..” came a small voice.

_ Ah, Moblit. _

“Yes?” Ellie answered.

“I’m here to escort you to Commander Erwin’s office.”

“Moblit, I’m not going to see him like this.”

“I’m afraid there’s no choice here Captain Smith.” His voice wavered slightly. “I am to take you directly to the Commander.”

“Fuck’s sake.” Ellie whined, throwing her hands up in the air. “Okay, fine.”

She rose from the cot, trying not to eye the vomit bucket next to her. Downing the water in the cup from the nearby stool, she swished the last gulp around in her mouth and spit it into the bucket. Moving to the door, she eyed Moblit.

“Well, are you going to let me out or...?”

“I need to handcuff you Captain. Please turn around with your back facing me and hands behind you.”

“Handcuff me? Seriously?” Ellie grumbled, doing what Moblit asked. She knew he was just doing his job.

Moblit secured her cuffs, let her step away, and unlocked her cell door. He took her by the elbow and led her through the halls, and after what had seemed like an eternity, the pair stopped at the door to Erwin’s office.

“Commander Smith, it's Moblit, sir. I’m here to deliver Captain Smith to your custody.”

Erwin opened the door himself, thanking Moblit and taking the handcuff keys from him. With a curt dismissal, Ellie was left with her brother, watching the dust swarm in the bright sunlight of the morning.

“Good morning Eleanor.” Erwin said as he moved to unlock the handcuffs on her wrists. “Did you sleep alright?”

A sigh of relief came when the cuffs came off, Ellie rubbing both wrists before answering. “I suppose. Let's cut to the chase Erwin, how much trouble am I in?”

Erwin sat her down in the chair in front of his desk before sitting in his own seat. He shifted some paperwork around and finally looked his sister in the eyes. “I can’t give you special treatment. You know this.”

“Obviously.” Her head was pounding, her throat dry and her stomach loud.

“You said some hurtful things, got horribly drunk in an open space, and went as far to punch a senior officer in the face.” He paused, “Not to mention puking on the floor.”

Ellie cringed.  _ Oh yeah.. That. _

“I cleaned up your’s and Hange’s mess, and they have already received their punishment. After speaking with Levi about the situation, you will spend the remainder of today and this evening in the cells, and the next two weeks on Stables and Cleaning duty underneath his supervision.”

Ellie couldn't help but to frown, she deserved it, but Stables and Cleaning Duty underneath Levi was going to be  _ pure hell _ . Cleaning the barracks was one thing, but Stables too? 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Erwin questioned. “I expected more of a fight from you on this.”

“I know that I messed up Erwin. I really did.” Ellie paused, shrugging her shoulders. “Everything was just bottled up, and the alcohol, and..”

Erwin waited for her to continue, eyes widening when he heard her sniffle.

“I’ll take any punishment. I deserve it, honestly.” She looked down at her feet for a moment, then back up to her brother. “But Erwin, I  _ really  _ think we need to talk.”

For a moment, Erwin saw his sister as her younger self. The little girl who would come running into his room when the storms got bad. The girl who cried when someone pushed her down in the street while they were exploring. For a moment, Ellie was the baby he swore to protect at such a young age.

“Okay, we can talk.” He rose from his desk, crouching down in front of her. Taking her hands, gently due to her broken fingers, he held them in his own. “I’ll let you get cleaned up, and I’ll have some food here for you when you’re ready. After you eat, we’ll talk. After we talk, you’ll go back to your cell. Is that sufficient?”

A small nod was the answer Erwin received, cringing at his last few words. He had gone back into  _ Commander Smith _ instead of  _ brother Erwin. _ He released her injured hand, and made a motion for her to stand. Together they walked to Erwin’s private room. Ellie stood silently as Erwin rummaged through his wardrobe and found some of his older clothes from his Cadet days. Just a simple white shirt and black pants would work for now. 

He handed them to Ellie, watching as she took the clothes and held them close. “Go wash up. I’ll have Moblit grab you some breakfast from the dining hall.”

She nodded again, moving to the bathroom and shutting the door. She got off easy, if she was being honest. The punishment could have been so much worse, especially for punching Levi like she did. Her hand ached as she undressed and got into the tub.

Sighing as she sank into the water, Ellie ran a hand through her messy hair. Her dress was ruined, she punched her best friend and fellow captain  _ (breaking several fingers in the process) _ , she made an utter fool of herself in front of her brother and Commander. Her mind was blank, but heavy all at the same time. 

“I need to talk to Levi.” She chirped, speaking only to herself. “I need to apologize.”

She finished her bath, and pulled on Erwin’s old clothes. A small smile came to her face,  _ they still smelled like him _ . She missed when they were younger and had so much  _ less _ to care about. When their biggest worry was who was going to pick flowers for their mother that day, and who would arrange them in the vase for her.

Stepping from the bathroom door, Ellie’s nose was hit with the scent of eggs and some freshly cut fruit. She placed her dirty dress on the floor near the exit of Erwin’s room. Her brother was sat at the dining table, sipping a cup of what she thought might’ve been tea - a habit he picked up from Levi.

“Please. Sit and eat.” Erwin gestured towards the seat across from him. “I’ll re-wrap your hand after breakfast.”

He was true to his word, as always. After concluding breakfast, Erwin pulled a new set of bandages from his bathroom cabinets and sat beside Ellie. He took the time to be gentle, but set the bandages firm enough to stabilize her broken fingers. Once he was done there, the siblings moved to the couch nearby.

“You wanted to talk?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah.” Ellie put her hands in her lap, looking down at them. “I guess I’ll just be straight with you. Why didn’t you tell me about the plan to assassinate you?”

Erwin sighed, knowing that this was it. “If I’m being honest here… I didn’t want you to worry. I had to keep your mind at the task at hand, and on the tasks that were to come.”

“And if you had died? What was I supposed to do then?” Ellie countered.

“Well..”   
  


“And don’t you dare say, Erwin Smith, that it ‘ _ comes with the job,’  _ because that’s utter bullshit. Being a target of an assassination doesn’t come with being a Scout.”

Erwin eyed her, knowing that his sister was too smart, knowing that she’d see through any lie he might’ve sent her way. “I didn’t want you to worry Ellie. If I had died, it was for a good cause. The information that I had, the information that I had passed on to Premier Zachary was vital - especially to the Scouts.”

“And, I’ll ask again, what was I supposed to do?” Ellie’s eyes began tearing up. “I’ll never be prepared for the day that we inevitably lose one another Erwin. But why try to provoke that invitation? Why risk it when our livelihood is risky enough?”

Erwin faced his sister this time, pulling her into an embrace. He explained the information that he had, and why it was pertinent that he get it delivered. He explained that while he knew Levi and his friends were to attack and attempt to take his life, he was prepared. He prepared for what would have happened if they had succeeded. 

She shook in his arms, suddenly feeling  _ so tired _ all over again. She was crying for the second time in less than two days.  _ When had I become so weak?  _ Ellie thought. She stayed in Erwin’s arms for a little while, accepting his apology, and understanding why he made the choices he did. She made him promise, that no matter the risks, no matter the task, that he would involve her if he could. 

Before long, Erwin notified her that she still needed to return to the cells to fulfill this portion of her punishment. Ellie nodded, removing herself from the comfort of his embrace, it was only fair after all. They walked down together, Erwin telling the guard that there was no need for her to be kept in handcuffs.

“Erwin.” Ellie whispered. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Erwin offered a small smile. 

“Can you ask Levi to come visit me? I would like to apologize, if he’ll let me?”

“I shall ask him. For now rest up. You look awful.”

Ellie sent him a glare. “Yeah, being hungover and crying a lot will do that to a person, you ass.”

Erwin chuckled, leaving the cell and closing the door behind him. As he walked up the stairs he took a deep breath. The road ahead was going to be long. He needed his Scouts to all work together, no matter the circumstances. While he wasn’t fond of a relationship between Levi and Eleanor ( _ if there even was one?)  _ he didn’t want them working opposite one another. 

\--

“You wanted to see me?” Levi drawled, stepping into Erwin’s quarters. 

“Ah, Levi, please. Come in.” Erwin looked up from his lunch, motioning to the dining table chair where Ellie had sat in an hour earlier.

“What do you want Erwin?” He took a glance around, noticing a dirty cloth by the door. “You often leave women’s clothes lying around?”

Erwin wiped his mouth and stood, moving to the door and grabbing the item on the floor. “This is Eleanor’s, she was here this morning.”

“Gave up on her punishment already?” Levi raised a brow at the Commander.

“Hardly.” Erwin sat back at the table, motioning once again for Levi to join him. “Can I get you anything? Tea?”

“No, just cut the shit. What do you want?”

“Eleanor would like to speak with you. We talked this morning, and her request when I put her back in the cells was that I ask you to visit her.” Erwin stated, taking a sip of his water.

Levi pondered the request for a moment, flexing his jaw as if to remind himself that she  _ had, in fact _ , landed a punch on him last night. “Yeah, sure.”

“Thank you. I know she will be happy with knowing that you’ll hear her out.” Erwin spoke, eyes carefully watching his Captain.

“Tch.” Levi growled. “Is she still in the same cell as last night?”

“Yes,” Erwin confirmed. “Two.”

Levi turned to leave, stopping when Erwin spoke up again.

“Tomorrow she will be released on her own recognizance, and will begin her two week regiment of cleaning and caring for the stables under your supervision. While I do expect you to make it a punishment, if I feel the treatment is unjust in any form, I will take over myself. Do we understand each other?”

“Yeah. Commander.” 

With that, Levi left and made his way to the cells that were in the basement of the Scout’s current stronghold. It was quiet, one guard on duty and no other prisoners outside of Eleanor. He made his way down the stone path, stopping in front of Cell #2.

Ellie was laying on the cot, her hair cleaned from last night’s debacle. She wore old clothes, which Levi deduced that they weren’t hers. They were too big for her small frame and too simple to be Scout issue undergarments. He decided that they must be Erwin’s, since he had mentioned that she was with him earlier in the morning.

Levi kicked the cell’s door, his boots making a dull  _ ting _ as they made contact. She didn’t stir, her breathing still even. Levi huffed, repeating the action with a little bit of a stronger  _ ting. _

“Oi.” 

That seemed to spark something in Ellie, her body shifting and her breathing beginning to pick up.

“ _ Fucking brat.”  _ Levi muttered. “Eleanor, get up.”

She practically fell out of the cot and blankets at Levi’s command, landing on the stone floor of the cell with a resounding “ _ Ouuuch _ .” Levi scoffed, watching the pathetic display as she carefully got up from the ground, minding her injured hand, and made her way to the cell’s door.

Levi wasn’t prepared to see just how bad she really looked. Her eyes were red and swollen, assumingly from crying. She dawned dark circles underneath her eyes and looked incredibly exhausted.

“L-levi..” She yawned, wrapping her good fingers around the cell bars. “You came to see me?”

He nodded, still looking at her. He noticed that her bandages were new, cleaner.  _ Erwin… _

“What do you want?” He asked, harsher than he intended.

“Do you have a moment? To take a seat? I want to talk with you.” She wasn’t looking at him, her head hung in shame.

Levi sighed, pulling the nearby guard’s chair to the space in front of the cell. Sitting down, he crossed his legs over each other. “Okay.”

Ellie took a deep breath, “I wanted to apologize to you… for my behavior last night. My words were harsh and uncalled for. And, the fact that I punched you.. It's inexcusable.” She paused. “I’m sorry.”

  
  


Levi arched a brow, her words did hurt, and while she was drunk, she did have a few good points. The mission to take Erwin out was a major event, and her feelings were valid. He had to admit, his jaw still ached from her punch, a purple bruise had blossomed across his jawline.

“You can’t even look at me while apologizing, brat?”

Ellie squeaked, bringing her injured hand up to attempt to grasp the bars too. She raised her head, finally looking at Levi. “I’m sorry!”

She gasped as she looked to the man, half because of her hand, half because of his gaze. She was no stranger to how intense Levi’s stare could be. It could truly be terrifying depending on the circumstance.

Vibrant blues met steely greys as the pair locked eyes. There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, Levi finally getting up from the chair to extinguish the distance between them.

“I really am sorry Levi. I shouldn’t have said what I did and I shouldn’t have punched you and-” Ellie spit, her words flowing without proper formation.

“Shut up.” Levi said, leaving minimal space between himself and Ellie.

And she did, her mouth clamping shut before she had a chance to spew more words. There was more tense silence before Ellie spoke up again. She reached her injured hand out from the bars and  _ very gently _ ran the back of her hand across the bruise on Levi’s jaw. Ellie could feel him tense beneath her touch, his eyes closing. She knew that she was one of the very few people who Levi would ever  _ consider _ allowing to touch him like this - but a risk nonetheless. He could reject her altogether, or welcome it. Levi could be incredibly hard to read.

“Oh Levi…” Ellie breathed, her voice and expression softening. “I’m so sorry.”

Levi relaxed for a moment, looking into her blue eyes yet again. He grabbed her hand, a bit too roughly as she winced in pain. He loosened his grip, now cradling the hand that was touching his face. Ellie froze, watching as he took a deep breath in.  _ When was the last time anyone gave him attention like this?  _

“It's fine. Just don't do it again.” He murmured, moving her hand from his face.

Looking down at the wrapped hand, Levi sighed. “I should apologize for ignoring you at the picnic. You looked beautiful.”

Ellie’s face flushed a deep red, her eyes watering slightly. Before she could speak again, Levi cut her off.

“Your injury will be taken into account for your cleaning and stables punishment.” 

Ellie deadpanned,  _ he would turn a sweet moment into a talk about her punishment.  _ She was about to make a snide remark at him, but he released her hand from his face and grip. Levi looked at her again, stepping away from the cell.

“Can we go back to being friends?” Levi uttered with a slight smirk, mimicking her words from their conversation after the incident with her brother. In truth, he still wasn’t pleased and his jaw hurt, but the thought of losing someone this close to him again was unbearable. He wanted to fix things, and knew from her silent tears, that she did as well.

“Of course. I would love that.” Ellie flashed him a smile, quickly wiping the wetness from her face.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a side note, I realized that the timeline with Shadis stepping down and the attack on Wall Maria are a little off. But I think it works for now. Once we get into the main storyline of the anime/manga, we will be following that.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to follow the story!!


	6. Pain, Healing, and Building Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone! Happy Sunday! We're back with another chapter.
> 
> This week is Ellie going through some shit (again), a small intro to Squad Levi and other Scouts, fluff and more fluff!
> 
> Next chapter will take us into the beginning of the manga/anime. So buckle up! As always, thanks for the support!
> 
> TW: Language, mentions of vomit, mentions of death, mentions of blood. (Hopefully I got it all.)

**845 (Pre-Attack on Wall Maria)**

Ellie sat at the table for lunch with her fellow Scouts, present physically, but not mentally. She was on the last two days of her cleaning and stables punishment with Levi. Her eyes looked like they were sunken into her head, the bags underneath a dark shade of grey. 

“Ellie, yooo hooo!” Hange snapped their fingers in front of their friend. “You okay in there? You with us?” 

The woman grunted, blinking slowly. “Yeah, just tired.” 

“When was the last time you slept?” Moblit asked, Miche inclining his head towards the conversation as well.

“Levi’s really been running you into the ground, huh?” Nanaba quipped.

“She did punch him after all…” Petra giggled. 

Ellie huffed. Levi had been given the opportunity to hand-pick his own team for the  _ Special Operations Squad _ , a duty that she had no doubts about him being capable of running. Petra was part of his squad, a young woman with bright orange hair. They had taken a liking to each other, bouncing different ideas and thoughts off one another.

“I’m fine..” Ellie grumbled, “I just need to finish out tonight and get through tomorrow.” 

“You do need sleep though. If you don’t sleep then you won’t be able to do your work as effectively. You might get sick!” Petra paused. “And you know how he is about his cleaning.”

“How’s your hand?” Miche asked, leaning over the table to look at the wrapped appendage. 

“It's fine.” Ellie shot out quickly. 

Miche  _ hmphed  _ in reply, but said nothing more. He noticed that the Captain was moving a little slower these last few days. Levi had a tendency to go overboard on cleaning, wanting things to be immaculate. 

“I gotta go. I’ll see everyone later.” Ellie rose from the table, gathering her untouched food and placing it on the counter nearby. 

She exited the Dining Hall, passing Erwin and Levi as they entered. She muttered a quick  _ hello _ to the duo before ducking out of their sight and heading back outside. These last two days were stable duty, the worst of it too. 

\--

Erwin settled into a seat next to Miche, while Levi sat next to Petra with a cup of tea. Their comrades bid them a good afternoon, with a quick salute and smiles.

“Afternoon Commander, Captain Levi.” Moblit said, nodding at their general directions. 

“Hello everyone.” Erwin smiled, “How is today going?”

Varied responses met Erwin’s ears, but he listened carefully. It wasn’t often that he got to spend lunches with his Scouts. He sometimes wished the world could slow down around him. 

“Have either of you talked to Ellie?” Nanaba brought up, “She’s not looking great.”

Erwin arched a brow.  _ Come to think of it… _ He frowned. “No, I haven’t caught up with her in almost a week. She’s been busy cleaning the Barracks and Stables. Anyone else? Levi?”

Levi placed his cup on the table, “She’s competent enough that she doesn’t need to be babied while completing her punishment.”

“That’s not the point.” Hange muttered. “I have to admit, I haven’t checked on her either.”

\--

It was well into the evening, the sky a dark blue with no clouds. Ellie had finished up with the last horse’s stall for the day. Tomorrow would be cleaning the pathways, organizing their food and water supplies, and raking up the remaining old hay.

She stumbled out of the stables, yawning heavily. She didn’t pay much mind to her surroundings as she walked back towards the Barracks. Her foot caught a tree root in the ground, causing her to trip and fall. Ellie landed face first in the dirt below her, landing on her hand with broken fingers. She cried out in pain, moving her hand out from under her. 

“Oh come on.” Ellie whined, immediately beginning to cry. These last two weeks had been tough, both mentally and physically. Her body ached, her stomach hurt, and she hadn’t slept since she left the cells.

She laid there for a while, rolling herself onto her back. She looked to the night sky, the stars blurry through her tears. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, pulling away to find some blood smeared there. 

Ellie couldn’t explain it. It wasn’t the punishment that was the issue, it just felt like things weren’t in her favor - and had been that way for a while. She still had yet to pick a new squad for herself, having lost hers in the previous expedition. She was scared, scared to lose people again. Scared to try something new and get to know new people. 

She was  _ tired _ ,  _ oh so tired _ . But despite that, she couldn’t sleep. She lay awake at night, body heavy. So she stayed awake, either doing paperwork or simply laying there. She gripped the necklace that lay around her neck. It was something she kept hidden under her Regiment uniform, but deeply close to her heart. It was a leather strap with small metal pieces holding the names of her previous squad members. 

_ I haven’t given myself the time to mourn.  _ Ellie thought.  _ Everything moved so quickly, especially after that expedition. Levi, Furlan, and Isabel attempted to assassinate Erwin, Shadis stepped down, Levi and I got promoted, we had the annual picnic, the fight… My squad is gone. My friends.. My family.  _

A sob tore through her throat, coming out loud and painfully clear into the night air. She  _ screamed _ , with everything she had. The pain in her hand was nothing compared to the pain flaring in her chest. She curled up into a ball, crying so hard that her body shook. She screamed one more time, making herself sick in the process. She vomited what was in her stomach, which was next to nothing having skipped dinner that evening. 

“What a mess..” 

She didn’t even bother moving, knowing who the voice belonged to. She curled deeper into herself, continuing to cry.

“Get up, you can’t stay out here forever.” 

Ignoring the man, she tried to even out her breathing and calm down. 

“Ellie.” Came the voice again, this time calm and soft in its tone. 

She gasped,  _ that’s… _ “You’ve never called me that before.”

“What?”

“You’ve never called me Ellie before, just Eleanor or brat.” She sniffled. 

No immediate reply came, and Ellie took the moment to try and get herself off the ground. She stumbled at first, her hand and foot in a lot of pain. Her head spun and her vision blurry. She felt a hand on her arm, and another around her waist. Levi had guided her up to almost her full height, allowing her to lean on him for support. 

“Please don’t say anything to Erwin.” She muttered, “I’m not weak. I can do this.” 

“Nobody ever said you were weak brat.” Levi stated, adjusting his grip on her waist as they walked. 

She didn’t want to cry again, instead just taking another steadying breath. “Why are you out here?”

Levi scoffed. “I should be asking you the same. You didn’t report to dinner. I know you’re working through a punishment, but working yourself to death is foolish.”

“I’m sorry.”

\--

Eventually the pair had returned to the Barracks, Levi glaring down anyone who dared to make a comment on the state of Captain Smith. They walked to her quarters, Levi carefully setting her down on the couch after they entered. He turned to shut the door, being halted by a hand on his own.

“Please… please don’t leave.”

“I was going to close the door, you idiot.” Levi countered, moving to do what he had just stated.

“Oh.”

“You need to get cleaned up. I can grab us some food from the kitchens.” He paused, “You are to eat and sleep tonight. Do you hear me? That’s an order.”

Ellie nodded. “Yes Captain.”

Levi nodded before exiting the room, allowing her some privacy. She hobbled to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. Removing her chest bindings and necklace last, she stood outside of the bathtub and waited as it filled with steaming water. She poured some salts into the bath, a lavender scent filling the air.

Sinking into the water, she sighed. Her body screamed in relief as the hot water touched her skin. Her hand was healing, but deep purple and yellow bruises lined her knuckles and fingers. She grabbed some of her soaps, washing her body and hair. Her curls flattened out, leaving her hair looking extra long.

She didn’t know how long she was in there, but Levi broke her from her trance. “Oi. Come on out.”

“Yeah, uh. Shit.”  _ I didn’t grab clothes. _ “Can you grab me some clothes? It's in the wardrobe across from my bed.”

Levi paused, “Like what?”

“I don’t know? I need a shirt, some pants, and panties.”

Levi bristled at that, but bucked up and grabbed them anyway. He grabbed a white shirt, a bit longer than normal issue undershirts. Next were a pair of soft black pants. And finally, the panties. Levi took a deep breath, feeling like he was invading something entirely too personal. He grabbed whatever was on top, a pair of basic black underwear. 

“I’m here.” Levi called.  
  
“Hold on.” Ellie stumbled to the door, a towel wrapped around her body. Opening the door she was brief with their interaction. “Thank you.”

Shortly thereafter, she exited the bathroom with a brush and her towel in her hand. Levi coughed gently, trying to keep his red face under control. He looked to the food he brought her, and back at her.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah.” She yawned. “I need to brush my hair before I eat though.”

Levi was going to let her do it, it seemed like a simple task. However, after 5 minutes of struggling, he snatched the brush from her. He instructed her to take a seat at the table to eat, and he’d take care of her hair. And so she did. Eleanor began to eat, slowly, as her stomach hadn’t had more than one meal for several days now. 

Her hair was already beginning to curl on its own, but needed a thorough brushing. Levi pulled up a chair behind hers and sat down. He took her hair in his hands, keeping the towel on his lap as her hair was still wet. With a deep breath, Levi could smell the faint scent of lavender hit his nose. A pleasant smell. He began brushing out the bottom portion of her hair, as he had done for his mother when he was younger.

_ “Levi. Come here.”  _

_ “Yes momma.”  _

_ The small boy climbed into his mother’s lap, watching as she pulled her long hair over her shoulder. “Want to brush my hair?” _

_ The boy’s eyes brightened, he loved when she let him brush her hair. He took her brush and began at the top of her head, gently pulling the brush downwards. _

_ “Levi.” She paused. “Start from the bottom like how we’ve talked about, you can get the knots out first, and then it's smooth all the way down.” _

_ “Okay!” His eyes lit up. “Like this mom?” _

_ The boy repeated his mother’s words in a whisper, while completing the action she had suggested. It had worked, and made her hair smooth. _

Levi had finished brushing Ellie’s hair with a sigh at the memory of his mother, he ran the brush through once more to make sure all the knots were gone. He placed the brush down on his lap but noticed that Ellie’s head began to drift off to the side. He grabbed her head gently, righting its position.

_ She fell asleep _ … 

Getting up from the chair, Levi circled around while keeping a hand on Ellie’s head. He looked at her, the fork still in her hand with food on it’s prongs. Her face was pale, but had a strange look of peace. He sighed, knowing that she needed the sleep, but had to be woken up.

“Ellie. You need to wake up so we can get you to bed.” 

The girl stirred, putting the fork onto the table and attempting to get up from the chair. She stumbled, Levi catching her around the waist again. 

“Dumbass, lets go.”

So they walked to her bedroom, Levi letting her drop onto the mattress ungracefully. She pulled herself into a position that was comfortable, snuggling into the sheets and blankets. The other turned to leave the room and let her go for the evening, but was grabbed by the wrist.

_ “Thank you. You mean everything to me Levi. Never forget that.” _

It was barely above a whisper, but her words made his chest hurt and his breathing hitch. She dropped his wrist, fully in a slumber now. She looked so much calmer, like a weight had finally been taken off her chest. Levi exited the room, moving to clean up her living space and return her brush and towels to her bathroom. Replacing the chairs to their original locations and tidying up the dishes, he was ready to get back to his own bed.

He opened the door to enter back into the main hallway, coming face-to-chest with Erwin. A bit stunned, Levi stepped back into Eleanor’s quarters while holding the door open. 

“Levi?” Erwin questioned, his tone taking a darker note. “What are you doing here?”

Levi’s eye twitched, but he held his ground. “Making sure your sister got some fucking food and sleep. I found her out by the stables in a puddle of her own tears, blood, and vomit.”

Erwin’s eyes widened a fraction at the notification of his sister’s condition. “Wh-”

“She got cleaned up, ate food, and now she’s passed out. She hurt her ankle and her hand is still bruised.” Levi paused, he didn’t need to ask her to know what pain she was feeling. “She finally mourned her squad.”

“You mean? She didn’t before?” Erwin lifted a hand to his temple, rubbing slightly. 

“Do you really not see what’s going on with your own sister Erwin? She was struggling.”

Erwin wanted to respond, but he was stuck in his own thoughts.  _ How did I not know what was wrong? _

“She was tired, she struck out and punched me because she was feeling lost. Maybe try to be more of a brother than a  _ Commander _ sometimes.” Levi shook his head. “You know I respect you Erwin. But you and I both know the risks involved with what we do. Are you prepared to lose her, physically? Emotionally?”

Erwin sighed, Levi had read his mind - something that he found the smaller man had an exceptional skill for. “You’re right Levi. I’ve been struggling with that very issue myself. I think this evening is the slap in the face I’ve needed.”

“No one said you’ve got to be perfect Erwin. You’ve taken on a lot of responsibility in a short amount of time. Things have been non-stop since I’ve been here. Don’t be too harsh on yourself.”

Levi looked back towards Ellie’s room, then back to Erwin. “I’ll let her off of her punishment, one day isn’t a problem. Give her a few days to catch up on sleep and whatever. Then I’ll have her back in training.”

“That sounds agreeable to me.” Erwin stated. “Thank you, for your help Levi.” 

“Tch.” He grunted, finally leaving Ellie’s room. “I’ll be taking tomorrow off as well. Good night.”

Erwin watched as his Captain walked down the hall and into his own personal quarters. Levi was always blunt, never attempting to hide anything or beat around the bush. His words were harsh, although they seldom aren’t. But he was right, something that Erwin needed to admit to himself. He needed to do better. Better as a Commander and better as a brother. Double checking that Eleanor’s door was fully closed, he walked back to his own. Tonight, he needed to sleep.

\--

Eleanor slept for three days, her body healing and recovering from the last few weeks of problems. She awoke, her body feeling stiff from being in bed for days. Deciding on a bath, and some food for her rumbling stomach, she got up for the day.

Walking down to the Dining Hall, she managed to catch some Scouts before their training started. Looking around, she spotted Petra and Oluo at one of the tables. Ellie snagged some food and made her way over to her friends, sitting down across from the pair.

“Well look who decided to show up!” Oluo joked, a slight smile on his face. 

Petra’s eyes lit up, smiling brightly at her friend. “Eleanor! Are you feeling better? How’s your hand? What about your ankle? Captain Levi told us you got hurt.”

Ellie laughed, knowing Petra’s questions only came from a place of love. “I feel great actually. I’m still pretty sore, but I think I want to get back into some training today.”

“Oh that’s fantastic. The Captain will be happy to hear it. We’ve got some ODM training today in the forest.” Petra quipped, “We’ll go together, if you want?”

“Uh, sure! I haven’t been on my gear in a few weeks, so it’ll be great to get back out.” 

Oluo chuckled, looking between the two women. “I’ll go grab our horses and get them ready. Don’t be late.”

The women watched as Oluo left the Dining Hall, beginning to finish up their breakfasts. Petra looked at Ellie with a soft expression. She still kept a smile on her face, and sighed.

“I’m really glad you’re okay Ellie. We were so worried about you. Captain Levi was extra ornery while you were away.”

“It was only three days Petra..” Ellie huffed, “I hope he wasn’t  _ super _ bitchy towards everyone.”

They both looked at each other before laughing simultaneously. Ellie had to admit, she felt better. Her mind was clearer, her heart felt better, and her body was healing. 

The pair cleaned up their dishes before heading out to get ready for training. Ellie paused, grabbing Petra’s hand. She quickly pulled the red-head into an embrace, then letting go.

“Thanks for the welcome back. I’m glad we’re friends Petra.” Ellie whispered, looking to the other woman.

“Oh Ellie! Us girls gotta stick together!” Petra squeezed Ellie’s hand. “Besides, who else would gossip with me?”

Ellie huffed out a laugh. “Hange, probably.”

Petra gasped, “Yeah, you’re right.”

The women giggled as they left and met Oluo with their readied horses.

\--

Levi shushed his horse, giving a small pat to its nose. He was early, as he always was to training. Although most of his squad had shown up already. Oluo sporting two more horses than normal,  _ Petra’s and … Ellie’s? _

“Oi. Oluo.”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Why do you have Petra and Ellie’s horses?”

“I told them that I would prepare their horses while they finished breakfast, sir. They should be here momentarily.” Oluo explained, petting the horse that belonged to Petra.

Levi thought to himself for a moment, before waving a hand in Oluo’s direction.  _ Ellie was awake? _

“Captain! Reporting for training, sir!” Petra came running up, with Ellie trailing behind. 

They both gave Levi a salute, before standing at ease. He waved them off, instructing the team to get on their horses and head out. He led the squad, with Petra and Ellie on his left flank and Eld on his right. The remaining in a triangle formation behind him. 

They rode to the training grounds, dismounting from their horses when they arrived. Everyone began checking their ODM gear, making sure their tanks were full, and doing some warm up stretching.

Ellie and Petra were chatting with one another as they stretched, laughing occasionally. Eld, Oluo and Gunther were double checking their gear before getting in formation. Levi approached the two women, nodding in approval at the other members of his squad.

“Eleanor.” 

Petra and Ellie looked up at the Captain, smiling quickly. Petra got the hint and took her leave, allowing Ellie and Levi to speak privately. She jogged away from the two, giving Ellie a wink before she completely turned away.

“Hey.” Ellie smiled again, standing up to talk with Levi.

“How are you feeling?” 

She sighed, fumbling with her almost healed fingers. “A lot better. Still a little bit stiff. But better!”

Levi gave her a once over, her face having its normal color and blush tone whenever they talked. She looked healthier, her dark curls shining in the afternoon sunlight.

“Listen Levi.” Ellie paused, taking a step toward him. “I wanted to thank you for everything. For taking care of me while I was down. I have to take better care of myself in order to serve the Corps and to just.. Be better.”

Levi nodded silently, their eyes locked onto one another. 

“You’re not as much of a hardass as everyone thinks.” Ellie laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder, before getting serious again. “I really liked seeing that side of you Levi, I hope I get to again.”

With that, she left, joining the rest of Squad Levi in their final touches for training. Levi stood there for a moment, processing the tone of her voice, the touch of her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, now was not the time to get caught up in his own thoughts.

“Break into teams! Eld and Ellie, Gunther and Oluo, and Petra and myself.” Levi pointed to the forest’s depth. “Take down the dummy titans in each quadrant. I want communication and focus. Questions?”

The teams all shook their heads  _ no _ and Levi sounded off that training was to begin. The teams worked hard, taking down the 40 dummy titans throughout the forest. The sound of ODM gear could be faintly heard from several directions, Levi Squad moving quickly throughout the trees. 

At the sight of a red flare, the training ended. Sweaty and smiling, the squad sat down while Levi reviewed the results of the training. After discussing tactics and how they could make some changes, the squad made for the Barracks.

\--

“I’ll catch you later, okay? I’m going to take some time to visit some friends in Trost for the next few days. It was really great to see you in action again Ellie.” Petra flashed a smile as she finished settling her horse back into the stables.”

“Yeah sure! Enjoy it!” Ellie smiled back, also putting her horse’s equipment away. 

Humming to herself, Ellie gave her horse a final pat on the nose with a soft smile. It felt good to smile again, and today she did it a lot. Her horse neighed, making her giggle. “Good job today  Adelaide. You’re such a good girl.”

Levi stood at the entrance to the Stables, watching Ellie as she settled her horse for the evening. She was smiling, and her giggle made his chest tight. Seeing her in the state she  _ was in _ reminded him of himself years ago. They had seen each other in their worst states, and helped each other climb out of it. He wasn’t sure what the feeling in his chest was, but it hurt and felt good at the same time. She was important to him, but  _ how _ important was the question…

“Oh hey.” Ellie approached him, shrugging off her Scouts’ jacket.

Levi blinked a few times, pulling himself out of his thoughts. He looked at her, a small smile coming to his face.  _ Very important. _

“Woah now. You’re smiling! Quick, somebody write that down!” Ellie joked, looking around the stables despite nobody else being around.

Levi instantly scowled, folding his arms across his chest. “What of it?”

“It's just a nice sight is all.” Ellie shrugged, laughing lightly.

“Whatever.” He paused. “You did really well today. I’m surprised.”

“Me too, honestly. I’d been a little bit since I’d been out and about.” She looked at him again. “Did you want to talk about something though? I’m supposed to meet Erwin for dinner tonight.”

Levi felt the tightness in his chest grow,  _ she was leaving _ . “Uh..”

She waited patiently, unsure what had come over him to leave him in such a flustered state. 

“Would you want to..” He huffed, frustrated at his own inability to just spit it out. “Look at the stars tonight? Together.. I mean.”

Ellie gasped. “Really?”

Levi nodded, trying to not look directly into her eyes.

“Of course! I’ll be at dinner with Erwin until eight or so, but I can join you afterwards.” Her voice was light, but her face held that signature pink tinge.

“I’ll meet you at nine then.” He mumbled. “The roof.”

Ellie nodded, stepping towards Levi. “Can I hug you?”

She asked this time, noting that whenever she initiated contact in the past, she never asked if he was comfortable with it. She knew he was careful of people, of interpersonal contact. Ellie wanted to respect his boundaries.

Levi was silent for a moment,  _ normally she’d just do it _ . “Yeah.”

Ellie beamed, her bright blue eyes shining. She moved closer, slowly wrapping her arms around his torso. She was about to pull away when she felt tentative hands on her lower back. Levi slowly relaxed into her arms, letting the full weight of his hands settle on Ellie’s back.

“Who knew Captain Levi would be such a good hugger?” She chuckled, giving him a quick squeeze. 

He scoffed, releasing her from his hold and gave her a slight shove. “You won’t speak a word of this.”

Ellie laughed, giving a mock salute. “Of course!” She started walking back to the Barracks, turning to face Levi once more. “Nine! I’ll see you then!”

Levi nodded. “Nine.”

\--

Erwin heard a light knock at his door, raising his head up from the mountain of paperwork he was currently working on. “Enter.”

His sister opened the door, a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a soft beige parka and some sweatpants. Her hair was up in a loose bun on top of her head. “Hiya. I hope you don’t mind, I opted for comfort tonight.”

Erwin got up from his desk, moving to give his sister a hug. “Never. I heard you went back to training today?”

She laughed in his arms, squeezing her brother tightly. “Yeah, with Levi and his squad. It felt great to get back out there.”

They both released each other with a chuckle. Erwin looked at his sister, noting that she was happier today.

“You look great.” He mentioned, motioning for them to take a seat at the table nearby. 

“What?” She laughed. “I’m in my comfy clothes.”

“I meant you look happier, healthier Ellie.” 

“O-oh. Well, I feel a lot better. I haven't stopped smiling all day.” She gushed, pulling her hands into the sleeves of her parka. 

“I can tell.” Erwin smiled. “It makes me happy, that you’re happy Ellie.”

They both sat down to the meal at the table, eating their rice and vegetables. Ellie was curled up in her chair, sipping at her water when Erwin asked her a question.

“How do you feel about Levi?”

She almost spat her water on her brother’s face, coughing lightly after she swallowed. 

“U-uh. What do you mean?” 

“I’ve noticed that you two are closer than you used to be.” Erwin stated, eyeing his sister as he took another bite of rice.

“Y-yeah, I mean. We are. We’ve both apologized for our past mistakes, and we’re working on things.” Ellie mentioned, trying to calm the heat in her face.

“Do you like him?”

“Erwin…”

He threw his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m just being your older brother. We can talk about these things.”

“Erwin..” Ellie whined, slapping her hands over her face. “You’ve  _ always _ hated whenever I got close to a boy.”

“So you’re close with Levi?” Erwin smirked.

“Gah!” She laughed. “I don’t know… He’s really important to me.”

“You remember he tried to kill me, correct?” Erwin laughed when Ellie blanched.

“Oh my.. Erwin!” She flopped onto the floor from her chair. “I knowww.”

Her brother chuckled deeply, watching as his sister rolled around on the floor in her embarrassment. It felt like they were children again, when things were simpler and calmer.

“I don’t know what I feel.” Came a murmur from the floor. Ellie had stopped to lay flat on her back and look at the ceiling. “He’s important to me, like I said. When I look at him, and when we spend time together, he makes my heart flutter.”

Erwin sighed and got up from the table. And in not so  _ Commander Erwin  _ fashion, he laid down on the floor beside her. Looking at each other, Erwin was the first to speak.

“I will admit, I am not particularly fond of the idea of you two together. I see you as polar opposites on more than one front. However, I believe that to be because of Levi’s nature. He’s stubborn, rude, and frankly, on the outside, not husband material in my eyes.” Erwin explained. “Though, I respect him highly, and his skills as a Scout are immeasurable.”

“But?” Ellie countered with a sputter. “And who said anything about  _ husband material _ ?”

“But.. If you want to see how it goes, or pursue a relationship with him, then I’ll support you- as long as it doesn’t become a distraction here or in the field. I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and I want you to be happy Ellie..” He paused. “Just know that if he hurts you, I’ll have to kick his ass.”

Ellie giggled. “You said  _ ass _ .”

“Eleanor.”

“Yeah, I know. I get it.” She rolled onto her side, facing her brother. “I appreciate it Erwin. I know that you’ve got my back. And I’ve got yours.”

Erwin craned his neck to look at his sister, “Always.”

She smiled at him before getting up from the floor. She stretched and looked down at her brother.

“Help an old man up, would you?” Erwin laughed, reaching up his hand for her to take.

Ellie laughed, taking her brother’s hands in both her own and struggling to lift his large frame from the ground. “You heavy bastard.”

“Hey now.” Erwin huffed, dusting off his uniform and fixing his blonde hair. “That’s rude.”

The two laughed, spent some time chatting over tea, and talked about any upcoming expedition plans. The time was nice, something that the siblings hadn’t had in a long time. It had gotten late, later than Ellie expected.

“Shit! What time is it?” Ellie jumped from her seat at the table.

Erwin paused in pouring another cup of tea for himself. “Nine p.m.”

“Oh no! I’m going to be late!”

“For?”

Ellie blushed violently. “I promised Levi we’d meet up tonight.”

“For?”

“The stars..” She whispered.

Erwin smiled lightly, watching his sister fumble in place. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

“Really?” Ellie asked.

“Yes, just be safe. Have a good time.” Erwin nodded.

“Thank you!” Ellie ran to her brother and gave him a quick hug. “I’ll pop back tomorrow.”

“Shoo.” Erwin laughed as he motioned for his sister to leave.

She sped out the door and down the hall.

\--

“Where the hell is she?” Levi asked aloud. He left his office around nine, so he knew he wasn’t going to be late.

Before he could form another thought, Ellie came bursting through the rooftop door. Her face was red, her hair in a messy state, and her breathing heavy.

“I am SO sorry.” She heaved, taking a moment to bend over and catch her breath. “I got caught up with Erwin. We were talking.”

Levi watched as she walked toward him, trying to mend whatever had happened to her hair. She looked comfortable, the clothes a little  _ too _ big on her frame. Flashing a smile at him, she flung herself down next to him on the edge of the roof, their shoulders bumping. She smelled like tea and the faint lavender he had smelled before.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” He broke the silence.

“I did.” Ellie murmured. “I miss being able to have time like that with Erwin.”

“Hm.” Levi hummed in response. 

Ellie leaned into his side a little more, “How was your evening?”

He turned his head to face her. “Decent. Had dinner and tea with my squad and Hange.”

“Sounds nice.” Ellie sighed. 

They both were silent, looking to the sky. Tonight the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The stars were bright and littered the open air.

“This is nice, the air is so clear and the stars are beautiful.”

Levi didn’t respond, instead reaching to his side to grab a tea pot and some cups. He poured two cups, and handed one off to Ellie.

“Tea?” 

“Oh thank you.” She hummed, doing a little happy dance as she took the cup.

Levi hid a smirk as he sipped his tea,  _ that was adorable. _ He set his cup down and felt the pressure on his side deepen. Ellie was fully leaning into him, holding her tea cup tightly in both hands.

“Is this okay?” She questioned, looking up to Levi.

He wasn’t going to lie and say that he didn’t hesitate. Because he did. He was nervous, and she was unnaturally close. But, he liked it. Her scent, her warmth. It almost felt  _ right. _ So Levi gave her a simple  _ “yes” _ in response. At that, she snuggled in tighter to his side. He tensed, feeling his shoulders lock up. 

“If you’re not comfortable with this, I can move Levi.” Ellie said, as she began to sit up and away from him.

Levi quickly set down his cup to the side, and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. Gently bringing her back into his side, she gasped. “No, it’s… it’s okay. I like it.” 

Ellie smiled, her cheeks tinged pink again. “I’m glad.”

They sat like that for a while, not uttering a word. The tea was gone, and the wind was getting colder. Levi felt himself pull her closer, Ellie’s head now resting in the crook of his neck. 

“I don’t know what I feel, and I don’t know how you feel. But I would like for this to continue Levi.” Ellie suddenly said. “You mean everything to me, and you’re a very important person in my life.”

Levi contemplated her words, wondering if he was ready for anything further than being friends. That was a dangerous level of commitment, especially in their line of work.  _ Did he want that? Did he want to get attached? _

“You don’t have to answer now, just take some time to thi-”

“I’d like to… too.”

Ellie pulled away to look at him, watching his eyes as he looked at her.

“I’m glad Levi. I really am.” She gave him one of those signature smiles. 

For now, it felt like things were finally looking up.  _ For now... _


	7. Yeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're off! As the title of this chapter probably indicates, we're now at the beginning of the anime/manga and continuing on from there. We'll be following the show pretty closely, with some chapters/sections added in for Ellie and Levi among other things. We won't be seeing our favorite Scouts until the next chapter or so.
> 
> As always, thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> TW: Canon typical violence, language, mentions of death, mentions of bodily harm.

**845 - The Fall of Wall Maria**

“Eren said he wants to join the Survey Corps.”

The Yeager household was silent for a moment, a look of terror present on Eren and Carla’s faces.

“ _ MIKASA! _ ”

“Eren?! What are you thinking? Do you know how many people died because they dared to venture outside the walls?” Carla rushed to her boy, placing her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look at her.

“ _ I know! _ ” Eren muttered, fuming at Mikasa for bringing this up.

“Eren, why do you want to go outside?” Carla asked, her tone softer now.

Grisha’s face was pensive as he waited for his son to answer. He looked to his family, gauging the room. His wife was visibly upset, his son was red faced and angry, puffing his chest out, and his  _ daughter _ was stoic and silent as she always was. 

“I hate the idea of spending my whole life inside the wall, ignorant of what’s happening in the world outside!” came Eren’s passionate reply. “Besides, if there’s no one to carry on, everyone who died, will have died in vain!”

Grisha faced his son, feeling pride swell in his chest, but masking his emotions. He could see his wife’s pain, her disapproval. This would be a conversation for another time.

“I better go. The boat leaves soon and I have a patient to catch up with.” Grisha suddenly announced, rising from his place at the table. 

“Grisha, please!” Carla cried, “Talk some sense into your boy.”

Grisha sighed, pulling at the worn key he had around his neck. “There’s no stopping an inquisitive mind Carla.” He paused. “Eren, if you behave, I’ll show you what’s in the basement when I return.”

Eren’s eyes lit up, his teal hues widening. “Yeah!”

Carla waited until Grisha was gone before speaking again. “Eren, I won’t let you do something as foolish as joining the Survey Corps. I won’t allow it.”

Eren bristled, his face scrunching up in anger again. “People who want to live like caged birds are the foolish ones!” 

He ran, as fast as his legs would carry him away from his house. Carla didn’t have time to react and turned to Mikasa instead.

“Mikasa, please go after him. Please make sure he doesn’t get in trouble.” Carla pleaded, straightening the scarf that she wore. 

Mikasa nodded, running off to find Eren in the streets of Shiganshina. 

\--

“Armin!!” Eren screamed, running towards the thugs who were bullying his friend.

Mikasa followed Eren, coming to the spot where Armin was being held. He was in rough shape, his face bruised and hair disheveled. The thugs ran at the sight of Mikasa running at them, terror and fear riddling their features.

“Armin. Are you okay?” Eren asked, reaching out to help his friend off the ground.

“I’m fine. I can stand on my own.” Armin whispered, using the wall to help hoist himself up and stay stable. He wobbled on his feet, but refused to let his friends baby him.

They walked to the river together in silence, watching as the water flowed by them. The trio took a seat on the stone wall that blocked the river from overflowing into the town. The air was heavy, Eren and Armin sighing as they settled into their spots. Armin explained that he was attacked because he was talking about the world and possibilities outside of the walls.

“That reminds me. Mikasa told Mom and Dad that I wanted to join the Survey Corps.”

“How’d they take it?” Armin asked, his face wide in shock.

“They weren’t pleased.” Eren admitted.

“Naturally.”

“What?” Eren yelled, “What do you mean?”

“The wall hasn’t been breached in 100 years Eren. Naturally people who want to go outside of the walls have been seen as weird.” Armin explained. “I think that people who believe that we’ll be safe forever have a screw loose. Just because we’ve been safe for this long, doesn’t mean there's a guarantee that they won’t break through today.” 

Before anyone could respond to Armin, the ground shook with a ferocity that uprooted the kids from their seats. The sound was that of a loud  _ boom _ , shaking the three to their cores.

“An earthquake?!”

They ran towards the sound, flinging themselves up off the ground with amazing speed. Through winding street corners and frenzied people, Eren and Mikasa came to a halt behind Armin.

“Armin, what is it? What do you see?” Eren screamed at this friend.

Armin was frozen in fear, his bright blue eyes looking up at the Wall. There was a large hand that broke the top of the 50 meter wall, resting its lanky fingers on the edge. The steam rose off the giant in droves, making the surrounding area engulfed in it. Gasps were heard from every angle around the kids as a large head began to show itself over the top of the wall.

“ _ A Titan?! _ ”

The monstrous entity raised its right leg back, and with a speed that you wouldn’t think possible of something this size, it drove its leg forward - kicking in the Wall. Pieces of the wall were sent flying into the city, crushing anything in their path. A hole larger than the Titan’s foot was now crumbling open with smaller titans flowing through. The citizens of Shiganshina were scrambling backwards, yelling and screaming as they tried to escape the wrath of the incoming titans. 

“The pieces of the wall went into the city.” Eren yelled. “Mom’s at home!!”

Eren and Mikasa took off running, leaving Armin to get over his fear for a moment before running off himself. Everyone was yelling, pushing each other over so they could escape faster. Mikasa was trailing on Eren’s heels, making sure that their path home was unobscured as they high-tailed it home.

“Our house was missed. We’ll turn the corner and our house will be there, just like always!!” Eren screeched as they ran.

As they turned the final corner towards their house, Eren gasped. A large chunk of the wall had fallen on their house and crushed it completely. The two sprinted as fast as their small legs could take them, scrambling to the house’s remains.

Carla was trapped under the rubble, her pain filled eyes widening when her children came into view. She watched as her babies struggled to lift the huge beam that had trapped her, their faces filled with terror.

“Come on Mikasa! Help me lift this!” Eren ordered, yet again trying to save his mother.

“The titans, they- they got inside, didn’t they?” Carla whispered. “Eren, take Mikasa and get out of here!!!”

“I would love to, that’s why we need to get this off of you!”

“Eren, it crushed my legs. Even if I got out, I can’t walk!”

“Then I’ll carry you!”

“WHY DON’T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?” Carla screamed at her son. “AT LEAST OBEY ME THIS LAST TIME!”

Mikasa hung her head, watching as Eren’s eyes overflowed with tears. She was about to lose everything.  _ They needed to save Carla, they needed to get back to Armin, they needed to _ \- It was a titan. Mikasa noticed a titan coming directly for them. It was focused on them, the noise they were making.

“Mr. Hannes!” Eren and Carla yelled.

A familiar face from the Garrison, Hannes was friends with the young Yeager and Ackerman kids. He was rushing towards them, blades drawn. His face was flushed with adrenaline and fear, trying to school his emotions as he got closer. 

“Hannes, take the kids and get out of here! You have to!” Carla yelled, desperate to save her babies. 

“Don’t underestimate me Carla!” He smiled briefly. “I’ll slay the titan and save you three!”

Hannes turned to face the titan that was approaching them, gripping his hilts tightly. But when he caught the gaze of the titan, he found himself frozen in place.  _ I can’t move _ . His hands were sweaty, his feet glued to the ground below him.

With a deep breath, he sheathed his blades. Whipping around, he grabbed Mikasa and flung her over his shoulder while grabbing Eren around his waist. Eren fought with everything he had to get Hannes to set them down.

“Mr. Hannes, my mom! She’s still-”

“Eren! Mikasa!  _ SURVIVE!! _ ” Carla yelled, watching as her friend took her children away.

Hannes kept running, his heart beating in his ears as Eren furiously pounded on his back. His boots  _ slapped _ hard on the pavement as he maneuvered around the rubble in the streets. 

Eren watched in horror as his mother was picked up by the titan, as if she was weightless. He felt like his chest was tightening in on itself, his stomach churning uncomfortably.  _ His world shattered around him _ , the titan put his mother in it’s mouth, snapping its teeth around her body and severing her legs.

It was like time slowed to a crawl, Eren’s heart felt like it had stopped. His mother… was gone?  _ Had that really just happened? _ He took a breath, suddenly coming to and fighting again in Hannes’ grip.

“She would’ve been saved, in another minute! If you hadn’t showed up!” Eren screamed, his throat raw.

Hannes threw Eren over his shoulder and onto the ground ahead of them. He set Mikasa down gently and grabbed her hand, while grabbing Eren’s too.

“You couldn’t save your mom because you weren’t strong enough!!” Hannes spoke. “I couldn’t fight the titan because  _ I wasn’t strong enough!” _

A pause.

“I’m sorry.”

He took their hands and began walking them towards the evacuation gates for the remaining citizens of Shiganshina. Eren vowed to  _ destroy all titans _ that day.

\--

**850**

“Now that you’ve completed your training you have three choices for where you want to go.” Shadis announced to the 104th Cadet Corps. “The Garrison Regiment, responsible for reinforcing the walls and protecting the cities. The Survey Corps, prepared to sacrifice their lives outside of the Walls by defying the titans in their own domain. And the Military Police Brigade, which exercises control over the King’s subjects and maintains order.” 

There was a quiet murmur amongst the graduates while Shadis continued.

“The top 10 of the class can enter the Military Police. Prepare your choices. But for now, the 104th Cadet Corps are dismissed!”

With a salute and smiles, the cadets fled to the dining hall to celebrate. The cadets had plates full of meats, vegetables, and potatoes and large cups of water. Chatter filled the hall with laughs,  _ clinking _ of cups, and yelling.

…

“Jean, you don’t have to go to the Interior. Isn’t the interior of your brain soft enough?” 

  
  


“Are you trying to say that I am an idiot, Eren?”

A verbal fight ensued between the two teenagers. Jean reciting the fact that for every expedition run outside the walls, tens of people were lost each time. That humanity had  _ no chance _ against the titans.

“So, what I’m hearing is.. You’re giving up?” Eren stated, looking Jean in the eyes. “What’s so good about giving up? Is it better to escape from reality, to the point where you’re throwing away your hope? In the first place, it's a given that we’d lose to the titans in material terms. One of the causes of the defeat four years ago was our ignorance about the titans. We lost then, but the information we gained will surely lead to our hope for the future.”

“And yet you’re going to give up on developing strategies to fight them? Do you want to be titan food that badly? Give me a break. I have a dream… to exterminate the titans and leave this cramped walled-up world. My dream is to explore the outside world.”

Eren held a hand to his chest as he said his speech, looking to each and every person in the room, and finally back to Jean.  _ Maybe he would understand now… _

“You must be the one with a soft noggin.” Jean said, advancing towards Eren. “Look around! Not a single person in here agrees with you!”

Eren’s face scrunched up. “So shove off to the Interior… having a defeatist like you here on the front lines is bad for morale!”

“Of course that’s what I'm going to do, but you want to go outside the wall, right? Go on ahead! The titans you must love so much are waiting for you!!” Jean yelled, his nose a mere inch from Eren’s.

The two had thrown punches at each other, landing the hits on their jaws. Punches, kicks, and insults were thrown, shuffling around on the wooden floor of the dining hall. Mikasa sighed heavily, getting up from her spot at the dinner table. She walked over to the boys, picking Eren up by the waist and physically removing him from the situation. 

“You’re lucky Eren, that Mikasa grabbed your ass!” Jean yelled, being held back himself. 

Mikasa removed them to the exterior of the dining hall, dumping Eren onto the ground below once they were outside. Eren yelped, landing on his backside with a huff.

“What branch do you want to join?” He muttered.

“If you want the MPs, I’ll go to the MPs. If you want the Garrison, then I’ll join the Garrison. Wherever you go, I’ll go. If you keep on like this, and I’m not there, you’ll die an early death.”

They sat shoulder to shoulder on the ground, Eren protesting her choice. She had every reason to join the MPs, she was the most qualified out of any of them.

“Hey! The party’s breaking up, you two! Let’s get back to the dorms.” Armin came out of the dining hall. 

“Oh, hi Armin.” Eren piped up. “What branch are you going to join?”

“The Survey Corps!” Armin replied, not hesitant in his answer.

Eren was taken back by the response, replying with his own questions. Armin agreed, but ultimately concluded that this is what he wanted. The trio left for the dorms, running into Hannes on the way. He offered congratulations on their graduation, as well as a condolence as he spoke of his inability to save Carla those years ago. Eren remembered his head hurting when Hannes brought up his father, a painful memory flashing through his mind. He didn’t remember much else when he woke up, although Armin claimed he had to be carried back to the Barracks.

\--

“Sasha!! You can’t just steal from the officers’ kitchens!” Yelled Connie and Eren. 

“We can slap it on some bread later…” Sasha mumbled, drool practically flowing from her mouth like a waterfall. 

After some quick arguing, they decided to stash the meat for safe keeping and they would split it among the cadets later on. They all talked about where they wanted to go, what Regiment they wanted to go for, and who they planned to see when they got some time off.

Eren felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up,  _ something was off _ . He looked around, eyeing his friends, before a sudden wave of intense steam hit him in the face. 

He gasped, blinking harshly as his face was assaulted by the gusts of steam. Eren couldn’t believe what was in front of him.  _ The Colossus Titan. _ The very titan that had caused his life to turn upside-down. The titan that ruined his life. The titan that was responsible for his mother’s death. It was here, and despite having seen it before, Eren felt like the titan was even bigger now that he was staring directly into its eyes.

“Switch to vertical maneuvering!” Eren screamed, “Fixed artillery! Our target is here! Don’t let this chance get away from us!” 

Everyone sprung into action, deftly avoiding the Colossus Titan’s slow movements. Eren breathed quickly, firing his ODM gear towards the monster. He felt himself being pulled into the air, readjusting himself as the titan’s nape came into view.

Eren spotted an opening, firing his gear again to the titan’s arm. He ran up the arm, keeping his footing light and sure.  _ I can do this! I just need to get to the nape! _ Firing his gear one more time, he launched himself into the air and swung with all his might at the nape of the Colossus’ neck.  _ YOU’RE DEAD! _

It did nothing, the titan was gone.  _ Vanished _ . But there was another hole in the wall. It was an exact repeat of five years ago. A Garrison member came by, grabbing the teens and instructing them what to do now. They went to Base to refuel their gas tanks and double-check their ODM gear. When settled, they were separated into groups, each one assigned to a different area within the Walls to protect. Mikasa got separated from Armin and Eren, reminding Eren that if things went  _ further south _ then they already are, that he needed to find her.

\--

_ No amount of training would ever prepare Armin _ for sliding down the throat of a titan.  _ No amount of training would ever prepare Armin  _ for the sight of his comrades being eaten.  _ No amount of training would prepare Armin _ for watching his best friend get his leg and arm chopped off by a titan. _ No amount of training would ever prepare Armin _ for watching his best friend being eaten alive by a titan. He felt like his body was frozen, like his mind just  _ shut off. Was this what we signed up for? _

Armin didn’t remember what happened next, or how long he had been sitting there before Connie’s face came into view. He couldn’t really hear what Connie was saying, but on instinct asked Connie if he was hurt. If his squad was okay. 

Connie ignored him, asking Armin the same question.  _ Why are you alone? Where’s your squad? Why are you covered in slime? _

Armin didn’t answer, everything from the last 20 minutes flooding his brain again. He clutched his head in agony, screaming as loud as his lungs would allow. “You useless  _ BASTARD!” _

Ymir interjected, “Just leave it Connie. It’s obvious his squad got wiped out.”

Connie whipped around to face her, “Armin didn’t say that!”

“It's obvious!” Ymir yelled, “Look around! We don’t have time for this! It's not worth our time to rescue or pamper him!”

“Stupid bitch. Why don’t I make it so you never say another word again?” Connie yelled, stepping towards Ymir.

“Would the two of you stop?!” Christa squeaked. “Everyone’s frazzled! A bunch of our friends have died. Of course we’re going to be upset!”

“That’s  _ my  _ Christa!” Ymir snaked an arm around the other’s shoulders. “After this mission is over, marry me!”

Connie shook his head, bending back down to where Armin was sat on the rooftop. “Can you stand Armin?”

Armin suddenly shot up, moving on his own. “I’ll meet up with the rear guard!” 

\--

Silver eyes glinted in the afternoon sun, a dangerous aura surrounding their owner. Sharp blades pointed down at Merchant Boss, threatening to end his sorry life if he didn’t move his goods out of the evacuation route. The owner of the eyes was dangerous, the steaming pile of titan behind them being more than enough proof of that. 

The man conceded, the citizens cheering in victory and ushering the women and children to the front of the crowd. Mikasa nodded at the folks who thanked her, then moved on to regroup.  _ Where was Eren?  _ Her mind flashed to the time where he had saved her life. When she became part of the Yeager family.  _ As long as you’re around Eren, I can do anything… _

  
  


\-- 

Armin found it increasingly difficult to look Mikasa in the eyes as she approached him.  _ Eren was gone _ . And he did nothing but stand by and watch as a titan swallowed him whole. 

“Armin… Are you hurt? Are you alright?” 

He nodded, but fat tears began falling down his face. He began to recite the deaths of the folks in his squad, including one  _ Eren Yeager _ . He could’ve sworn he heard her heart shatter in that moment.

“Calm down. This is no time to be sentimental.” Mikasa stated, lifting Armin up. 

She moved towards the remaining members of this squad; Jean, Marco, Bertolt, Reiner, Annie, and Sasha. She came up with a plan, they were to eliminate the titans that surrounded HQ. There, they could restock on gas and blades before making it to the wall and scaling up it. Mikasa didn’t sugar coat it, knowing that would just make the situation worse. She announced her departure, hoping the others would follow suit. 

\--

Falling from a failed ODM fire was painful, that much Mikasa was sure of. She was stupid, wasting precious resources like she did. With no gas, how was she supposed to get back to HQ?  _ What does it matter? I’ve lost my friends, my family all over again. _

A titan spotted her, changing its course to head in her direction.

_ “You have to fight!” _ a voice came. “ _ FIGHT!” _

Mikasa shuddered, the memory of her coming to Eren’s rescue after he had just saved her life. The  _ sudden _ surge of power, of energy flowing through her body. She had to fight.  _ I’m sorry Eren, I can’t give up. No matter what, I’m going to win! _

She stood shakily, arming herself with the half of a blade she had left. Making her stance wide, she took a breath before charging forward. 

It happened  _ so fast _ . She found herself midair for a moment, before landing sharply back down on the ground. Looking up, she witnessed the unthinkable.  _ That titan just  _ **_punched_ ** _ the other one?!  _ Blinking, she had to make sure that this was real.  _ Not just punching, the titan is  _ **_killing_ ** _ the other titan! _

A scream of rage echoed throughout the city, coming from the mystery titan in front of her. It felt like the titan  _ felt _ . The scream was piercing, deafening to those in close proximity. Mikasa covered her ears, although not being able to take her eyes off the figure in front of her. 

“Mikasa!” Armin yelled, projecting himself in her direction with his ODM gear. “Are you hurt? You ran out of gas!”

“I’m fine!” she responded, taking her eyes off of the titan to look at Armin.

“Uh guys! We need to go! We’ve got two 15-meter class titans incoming!” Connie mentioned, dropping by the two cadets.

“Wait!” Mikasa called. “That one titan is fighting the others!”

The three watched as the titan began kicking and fighting its way through the onslaught of titans. It tore at the nape, the known weak spot for a titan, sending a head flying into the city. They couldn’t stay here forever, it was too dangerous and they  _ needed _ to get back to HQ as soon as possible. Everyone was running low on resources, gas and blades alike.

A plan was made to get back to HQ and hoping to utilize the titan-fighting titan in front of them. They set off, carrying each other and helping each other navigate the dangerous streets. With little gas to spare, Mikasa, Armin, and Connie came crashing through the glass windows of HQ.

That, however, was only the second battle. The basement had titans in it, the one place they needed to be so they could replenish supplies. For the upteenth time that day, they had come up with a plan to dispatch the titans and make the basement a safe zone. It would only work if everyone was willing to cooperate and be precise in their movements.

\--

Nerves were high as the elevator lowered some of the armed cadets into the basement. Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Connie, and Sasha were perched in the rafters with their blades at the ready. One person per titan should do the job, everyone preparing to hit the nape of the neck.

The cadets open fired on the titans when they got close, distracting them enough to provide an opening for their friends in the rafters. As the gunshots died down, the others struck, taking down the titans in their wake. Annie and Mikasa had to cover Connie and Sasha, but otherwise came out of the assault unharmed.

They rejoiced and grabbed their supplies, eagerly filling tanks and gathering sharp, new blades. Once everyone was settled and stocked up, they made their way back upstairs to devise a plan to make it back to the wall.

What they weren’t ready for, was the titans to be consuming the abnormal titan in front of their very eyes. They argued about whether or not to save this weird titan, possibly being able to understand and learn more about their kind. Time was running out, and the titan’s body was regenerating from the destruction.

“Wait!” Armin announced, pointing to the street below. “Isn’t that the titan that ate Thomas?” 

Unsure of why, the cadets watched as the abnormal titan ripped its way out of the paws of the cannibalistic titans. It rushed forward, missing its arms from being feasted on, and latched onto the neck of the titan Armin called out. The abnormal took the titan in it’s mouth and flung it backwards, into another titan and into the building behind them.

The abnormal titan fell to the ground, landing on its face.

“No surprise, the thing burned itself out.” Someone commented.

“Let’s hightail it out of here! There’s no way that monster is on our side!” came another comment.

“Titans are titans.” Jean muttered in response.

The titan’s corpse began to steam as it started the decaying process. Mikasa felt her heart begin to race, her chest constricting. From the nape of the neck came a figure, flinging itself backwards from the body. She launched herself to the street below, hopping on top of the decaying titan.

Wrapping herself around the person’s body in a hug, she began to cry. Armin had followed her, coming to rest off to the side. He took the person’s hand in his own, delirious in his own tears and confused as to what the hell was happening. 

“So, it was Eren… that did all this?” Jean questioned, absolutely terrified about what that meant moving forward.


	8. Captain Levi & Captain Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! We are officially 8 DAYS from the Season 4 launch! Who's pumped?! I know I am. :)
> 
> This week is the in-between chapter insert of Captain Levi - Manga Chapter 9.5. We'll briefly explore Levi and Ellie's failed relationship, some past traumas, and a possible rekindling of something. This chapter is rough and comes with several trigger warnings that I will list below. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the continued support and love! 
> 
> TW: Canon typical violence, bodily harm, blood, mentions of death, panic attacks, PTSD like symptoms, mentions of vomit, and language.

**850**

  
  


“Here they come! It's the Survey Corps’ main force!”

“Commander Erwin! Please drive the titans away!”

Erwin led his troops through the streets, the Scouts ready to face the titan horde that roamed the town beyond their current position. Hange, Levi, and Miche behind him, Erwin glanced back to where his sister was in the formation. She was behind Levi, Adelaide tense in the big crowd of people. He knew that Ellie had control over her horse, but knew if they didn’t move soon, she would get antsier. 

“Hey look! It's humanity’s strongest, Captain Levi!” Came an excited voice from the crowd, “I heard he’s like an entire brigade - by himself!” 

“Not to mention, we’ve got both Smith siblings! Captain Smith, marry me!” Joined another voice.

Hange laughed at their friend’s  _ fans _ in the gathering of townsfolk. It was true, both Ellie and Levi had a following - known for their titan slayings and completely different personalities. 

“Noisy brats. All of them.” Levi muttered, keeping his sights directly in front of him.

“Those kids and their envious looks. If only they knew what a clean freak you are Levi, it’d burst their bubble.” Hange huffed with a smile.

Ellie huffed alongside Hange, giving small waves to the people surrounding them. She’d often been approached by young men when they returned from expeditions, some offering their hand in marriage, gold, jewelry, whatever they could. She never took anyone up on their offer though, mostly because she didn’t want to, but also because of the glares Erwin would send their way. 

  
  


“Face front! Pay attention! The gate is opening. From here on out is titan territory, we  _ will  _ reclaim the town we lost!” Erwin yelled, instructing his troops that  _ this was no time for games _ .

\-- 

A man, beaten and bloody was hanging from the mouth of a titan. He wasn’t screaming, he was calmly telling the titan about the fate it was likely to meet.

And true to the man’s words, the danger came zipping over the rooftops on their ODM gear. Not that the titan could understand the man’s words, or that they were about to die…

Captain Levi came flying in, blades deftly ripping through the nape of the titan’s neck and sending the monster to the ground. He landed on the roof nearby, taking note of the incoming titans from their flank. His squad met up with him, Petra and Ellie pulling up with the reinforcements they called for.

“Petra, you go look after the soldiers below.  _ Smith _ and whoever’s left, hit the titan on the right!” Levi instructed, watching as his squad broke off into their tasks.

Ellie hesitated, now having to lead a team of people on her own, instead of being  _ part  _ of the team. Levi noticed her hesitance, scoffing at her openly.

“Now isn’t the time Eleanor. Buck up and get out there!” Levi growled.

She looked to him with a flash of hurt, nodding and gathering the four scouts assigned to her and heading off to the right flank. She sighed, launching her body into the air and sending her blades into the nearest titan’s neck.  _ She could do this… _

Levi watched as she left, shaking his head and eyeing his next target. He moved with speed and grace, heading off towards the lumbering beast in the streets nearby. Slicing through that one, and moving onto the next, he shifted in his direction to one  _ ugly motherfucker _ with sunken-in eyes. 

He landed on its head, stomping down. “Stop moving. If you don’t, I’ll never get a clean cut of your flesh.” 

Levi launched himself into the air, sending a blade into the eye of the target, and sending himself to its nape in a violent flurry of speed and blood. Steadying himself on the rooftop nearby again, he scoffed in disgust. His hand and blade were covered in titan blood. 

\--

“Ellie. I can’t- I can’t get it to stop..” Petra’s bottom lip wobbled as Ellie held her hands on top of Petra’s, attempting to keep pressure on the downed soldier’s wounds.

Ellie’s face was pale, almost as pale as the man she was trying to help. Blood was seeping through her and Petra’s fingers,  _ it just won’t stop _ . She was trying to keep calm, because if she freaked out, Petra was certainly going to lose it. 

“Petra. I need you to try and find Levi, and see if we can get him to a support squad.” Ellie instructed, trying to keep her hands tightly on the wound as she moved away.

Petra was beginning to move, her hands slipping out from under Ellie’s when Levi came swooping in, asking for the status of the situation. He took a moment to look at Petra, her face sad and her hands bloodied. He knelt down beside her, looking briefly to Ellie - watching her watch this man’s chest rise and fall slowly. 

Ellie’s brain was running haywire, her head hurt. She could feel her heart rate pick up, her breathing becoming more erratic. It was like she was back there,  _ five years ago _ .

_ Ellie remembered smiling at Levi and Hange before leading her squad - James, Bret, and Sammie - off to their area of the formation. Her smile didn’t last, the four of them running into three titans and one abnormal. Normally it wasn’t a problem, Ellie could handle them on her own. But then the fog moved in, followed by the rain.  _

_ The air was thick, she couldn’t see more than two feet in front of her face. She made a call, asking her squad to keep tight ranks - hoping that they could just outrun the titans and make it back to Erwin. They had no such luck. _

_ She knew the voice without having to look at the face - the scream was coming from James. Her right-hand man. She couldn’t see him, but felt something heavy hit her in the back and then settle in the space left in her saddle. She reached back, grabbing the object - James’ left leg.  _

_ Eleanor held back a scream and vomit, her stomach twisting. There was nowhere to launch from, no points where they could make contact and assault the beasts surrounding them.  _

_ Then came Sammie’s guttural cry, piercing the rainy skies. Ellie and Sammie were like two peas in a pod, best friends since their Cadet days, becoming even better friends after they joined the Survey Corps together. They would risk everything for each other, even their own lives. _

_ “Sammie!” Ellie howled, “Sammie please! Answer me!”  _

_ “Captain!” Came a muffled cry, Bret’s baritone voice barely cutting through the downpour. _

_ Ellie geared her horse in the direction of his voice, eventually colliding with Bret’s horse in the confusion. She was thrown from her horse, landing harshly on the ground below. It was wet, from the rain, but the puddle she landed in was thick. She looked down at her hand and then to the immediate area in front of her. _

_ Bret’s eyes were clouded and rolled back into his head, his body contorted in an unimaginable fashion. Ellie’s mouth was wide open, a scream reverberating through the air. She suddenly couldn’t breathe, the world was crumbling as she tried to scramble away in the mud. Her chest was on fire and her head spun. She tried to call for her brother, her breaths coming shorter and shorter… _

“Eleanor!” Levi practically screamed in her face, “Wake the fuck up!” 

Eleanor felt a sharp  _ sting _ on her cheek, suddenly snapping out of her memories. Levi had smacked her, not hard enough to do any damage, but enough to pull her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the man bleeding out beneath her, and back to Levi.

“Captains?” The man asked. “Was I of use to the human race? Or will I die useless?”

Ellie’s eyes teared up, Levi’s one hand coming to rest on top of her bloody ones on his abdominal wound. 

“You’ve done more than enough… and you’ll do more. Your resolve will give me strength.” Levi used his free hand to squeeze the soldier’s. “I swear to you, I will eradicate all titans!”

Petra looked between her Captains and then back to the man on the ground. “Captains, he's gone…” 

“Did he hear me? Til the end?” Levi asked Petra, removing his hands from the soldier’s and Ellie’s. 

“Yes. I’m sure he did.” Petra nodded, her face sad.

Levi sighed, looking back to Eleanor and rising from the ground. Erwin came up to the scene on his horse, various members of the Survey Corps behind him. Levi noticed a flash of concern hitting the Commander’s face, it quickly being wiped away when Erwin came to a stop in front of him.

“We’re retreating. Everyone get on your horses if you’ve still got them.” Erwin ordered, sneaking a glance to his sister who was still on the ground.

“Retreating?” Levi questioned harshly. “You mean my troops died in vain? I’m  _ sure _ you have a good reason for this.”

“The titans are coming for the town. They’ve started moving northward as a group.” Erwin responded, his face scrunching up. “It’s just like five years ago. Something’s happening in the town. They may have broken through the wall.”

Petra, Levi, and Ellie all looked to Erwin in shock,  _ again?? _ Petra moved to help Ellie get off the ground and dust themselves off. Ellie couldn’t look at the Scout who lay lifeless on the ground, his blood staining her hands a deep red. She shook her head, readjusted her gear and hopped onto Adelaide ( _ she would have to find out later who had found her amongst the chaos),  _ and took a deep breath. Shit wasn’t going to get any better, that she could be sure off.

\--

The ride back towards town was relatively silent, everyone mentally preparing for what they were to face when they returned. Levi and Hange rode behind Erwin again, with Miche on Erwin’s right flank. Ellie was riding with Petra behind Levi. 

“Ellie, have some water.” Petra handed over her canteen, wanting her friend to at least say something. 

“That's alright Sammie. I’m fine.” Ellie said, waving off Petra’s offer. She took a second to register the words that had left her mouth, face scrunching up in confusion.

Hange gasped lightly, looking up to Erwin and back to Ellie. While everyone had dealt with loss, and Ellie  _ was  _ doing better with the loss of her squad over these last few years, it seemed like something had triggered this in her. 

“Uh, Captain.” Petra had pulled up to be at Levi’s level. 

Levi acknowledged Petra, nodding at her comment. “I know, leave her be at the moment.”

“I’ll move back to be with her.” Hange said, their face serious. “Petra, stay here with Levi.”

The younger nodded, staying on course with the Captain, while Hange moved back to be with Ellie.

“Eleanor.” Hange placed their hand on her forearm, concern evident on her face. “Are you with us love?”

Ellie nodded, trying to swipe away her silent tears. She took a deep breath and sighed. “Hange, I don’t know why I said that. I-”

Hange’s grip tightened on Ellie’s arm. “What happened back there?”

“I saw it all… again.” Ellie paused, placing a bloody hand on top of Hange’s. “I was trying to help him, and it just… sent me back. It was almost like I was there - reliving it.”

She stopped, noticing that Erwin had glanced back at her. 

“James… then Sammie… then Bret. It was horrible. My squad.” 

“Oh Ellie.” Hange cooed, taking her hand in theirs. “It happens. I'm surprised it hadn’t happened until now to be honest. You’re not the only one.”

Ellie’s gaze flung up to meet Hange’s, grip tightening on the other’s hand briefly. 

“It happens to all of us. Me, Erwin, Levi, Moblit…” They listed off. “We aren’t open about it, which should probably change. Talking about it helps, or so I’ve heard.”

“Erwin? Levi? Moblit?” Ellie questioned, “Everyone’s hurting…”

“Listen Ellie.” Hange sighed, removing their hand from Ellie’s. “We are. It comes with the job. But! We’re all in this together. We’re a family. So if and when the time comes, any of us are here to listen.”

“Thank you Hange.”

“As for the situation with Levi, I know things are complicated. I think you two need to talk, like seriously talk. I hate seeing the two of you at odds like this.” Hange mentioned, glancing between their two best friends.

“Ah.. yeah..” Ellie rubbed the back of her neck, jumping when Erwin called for their utmost attention.

\--

Five years was a long time, Ellie decided. She and Levi had tried to have a relationship, if you could call it that. He was so ingrained into his work, stubborn, and refused to show the affection that Ellie was honestly desperate for. She was loud, goofy, and liked to have fun, the opposite of the man she was head over heels for.

_ When things were good, they were good. Ellie was happy, preparing picnics with tea and little goodies for her and Levi to munch on in the afternoon breeze. She couldn’t read Levi more often than not, despite being close to him. It caused her to feel more alone than anything sometimes, and when she tried to bring it up, he would be busy.. paperwork, training, etc. _

_ The last straw was when Erwin had announced that Ellie was to be getting a new squad, not new Scouts, but rather a reorganization of the Scouts already in the Survey Corps. In the public setting of the dining hall, Ellie didn’t make any fuss, smiling at her brother’s words. But after dinner, she went flying to his office - Hange and Levi in tow. _

_ “Erwin… Don’t you think you should’ve at least talked to me about this first?” Ellie asked, sitting across from her brother at the table. _

_ Hange sat to her right, with Levi sitting on her left. _

_ “I didn’t, because I think it is high time you took on a new squad Ellie.” Erwin explained, “It has been a few years after all, and we are due for a new set of recruits again. We needed to redistribute the Scouts.” _

_ “Erwin.. I’m going to be honest here.” Ellie fiddled with her hands, swallowing thickly. “I’m not ready. I don’t want a new squad. What’s so wrong with me being support? I’m flexible and can be put anywhere in the entire regiment!” _

_ Erwin contemplated her words, looking to Hange and Levi. “We all agreed that it is time for you to move on Eleanor. The loss of your squad was undeniably sad, but not without honor or sacrifice. We need to continue to better the Corps, to better our results, to better humanity.” _

_ “So, everyone met about this, but didn’t decide to include me- AGAIN?” Ellie asked, her face flushing red in anger while remembering the lack of her being present during the meeting about Erwin’s possible assassination. “Why? Why couldn’t we have just had this conversation together? Before you blurting it out to the entire Regiment Erwin?!” _

_ Levi scoffed. “What is your problem?” _

_ Ellie blinked as she looked at her boyfriend, her fellow Scout Captain. “Excuse me?” _

_ Hange waved their hands lightly. “Ah guys, please.” _

_ “We’ve all lost people Eleanor.” Levi spat. “It’s been years since that happened. Everyone’s lost someone, multiple people.  _ _ You’re nothing special _ _.” _

_ Ellie couldn’t believe what she was hearing, ‘“you’re nothing special.”’ The man she loved, the man she wanted to share whatever remaining days she had with, throwing this into her face as if she really was nothing.  _

_ “Levi please..” Erwin sighed, placing one hand on Ellie’s and his other on Levi’s shoulder. _

_ “No..” Ellie muttered, brows furrowed in a scowl on her face. “Let him continue. Let me know just  _ _ exactly _ _ how you feel Levi.”  _

_ Levi stared at her, gauging if it was worth it to continue. He made a choice, perhaps one he would come to regret.  _

_ “Enough wallowing in your own fucking pity Eleanor. We will continue to lose people, no matter the circumstances. Its the fucking job.” He paused, shrugging Erwin’s hand off his shoulder. “You don’t get to skate by because you’re sad, because you’re ‘not ready’ for a new squad. Nobody is ever ready to lose someone they care about. Like I said, you’re nothing special. We’re all dealing with the same shit, you need to get the fuck over it and move on… You’re a Captain for fuck’s sake. Act like it.” _

_ Ellie slowly got up from the table, throwing Erwin’s hand to the open air. She didn’t bother looking at anyone, not wanting to let loose tears she’d been holding back. “You know what Levi? That’s rich, coming from-” She paused, not wanting to say something she would regret again. Isabel and Furlan were off-limits, she learned that lesson already. “Fine. Give me a new squad. Don’t give me a squad. Do whatever you want Commander. I’ll do what you ask.”  _

_ She left the room after that, and didn’t reappear until breakfast two days later. She and Levi didn’t speak, didn’t make eye contact, and didn’t train together anymore. A week later, Ellie was given a new squad, some rowdy kids from a few people down the chain of command. She lost them too, the following expedition. _

_ Later Levi recognized his words were harsh, although he couldn’t bring himself to apologize. It was something she needed to hear, and shouldn’t have been coddled on. When she lost her second squad, he could see her slowly start to spiral into a dark hole.  _

_ But when he finally tried to reach out, it was like she was a ghost merely existing in the same space he was. _

\--

Levi swapped places with Hange in the formation as they rode to the city to help the efforts with the titans. Ellie wiped her face quickly, the blood on her hands smearing on her nose and under her eyes.

“Hey.” 

Ellie sniffed and looked up to the gruff voice. “Captain.”

“Here. Clean up.” Levi took his canteen and splashed some water on a clean cloth he had, handing the damp item to Ellie. 

She took it, eyes wide and nodded. “T-thank you.”

Levi nodded back, his eyes solemn. “H-how are you? Are you hurt?”

“I-...” Ellie paused, wiping at her face and hands. “I’m not hurt, just uh..  _ dealing  _ with things. Listen, about that Scout-”

“Stop.” Levi held up a hand. “You did what you could and held your ground when Petra didn’t. Shit happens and it was a loss, but we have to move forward. You and the four I had assigned to you survived, it’s better than coming back alone.”

She paused, taking in his words.  _ “You and the four I had assigned to you survived, it's better than coming back alone.” _ It was true, nobody had died under her direct command today. She didn’t know if that made her feel better, or perhaps more anxious.  _ A little of both _ , she supposed.

“Get out of your own head, Smith.” Levi muttered, knocking her leg with his.

Ellie nodded again, sighing as she stuffed the bloodied cloth into her saddle pack. “I’ll wash it and give it back later.”

“Whatever.”

Eleanor went to grab Adelaide’s reins again, now that her hands were cleaner, but was halted in her movements. Levi had made his horse go in stride with hers, their knees practically touching now. He had slithered a hand to Ellie’s own, linking their fingers together. She sucked in a sharp breath, her pained blue eyes flying to Levi’s face.

“Brat, we’ll do this - together.” 

It was far from an apology, and right now probably wasn’t the time to lay everything out on the table, but Eleanor knew that this was a step forward. He squeezed her hand in his, chance-ing a glance up to her face. Their eyes locked and Ellie could feel more tears coming. Whatever fresh hell lay ahead of them, they would conquer it together. She squeezed back, nodding lightly to him.

“Together…”

“When…” Levi paused, looking ahead and hearing the sounds of destruction. “And I mean  _ when _ we get through this mess… let’s talk.”

Ellie’s eyes widened a fraction before she gasped a “yes” in reply. She took a deep breath, centering herself. They could do this…  _ together. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to note that I recognize that Ellie and Levi's relationship is a rollercoaster. Neither of them is experienced in a relationship and have troubles expressing their feelings in healthy ways. I do promise to build things back up again - as this is a Levi/OFC fic. 
> 
> Again, thank you for the support~ We will be getting more fluff and relationship chapters later on with more character development for our favorite Scouts. :)


	9. The Titan Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, happy Sunday! For some folks, today is the day! For the rest of us, tomorrow is the launch of Season 4 of AoT! I started my morning with a mini-marathon while editing the chapter. I'm so incredibly excited and scared! 
> 
> This chapter brings us back to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and their struggle against the Garrison. Next week will be a little surprise~ And then we'll be right back to regularly scheduled programming. :) 
> 
> Thank you for all of the support, love, and I hope everyone has a good week. Enjoy S4!
> 
> TW: Canon typical violence, mentions of blood, mentions of bodily harm, mentions of anxiety, mentions of death, and mentions of panic.

Eren caught a glimpse of Armin’s tear stricken face as his arm was forcibly taken from his body. The pain didn’t register as he felt himself sliding down the throat of the titan who had tried to eat his best friend. He dropped into the stomach of this monster, floating in juices, blood, and bodies of his fellow soldiers.

His head hurt, his body was on fire, his limbs were missing - but felt like they were still attached to his body. _This couldn’t be happening_ ... _Everything we trained for…_ Eren was sinking further into the swamp, his face flooded with tears. He couldn’t breathe, his chest heaving, trying to keep himself above the liquid surrounding him. Before he knew it, he was below the surface.

\--

Eren didn’t remember what happened, other than sending his fist, _the titan’s fist_ , through the faces of the other titans around the city. His brain felt like someone had rattled his head, his body was heavy.

“Eren! Eren, please!” came a cry, his name hitting his ears. “Can you hear me? Can you move?”

It was Armin, he realized. His best friend had his arm around his shoulders, his face sticky with dried tears, wet with some new ones. Mikasa stood in front of them, her body taught with stress and unease. _What’s going on?_

“Tell us everything you know! I know they’ll understand!” Armin yelled in his face. 

Everyone was yelling, talking about him, Eren assumed. _He said he would kill us…! He wants to devour us!_ Eren couldn’t think, his face contorted in pain, his hands twitching at his sides. Why was everyone staring at them? Why were they surrounded?

_WAIT… MY ARM. MY LEG._ Eren’s thoughts screamed. _Was it a dream? They’re right where they belong._

“TRAINEE YEAGER!” Boomed a voice, shaking Eren from his thoughts. “It seems that you have regained consciousness. Your present behavior constitutes treason against the human race! Your lives depend on your answers! I will not hesitate to blow you apart!”

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin froze, sweat beads going down their foreheads.

“I will ask you plainly. What are you?” Kitz asked, a tremor evident in his voice. “A man? Or titan?”

Kitz Weilman was a Commander in the Garrison, his trusty right hand Rico - standing beside him. He shook terribly while addressing the teens, but had all soldiers aimed at the three - including Anti-Titan Canons from atop the wall.

Eren felt the hair on the back of his neck rise again, his body breaking out in a cold sweat. _A titan? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Like I’m the monster?!_ “I don’t understand the question sir!”

“Don’t play me for a fool boy! Everyone saw it! The moment you came out of that Titan’s carcass!” Kit fired back. “Right now Wall Rose is being infiltrated by titans of an unknown kind - like you! Even if you are a trainee, even if you are recognized by the King as trainees, it is my job to eliminate you before you become dangerous!”

“For all we know, the Armored Titan could break in here again! Do you understand?! We can’t afford to spend any more time or troops on you! I’ll blow you to pieces without batting an eye!”

“I doubt we’ll get any useful information out of them sir.” Rico stated, “As you said, we can’t waste more time and troops. It’ll be easy if we act now, blow him up in his human form.”

Mikasa suddenly appeared again before Armin and Eren, her face stone cold as she faced Kitz and his troops. “My specialty is slicing off meat. If anyone would like to experience that first hand, please step right up…”

“Uh sir..” A soldier approached Kitz, “That’s Mikasa Ackerman. She was with the Elite Squad. She’s worth 100 troops on her own... If we lost her..”

“Hey! What are you guys doing?” Eren scrambled forwards on his hands and knees.

Armin had moved towards Mikasa, abandoning Eren momentarily. “Mikasa! What good would fighting our own people do? Where would we be able to run inside of the Walls?”

“I don’t care who I have to fight.” Mikasa stated, blades glinting in the sunlight. “I won’t let Eren die. That’s the only reason I need.”

Armin felt new tears running down his cheeks again. “Let’s talk to them! When people don’t understand a situation, fear takes hold!”

Eren looked down at his arm, his leg - both of which were missing before. He didn’t remember how things had gotten to this point. His body ached and his head was pounding harder now.

“I’ll ask one more time! What are you?!” Kitz boomed.

“I- I’m human!!” Eren yelled.

Kitz lowered his head and audibly sighed. “Don’t take this personally. I have no choice. No man can prove that he is not a devil.” 

Kitz’s arm went high into the air, giving the signal to aim and get ready to fire the guns and canons. Mikasa tried to pick Eren up, claiming that they could get over the Wall and run. Just run as fast as they could. Eren rocked forward in the commotion, the key from around his neck flying out of his shirt and into view. 

_“Eren. When I get home, I’ll show you the secret I’ve been keeping in the basement room this whole time.”_

_“Never let this key out of your sight, Eren.”_

_“And every time you look at it… remember that you have to go to that basement room.”_

_“The injection will cause damage to your memory. That’s why I can’t explain this to you now. But when you go to the basement room someday, you’ll learn the truth… it will be a hard and merciless road. But you have to recapture Wall Maria and get to that basement.”_

_“The power I am giving you will be useful then. Their memories will teach you how to use it.”_

_“If you want to save Mikasa, Armin, and everyone else… You’ll have to control this power!”_

Eren’s mind was on fire, his hands clutching his head as the memories of his father flooded through relentlessly. His father telling him to wait until he came home, the importance of the key, the injection in the forest. It was like his body moved on its own. As Kitz called for the cannons to fire, Eren brought his hand to his mouth and latched onto it with his teeth.

_Armin… Mikasa…_

The cannons fired, sending down their ammunition - swamped in a haze of steam. Eren’s body had transformed, sending a hot breeze of steam and wind across the courtyard. A muscular arm sprouted from the air - stopping the cannon fire in the palm of its hand.

The steam broke, leaving several Garrison members on the ground, shocked and terrified of what was in front of them. There was a body, rather, a half of a body on the ground, shielding the trainees from the cannon fire. Its body was already decomposing, steam gently beginning to rise from the carcass. Screams of terror and confusion filled the air. 

\--

Hannes stood at the top of Wall Rose, arms crossed over the center of his chest. The technical group had devised a plan to have harpoons line the wall, allowing the titans to run into it and effectively trap themselves. He sighed, _what a day…_

“We can’t let our guard down.” He reminded his soldiers. “We have to forget our normal duties and keep flexible in our reactions. The titans could charge, or the Colossus Titan could appear from nowhere.”

It was natural that his men expressed concern for those fighting in the vanguard. The situation was shitty all the way around, but right now they needed to focus on their task, and remember their initial response training. They reminded Hannes that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were fighting on the front lines and his chest twinged in pain and anxiety. He knew they would be alright, they were strong kids. 

\--

Connie heaved a large breath after explaining to Christa how they ended up getting more gas and blades for their ODM gear. She apologized profusely for the situation, Ymir standing to her right with a scowl on her freckled face. 

“That means... Everyone who’s not here is…” Christa asked, her voice barely above a whimper. 

“Yeah.” Connie muttered. 

“Are you sure? What about Mikasa?” Ymir asked, glancing around.

“No, I thought she got back late with the others?” Connie answered, confused. “Jean, don’t tell me Mikasa was injured?”

“I can’t say anything. We were sworn to an oath of secrecy. Although I’m not sure how good that will be now.” Jean spat, drinking from his canteen.

“You were ordered not to tell?” Christa squeaked.

“It’s not the kind of thing you can keep covered up. I’m sure the whole human race will find out soon.” Jean stated.

Daz, Marco, and Sasha sat nearby, Daz’s head in his hands in sheer panic. 

“Marco, I can’t do this anymore.” Daz cried. “ I can’t fight the titans, they ate my buddies right in front of me. They were eaten alive and I didn’t feel anything! I’m just incredibly grateful it wasn’t me!”

Marco and Sasha bristled, their faces going pale. Marco placed a hand on Daz’s shoulder.

“I figured out what our job is. In short, we keep fighting until the titans devour us! If I’m going to be eaten alive, I’d rather die here!”

Marco panicked, “Get ahold of yourself! We’re all struggling here, look around you Daz!”

They were interrupted by the sound of cannon fire. One shot, from within the wall. Was the gate broken? 

“Look! Is that smoke? Is it steam coming off a titan?” Reiner shouted, launching himself to the Wall with his own ODM gear.

Jean and Annie followed suit, gasping when they reached the Wall’s top. It wasn’t smoke, it _was_ steam coming from the carcass of a titan. The thing was huge, covering the ground and decaying at a fast rate. 

\--

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other, then to the wall of ribs that encased them in some form of safety. If they weren’t directly a part of the situation, they wouldn’t believe what they were seeing. They could hear the gasps and shouts of the Garrison soldiers, in as much disbelief as they were. 

Eren awoke, struggling in the grip of the titan muscles on him. He tore himself from the body, flinging himself backward in an attempt to get the muscles to detach from his body. _It's so hot…_ He ripped himself from the remaining confines. He stormed down to the ground below, flying to Mikasa and Armin’s sides. 

“Hey! Are you guys okay?” Eren asked, grabbing his friends by the shoulders with shaky hands.

They tried to ask him what was going on, or how he did that, but Eren stopped them in their tracks. He explained that the corpse was going to evaporate like the other titan’s bodies do. He wasn’t sure of the Garrison’s plans, especially after seeing him turn into a titan. They needed a plan. 

“I do remember one thing though. The basement! My dad told me I’d understand everything one day. He’s the reason I’m like this too!” Eren explained, fingering the necklace he wore. “Whatever is in there might explain what the titans are too!”

It suddenly hit him, like he’d been thrown from the top of the Wall. _Why did he keep this information secret? Information that the Survey Corps have lost thousands of lives to try and find? What the hell was he thinking?! Where has he been these last five years?!_

“Eren!” Mikasa broke him from his thoughts. “We need to focus.”

“I’m going to go.” Eren said, bringing the necklace closer to his heart.

“Where will you go?” Armin asked, fear evident in his blue eyes.

“Anywhere for now. I need to get to the basement of my old house. I have to become a titan one more time.”

“You can do that?”

“I have to try. I don’t know how I'm doing it. But earlier, I just knew that I wanted to protect the two of you. That’s why the body didn’t have any functionality and crumbled.” Eren paused. “This time I’ll try for a bigger one, 15 meters, the same kind I was before.”

“Your nose is bleeding Eren.” Mikasa sighed, looking at his face with concern.

“Eren, you’re pale and your breathing is really ragged.” Armin expressed, keeping a hand on his friend’s arm. “It obviously screws up your body when you do this.”

“I don’t give a damn!” Eren exclaimed. “I have a plan. As long as you two don’t try to protect me, they won’t kill you.” 

They fought, or rather, Mikasa and Eren did. She wanted to go with him, and he wouldn’t allow it. Armin was stuck inside his own head, trying to figure out the best course of action here. Mikasa was quick, quicker than he could ever hope to be. 

_What am I supposed to do in this situation? What gives me the right to call them friends? How am I supposed to say “I’ll come too” when I can’t even keep up? After this, the three of us probably won’t even be together anymore._ Armin’s thoughts ran wild.

“Mikasa! I said I had _two_ plans!” Eren screeched. “But I want Armin to make the final call. I realize my plan isn’t realistic, but it'd be most effective if we used the titan ability alongside the military. It may sound impossible- But Armin! If you think you can convince the Garrison that I’m no threat to them, I’ll believe you and stay. If not, I’ll follow through with my last resort.”

Armin felt his chest pull tight, his hands becoming sweaty. _15 seconds? Eren wanted a choice in 15 seconds? How could he even think of a plan in 15 seconds?_

It was like he’d been slapped. It had been longer than 15 seconds, Armin knew that, but he sprung up to his feet and sprinted towards the Garrison regiment. “I’ll convince them! I promise! You two just stay here and convince them that you won’t resist!”

Kitz’s face was in alarm, as was Rico’s as Armin rushed towards them. He held a hand out towards the young blonde, commanding that he stop in his efforts.

“You! Stop!”

“He isn’t an enemy of the human race! We wish to disclose all information we know about the titans!” Armin screamed, facing the Garrison head-on.

“It’s useless to try and beg for your lives. He revealed his true form in front of our eyes! There’s nothing left to be said!” Kitz shouted. “If you claim he is not a titan, show me proof! Or else I will eliminate the threat!”

“There’s no need for proof!” Armin bent forward in anger. “You said that everyone saw him! So that means everyone saw him fighting the titans! And they must’ve seen the titans ganging up on him! In other words, the titans saw him as **_prey_ **, just like us! No matter how we think about it, the truth still stands!” 

The Garrison soldiers started talking amongst themselves in agreement, that the trainee had a point. Kitz suddenly yelled, raising a hand to the sky again.

“Prepare to counter-attack! Don’t be taken in by this clever trap!” Kitz howled, “Their behavior has always been outside of our understanding!”

Armin tried to think, no matter what he said, Kitz was too scared to think- to actually take the time to consider his words. _Eren… Mikasa…_ He had to take a last stand, for them. Throwing his body weight into a salute, Armin’s hand crossed his chest. 

“As a soldier, I vowed long ago to dedicate my heart to the recovery of the human race! If my life ends while keeping that vow, then I have no complaints!” Armin screamed with every ounce of breath he had in his lungs. “But if you combine his ‘titan power’ with our remaining military force, it might even be possible to recapture this town! For the glory of the human race, I beg you! In the moments I have left, let me explain his strategic value!”

Kitz was about to call the cannons to fire again, but was halted by a familiar voice. To his right was Commander Dot Pixis, the Commander of the Garrison Regiment. He scolded Kitz for his fragility and inability to see the strength in Armin’s salute. 

“I just arrived, but the situation was retold to me by a rider.” Pixis explained with a grin. “But I do believe we should listen to what these kids have to say.”

\--

Pixis, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren all stood atop Wall Rose, the Commander looking at the titan swarm below. Pixis was muttering about how he wouldn’t mind being eaten by a beautiful lady titan, causing the younger three to shiver in disgust. 

Eren began to explain about the key around his neck, the basement at his old house, and the possibilities and information that could be located there. The Commander couldn’t confirm that Eren had any proof of this _information_ , so he declared to keep the trio under his protection while he retained the information in his own head.

“Trainee Armin, was it? Didn’t you say that with this “titan power” we could use it to recapture Trost? Or were you simply saying that to stay alive?” Pixis questioned, a light smile on his face.

Armin shivered lightly in his boots, “It was... A bit of both sir. What I meant was, Eren could transform and carry that boulder to the destroyed gate and plug it up.”

He confessed that it was just a thought that had popped up in the moment and that he really was trying to save their own skins. But nonetheless, a plan that _could_ work. Pixis nodded, approaching Eren.

“Trainee Eren... _Can_ you plug up that hole?”

“I’ll seal it off, Sir!” Eren stated.

“Well said boy! You’re a true man!” Pixis grabbed Eren by the shoulders, giving him a quick pat. 

Pixis called for his soldiers, commanding that they begin working on a strategy to get this hole plugged and to keep Eren protected while doing so. Eren and Armin protested their own concerns, saying that this was _literally just a thought_ and that _there were people other than titans that would be considered the enemy_.

To say that the receiving of the plans went poorly was… an understatement. The Garrison soldiers responding with grievances and panic. _Retaking Trost? Are you serious?_ People began abandoning their posts, claiming that their family was more important and that that’s where they should be. 

\--

“ATTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNTION!” Pixis howled to his soldiers below. “I will now begin to explain the operation to recapture Trost! The purpose of this will be to plug up the hole in the wall!” 

Murmurs of worry began to flutter around the troops. _Plug the wall? Is he for real? How are we supposed to do this?_

“We have a way to do this, but first - let me introduce you to Eren Yeager, of the Training Corps.” More murmurs from the crowd. “We’ve been conducting secret experiments on titan transformation and this soldier is our first success! He is able to purify the body of a titan and control it at will!”

The crowd began to vibrate in shock and awe, many claiming that this couldn't be true.

Pixis continued in his speech, “He will turn into a titan, pick up the boulder near the gate, and carry it over and block the hole! Soldiers! Your task is to _protect_ him from other titans at all costs!” 

Soldiers began to run, flailing and sputtering their way through their comrades to leave and go home to their loved ones. It was a lie, impossible. Kitz faced those who chose to run, threatening their slaughter as traitors to the King, to their oaths.

Pixis sighed, “As of now, on my orders, anyone who decides to leave will go unpunished! If you have given into your fear of the titans, you will never be able to stand against them! Anyone who wants their friends, parents, siblings to feel that fear for themselves, should leave here now!”

People stayed, more than Pixis would have thought, and for that he was grateful. The fear was very real, and he could understand why they left. He had no choice, he knew what he was getting into.

“Let’s talk about Operation Retake Wall Maria!” Pixis shouted, “It sounded good, didn’t it? But it was really just a way for an overburdened government to reduce the number of unemployed they had to feed! What no one dares to say, is that we have been able to survive within the confines of the Walls because your brothers and sisters in arms were forced to go outside it! That sin belongs to all of humanity, even me!”

He went on, detailing what would happen if they allowed Wall Rose to be overrun and claimed by these beasts.

“If humanity dies out, it won’t be because of the titans! It will be because we annihilated ourselves!” Pixis took a deep breath. “We cannot die inside yet another wall given the choice!”

\--

Eren, Mikasa, Rico, and some other members of the Garrison ran towards the boulder on the top of the Wall. They arrived at the shortest possible route to said boulder, contemplating the plan.

_Since the titans appeared, humanity hasn’t beaten them once. With them always advancing, and humanity always retreating, we’ve been stripped of all but a sliver of our territory. But when this operation succeeds, this will be the first time we have taken our land back!_ Eren thought, looking down at the boulder below. 

He launched himself down the wall on his ODM gear, gas puffing as he eased down towards the ground. He heard the other soldiers’ gear echoing his own as they continued through the city’s paths towards the boulder.

Clenching down on his hand, his teeth bloody, Eren felt his body begin to shift. With intense heat, a shock of pain through his system, and a bright flash, Eren’s titan form seemingly appeared where his human body just was. A roar sounded from the beast, the ground shaking at the sheer strength of it. From the steam rose Eren, his bright eyes practically glowing in this form. His body heaved, adjusting to the sudden change. 

Mikasa looked on, standing on the building closest to Eren, with concern etched into her face. She held her blades tightly, facing the beast that was her best friend. _If anyone can do this, it’s Eren…_

She cocked her head to the side, watching as Eren watched her movements. She took a step forward, mindful to not slip off the roof tiles.

“Eren?” She asked, hesitant to reach out to him.

She launched herself into the air as Eren’s fist came flying at her head. She watched debris coming up around her, some of the roofing tile slicing the side of her cheek open. Landing a few feet away and near the other soldiers, she breathed heavily.

_“Eren..?!”_


	10. Holiday Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! How did folks like the S4 new episode? I'm looking forward to today's new episode.
> 
> This chapter (albeit 2 weeks early) is our Holiday Special!! This flashback takes place before Levi and Ellie had their big fight, so they're still together. 
> 
> So, did anyone ask for PURE FLUFF? Because that's what you're going to get. While this chapter is a break from where we are in the story, some minor details in here will be carried out into later chapters. Next week will be the return to the anime/manga.
> 
> Thank you for all of the support, love, and just everything. <3 
> 
> TW: Mentions of alcohol and language.

**845 (Winter)**

For the Scouts, one of the only other days of downtime was the holiday party. Another annual tradition, the Scouts hosted their own formal holiday party, causing the Barracks and Scout Headquarters to be aflutter with noise, bustling soldiers, and amazing smells from the kitchens.

During the week leading up to the party, the Scouts took any time available after training to prepare the Dining Hall for the festivities. The ending of a training session often saw the soldiers running at full speed to the storage rooms and kitchens to grab their decorations and recipe books.

For Ellie, the holidays were a bittersweet time, the hustle and bustle making to keep her mind busy most days. But the other days, she missed her parents. She was incredibly lucky to have Erwin still, and their relationship was better now than it was in the months past. 

This year would be different though, as Levi had joined the Scouts, and he and Ellie were a couple - _something that had set the Scouts ablaze when it had been found out_. She was excited to get him a gift and excited to spend some quality time together.

_Speaking of gifts_ … Ellie raced towards Hange at the end of their day’s training, launching herself onto their unsuspecting frame. “Hange!”

The other squealed, laughing once they recognized who had just assaulted them out of the blue. “Yes, dear?”

“We have some free time tomorrow. Can we venture into Trost and do some holiday shopping? I need to get some gifts.” Ellie asked, releasing her friend from her grip, their snow gear making it hard to hold on.

Hange seemed to contemplate it, realizing they also needed to get gifts. They turned to face Eleanor, a smile coming to their face. “I don’t see why not? We can shop and get some good grub!”

Ellie smiled back, nodding. “Great. I’ll let Erwin know that we’ll head out bright and early tomorrow morning. Everyone else should be setting things up anyway.”

Hange agreed, the duo beginning to walk back to the Dining Hall to see where else they could help with the decorating.

\--

“Oh come on Captain… We’ve been cleaning since training ended - in the beginning of the week!” The members of Levi Squad had whined, facing their stoic Captain and covered in remnants of dust.

Levi surveyed the room once more, looking at every possible angle he could from where he stood. “Tch. Fine. You’re dismissed.”

Cheers could be heard from the Dining Hall as Hange and Ellie entered, watching as Levi Squad raced around with sparkly garland and giant paper snowflakes. The two smiled as Petra walked by, instructing Oluo on where to hang the snowflake in his hand.

Ellie winked at Hange, her face flushed from the cold outside. It hadn’t begun to snow yet this year, which she had found odd, but the cold had definitely crept its way in. She walked away from her friend, trying to be as silent as possible while Hange moved to distract Levi.

She could hear Hange telling Levi about their plans to head into Trost to get some gifts, and how it was going to be _so much fun_ and _what do you think Ellie will get you?_ Ellie could _swear_ she could hear the eyebrow wiggle in Hange’s voice as they asked that last part. When she was close enough, she reached forward, settling her freezing fingers on the back of Levi’s neck. The man jumped, face red in anger and embarrassment as Hange and Ellie howled in laughter. 

“Oh, man!” Ellie wheezed, holding her stomach. “Got youu~”

Hange giggled, watching as Levi’s eye twitched while he calmed himself. 

“Smith. You managed to get one up on me.” 

“I did indeed Captain.” Ellie moved closer, wrapping an arm around Levi’s waist and pulling him closer. “It was funny, but I do apologize. I didn’t mean to give you a heart attack.”

Hange smirked, walking away. _They’d_ tell Erwin about the plans for tomorrow so Ellie and Levi could have some time to themselves. 

Levi bristled at the contact, especially in front of the many eyes in the Dining Hall. “Eleanor… Not here.”

Eleanor frowned, knowing that he didn’t like to be so public in his affections. That was always for when they were in private, without prying eyes at every corner. “I know. I’m sorry.” 

Sighing, she withdrew her arm from him. Levi looked at her, his eyes rolling briefly. _She always knows how to tug at my chest_. “Have you eaten?”

Ellie glanced at him, shaking her head _no_. “We just finished training, I’ve still got all my winter gear on.” 

Levi nodded, “Would you like to eat with me tonight?” 

“Yes. I would like that very much.” She smiled, “Do we need to grab anything from the kitchens?”

“No. I asked Gunther to grab things and deliver them to my quarters before you arrived. We should be set.” 

“Captain Levi planning a dinner date in advance? You’re so sweet.” Ellie took his hand in hers, running her thumb across the back of it.

He looked to their joined hands, cheeks tinged red. “Eleanor.”

“Please? Just for the walk back to the Barracks?” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Alright.” He caved, because the smile that came after, was worth the heat in his face.

“Thank you.” She whispered, beaming at him.

They bore the cold, heading off to Levi’s private quarters in the Barracks. Ellie shivered as they entered his room but immediately was hit with a wall of heat. Gunther had started a fire in the fireplace, warming up the room to a more comfortable temperature. 

“You better give that man a hug after this Levi.” Ellie joked, carefully removing her boots and winter ODM gear. 

Levi huffed, removing the handkerchief that was wrapped around his head from cleaning. He shook his head, his hair falling back into place. Looking up, he saw Eleanor standing in front of the fireplace, her hands rubbing up and down her arms. Levi moved to her, placing a hesitant hand on her right shoulder. 

She jumped in response, not aware that he had come that close. Ellie turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist like she did earlier - now into a hug. “I’ve missed you…”

Levi relaxed himself at her touch, still working on getting used to such close contact. She nestled into his side, a habit she had whenever they had time like this. She seemed to fit almost perfectly. He wrapped a free arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently.

“Well, now you have me.” Levi answered, pulling back slightly. “Dinner? It will get cold.”

Ellie nodded, unlinking her arms from around him. “Yeah. I’m actually quite hungry.”

“I had a feeling you hadn’t eaten since breakfast. You have to stop doing that.” Levi muttered, moving to the table to pour some tea in their cups.

“I didn’t think about it.” Ellie tucked some dark curls behind her ear. “I’ll try to do better.”

“I know.” Levi pulled out a chair for her, waiting until she sat down to push her in.

They ate together, not much chatter other than the typical day’s overview. Levi asked about her and Hange’s trip to Trost in the morning, silently hitting himself for not getting her a gift. After they finished, the moon was high into the night sky, casting white light into the room.

“I should head back. Hange is going to wake me up before the sun rises.” Ellie sighed, already feeling tired for tomorrow’s activities. 

“I’ll walk you back.” 

Ellie’s room was only three doors down from Levi’s, but he always refused to let her walk back alone from his place. They walked the short path together, Ellie sighing again as she unlocked her door.

“I’ll see you at the party in two days, right?” Ellie asked, facing Levi from the inside of her doorway.

“I’ll be there. Who else is going to keep you brats in check?”

Ellie giggled, her lips pulling into a slight smile. “Of course, our brave Captain Levi, wrangling us rowdy folk.”

Levi looked at her, a small uptick in his lips forming as well. “Somebody has to do it.”

Her giggles subsided, as she looked at him again. “May I hug you, before I say goodnight?”

Levi glanced around the hallway, noting that it was empty before giving her a nod. She smiled at him again, something she always did. Moving forward, Ellie wrapped her arms around his midsection, placing her hands on the center of his back lightly. He reciprocated the action, placing his hands a little higher up on her back than hers on his.

“I hope you get some sleep tonight, my prince.” She whispered in his ear, using a pet name. “You deserve it.”

Levi tilted his head into her shoulder, face flushing again. The pet names always got him. He was no _prince_ , but she always called him that in private. “I hope you rest easy too.”

Ellie pulled back, locking her blue hues onto his steel ones. Levi maintained the eye contact, making a mental note of how beautiful her eyes looked up close like this. Releasing him, she blew a quick kiss in his direction before heading back into her room.

“See you soon. Promise?” Ellie asked with a smile.

“Promise,” Levi whispered back. 

With that, they departed for the evening, Ellie going to get some sleep and Levi walking swiftly to Erwin’s office. _He needed to go gift shopping too_.

\--

Erwin was just about to finish up the last set of papers for the evening when a knock came at his door. He thought it odd, especially for the time of night, but wasn’t going to turn anyone away. 

“Enter.”

He was surprised to see Levi shutting the door behind himself, a slightly panicked look on his face. _Was something wrong? Is Ellie okay?_

“Levi. What do I owe this visit to?” Erwin stated, tidying up the papers on his desk. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Or..” Levi paused, huffing in frustration. “Gifts..”

“Gifts? You mean for the party in two days?” Erwin raised a bushy brow, settling back into his desk chair.

“Eleanor and Hange are going to Trost tomorrow to buy gifts. I have come to realize that I have… not gotten gifts.” Levi explained, looking at Erwin.

Erwin laughed, something that was few and far between in these recent days. “Fear not Levi. I am in the same position as you are. In my duties as Commander, I have forgotten to take time to get Eleanor anything.”

Levi didn’t know if that was supposed to make him feel better or worse. If neither of them got Eleanor anything, then she would _definitely_ be upset. He sighed, running a hand through his dark locks.

“I’ll speak to Miche, with the party close by, taking tomorrow to shop and let the troops finish preparations, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Erwin explained, eyeing his Captain. “You and I can take our own trip into Trost and grab what we need.”

“What if they see us?” Levi’s first thought came flying out of his mouth before he had a chance to think. “They’ll know that we both forgot gifts.”

Erwin thought for a moment, waving it off with a small grin. “They also waited until the last minute. Nobody here is exactly in the position to judge who buys what and when.”

“Okay.” Levi muttered, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders drain. “When would you like to leave?”

“Hange and Ellie will be leaving before daybreak, letting them arrive into Trost just as the shops are opening. If we leave just after them, I see no issue.”

“See you later then.” Levi concluded, he was tired all of a sudden.

“Indeed. Good night Captain.” Erwin smiled, moving to finish the last pile of papers in his way.

\--

Hange and Ellie had ridden into Trost on their horses, enjoying the early morning air as they entered the busy town. Despite it being so early, the shops were about to open and the town was getting lively. They stopped at a bakery, grabbing some fresh bread and jam for a morning meal.

After breakfast they wandered the town, running into some Garrison troops every once in a while. Hange was the first to call a stop at a store, claiming that they’d been thinking about the perfect gift for Moblit this year. They searched, and eventually came across something that Hange let out a small squeal for.

The item was a new set of straps for ODM gear. Moblit’s gear had been damaged in their last expedition and hadn’t quite been the same in training since. The leather was handcrafted, bearing an intricate weaved triangular design down the shoulders and across the back straps. The clips were forged of steel, giving off a glint in the morning sun.

“Hange, this is beautiful.” Ellie whispered, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with her friend. “Moblit will love this.”

Hange agreed, paying for the item and having it gift wrapped in a small box. “I hope he does, he works so hard, especially for me.”

“I know he will. He appreciates everything you do for him Hange.” 

The pair left the shop, not noticing the tall blonde accompanied by a starkly shorter dark-haired man.

\--

Levi watched as his fellow Scouts went walking in the same direction they were, their backs facing them. Erwin had also noticed, slowing his pace to match Levi’s.

“Have you got any thoughts about what you would like to get my sister?” Erwin quipped, looking down at Levi. “I have a friend in the smithy here, his work is immaculate. While you were eating, I asked him to prepare an order for me while you shop.”

“That’s where you went, you asshole.” Levi chirped, shaking his head at the larger man. “I had a thought, but I have no idea where to look or to start.”

Levi had mentioned on their ride that morning that he wasn’t terribly confident when it came to the holiday season. Especially now that he was above ground, and now had to buy for someone he cared for deeply. Things were so different here, and it was overwhelming.

Erwin reassured him with kind words, telling him that there was no pressure here, that it was meant as a time to relax and enjoy one another’s company. He also expressed that he would help in any capacity that he could, this was meant to be fun.

“Levi?” Erwin’s voice had pulled him from his thoughts. “Your idea for a gift?”

“Oh. Yeah.” He paused. “I noticed that Eleanor takes good care of her hair. When we… when I helped her, I noticed that her brush was beginning to break. Do you think that would be a suitable gift? A new brush? A stronger one?”

Erwin couldn’t stop the small smile that formed on his lips, he was hesitant about Levi and Ellie being together before, but this just reinforced the fact that Levi truly cared about Eleanor. It was the small things. His Captain’s face was twinged red, and his gaze downcast.

“I think she would love that Levi, practical and shows that you care.”

Levi huffed with a nod. “I have no idea where to get something like that though.”

Erwin thought for a moment, before leading them in a different direction. “This way, I know just the place.”

\--

Ellie dragged Hange into a local tea shop, knowing that _something_ in this store had to be the right gift for Levi. The man was a tea HOUND, and she knew that this was a treasure spot. Hange _oo’d!_ and _ahh’d!_ At various things in the store before grabbing Eleanor by the wrist and tugging violently.

In front of them sat a deep blue tea kettle, two matching blue teacups, and some silver spoons. The kit was beautifully presented with a tin of black tea that came from an area of the Interior that most people never saw in a lifetime. The price was hefty, but Ellie knew that for Levi’s first holiday above ground, with his new family, that _this_ was the gift.

“Hange, you’re brilliant.” Ellie whispered, paying the woman behind the counter as she boxed up Levi’s precious gift.

“Ah, it's nothing.” Hange gushed, “I do have another surprise for us.”

Ellie smiled and took the bag from the woman, turning to follow Hange back out onto the streets.

“What’s that?”

“Outfit shopping!” Hange raised their hands in the air. “We can’t go to a party without a new outfit!”

“Hange, I just dropped most of my Regiment Funds on this, I don’t know if I can swing it.” Ellie sighed, eyeing her money pouch.

“Don’t you worry. It's my treat!” 

“Hange! No!” Ellie protested as she was dragged through the streets of Trost, her friend on a mad mission to buy them clothes.

\--

Erwin held open the door for Levi at a shop that he had suggested. “I think we’ll find what you’re looking for here.”

Levi entered, inhaling the scent of cinnamon, as they crossed into the main space. The store was quaint and had a candle lit on the counter near the shopkeep.

“Check the back wall. Most often the beauty supplies are back there.” Erwin stated.

“You know that much about women?” Levi scoffed. “Didn’t take you as a ladies’ man Commander.”

Erwin smiled, a slight sadness hidden in his blue eyes. “Just from days past. Take a look here.”

Levi scoured the wall with furrowed brows, finally landing on a brush on the left-hand side. It was a wooden brush, stained a deep brown. The back showed a hand-carved pattern of flowers and vines encompassing a hand-cut stone in deep silver and black color swirl. 

The shopkeep explained that it was a precious gem - a black star diopside - found deep within the mines on the exterior wall. The gem was used for a fortification of one’s love and mental strength. While Levi brushed off the fact and told the gentleman that he would buy it, Erwin smiled at him from behind. 

“She’ll love it, Levi.” Erwin stated as they exited the store.

“Whatever.” Levi rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, the other hand holding the wrapped gift.

\--

Hange wolf-whistled at Ellie as she was trying on a dress in the clothing shop. It was a deep red, a white fluffy belt running just below her breasts, the remaining fabric flowing lightly to the ground below. The dress accentuated her body nicely, flattering all the right areas nicely. 

Ellie was certain that her face was the same color as the dress as Hange walked a circle around her. The dress _was_ beautiful, and she felt amazing in it - Erwin would definitely _not_ approve though.

“I think this is it.” Hange muttered, a hand on their chin. “You should get this one.”

“Hange, Erwin would freak.”

“You’re a grown-ass woman Eleanor Smith!” Hange all but yelled at their friend. “You can wear whatever the hell you want!”

Ellie fiddled with her thumbs, staring down at the dress. “Yeah..”

“That’s it! We’re doing it!” Hange smiled. “You look amazing and everyone is going to be _sooooooooooooooooooo_ jealous! Think of what Levi will say.”

Ellie sighed, laughing as her friend framed their face with their hands and danced along with her words. “Okay okay. But what about you? We need to get you some new formal wear!”

Hange agreed, showing Ellie the sleek black pants and forest green button-down they had picked out. Ellie gushed at how the colors complemented Hange’s big brown eyes, throwing in that they should add a ribbon to their ponytail. The pair giggled and raced out of the store with their bags. _Tomorrow was going to be great._

\--

Erwin eyed the dagger in his hands, feeling the weight in his palm. The weapon had been quickly forged while Levi and he shopped for the day, and still came out with the quality that he expected. The blade was sharp enough to pierce anything, a deep triangular shape leading to a point going down from the hilt. The hilt itself was wrapped in a vibrant dyed leather, purple showing through in every pore. 

“This?” Levi pointed at it, taking it briefly from Erwin. “It's nice, the weight is decent, could definitely do some damage.”

Erwin knew he spoke from experience, and appreciated his input. “Unfortunately, titans are not the only danger in this world. I would rather her have a form of protection for times when we cannot help her.”

Levi nodded in agreement, waiting patiently while Erwin paid the cashier and flashed a smile.

“Tell me, Levi. Do you have any formal wear?”

Levi looked to him, _formal wear? Why would I?_ “No.”

“We shall find you something then. The Scouts’ festivities for the holidays are formal. Follow me, if you will.” Erwin motioned as they got back on the street.

\--

The final preparations for the party had been taken care of while the Commanders and Captains were away. Today was the party, the activities to begin taking place shortly after two in the afternoon. 

It didn’t take long for the party to kick into high gear. The Scout Headquarters were alive, a buzzing from the live band and the flowing booze, the soldiers already merry and enjoying themselves. The tables in the Dining Hall had been rearranged, the tables lining the outside of the space, leaving a dance floor in the center and the band on the back wall.

Erwin and Levi had arrived shortly after the party had begun, they both were dressed in smooth white button-downs and black jackets, with matching black pants. Levi wore his cravat and his nice black boots, while Erwin sported a golden chain hidden just below the top of his shirt - a gift from Ellie when he had been promoted to Commander.

They talked, watching as the Scouts had fun, dancing and swinging around in the middle of it all. Something caught Levi’s eye as he surveyed the room. He choked on the air he inhaled, his chest seizing up. Erwin looked at him, before looking in the same direction he was. Hange held the door open with one arm, Ellie linked on their other arm, her face shy. Hange led them into the room, careful to walk at a pace that wasn’t too fast for Ellie’s apparel. 

Levi breathed again, attempting to maintain being casual in the situation. Ellie was stunning, her dark curls sitting on top of her head in an intricate up-do, her lips dyed a matching red to her dress, and her blue eyes highlighted by a light covering of mascara on her already long lashes. Her cheeks were flushed, her gaze glued to Hange as they whispered about the eyes stalking them from every point in the room.

Hange stopped them in front of Erwin and Levi, giving a faint salute while still allowing Ellie to keep her hold on their arm. Ellie managed a salute as well, finally bringing her gaze to meet her brother’s and her boyfriend’s. 

Erwin greeted them, taking Ellie from Hange’s grip and pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, now at a different height because of the ridiculous heels she was wearing. She pulled away, pointing at Erwin’s chain around his neck, eyes lighting up at the fact that he wore it tonight.

Hange looked at Levi, “What do you think?”

“About?” His face was red.

“Ellie, silly.”

“She looks great.”

“Why don’t you tell her that then, idiot?” Hange flashed a wild smile, suddenly pushing Levi in Eleanor’s direction.

The man crashed into Eleanor’s back, nearly knocking her over in the process. He fumbled, quickly trying to straighten himself as she turned around to face him.

“If you wanted to talk, you could’ve just said so.” She laughed, grabbing onto his upper arms to steady him.

Levi huffed. “Whatever brat.”

“You look very handsome Levi. Did Erwin take you out?”

Levi went to open his mouth, surprised that she guessed that.

“I thought I caught you two sneaking around town yesterday.” She scrunched up her nose lightly. “You two are hard to miss.”

“Caught.” Levi muttered. “Would you like to get a drink?”

“Sure.” Ellie smiled, motioning for him to lead the way.

\--

“I take it this was _your_ doing?” Erwin questioned, looking down at Hange with an arched brow.

Hange had a smirk on their face. “I don’t know what you mean Commander.”

“I don’t need to explain it, but I’ll let it go. She seems happy.” 

“I think she is. It took some convincing, she was worried about what you would say. She almost didn’t get a dress at all.” Hange waved at Moblit from where they and Erwin stood.

“Oh?” Erwin questioned. “Well, she looks beautiful.”

“I agree.” Hange nodded.

“You look nice as well Hange. The ribbon is a nice touch for the holidays.” Erwin complemented, motioning to Hange’s outfit.

“Thanks! I loved the green, and Ellie picked out the ribbon.” Hange ran a hand through their hair, the maroon ribbon entangled with their curled ponytail. “Ellie did my hair and picked the ribbon out of her own collection. I think I pulled this off quite well this year.”

Erwin smiled, a genuine full smile, “Indeed, you do. I’m glad you two are so close, Hange. Your bond is unbreakable.”

Hange’s face lit up pink, their hand coming to playfully smack Erwin on the shoulder, “She’s nothing short of a soulmate. I’m convinced. You, her, and Levi - and my dearest Moblit!” Hange paused, slinging an arm around their right-hand man, “You’ll always hold a piece of my heart. Always.”

Moblit flushed lightly while Hange looped the three of them into a quick hug. “Now! Onto the festivities!!!”

The trio broke apart, Hange flying towards the booze with an already tired Moblit on their tail. Moblit and Hange would later exchange gifts and Moblit’s eyes would tear up - _but nobody but Hange was to know about that_.

\--

Erwin had given a speech before the entire regiment had sat down to eat their dinner, the Scouts cheering him on after he finished. The meal was delightful, beef and potatoes, a nice cake to finish off for dessert. The band kicked back up as the food was taken care of, and the booze continued to flow freely. 

As people went back to the dance floor, Erwin pulled Ellie aside to give her his gift. Her eyes sparkled as she took the blade from Erwin, it was accompanied by a smooth leather sheath. She launched herself into his arms, squeezing her brother tightly. When she let go, she motioned for Miche to join them with Ellie’s gift to him.

“It took a while, especially with training going on. But I hope you like it!” Ellie said, eyes carefully watching as Erwin unwrapped his gift.

Ellie had painted a portrait of their family on canvas for him. She and Erwin were still children, but she captured the details perfectly. He placed a hand on his chest, willing away any tears. He would not cry in front of his soldiers.

“Ellie. This is beautiful.” He gently held the painting in one hand as he brought her in for a second hug.

“They would be so proud of you Erwinnnn.” Ellie cooed, her eyes watering. 

Erwin hugged her tighter, sniffling lightly. “They would be just as proud of you little one.” 

The siblings hugged it out a bit longer before Hange called Ellie to the dance floor. Erwin laughed, motioning for her to go. She left, leaving Erwin and Miche together. 

“She really cares, Commander.” Miche stated. 

Erwin looked to him, curiosity on his face. “What?”

“You didn’t see?” Miche asked, pointing towards the painting on the wall behind them.

Erwin turned to look up at the wall, his eyes widening, _how had I missed that_? Eleanor had painted a canvas of the Scouts. It was Erwin at the front, Hange, Eleanor, Levi, and Miche lined up behind him horizontally, and then the remainder of the Scouts. Each and every Scout. Even Isabel and Furlan, even Ellie’s old squad. People they lost, people they loved.

_No wonder she’s been so tired lately. When did she have time for this?_

Miche smiled. “She’s a good one, sir.”

Erwin nodded, turning to look back at her and Hange on the dance floor. “Yes… yes she is.”

\--

After a dance full of laughs with Hange, Ellie fanned at her face, it was getting too hot.

“I’m going to get some water and step outside for a minute.” She yelled to Hange on the dance floor. 

Hange nodded, turning to grab Moblit and Erwin from their chairs at the head table. There was _no way_ they were going to be out here rocking this alone.

Ellie gulped down her water, setting the cup into the wash bin for tomorrow’s clean up. She then moved to the front of the Dining Hall, stepping out into the open air. She sighed as the briskness of the winter night had hit her skin, it was a welcome change in temperature.

“You’ll catch a cold, you dumbass.” Came from behind her.

Ellie huffed. “Why thank you for the input, my caring boyfriend.”

Levi came to stand beside her, the streets an eerie silent due to the entire regiment being preoccupied indoors. He glanced at Eleanor, the moonlight bouncing off her exposed shoulders. She was radiating, just beautiful. 

“You’re staring, you know.” Ellie smirked, turning to face the other.

Levi knew that he was staring, but he found that he didn’t care at the moment. _How did I get this lucky?_ He wondered and must've been aloud, because she laughed.

“I think I got lucky, to be honest.” She smiled, looking down at her hands.

Now it was Levi’s turn to flush, he coughed to distract from her words. “You look lovely..”

“Thank you.” 

The band had slowed down, playing a softer but still sort of upbeat tune. Upbeat in the way that you could still dance. Ellie looked to stars, noticing it was now cloudier than it had been earlier in the day. She glanced back down to Levi, her heartbeat picking up.

“Levi-”

“Eleanor-”

They both spoke at the same time, breathy laughs coming from both of them when they realized their mistake.

“Go ahead.” They both said simultaneously, earning another laugh.

“Okay, since we’re on the same page apparently, let's go at the same time.” Ellie paused. “On three, ready? One, two, three!”

_“Would you like to dance?”_

Ellie gasped lightly, watching Levi’s eyes widen slightly when he realized they both asked the same thing - again. She smiled, taking one of his hands in hers.

“Sure.” He said, nobody was around, it was just them here in the street.

Ellie had kicked off those stupid heels before Levi had come out here. Her feet and toes were cold, standing on the bare cobblestone, but it was better than having blisters in the morning. She moved towards him, gently tugging on the hand she already held. Levi let her take his hand and place it on her waist, the other one coming to rest atop her shoulder. She mimicked the placement, one hand on his waist and the other down lower, on his chest.

The music was faint, due to the large wooden doors to the Dining Hall being closed. It was just loud enough to hear though, making their dance easier. Ellie knew he was extremely hesitant to show affection in public spaces, so this was a huge step for Levi. She moved to rest her head in the space between his shoulder and neck, a smile gracing her red lips.

“Is this okay?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.” Levi splayed his fingers on her waist, holding her a bit closer.

“I’m glad we could do this Levi.” Ellie whispered this time, “You are and will always mean the world to me, _my prince_.”

Levi took a moment, registering her words in his mind, _my prince_. She meant the world to him too, he just had a hard time trying to explain that to her in words. Truth be told, he was still incredibly scared that getting close like this would come to hurt him - hurt her, in the long run.

“Levi?” He blinked, _right._

“Sorry.” 

“That’s alright, you don’t need to say anything. Just wanted to make sure that you were still with me here.” 

He _hmmed_ in response, slowly lowering his head to rest against hers. He could see the light goosebumps dotting her skin, the night was growing colder. The band began to wind the song down, the pair still dancing regardless. It wasn’t so much of a dance, as more of a sway in place.

Eleanor suddenly raised her head, looking into Levi’s gaze for a moment before looking up to the sky. Her eyes lit up, irises contracting in the moonlight. 

“I thought so!” She exclaimed, slightly bouncing on her toes.

Levi arched a sleek eyebrow at her, but finally looked up to the skies.

“It’s snowing!” Ellie squeaked, looking back down at Levi.

The snow was slow to fall at first, but started coming down faster after a few moments. The skies were dark, with the occasional beam of moonlight casting down below. The snowflakes glinted in the light, making the very air they stood in sparkle.

Levi took a moment to enjoy the snow, before looking back at Eleanor. She was dazzling in this setting, her hair, her eyes, her smile. She was happy. She let go of him, moving further into the street to twirl around in the incoming weather. Her red dress flowed around her in a swirl of a wave, a sight that was enrapturing to watch.

Eleanor sighed happily, bounding back to the man she loved. She took his hand in hers again. “Thank you. I really enjoyed this.”

He couldn’t find words at the moment, but smiled at her - a rare occurrence in itself. She smiled back even brighter, a sight he never wanted to forget.

Then she sneezed. It was getting _too_ cold out now, and she was bare on the shoulders and feet. Her nose and ears were tinged red at the tips, eyes watering slightly. He shrugged off his jacket, placing it lightly around her shoulders.

“If it's alright with you, I would like to spend more time with you this evening. I have something for you.” He mused, moving to pick up her shoes from the street.

Ellie smiled again, although Levi wasn’t sure that it had even left her face in the first place. “I would love that.” 

“Let’s go. I have to stop at my room to grab it.”

They walked back to the Barracks together, moving a bit quicker since Ellie didn't have shoes on. They separated at the Barracks, Ellie insisting that she wanted to change while Levi grabbed what he needed from his room. She left, fluttering down the hall and into her room.

\--

Levi knocked on the door, hearing a muffled - _“Come in!”_ So he did, entering into the main room of her quarters. Ellie worked quick, a fire already blazing in the fireplace while she changed in her bedroom. He stood silently, taking in the room. He’d been here before, a few times, but this time, they were truly alone - as a couple.

He was nervous, his hands getting clammy. Before he could back out, Eleanor came out from her room, dark curls spilling over her shoulders. She wore an issue stated tank top, some black sleep pants, and had an armful of blankets.

“One minute okay!” She quipped, dumping the blankets onto the floor near the fireplace.

Levi watched as she spread the blankets out on the floor, scooting her coffee table a little bit behind them and out of the way. She then ran to her room, grabbed her pillows and dumped those onto the blankets below. She motioned for him to remove his shoes and to sit while she lit some candles around the main room.

Finally, she flopped onto the floor below, sitting beside Levi. 

“Sorry that took so long, you’re speedy.” She joked, breathless.

“You should’ve told me what to do. I could’ve helped.”

“No worries.” She waved at him, “I have your jacket hanging up in my room. I can get it later for you.”

“Alright.”

“So. I know you said you had something for me, but I also have something for you.” Ellie clapped her hands together, bouncing in her place.

She pulled a box out from near where they sat, it was wrapped in green paper, with a blue bow on the top. She placed it gently in front of him, and urged him to open it.

“Go ahead.” She whispered, watching his hands move towards the box.

He unwrapped the gift, eyes widening in shock when he looked into the box. With a gentle touch, he reached in and pulled out the teapot. It shined in the firelight, Levi turning it in several directions in his hands. When he pulled the tea out though, his eyes got bigger.

“From the Interior?! Eleanor.” He stated, flustered. 

“I know! Isn’t it amazing that I found it? Well, Hange found it, and pointed me in the right direction.” She said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ears. 

“Eleanor. You didn’t have to do this.”

She giggled, shrugging at him. “I wanted to. I’m glad you like it. I hope the tea is good!”

Levi was now hesitant about his gift, _how does that even compare??_ He looked to Eleanor, her face in a state of pure happiness and content. He pulled the box from the floor behind him - handing it to her.

“I had help from Erwin. I still don’t know things about the cities just yet.” Levi muttered, not looking at her.

She was delicate in her approach, taking the small gift bow off the top and putting it on Levi’s head with a _boop_. He looked at her with a question in his expression, one that went away when she flashed him a grin. Continuing in opening the box, she held a hand to her chest in a gasp when the item was revealed.

“Levi…” Her eyes started tearing up.

_She’s crying?? Erwin, you ass._

She held it up, examining the flowers and the gem in the center of the brush. “This is gorgeous. I almost don’t want to use it, I don’t want to break it!”

_You’re lucky, Commander._

She took a small strand of curls, running the brush through it to test. It was smooth and seamless, running through the curls with ease.

“Thank you!” Ellie gushed, placing the brush back in the box and moving to hug Levi.

He returned the hug, heart-swelling when she didn’t reject his gift. When Ellie pulled away, he wondered if something was wrong, if he did something to cause her to move.

Ellie looked at him, their knees touching, their bodies close. She raised a hand to his face, running her fingers along his jaw - a memory floating up in her mind briefly. She searched his eyes, watching as his silver orbs focused intensely on her.

“Levi.” She whispered, her face suddenly close to his. “I would really like to kiss you.”

He didn’t respond at first, and when she was about to pull away again that night, he surged forward. It was clumsy, their lips touching briefly and in a messy fashion. She blinked, not sure that her boyfriend, _Levi_ , had been the one to kiss _her_.

“Kiss me, Ellie.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, moving up to her knees and taking his face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his again. This time it was slow, they took their time. He placed his hands on her hips, before taking them away quickly.

“No, it's okay. If you do something I’m not comfortable with, I’ll tell you. The same goes for you. The minute you’re not comfortable, we’ll stop.” She breathed, resting her forehead against his. “I want all of this to be mutual, we don’t go any farther than what we’re okay with.”

He nodded, whispering a _“yes, alright_ ,” to her. She smiled, moving to kiss him again. She was met with an eager Levi, his hands coming to rest on her hips again. 

It continued like that for a while, the pair finally stopping to breathe deeply with smiles on their faces. They sat together afterward, Levi placing the pillows up against the table that Ellie had previously moved, and sitting against them. Ellie was in between his legs, her back firmly placed against his chest. His arms were around her waist, their hands overlapping on Ellie’s stomach.

“Happy Holidays, Levi.”

“Happy Holidays, Ellie.”


	11. Trost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaaapy Sunday everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the Holiday Special (and the new episodes~!) As for now, we are getting back into the nitty-gritty! Eren and Co. are going to try to seal the hole in the Wall, Armin contemplates his life choices, and we get to see some other Scouts. This chapter runs through Manga chapters 13-18 but does skip some things in order to keep the story flowing. A bit of a warning, this chapter isn't happy, but I'll list the warnings below as usual. 
> 
> As always, thank you for your continued love and support. I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday season. <3 
> 
> TW: Language, mentions of bodily harm, canonical character death, mentions of death, mentions of blood, mentions of puke/vomit, restraints.

“At this moment, our race is on the brink of extinction. To give humanity a surviving chance, I’m willing to become a butcher.” Pixis stated, watching his soldiers below with a furrowed brow.

\--

Rico watched in mild horror as Titan Eren attacked Mikasa, moving in for a second blow as the young girl managed to gain her balance again. Her horror increased as she watched Mikasa maneuver around to land on Eren’s face, _she was trying to talk to him._

_“_ Eren! It’s Mikasa, your family! You have to plug up the hole with that boulder!” She yelled, her face bloody.

Rico huffed, pulling her gun from its holster. She fired off the red signal flare, letting those on the other side of the operation that Eren had failed. “I knew there was no secret weapon…”

Mikasa continued to yell at Eren’s Titan form, trying anything to get through to him. Eren responded by swiftly punching in Mikasa’s direction but effectively swiping half of his face with the assault. She watched as Eren went down, missing the top half of his head - his body slumping against the boulder.

Ian and Rico talked, worry evident on their faces. They had titans coming in from every direction, ranging from six to twelve meters. They discussed pulling out of the operation and leaving Eren behind. Mikasa bristled at the thought, knowing that there was no way in _hell_ she would let that happen.

\--

Armin blinked, not believing his eyes when red flare smoke hit the sky above him. _Eren... Did he fail?_ He shook in his boots, angry and scared at the same time. _Something has to be done!_ He slammed down the air canisters he held, bolting up from the ground and off in the direction of the smoke. He briefly recalled Marco calling after him- his voice full of worry.

\--

Ian couldn’t think, everyone was yelling at him, there were titans closing in on the squad, Eren’s lifeless body lay below them. His head hurt. He sighed heavily, throwing his arms out in front of himself and Mikasa. 

“Enough! We _cannot_ leave Eren defenseless like this! We’re changing the plan. Defend Eren at all costs until he can be retrieved. It wouldn’t be wise for us to try and extract him, so we’ll have to wait until he comes out on his own. This is a precious opportunity for humanity and none of us can replace him.”

Rico was angry, her face flushed red. “We’ve already lost hundreds of lives for this _precious_ failed human weapon. And you want us to just _keep going? So we can do it all over again?_ ” 

“That’s right.” Ian countered, “No matter how many have died, we have to keep going.”

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!” Rico yelled.

“Then you tell me! How is the human race going to beat the titans Rico?!” Ian roared in response. “HOW! How else will we get through this- with our humanity intact?! Without killing each other! What can we do to overcome the titans’ overwhelming strength?!”

Rico’s face went flat, her anger only simmering now. “Of course I have no idea on how to defeat the titans.”

“Exactly.” Ian huffed. “If we knew of a way, it wouldn't have come to this. In other words, this is all that’s left for us. I don’t know what Eren is, but we have to give our lives for him, with as much bravery as we can muster.”

Ian took a moment to glance around at the squad, at Eren. “This is the battle we can fight, the struggle we can undertake. What will you do?”

Rico grimaced, putting a hand to her forehead. “I can’t go along with that. I’ll follow the plan.. I think what you’re saying is right. But while I struggle, I’ll teach them how terrible human beings can be. Because I refuse to die a dog’s death. Leave the twelve meter one behind us to my team.”

With that, Rico was off, her squad flinging themselves into the air on their ODM gear. Ian looked to Mikasa, nodding to her when she thanked him. They discussed the plan a bit more, before Mikasa looking off to Eren’s body below.

_He’s not regenerating? Is it because of his injuries from before?_

\--

  
  


Armin stared at Eren from the rooftops, his friend clearly having an issue. _Eren, what are you doing? Eren?_ He looked around, noticing that there were titans piling in from all angles.

“Mikasa!” Armin called out, noting his friend nearby. “ What happened to the plan? What’s wrong with Eren?!”

“Armin! Get away from there! Eren can’t control that Titan form. I tried talking to him, but no reaction! It doesn’t matter who talks to him, it’s pointless.” 

“What about the mission?!” Armin yelled, looking to his best friend.

“It failed! We can’t leave Eren here, so everyone’s fighting to protect him. But with this many titans, we’re bound to be wiped out!”

Armin ran through the scenario of taking down a titan, _nape of the neck_ , and looked down at Eren’s steaming form. “I’m going to get Eren out of here. Mikasa! Protect this area from the titans!”

Mikasa’s face scrunched up in surprise, watching as Armin secured himself to Eren’s shoulders and aimed his blade at the nape of the titan’s neck. Her body screamed to move, to stop Armin and his blade. _What are you doing?!_

“I’m sorry Eren, this will only hurt a little!” Armin screamed, launching his blade into the nape of the titan, and subsequently into Eren’s left arm. 

Eren howled, high pitched, and long as his body moved, Armin struggled to hold onto his blades, thankful that his ODM gear was still pierced into the titan.

“Mikasa, do what you can! There are lives to save! Leave Eren to me! Just go!” Armin screeched, as she left he turned back to Eren. “Eren! Can you hear me?! Wake up! If you don’t come out of there, we’re all going to die! Don’t die in that titan body! Hurry up and come out of that pile of meat! _What happened to avenging your mother?!_ ”

\--

_Eren sleepily yawned again, shifting around in the blankets he was enveloped in. He heard Armin yelling from outside his window, his friend bashing on the glass next to his head._

_“Armin, what are you talking about? My mom is right here?”_

“Eren! Wake up! You’re in there aren’t you?!” Armin yelled. “If you stay in there, the titans will kill you! Everything will end here!”

_“Armin, I still have no idea what you’re talking about. Why do I have to go outside?” Eren mused, looking to his frantic friend in the window next to his head. He wrapped the blankets around him tighter. “That’s right. Why bother going outside? Why bother joining the Survey Corps?”_

“Eren, someday… Someday we’re going to explore the outside world, aren’t we? We’ll go far past the Wall, to see the burning water, the land of ice, the plains of sand!” Armin’s voice was a whimper, a wavering sound in Eren’s mind.

_Eren stared at the sight in front of him. His mom, the house, the smell of fresh-baked bread, of dinner on the stovetop. Why was Armin here? Why couldn’t he just go back to sleep?_

“I thought maybe you’d forgotten… but you really stopped talking to me about this stuff because you didn’t want me going into the Survey Corps, isn't that right?”

_“The outside world…?”_

“Eren! Answer me!” Armin yelled again, begging his friend to come back. “You always knew Hell was waiting for you, one step outside of the Wall. So why did you ever want to go to the outside world?”

_Eren flung himself out of the blankets and the seat that he was occupying. His mother and Mikasa looked at him with concern, his father staring down at the book in front of him on the table._

_“It's obvious, isn’t it?” Eren answered, “Because I was born into this world!”_

\--

Rico watched as members of her squad and various other soldiers were captured by the disgusting teeth of titans’ jaws. People were dying left and right, no matter their efforts against the beasts. Five more titans were coming through the hole in the gate, making the onslaught more worrisome.

“Our next step depends on Eren’s condition!” Ian howled, looking briefly to Mikasa.

The sight of steam hit the corner of their visions, followed by the sight of a large boulder being held up by Eren’s titan form. That however wasn’t stopping the incoming titans, and they had more coming from all directions. Ian took a deep breath, surveying the surroundings and the number of soldiers that were left.

“Defend Eren to the death! Even if it means all our lives, protect Eren until he gets to the Gate!!!” Ian ordered, the voice coming from deep within his chest. He pointed to Armin and Mikasa, “You two, go with him!” 

Armin and Mikasa glanced at each other, their fear evident on their faces. They agreed silently, that they would do anything to protect Eren, if this was the final draw, then so be it.

\--

_“Why did you want to go to the outside world, Eren?”_

_When we’re born, we’re born free. People who reject that, no matter how strong they are… don’t matter. The burning water, the land of ice, anything will do. Anyone who saw those things.. Would be the freest person in the world. Who’d value their life over something like that?_ **_It doesn’t matter how terrifying the world is. It doesn’t matter how cruel the world is. Fight… Fight… FIGHT!_ **

\--

Eren felt his body creak beneath the weight of the boulder he carried, _almost there_ … His limbs hurt, his mind was muddy, if only for the last few moments. The gate was just within reach and his comrades were fighting with everything they had to make this happen. _Can’t give up now._

“ **GO EREN!”** Armin yelled, watching as his best friend slammed the boulder into the hole in the gate.

The hole was effectively plugged, the sound and air _whoosh_ being enough to fortify it as evidence. Rico felt her knees go weak, her body dropping to the ground.

“Everyone.. Didn’t die in vain…” She cried, her face becoming wet. “Today the human race won its first victory.”

\--

Pixis held back a smile at the sight of the yellow flare smoke, the operation had been a success. Instead, he barked another set of orders.

“Send in reinforcements now!! Rescue Alpha Squad!”

\--

Armin ran to Eren’s titan form, the steam hitting him like a brick to the face. _It’s so hot!!_ He ran on the top of the body, hooking both arms underneath Eren’s human body, attempting to pull him from the corpse.

Rico arrived, calling up to the cadet above her. “How’s Eren?!”

“He has an unbelievable fever. If we don’t hurry and climb the wall!” Armin paused. “Part of him is fused with the titan, I can’t pull him out!”

Rico flung herself to where the cadets were struggling, slicing her blades quickly and effectively cutting Eren from his rotting corpse. Armin and Eren fell to the ground below, the fall anything but pleasant. Armin looked around, seeing two large titans headed directly for them.

In a flurry of blades and blood, the titans’ napes were slaughtered and began to steam as they crashed to the ground. Mikasa slid into place next to her boys, holding onto Armin’s sleeve tightly. Eren opened an eye and was met with a wonderful sight.

_The Wings of Freedom._

Two scouts stood on top of the corpses of the titans, one male, and one female. The air was hot with steam and slightly foggy. The man turned around, facing the cadets below him.

“Hey, brats. What’s the situation here?” He asked

“You could be nicer. That must’ve been really traumatic for them, you know.” The female tutted, pointing her blades around the scene.

The female turned to face them, hopping down from the titan to reach their level. She had blood on her face and hands, _not evaporating, so it wasn’t a titan’s -_ Armin noted. The other Scout followed suit, coming to stand next to her and face the teens. Eren’s eyes widened a bit, even in his exhausted stupor he recognized who was standing in front of them - _Captains Levi and Eleanor Smith._

It was a moment before anyone had moved or answered, Armin noting the frustration on the man’s face. Eren had passed out again, his fever overtaking him. Mikasa had herself steeled, not sure if they were going to be a welcoming or damning presence.

“Hey.” Came the woman’s voice, gentle in her approach. “Sorry about him. I’m Captain Smith of the Scouts. Can you two give us an idea of what’s going on here?”

Armin felt tears well up in his eyes, he noticed Mikasa’s form relax slightly too. _They’re here to help_. He nodded, hoisting Eren up into a more comfortable position in his hold.

“Well..”

\--

Armin remembered the fear that shot up his spine when Shadis targeted him in cadet training, the way his wrinkled eyes bore a hole into his soul.

_“Hey Maggot!!” Shadis screamed at Armin. “What’s your name?!”_

“ _ARMIN ARLERT OF SHIGANSHINA DISTRICT, SIR!” He screamed back, his hand in salute over his heart._

_“Is that right? What a dumb name! Did your parents give it to you?” Shadis insulted, getting closer to Armin’s face._

_“My grandfather did, sir!”_

_“_ **_ARLERT! What the hell did you come here for?!”_ **

_“To make myself useful in the struggle for humanity’s victory, sir!”_

_“Well that’s mighty admirable! I think I’m going to make you titan chow, maggot!” Shadis yelled, grabbing Armin by his hair and forcing him to turn around._

Armin remembered the fear that shot through his spine when he watchedShadis throw his head into Jean’s own, the resounding crack echoing off the ground below. He remembered the way that Shadis **screamed** at Marco, at Connie, the way that he made Sasha run laps for an entire day for having a potato during roll call.

He remembered how, when everyone recalled that he, Eren, and Mikasa were from Shiganshina, that everyone wanted to know what the Colossus Titan looked like. _Have you seen it? You must have!_ The way that people gathered around Eren as if he was going to tell the tale of a heroic figure and a princess.

Armin always wondered how Eren could be so strong, how he could tell the rest of the cadets that _“The titans are no big deal. If we master the ODM gear, they’ll be no match for us!”_ He was jealous of the confidence Eren had, and wished he could be like that too sometimes.

Sometimes Armin missed being in the Cadet Corps, _rather_ the training portion. He missed Eren and Jean’s stupid fights, Marco’s kind words of encouragement to everyone he passed by, Christa and Ymir’s dynamic, _Armin could swear that Ymir had a twinkle in her eyes when talking about Christa_ , Mikasa’s longer hair... He could go on and on.

He missed being able to watch as his fellow comrades learned how to use the ODM gear, the training being simple but something hard to master. He was forever grateful to Reiner and Bertolt for teaching him and Eren tricks of the trade, helping Eren to eventually pass his ODM training. How could he ever forget, watching Eren and Reiner get their ass beat by Annie and Eren later using that same move on Jean in the dining hall at dinner that night?! _That was a time_...

Now Armin sat, Eren passed out in his arms, and some tears escaping his eyes and onto his face. He didn’t want to cry, but at this moment.. With Captain Smith offering kind words, _with a bloodied shaking hand of her own_ , and Captain Levi staring down at him, he couldn’t help it. He hoped everyone else was okay too, because he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

\--

**Two Days Later**

Jean tried to keep down the food that he had eaten that morning, the stench of bodies, blood, and titans heavy in the air. Now that the initial operation to plug the wall and take care of the titans had been fulfilled, the cadets were to help the medics find and count the bodies of their fallen friends.

It was as if the world had slowed down around him. The wind stopped blowing, the dust in the air was stationary, as he looked at the body below him. The body was missing half of itself, the eyes lifeless in their own capacity. But what caught Jean off guard was the _freckles_. The freckles that danced across what was left of the pale face.

_Is that… Marco?_

Jean registered that a medic had approached him, that she was speaking to him, but he couldn’t find the nerve to answer her. “I wasn’t gonna look, but.. I can’t believe that happened, to him.. Marco.. What happened?” He paused. “Somebody, anybody, see what happened here?”

Jean’s face went stone cold, his eyes losing any semblance of a shine they had left. His body went rigid as he turned away from his friend’s corpse. The doctor was looking at him with the same face, emotionless with shock and horror.

“What’s his name? If you know it, you must answer me right now. Trainee, do you understand? Two days have passed since the wall was plugged. We have to prevent a secondary disaster of infectious disease. There’s no time to mourn, got it?”

Jean supposed he understood her reasoning, his hands clammy as he clenchedhis fists. He took a shaky breath before answering. “104th Training Corps Leader of Squad 19… _Marco Bott_.”

The medic thanked him, and motioned for him to keep working - not noticing the tears soaking the covering on Jean’s face.

\--

Sasha had never seen anything like this in her life. The cloth covering her face had done nothing to rid the horrific stench of decaying bodies from her nose. In front of her was a ball of mucus and human corpses, splashed onto the street with a radius of slime in the surrounding area.

“Titan puke…” Someone mentioned. “They don’t have digestive tracts, so when they’re full, it just.. They upchuck the bodies like this.”

She fought back the urge to vomit herself, knowing that she and her fellow living comrades were going to have to dig through the ball and identify anyone that they could.

\--

Jean decided that night when they were done taking care of the fallen, that he wasn’t going to sit by. Marco had had faith in him, knew that he would do great things. He couldn’t just sit by and let this be a waste of a sacrifice.

Approaching his other friends, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Sasha, he asked, “Have you guys decided which branch you’re going to apply to?”

They looked at him like he was crazy, like they hadn’t just experienced what they did. But he looked back with hardened resolve and glassy eyes.

“I’ve decided.” He paused. “I- I’m going to join the Survey Corps!”

\--

It took another two days to successfully eliminate the remaining titans on the outside of the walls, the Survey Corps coming in to help with the efforts. Two titans were successfully captured alive, now being handled by Hange Zoe and her squad.

Eren blinked hard as he looked at the trio in front of him, rather on the other side of the bars from him. He was in chains, and bandages, his body still stiff from the events of the last three to four days. He took a deep breath and looked at the people in front of him again.

Commander Erwin Smith of the Scouts was directly in front of the door to his cell, his sister - Captain Eleanor Smith - was to his right, and _the_ Captain Levi was to his left. Erwin had explained to Eren what had transpired over the last few days, stating that he was in a coma after coming out of his titan form the final time. 

“Eren,” the Commander asked, “Do you have any questions?”

Eren looked at them again. _The top leader of the Survey Corps, Commander Erwin, Captain Smith, and Captain Levi…_ Levi looked disinterested, his arms crossed over his chest. Captain Smith was watching Eren, but kept a hand on Erwin’s shoulder and a small uptick of her lips. The Commander looked calm as ever.

“Um, where am I?” Came his first thought, the chains jingling around his wrists.

“Let's just say, you’re in a dungeon.” Captain Smith replied, taking her hand away from Erwin’s shoulder. “We finally gained access to see you a few minutes ago.”

Eleanor took a step forward towards Eren, eyeing him slightly as he asked the next question. 

“What happens now? Where are the two cadets I was with?”

“We’re talking with them, not only them but anyone who knows anything about your past.” Eleanor answered honestly, facing Eren head-on.

“What we’re going to do from here on out isn’t much different from what we’ve been doing.” Erwin stated, drawing a golden key from his pocket.

Eren surged forward in his restraints, causing Levi to move forward and pull Eleanor back. She gave him a look, before returning her gaze to the boy.

“This is your key. I’ll give it back to you later.” Erwin started. “The basement of the house where you were born, Dr. Yeager’s house in Shinganshina District, holds the secret of the titans.”

“Yes, or at least, that’s what my father said.” Eren answered.

“You have amnesia, your father is missing..” Levi quipped, “That’s a very convenient story.”

“Levi… We’ve already reached the conclusion that he has no reason to lie to us about this.” Eleanor drawled, looking to the man. “Look Eren. There’s so much we still don’t understand, but what I think we should do right now is ask about your intentions.”

Eren raised a brow, “My intentions?”

“To investigate your old home, we’d need to take back Shinganshina District on Wall Maria. But it would take drastic measures to plug the hole in the Wall that quickly. We’d need your titan strength.” Erwin explained, “Our fate rides on a titan it seems. Perhaps the Colossus Titan and the Armored Titan are the same type as you. Your will is the **key**. The key to freeing the human race from this despair.”

Eren had every bad moment from the last five years run through his head as fast as lightning. His mother, his friends, the events of the last few days.

“Hey scum. Answer the man. What is it that you want to do?” Levi growled, ignoring the protesting glare from Eleanor.

“I just want to enter the Survey Corps and kill titans.” Eren answered, his shoulders hunched, a dark look in his eyes.

“Huh, not bad.” Levi muttered, walking to the cell door. “Erwin, I’ll take responsibility for him. Send that message up to the higher-ups.”

Levi grasped the bars to Eren’s cell, feeling Eleanor walk up behind him and place herself next to him. She sighed, straightening herself and her uniform. “I would like to be a part of this too, Erwin, Levi.”

Erwin accepted, having a feeling that having her help Eren be a step in the right direction for her as a Squad Captain and for the young boy. Levi grunted, knowing that she was training with his squad 99% of the time anyway.

“It’s not like I trust him. And if he betrays me, Eleanor, the Scouts, or loses his shit. I’ll put him down immediately.” Levi explained, his silver eyes staring into Eren’s blue ones. “Upstairs should have no problem with that… because nobody but us is suited for the job. I’ll accept you into the Survey Corps.”

Levi stepped back from the bars, walking away from the cell. Eleanor looked between the boy and her brother. As Erwin got up to leave and follow Levi back above ground, Eleanor smiled at Eren.

Her voice was soft, and her eyes wrinkled lightly with the smile that she gave him. “Welcome to the Survey Corps, Eren.”


	12. Bonus: Ilse's Notebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I have a little bonus chapter here for you! Don't worry, I'll post the regular update on Sunday too!
> 
> This is from the mini-chapter in the manga - Ilse's Notebook. (Italics being her writing in her notebook.)
> 
> Not much here in the way of Levi/Ellie, but still relevant to the story. If you haven't watched the OVA of this, it's on YouTube! Please enjoy and I'll see you on Sunday!
> 
> TW: Mentions of bodily harm, mentions of blood, and canonical character death.

A young woman struggled to remove her ODM gear, her fingers fumbling on the belt buckle and loops. She threw the gear to the ground as soon as it was freed from its confines. She pushed herself forward, legs burning as she ran. Pulling out a notebook, she began to write down her thoughts.

_ I am Ilse Langnar. Taking part of the 34th Expedition beyond the Walls. In command of the left flank of the 2nd Brigade. On the way back, I encountered a titan. Lost squadmates and horses, abandoned my broken vertical maneuvering equipment, and ran North.  _

_ I lost my horse outside the Wall in titan-controlled territory. And human legs aren’t fast enough to escape from a titan. Prospects of return and survival seem hopeless. _

_ Still, I may make it back to the wall, if I don’t encounter any titans. Yes… this is no time to give into fear. I’ve been prepared for this situation since I applied to the Survey Corps. _

_ I am a member of the Survey Corps, the Wings of Humanity. We do not fear death. Even if it means laying down our lives, we fight to the end. I have no weapons, but I can still fight. I will record what happens to me on this paper, and I will do everything I can. I will not succumb.  _

Ilse was too busy scribbling in her notebook that she didn’t notice the titan on her flank. It launched itself at her, successfully pining her small frame up against a tree. She continued to write…

_ Titan encountered. _

The beast breathed above her, it's hot breath coming in nasty waves over her flushed face. Its teeth dripping with saliva and eyes wide with an emotion she couldn’t register.

_ Six-meter class.. It doesn’t eat me right away.. Likely an abnormal. _

_ This is the end of the line for me. I’ve done only what I wanted to do… I haven’t given anything back to my parents… I feel sick. It's over. _

Ilse froze, tears still running down her cheeks as her fear hit a new high when she heard the titan  _ speak _ .

“Ooh.. A sub..ject.. Of.. Y..mir.” 

She looked up at the titan, “Did you just…?”

“Lady… Ymir…” The titan said, “Well… met..” 

Ilse clutched her writing utensil tightly, flipping to a new page in her book as her chest tightened.

_ It spoke… The titan spoke. It's impossible… It produced words that had meaning. No mistake. It said “A subject of Ymir,” “Lady Ymir,” and… “Well met.” This titan’s face changing expressions. It fell to its hands and knees as if to show me respect. I don’t believe it. For the first time in human history… I communicated with a titan. _

“What are you?”

_ I asked the titan about it’s nature. _

“Oohh..” 

_ It moaned. It didn’t form words. I asked about its origin. _

“Where did you come from?”

_ No response _ .

“Why do you eat us?”

_ Asked about its purpose. _

Ilse felt her anger rising in the back of her throat. This thing was just sitting here moaning at her, its head in its hands. She surged forward from the tree, yelling into the face of the beast.

“WHY DO YOU EAT US? YOU DON’T NEED TO EAT ANYTHING TO LIVE!! SO WHY?! AREN’T YOU JUST MINDLESS, WORTHLESS LUMPS OF MEAT? GET OUT OF OUR WORLD!!!”

She watched as the titan began to moan and tear at its own skin. It was grabbing the skin just below it’s eyes and pulling down hard, blood splattering everywhere.

“What? What is it? Why? What happened?” Ilse asked herself, rolling away from the titan and running away from the tree.

She ran, cursing her body’s protest at movement. She had to keep pushing, the burn in her muscles unwelcome in its assault. With a last glance back, she realized her mistake - the titan’s hand shot out and wrapped it around her form.

Ilse struggled, thrashing in any direction to try and gain an upper hand in this situation. Her arms were of no use as the titan began to pull on them with its free hand. She yelled, her eyes widened in fear and knowing.  _ This was it _ . The titan put her head in its mouth and slammed its jaw down, effectively crushing her head and ending her life.

\--

Hange hopped off their horse, Levi and Eleanor doing the same behind them. Hange pointed to something on the ground below, motioning for Ellie and Levi to follow them.

“This armband is from the 34th expedition…” They stated. “Then this soldier died a year ago, named… Ilse Langnar.”

“Let’s collect her jacket. It would be dangerous to hang around here any longer than we have.” Ellie mentioned, moving to pick up the cloth on the ground. 

“Levi?” Hange asked. “What do you have there?”

In his hands, Levi held a small notebook, his eyes wide when observing the contents inside. 

“This… is what Ilse Langnar died for.”

The trio got back on their horses, Levi reading the notebook aloud as they headed back towards the Walls. 

_ The information was astounding…  _


	13. The Survey Corps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the holiday season! As promised, we're back with the regular chapter! (Also, I did a mini birthday special for Levi, which is now a part of the Lapis Lazuli Series! Check it out!)
> 
> This week, Eren goes to trial, gets accepted into the Survey Corps, Levi and Ellie talk it out finally, and Sonny and Bean! (Covering manga chapters 19+20.)
> 
> Song credits- "Stand By Me," Florence + the Machine (I know they're not the original songwriter, but this is the version of the song I'm referencing.)
> 
> Thank you for your continued love and support! We've broken 1000 hits on this story! 
> 
> TW: Restraints, mentions of death, mentions of bodily harm, blood, violence/abuse, language, burns.

Hange looked at the young boy chained to the wall of the cells. They had to admit, they felt bad for him, being chained in this dingy basement didn’t suit his bright blue eyes. 

Looking behind them quickly, Hange noticed Miche eyeing the figure as well. They sighed, finally acknowledging the waiting boy.

“Eren, I’m sorry we kept you waiting! But it looks like you can finally get out of here.”

Eren was brought out of the cell, now being put in handcuffs as they walked together. He grimaced as the cold metal grated against the sensitive skin on his wrists.

“I’m Hange Zoe, a Squad Leader in the Survey Corps, and this is Miche Zacharias, also a Squad Leader.”

Miche leaned forward, putting his face almost in the crook of Eren’s neck and inhaling deeply through his nose. Eren felt his skin crawl, thoroughly being creeped out by the man who was smelling him.

“Oh he always smells people when he first meets them.” Hange explained, waving it off as if someone had told Eren that the grass was green. “He has skill as a Squad Leader that fully outway his quirks.”

They continued to walk, the armed Military Police staying back behind Miche and Eren. Hange came to a stop in front of a set of large double doors. They faced Eren, placing a hand on the door.

“Sorry I talk too much. But this is it! Don’t worry!” Hange muttered. “It's probably best I don't explain. Just tell them exactly how you feel!”

Hange opened the doors, giving him a subtle encouragement as Miche walked Eren into the space. “All we can do is believe in you!”

Eren breathed deep, recognizing that he was actually in the courthouse. He blinked, several people already filled the room, staring at the very door that he just came in through. He had no time to think or process as the MPs forced him into the center of the room and to kneel on the ground. They forced a metal pole into the ground, chaining him to the floor as a safety measure.

Looking around, he noted some familiar faces. _The leader of the Military Police Brigade, Commander Pixis, Commander Erwin, Captain Smith, Captain Levi… Mikasa and Armin??_

The Commander-in-Chief settled into his chair at the head of the room, taking some papers into his hand before clearing his throat to speak.

“You are Eren Yeager, yes? As a soldier, you’ve pledged your life to serve the public. Correct?”

“Yes sir.” Eren replied, _wait a second, what am I on trial for??_

“Regular law cannot apply in these exceptional circumstances. Therefore, this will be a military tribunal. Ultimate authority has been entrusted to me. Even over your life. Now, I will ask you only one. Do you have any objections?”

“No sir!” Eren replied, feeling the sweat beginning to drip down the side of his neck.

Darius nodded, pleased with Eren’s answer. “I’m glad that you understand. Now, this unprecedented case has given rise to many conflicting, passionate arguments behind these walls. There are those who call you a demon that will lead us to destruction. And others consider you a savior who will bring hope to the human race.”

Eren tried to read the room without being obvious, sparing a glance at the leaders of the Survey Corps nearby.

“As expected, it proved impossible to hide your existence from the general public. When we are eventually forced to make an official announcement about you, it will inevitably produce a new thread in addition to the titans. We’re here to decide which branch of the military will be responsible for your activities and that will determine how you are dealt with.”

Darius let the Military Police speak first. They claimed that they should research Eren’s body and mind as much as possible before ridding the world of his existence. Priest Nick chimed in, saying that Eren only got in the Walls through trickery. Either way, their side had wanted him dead and gone before things got any worse. 

“Now we will let the Survey Corps give their proposal.”

“Sir. I am Erwin Smith, the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. We plan to induct Eren into the Corps as a Full-Fledged Member and use his titan power to take back Wall Maria.” Erwin explained, glancing between Eren and Darius.

“That’s all you had to say?”

“Yes sir. With his strength, we can recover Wall Maria. I believe our priorities are clear.”

Darius asked where the Scouts planned on launching their expedition from, in the case of taking back Wall Maria. This caused an uproar from one of the civilians, stating that the Survey Corps wanted nothing more than to _play hero_ and that they should be patching up the Walls and sealing the gates permanently.

Eleanor could see that Levi was getting impatient, the civilian’s words causing the short man’s eyebrow to twitch. She urged him with a look to not interfere, this was not their time to get involved. _But when did he ever listen to her…?_

“You’re full of talk, you pig.” Levi spat, Eleanor lifting a hand to her forehead and rubbing lightly. “But where’s your guarantee that the titans will wait patiently while we wall up the gates? When you say ‘we,’ you’re talking about my friends, who protect you while you get fat. You pigs take no notice of the people who can’t eat because there isn’t enough land!”

Darius calmed the room after Levi’s words caused yet another outburst. He waved his hand, soothing the room into a silence in one motion.

“Eren, I have a question for you. It seems that you wish to join the Survey Corps.. But can you continue as a soldier and use this titan power for the benefit of the human race?” Darius asked, eyeing the young man in front of him.

“Yes sir. I can!” Eren replied.

“Is that so? From the report on the recovery mission, it states that you swung your fist three times at Mikasa Ackerman after becoming a titan.”

Eren felt shock bolt through his spine. _He had tried to hurt Mikasa? Why couldn’t he remember?_ Darius located Mikasa in the room and asked her to confirm. She did, furthering the pain that Eren was now feeling. 

“But he also protected me in his titan form. Twice.” She added, “I believe that fact should be considered as well.”

Nile, the head of the Military Police, chimed in. “I wonder if you said that because your view is clouded. I know why you’re taking his side. In investigating his background, I came across a record of an incident from six years ago. When these two were nine years old, they stabbed three robbers to death. Their actions were in self-defense but raises doubts about Eren’s basic humanity. Should we entrust him with the lives, the resources, and very fate of humanity?”

The courtroom erupted again, people pointing fingers and wishing death upon Eren. He didn’t move or respond until someone had brought Mikasa into the argument.

“How do we know she’s not a titan? Why don’t we kill them both just to be safe?!” Someone yelled.

Eren’s body went taught, his head felt like he was trying to hear everything while being submerged underwater. 

“She’s not involved! Everyone’s saying whatever speculation is convenient to them! But once you’ve cut yourselves off from reality, it's all pointless!” Eren’s chest heaved from how heavily he was breathing. “You people have never seen a titan, so what are you so afraid of?”

He struggled against the restraints, his wrists bloody from pulling on the handcuffs. “What can we do when the people who have power don’t fight? If you’re afraid of fighting for your own lives, then please, HELP ME. You cowards! Just shut your mouths and invest everything into ME!”

The courtroom was silent for a moment, everyone standing in awe. Eleanor looked at her brother, then to Levi, her blue hues in shock. Their heads swiveled as Nile and his men pulled their guns and cocked the hammers. Eleanor felt Levi move beside her, suddenly vaulting himself over the barrier and onto the middle of the courtroom floor before she could move.

Levi ran to Eren, sending a swift kick to the boy’s jaw with all the power he could muster. He repeated the process, kicking the boy and pulling at his hair until his face was beaten and bloodied. A tooth went flying out of his skull. Eleanor looked to Erwin before launching herself out onto the floor and grabbing Levi’s shoulder.

“That’s enough Levi.” She whispered, looking at Eren.

Levi shrugged her off, slamming Eren’s head into the floor with a final kick and keeping him under his foot.

“This is just my opinion, but I’ve always found pain to be the most effective form of punishment. The lesson you need to learn can’t be taught with just words, but only with action.”

Eren raised himself when Levi let his head go, trembling in his restraints. Eleanor bent down and wrapped an arm around Eren’s shoulders. Levi moved forward speaking to the crowd. 

“He apparently killed twenty titans while he was one himself, only stopping out of exhaustion. The fact that he has intelligence could make him a formidable enemy. But he’s not **my** enemy. Is he **yours**?” Levi paused facing the crowd. “Everyone who’s persecuted him should think carefully too. I wonder… could you really kill him?”

Levi turned around, looking at Eren and Eleanor on the ground. She was talking to him in whispers, telling him _it’ll be alright, you’ll be okay, let me help you_. She had a handkerchief and was gently wiping at the blood on his face. Eren would thank her and apologize every time she wiped at a new spot. Levi felt something tug in his chest, her actions mirroring the exact motions she did to him when they first met. She looked up to him, nodding with a little smile on her lips.

“Commander-in-Chief, I have a proposal.” Erwin spoke, “There are many unknown elements behind Eren’s titan power. Danger will always be lurking beneath the surface. Therefore, in the event that you decide to put him under our control. I would pair him up with Captain Levi and Captain Smith as a failsafe. Someone who is as skilled as my Captains would be able to deal with Eren, even in a worst-case scenario.”

Darius seemed to ponder Erwin’s request before looking back at the courtroom below. “Levi, Eleanor, can you do it?”

“If you mean killing him, it's no problem.” Levi said, “The problem is there would be no half-measures.”

“Eleanor.” Darius motioned toward the other Captain present.

Nile spoke up. “Captain Eleanor Smith hasn’t taken on a Squad of her own since prior to Captain Levi’s joining in the Survey Corps. Why should we entrust her with something like this, if she can’t even handle her own Squad?”

Eleanor bristled at his words, Nile and her had also been friends since their Cadet days - always tagging along with him and Erwin. She took a deep breath, and wiped at a cut on Eren’s cheek once more before rising. She stepped forward, facing Darius with a look of determination.

“I mean no offense in my wording, though I will apologize preemptively.” She glanced at Nile. “I _have_ taken on a Squad post Captain Levi joining our ranks. I _have not_ taken on a new Squad since losing them, just so we’re clear. I suffered, very much so in losing my last two Squads. The environments outside of the Walls are unlike anything you’ve ever seen - unless you live like we do.”

Eleanor paused in her speaking, turning back to face Levi as she spoke. 

“Nile, the court..” She addressed. “You don’t know what it’s like, to see your friends, your family - slaughtered in front of you. You don’t know what it’s like to see your friend’s body mangled beyond recognition. Question for you Nile… Have you ever held the severed leg of one of your fallen comrades? _A leg that landed in the back of the saddle on your horse because a titan devoured the rest of said comrade?_ ”

She didn’t bother looking at Nile as he stuttered out a _“N-no-o_ ” for an answer, her eyes on Levi the entire time. He was staring into her eyes, his intense gaze telling her to keep speaking. She was breathing a little hard, a give away to her emotions. Willing herself not to cry, she continued.

“In this latest support in Trost, I had the blood of my fallen family pulsing through my fingers as I tried to help keep a wound closed. My fingers are still stained with their blood, although you may not see it. So no, I did not take on a new Squad. But I was working on myself, learning that I am not the only one suffering, and understanding that I am not alone.”

Finally Eleanor peeled her eyes away from Levi and back to Darius. 

“I am eager to begin again, to take on a new Squad, to continue our duties outside the walls. If it came down to it, taking Eren out would not be a problem. I have a world and a life to fight for…” She glanced once more at Levi. “I will let nothing come in the way of that again..”

Darius nodded at her words, a small smile on his lips, albeit only for a moment. “I see. We have exhausted this line of inquiry. I will make a decision now.”

After a little more deliberation of having the activities take place inside the Walls, and the surrounding concerns, Darius came to a conclusion.

“Eren Yeager, you will be placed in the care of the Survey Corps. However, he may return here, depending on his accomplishments.” Darius announced. “Case dismissed.”

\--

Eleanor had her arm wrapped around Eren’s shoulders and shifted her body as she slowly lowered him down onto the couch of the nearby room they were allowed to use. The room held Erwin, Miche, Hange, Levi and himself, along with Captain Smith. Eleanor moved to dampen the handkerchief she had, cleaning off Eren’s sweaty and grimy forehead as Erwin came to speak to him.

“I’m sorry about that. But you did get your point across to the Commander and other VIPs. And that gave us the perfect chance to play the card we had up our sleeve. Believe me, it was worth the pain. You have my respect Eren.” Erwin stated, placing his hand in front of Eren to shake. “I look forward to working with you.”

Eren took Erwin’s hand and shook it, still starstruck by having the legendary Commander sitting in front of him. “Thank you for having me sir.”

Eleanor moved away, throwing the handkerchief in the trash bin nearby. She sighed, taking another deep breath and turning back to her friends. She watched as Levi flopped onto the couch next to Eren, practically sending the kid into the ceiling with how bad his nerves were. 

“Eren, do you resent me?” Levi asked.

“N-no sir! I know you had to put on a show.” Eren squeaked.

“You could’ve shown more restraint. He broke a tooth!” Hange muttered. “He’s lucky that Eleanor stepped in when she did. Although, he’s looking almost entirely healed already.”

Eleanor eyed the boy, mentally noting that Hange was right. He had already regrown a tooth, and his skin was looking a bit more flushed than pale.

“Sorry for not properly introducing myself.” Eleanor stepped forward, offering her hand to shake. “I’m Captain Eleanor Smith, it’s a pleasure to meet you.. Again. At least this time you’re fully conscious.” 

\--

Levi Squad, plus Eleanor rode to the old Scout HQ, which happened to be a retired castle. From little time with Levi Squad, Eren could tell that the group shared a special bond - even picking up on the fact that Levi had hand-picked everyone here, minus Eleanor.

_The Special Operations Squad is where they’ve assigned me. They’re here to restrain me when I use my titan power. If I go out of control, these people are going to kill me._ Eren thought, surveying the people standing around him.

Levi scoffed looking at the condition of the place as Eleanor spoke up. 

“It hasn't been used in a long time, so it’s kind of fallen into disrepair. That’s a big problem.”

“Fix it up, immediately.” Levi ordered, everyone scrambling to get to cleaning.

\--

Eleanor had claimed Eren for herself, bringing the two of them to a room to start their cleaning. The morning sun shone through the window, warming up the room as they worked.

_“When the night has come and the land is dark… and the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid, oh, I won't be afraid. Just as long as you stand, stand by me. So darling, darling… Stand by me, oh stand by me. Oh stand, stand by me. Stand by me…”_

Eren had turned to face Eleanor when she had started to sing. He hadn’t heard anyone sing since before his mother passed. She hadn’t noticed him staring at her, fully engrossed in getting the grime off the windows. It made his heart hurt, her voice was beautiful and reminded him of when his mom used to sing to him and Mikasa.

“She has that effect on people.” came a voice.

Eren snapped towards the doorway to the room, finding Petra with a broom in hand. 

“I thought I heard you singing. It’s been a while. You’ve still got it.” Petra praised, watching as Eleanor huffed in embarrassment. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just something to pass the time.” Eleanor glanced at Eren, “I’ll stop, I know it can bother people.”

“N-No!” Eren replied a little too quickly, rubbing the back of his head shyly. “It’s okay. I liked it. You have a very nice voice Captain.”

Eleanor smiled, patting the boy on the top of his head. “Thanks.”

Petra joined them in their efforts, eventually moving to a bigger room in the castle.

\--

Eleanor sneezed, the dust getting to her. She tried to take another breath, but ended up sneezing again. Petra came to her side, placing a hand on Ellie’s back.

“Ellie. Go outside for a minute and clear your nose.” Petra laughed.

“I’m alright.” Eleanor sneezed again. “I’ll be fine.”

“I heard about your speech at Eren’s trial.” Petra brought up. “That was brave of you.”

Eren paused in his own cleaning, turning to face the two women. He had listened to everything that she had said in the courtroom, watching as her hands shook while her face remained brave. She had been through a lot in the last few years it sounded like, and now she was personally taking on being his guardian.

“Yeah.. I talked with Hange, and I just.. Think I’m getting better.” Eleanor was hesitant, noticing that Eren was watching them. “I want to do right by myself, by the Scouts, my brother, and by you Eren.”

Petra nodded as she squeezed her friend’s shoulder. “You’ll be great Ellie. I know you will.”

Eren seconded her, not really having anything to base it on, other than a gut feeling and the kindness she showed him in the courtroom.

“You’re going to make me cry, you goofs.” Ellie huffed, turning back around to clean - resulting in another round of sneezes.

The trio broke out into laughter, Levi tearing open the door to complain about the excessive noise. They quieted down, until Levi left that is. Petra stifled more giggles with the back of her hand.

“He’s not the perfect hero that people make him out to be.” Petra explained. “That’s the real Captain Levi… Unexpectedly short, _to which Eleanor let out a snort at_ , high strung, ill-mannered, and unapproachable.”

“It caught me off guard the fact that he obediently accepts decisions from above.” Eren muttered.

“Did you think that he wouldn’t be concerned with Rank or Command Structure?” Eleanor questioned, sneezing again into her elbow.

“Right.. I thought he wouldn’t take orders from anybody..”

“I don’t know all the details..” Petra muttered, “That would be Eleanor’s forte. But what I heard was that he was a notorious thug in the city’s underground before joining the Corps. Some folks say that the Commander brought him into the Corps.”

“What? The Commander?” Eren asked, shocked as he looked to Eleanor.

“Yeah, it's true. Please don’t bring it up with him though. He would kill us if he knew that we were talking about him like this.” Eleanor sighed, looking at Eren with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

“O-oh. Yeah. I won’t say anything.” Eren promised, nodding.

“Besides, what’s a little gossip about your ex?” Petra smirked, winking at Eleanor.

“Ex? As in, you and Captain Levi?” Eren gasped, swiveling to meet Petra’s gaze.

“Not me!” Petra waved her hands. “Elean- I mean Captain Smith.”

“Petra!” Eleanor flushed, her cheeks tinted pink. “Really?!”

Levi slammed the door open again, startling Petra so bad that she dropped the broom she was using to clean. He stormed into the room, observing what had been done.

“Apparently you think that talking about _my business_ substitutes for your shitty cleaning. You think this is clean?” Levi spat, swiping a finger on the windowsill. “Eren, Petra, clean it all again. Eleanor - with me.”

“Yes sir!”

\-- 

“What was that about?” Levi questioned, dusting off the door to an untouched room.

Ellie sighed. “Eren was just commenting on how you were different from public perception. Petra happened to bring up us..”

“Us?” Levi had entered the room, motioning for them to get started on the cleaning.

Eleanor began wiping the desk and chair, the dust puffing up in the air around them. She sneezed and continued. “Yeah, she just brought up how you were my ex. It’s really nothing Levi.”

“Okay.” He muttered, taking a moment to glance at her.

Eleanor had always had allergies, the spring season bringing out the worst in her. Dust was as much as an equal assailant as pollen was, her eyes rimmed red and her nose puffy and irritated. She kept sneezing, the intervals between sneezes getting shorter and shorter as they cleaned together.

“Would you want to have that talk tonight? Perhaps after dinner?” Levi asked, stopping a moment to hand her the handkerchief he kept on his person.

She looked at it before politely excusing herself for another sneeze. She took the cloth, bringing it to her eyes to wipe them. “I think that would be nice.”

Levi nodded, motioning for the door. “Go outside and get some air. I’ll finish here.”

Sneezing again, Eleanor whined as she tried to catch her breath. “Thanks. I’ll come back in and start on the Dining Hall.”

“Gunther and Oluo are in there already, focus on Erwin’s office.” 

“Will do, thanks Levi.” Eleanor flashed him one of her signature smiles, one that he hadn’t seen from her in years.

“Tch…”

\--

Levi Squad sat around the table in the Dining Hall, wrapping up with some tea after their meal. Levi sat at the head of the table with Gunther and Eld on his flanks, Ellie at Levi’s opposite. Eren sat to Eleanor’s left, with Petra and Oluo taking the middle on either side. 

“We’ll probably be ordered to stay on standby for the next several days… But I hear they’re launching a large-scale expedition past the wall in thirty days. And that they’re rushing to put some recent graduates in the mix. Eld, is that true?” Gunther asked, a tinge of concern on his face.

“Isn’t it a bit too soon? The recruits just went through a titan invasion!” Eld stated.

“I bet the brats were paralyzed with fright.” Oluo threw out, Eren noticeably freezing in his seat.

“Is it true Captain?” Petra asked, flickering her gaze between Oluo and Levi.

“I don't control planning strategy.” Levi mentioned, taking a sip of his tea. “That’s **his** department, he’s got a lot more to think about than we do.”

“That’s true, the circumstances have changed so much. On one hand, Maria’s recovery route that we sacrificed so much to build was sealed off in an instant… but a completely new hope has sprung up in its place.” Eld responded.

Gunther looked to Eren. “Can you tell us what happens when you become _Titan Eren_?”

Eren looked scared, but Eleanor gave him a little nudge with her hand. “My memories aren’t really clear… But it’s like I lose track of myself. I do know that the trigger is self-inflicted pain. I bite my hand like…”

Eren went to show them how he transformed, but got stuck. 

“How did I know how to do that?” Eren asked himself.

“I’m sure you’re all aware, but you may not ask him anything past what’s in the report.” Levi announced. “Although I doubt **they’ll** keep their mouth shut. If they screw up while poking and prodding you, it may be the death of you Eren.”

“They?” Eren questioned, “Who?”

“ **LEVI SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD.** ” Came a voice, the door to the Dining Hall blowing open. “Is the castle comfortable? Where’s my dearest Ellie?”

“That’s who.” Levi snorted.

“Squad Leader Hange.” Eren noted as they slung their arms around Eleanor in a loose hug before they sat in the open seat at the table.

“I’m currently handling the examination of the two titans that were captured in town. I’d like you to assist me with my experiment tomorrow, Eren. I stopped by to get permission.” Hange stated, excitedly.

“Experiment? What could I do?”

“Well you see! It's just seething with rage!”

“I can’t give you permission. I don’t have authority over myself these days.” Eren stated.

“Leviiiiiii? What’s Eren’s schedule for tomorrow?” Hange asked, giving Levi puppy dog eyes.

“Yard duty.”

“Fantastic! See you tomorrow Eren!” Hange squealed.

“Okay, but what do you mean about _titan experiment_?” Eren asked, noticing that everyone began to get up from the table.

“I knew you would ask!”

Hange proceeded to tell Eren about their captures from the incident in Trost, two titans they had dubbed as _Sonny_ and _Bean_. They were precious to them, valuable in more ways than one.

_“Squad Leader, you’re too close.” Moblit insisted, grabbing Hange by the shoulders in an attempt to get them to a safe distance._

_“How do you feel? What is your name? Does it hurt?” Hange asked the titan._

_Moblit felt like his heart had flopped out of his chest when the titan had lunged for Hange’s ankles. They had almost lost some limbs because their intense desire for research had driven them to the edge of safety._

“I was so surprised, Eren. They don’t need food or water, and even though they have vocal cords, it isn’t necessary for them to breathe. All they require is sunlight.” Hange gushed after talking about their experiments on the two titans.

Eren looked at Hange with a dark curiosity. “How can you be so joyful about titans? I mean, they’re our natural enemy. They drove the human race to the brink of extinction… Hange, you must’ve been in danger from them a number of times.”

“You’re right. I’ve seen countless comrades get slaughtered by titans, right before my eyes. I came to realize something though. Titan bodies are _light_. To the point of wondering how they can stand on their own two legs. But then I hear that when you turned into a titan, your body just formed up from nothing. I think that what we can see and what actually exists, are totally different things.”

Eren couldn’t help but to be in awe of Hange and their knowledge. Their final sentence making Eren’s skin crawl with a buzz with something that he couldn’t quite describe. 

_“I want to try looking at titans from a different angle then the predominant view.”_

\--

“Captain.”

Ellie was seated on the couch that was placed near the window in her private Captain’s quarters. She was tangled in some blankets, her face puffy and flushed.

“Lebi..” Ellie wheezed, not really forming his name properly. “Come in.”

Levi entered her room, careful to close the door lightly behind him. He had brought tea with him, in the very kettle that she had gotten for him years ago for the Holidays. He sat next to Eleanor on the couch, noting that she wasn’t in uniform anymore.

Eleanor quietly excused herself for a moment, facing away from Levi. She went into a sneezing fit, and after six sneezes, she finally settled down. She shivered, her breath in a short pant.

“M sorry.” She wheezed again, sitting back into the couch. “Dust wrecks me.”

“Apparently.” Levi muttered, handing her a cup of hot tea. “Will you be alright?”

“I can take down titans, but not some du- _AHCHOOO_.” Eleanor launched into another sneeze, sending the burning hot tea all over her hands.

She cursed, her hands burnt and blanket wet. Levi jolted at her outburst, but quickly wrangling the cup from her to put it down. He got up, grabbing some cool water from the basin in her private bathroom and putting it in a smaller bowl. Grabbing a small cloth, Levi sat back down next to her.

“Come here brat.” He ordered softly, unwrapping Eleanor from the blankets and pulling her closer to him. 

She kept apologizing, winces crossing her face as Levi dipped her hands into the cool water. He took her hands in his own, gently dabbing the wet cloth over her burnt skin. Levi was slow and gentle with his touch. They were sitting close, their knees touching.

“Lebiii.” Eleanor whined. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing. It’s okay.” He stopped wiping her hands, “Are you alright?”

She nodded, taking her refilled teacup back from him. “Thank you. I’ll be alright. You get comfortable, well, if you want to.”

Levi nodded, taking off his service boots and uniform jacket. He settled back into the couch, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. These last two weeks had been stressful, especially bringing Eren into the mix.

“Lets talk.” Eleanor whispered.

“Sure.”

“I’ll be frank Levi..” Ellie sniffed, “I miss you.”

Levi froze midway to bringing the teacup to his mouth. He didn’t get a chance to say anything as she continued. She set the teacup on the table, turning to face him on the couch. Her eyes shined with unshed tears and she knew she caught Levi off guard, but had to continue. 

“I won’t lie. You hurt me. Really bad Levi.” Ellie sniffed, her already irritated eyes protesting tears. “What you said to me, about losing my Squad, and how you said it - it broke my heart. I couldn’t believe that you had said those things to me. I know things weren’t always the best between us, but I cared for you so much. I loved you, and you took my heart and threw it to the wind when you said those things.”

Levi’s eyes were wide, taking in all the information she had dumped on him. He knew, at the time, what he had said was harsh and uncalled for. She needed a wake up call and he could’ve stated things very differently. He watched as tears fell from her eyes, trying as hard as she could to stop them. She was bundled up in her favorite parka, the sleeves covering her hands and coming up to wipe her face. But it clicked.. _She loved me…_

“Eleanor.” Levi sighed, placing his cup on the table next to hers. He turned to face her, taking her hands carefully in his again. “I want to apologize. I know what I said, and how I said it, was wrong.”

She sniffled, scooting closer to him. 

“I’m sorry… I want you to know that. I’m sorry for then, and for being harsh towards you these last couple of years.” Levi took a deep breath, steeling his anxious nerves. “Come here.”

Levi reached out his arms to her, opening up a space for her to be near him. What he didn’t anticipate was Eleanor launching herself at him. She landed in his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist. Levi ended up leaning against the arm of the couch, bringing his legs up to rest on the cushioning. They laid there for a while, Eleanor’s sniffles quieting down to even breaths.

“Eleanor. I would like.. For us to try this again.” Levi whispered, trying not to let his fears take over his mouth.

“Really?” She raised her head to look up at his silver eyes.

“Really.” Levi wrapped his arms around her, giving a squeeze to her frame.

“I accept your apology Levi. However, I don’t ever want to be spoken to like that again. If you have something to say, then we can sit down and talk about it. We can work through it. Everyone handles things differently, and we need to be able to work through things. _Together._ We are a team now, and when you’re in a relationship with someone, that bond is supposed to strengthen.” Eleanor explained, “I would like for us to be together again. But promise me that _this time_ , we’ll do things differently.”

“I- I promise. I know that I’m not the best at expressing my thoughts and feelings, but I know it needs work too. I want to be there for you. I don’t want to lose you.” Levi replied, feeling awkward and relieved simultaneously. He knew he had fucked up and he _had_ to make it right.

Eleanor gave him a little squeeze this time, “I don’t want to lose you either Levi.”

Levi nodded, reveling in the way that having her settled against him felt. She was his safety, his light - she felt like _home_. She smiled at him as he gazed down at her, her puffy eyes still shining - but from a different source.

“We’ll take it slow, start from the bottom up again.” Eleanor whispered.

“I think that sounds good.”

“I’m glad.” Ellie sighed, snuggling into Levi’s chest and wrapping one of her legs around his. “Is this okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Levi responded, bringing up one hand to run through her curls.

\--

Hange raced through the halls of the castle, their muscles screaming at the speed at which they were running. Sprinting around the hallways, Hange finally came to Eleanor’s private room. Gasping for air, they slammed the door open, despite Moblit’s protests.

Hange was met with the sight of their two friends snuggled up on Eleanor’s couch together, a blanket haphazardly thrown across their lower halves. While they normally would’ve been excited at the sight, there was bigger fish to fry.

“ELEANOR. LEVI. GET UP.” Hange screamed.

Levi flew up into a sitting position, arms wrapped around Eleanor in a protective stance. She was barely awake in his arms, muttering about wanting to sleep more as Levi heaved a big sigh.

“Hange. What. Do. You. Want?” Levi asked, his face angry.

“Somebody killed Sonny and Bean!” They howled, Moblit trying his best to wrangle them into using an inside voice.

Eleanor woke up at that, peering between Levi and Hange. They got up from the couch, threw on uniforms and raced out the door.

\--

Eleanor held Hange as they sobbed in front of their dead titans. Moblit was explaining the situation to them and the Military Police.

“We haven’t found the culprit. Looks like they were both killed at the same time, before dawn. Buy the time the guards noticed, whoever did it had already gotten away using their ODM Gear.”

Hange wailed, Eleanor trying to ease her friend’s pain with soft whispers and hugs.

“It was premeditated, with two or more people involved. Look at the Commander, they’ve gone off the deep end. They were important subjects, what kind of morons would…?” One of Hange’s squad members mentioned.

Levi motioned to his squad and Eren, “Let’s go. The rest is up to the MPs.”

Erwin halted their leaving, coming to Eren’s flank. He grabbed Eren by the shoulders and got close to his ear.

“What do you see? Who do you think the enemy is?”

Levi glanced back at Eren and Erwin, arching a sleek brow.

“Sir?” Eren questioned.

“Sorry for asking such a strange question.” Erwin apologized, giving Eren a pat on the back and heading off in a different direction.

  
  



	14. A Scout's Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Welcome to 2021! :) 
> 
> As you could probably tell by the chapter title, things are getting pretty bad, don't worry, I'll still post the triggers below!
> 
> This week we commence the 57th Expedition, and some nasty things go down. I did change some things from the manga, but nothing too big. I won't spoil it any more than that. 
> 
> As always, thank you all for the continued love, support, comments, and readings! <3
> 
> TW: Language, Canonical Character Death, Canon Typical Violence, mentions of panic/anxiety, bodily harm/mutilation/gore, blood.

The Cadets stood in rows behind tables, their ODM gear set in front of them for the Military Police to review. They were on the hunt to find who killed Section Commander Zoe’s titan subjects - Sonny and Bean. Connie, Annie, and Armin stood at a table together, arms folded neatly behind their backs as they talked.

“You can’t blame someone for hating titans.” Connie muttered, not amused with the situation at hand. 

“Yeah... But this practically helps the titans. Whoever did it may have satisfied their thirst for revenge, but it's a blow to the human race.” Armin answered, gaze downcast.

“I’m an idiot, so I kinda get where they’re coming from. You lose your ability to think. Before I saw my first titan, I really wanted to join the Survey Corps. Now, I never wanna see another titan as long as I live. Even though we have to choose a branch today.” Connie replied, ignoring Armin’s surprised response. 

Connie huffed, speaking again. “Damn it. Even Jean said he’s joining the Survey Corps.”

“Jean said that?” Armin asked, blue eyes wide.

“Annie, what do you think? He’s gonna join the Corps.” Connie asked, motioning to the woman.

“I don’t think anything. My mind’s already made up.” Annie replied, voice flat.

“I see. You’re going to the MP Brigade, right?” Connie asked. “Hey Annie? Do you think I should go for the MPs too?”

“Look. If somebody told you to die, would you?”

“What? No!”

“Then do what you want to do.” Came Annie’s reply. “How about you Armin?”

“If I could understand  **why** I had to die… I think there are times people have to die, even if I don't like it.” Armin answered.

“You’ve decided then.” Annie muttered. “You’re weak, but you’ve got spirit.”

“Thanks?” Armin turned to face Annie. “You’re actually pretty nice.”

Annie blinked at the blonde boy.

“It seems like you don’t want us to join the Corps, and I bet you have a reason for joining the Military Police.”

“No. I just want to save myself.”

\--

“Hey Eren.” Gunther asked, approaching the boy with Eld at his side. “Is there anyone from your training group who wants to join up?”

“There is.” He paused, replaying some of the last few weeks’ events in his mind. “No... I don’t know how they feel now.”

\--

Armin decided that  _ now _ was not the time to be starstruck over Commander Smith, he’d seen him before after all. But having the notable Commander on the stage in front of him was a sight to behold. Erwin held himself in high regard, his posture firm as he addressed the crowd of Cadets below him.

“I am Survey Corps Commander Erwin Smith. The King has granted me authority over all Survey Corps activity. Today, you choose which division to join. The reason I’m up here is to invite you to become a part of the Survey Corps.”

Armin gulped, tightening his fists behind his back. His friends were also visibly anxious.

“I should warn you. In the recent titan attack, everyone here experienced what the average excursion outside is like. I’m sure nothing else in your lives came close to it. Though you’re trainees, you experienced sacrifice. As a result, I’m sure you came to know your own limits and the terror of the titans. While it’s true we suffered heavy losses in this attack, the human race has advanced towards victory like never before.”

Eren, Gunther, and Eld stood on the side of the stage, watching as Erwin gave his speech to the Cadets.

“By now, everyone is aware of the existence of Eren Yeager. Through his actions and all of yours, the titan incursion was halted and we have obtained a path to understanding the true nature of the titans. I’m not at liberty to tell you much about Eren, but believe me, he’s proven himself as an ally who’s willing to lay his life on the line. We also know that in the basement of his old house in Shiganshina… there are answers about the titans that even he doesn’t have.”

Armin felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Mikasa blanched beside him, seeing Reiner and Bertolt do the same.  _ I know they want to recruit soldiers, but making that information public? _

“And yet, if we are to perform a full investigation of the basement in Shiganshina, we first need to take back Wall Maria. Our aim is the same, but now that we can no longer use the gate in Trost, we will have to use the long way around, from the Eastern Karanes District. The path that took one of our battalions four years to clear is completely lost. During those four years, over 90% of the Survey Corps soldiers died. Even in the best case, sending another battalion to Wall Maria would mean five times the casualties and 20 years of work. Those aren’t realistic figures.”

The crowd was dead silent, not even the anxious murmurs continued at this point.

“I won’t hide it, those of you who join will participate in an expedition beyond the wall one month from now. A supply route needs to be put in place as soon as possible. The survival rate for new soldiers on their first outing is 50%. But those who survive will become superior soldiers with a high survival rate. Those who wish to join, please stay here.”

Erwin hardened his expression, looking to the crowd of teenagers before him. It felt like an eternity had passed since he was there. Since he watched Eleanor listen to the same speech a year after him and accept her same fate.

“Those of you who wish to join the other divisions are dismissed.”

It took a little time, but those who remained faced Erwin head-on, some recruits crying, some visibly anxious, some just in shock of their own choice.

“You look good. I welcome the newest members of the Survey Corps! This is my real salute! Devote your hearts to the cause!” Erwin shouted, throwing his right fist over his heart and left arm behind his back.

“Yes sir!”

\--

**One Month Later**

The Survey Corps were lined up at the Gate of the Wall, Erwin was at the helm of his soldiers, his resolve solid as they braced for the gate to open. The soldiers on top of the Wall had led any stray titans a little ways away from the gate. Giving Erwin the thumbs up from the top of the Wall, the soldiers prepared to open the gate.

“This is it!! Now the human race takes another step forward!!” Erwin shouted to his troops. “Show me what you’ve learned!!”

The Scouts yelled a war cry of their own, sending fists into the air in response to Erwin’s words.

“Open the gate! Launch the 57th Expedition Outside the Wall! Advance!” 

Hange and Miche on Erwin’s flank, the Scouts took off towards the exit of the Wall. The Support Line tackled a titan that got past the guard, the new recruits flinching in response. Levi Squad had Eren in their center, at the center of the formation that Erwin had spent hours pouring over. 

_ This was it. _

\--

**_One Month Ago_ **

Eren sighed, wondering if he would ever be able to form a relationship with the Special Operations Squad members based on trust. He was feeling lonely sometimes, missing Armin and Mikasa. 

He hadn’t seen Captain Smith for a while, noting a group of Scouts by the entrance to the castle as Levi Squad walked back inside. He asked Oluo if he could go speak to the group, wanting to see which of his friends had joined up in the Survey Corps.

Eleanor stood with Armin and Mikasa, her arms around their shoulders in a smile, welcoming the kids into the Corps. Eren came flying at them, Eleanor looking up to see him stop short of plowing them over.

“Captain!” He gave a salute.

“Oh stop it.” Eleanor laughed. “I was wondering when you’d come over. These two have been begging to see you.”

Eren relaxed, pulling his friends from Eleanor’s grasp and into an embrace of his own. Armin’s eyes lit up, his face happy as he hugged Eren back. Mikasa went from shocked to stoic, grabbing Eren by the shoulders.

“Did they hurt you? Did they give you some sort of invasive examination? Did you suffer any mental stress?” Mikasa’s face turned dark. “That shorty is too full of himself, one of these days, I’ll knock him down a peg.”

Eleanor laughed, watching as Mikasa’s gaze turned towards her. She waved it off, watching as the other new recruits came up behind the trio.

Eren turned around. “You guys! You all joined? So that means that Annie, Marco, and Jean went with the MPs.”

“Marco’s dead.”

“Jean! What are you doing here?” Eren asked, genuinely surprised at his presence. “Wait.. what? What did you just say? Marco’s... Dead?”

Jean started in on his taunting, his anger and emotions surrounding Marco’s death, and Eren’s attitude getting the best of him. Finally, Eleanor stepped in, placing herself between Eren and Jean.

“Alright, kiddos!” She paused, smiling. “As much as this bickering sounds  _ lovely _ , we have things to attend to.”

“Who are you?” Reiner asked.

“Thank you for asking.” Eleanor gave a nod at the tall boy. “I’m Captain Eleanor Smith. I’ll be your new Squad Captain from here on out. Minus Eren of course, he’ll be with Levi.”

“Smith..?” Bertolt questioned, sparing a glance in Reiner’s direction. “As in  _ Commander Smith? _ ”

“The very same. He’s my brother.” Eleanor smiled, bringing a hand through her locks, she motioned for the troops to follow her. “Come on. We’ve got lots to do and not a lot of time to do it in!”

Reiner and Bertolt shared a look, hanging at the back of their new squad. Bertolt sighed, motioning for them to follow.

_ Siblings _ .

  
  


\--

**Back to the 57th Expedition**

  
  


“Long Distance Enemy Scouting Formation! Deploy!” Erwin yelled, hearing his soldiers split off into their specific sections of the formation. 

Levi and his Squad sat in the 5th Column, protecting Eren at their center. Hange had their Squad with Erwin towards the front, and Eleanor was on the right flank - with Armin and the communications team.

\--

“Captain, it's been a while since the red signal was sent, but the formation is still in chaos.” Armin said, keeping his hold on the reins tight. 

Eleanor had to admit that Armin was right, although she didn’t say anything out loud. Things were quiet at the moment, which always meant something was on the horizon. Before Eleanor could acknowledge Armin, she saw black smoke out of the corner of her eyes.

“Abnormal!” Armin yelled, pulling his own flare gun from his saddle. 

Eleanor squinted into the distance, seeing titan steam flitter into the air. She breathed a sigh of relief before feeling the ground rumble beneath them again. She watched as the group of Scouts next to their formation was ignored, this abnormal was heading straight for her and Armin. The nearby squad coming in to help and attempting to take her down.

Armin gasped, watching as the titan took his comrades in her hands and crushed them like nothing. She slammed their remains into the ground. He was panicking, his hands becoming sweaty and face pale.

“Captain... That’s... That’s not an abnormal. It’s got intelligence! Like the Armored or Colossus titan! Like Eren!”

Eleanor cursed, urging Armin to try and speed up. “Focus on the path ahead of you. I’ll try to take care of thi-”

The abnormal’s foot came down, sending Armin and Eleanor airborne. Eleanor felt the world spin around her, the titan continuing in its pursuit of them. She used some gas in her gear, snagging Armin in her arms and holding him tight as they hit the ground. Eleanor’s back hit first, her body taking the brunt of the weight before they rolled, and Armin hitting his head off the ground.

Eleanor tried to breathe, the impact stealing the wind from her lungs. She was sure that she was going to have some bruises and maybe some broken bones  _ if she made it through this _ . Her vision was going dark, Armin shuddering next to her as the titan spoke his name. She struggled to get up off the ground. 

“Armin… you need to move. Go. You have to warn them. I’ll do what I can here.”

  
  


\--

Armin faught Jean and Reiner, protesting leaving Captain Smith behind to deal with the titan. He eventually passed out, his head injury getting the better of him. He woke up again, later on, to Reiner wrapping his head with bandages.

“Can you use your gear, Armin?” Reiner asked.

“No- No problem. Nothing’s broken.” Armin replied in a daze.

Jean was whistling non-stop, trying to get his or Armin’s horses to return. They only had one and couldn’t move three people, let alone an injured one, with just one horse.

Armin was stuck in his head, replaying the events of what happened. The way Captain Smith had grabbed him to make sure he was alright, sending him away so she could distract the titan so he could warn the remainder of the Scouts. He couldn’t shake the titan saying his name, or how Captain Smith had risen from the ground, her body damaged and mocking the titan - anything to get its attention. The way she tried to fight the beast, with sheer strength. 

“Armin… Armin!” Reiner’s voice cut through his thoughts. “I don’t think you’re all here yet.”

“Y-yeah. I’m still a bit fuzzy.” Armin admitted. “I’m worried about the Captain. We left her alone.”

Reiner sighed. “I’m sure Captain Smith is okay. If she’s anything like she is in training, and the stories we’ve heard, she’ll be fine. We have a tough choice to make. Someone has to stay behind. We have to get moving.”

“Let's fire a flare. If things are still okay, the third and fourth squads should be in the vicinity.” Amrin suggested. 

Jean fired the emergency flare. “We have three minutes, but we need to make a decision before then.”

“I’ll stay.” Armin said. “I should see if the Captain’s okay. I’m already injured. I’d only slow you down.”

“Wait, Armin!” Jean protested.

“There’s something I need you to report, only to Commander Erwin.” Armin’s eyes darkened.

“Wait! You can tell him yourself. We’ve got someone coming with two horses!” Jean shouted.

_ Christa! _

\--

“Oi. Oluo You fire.” Levi commanded, noting the increase of green flares in the sky, signaling the shift in the formation’s direction. 

Eren was spooked when a messenger came up on their right, bellowing to Captain Levi.

“Sir! The Right Flank Enemy Scouts have been devastated!! The right flank is now blind to enemy movement! Please pass it on to the squads to the left!”

Levi schooled his emotions, knowing that Eleanor was in the right flank. If things were _ this bad _ ,  _ was she okay? What happened? _ Levi ordered Petra to pass it along, noting the worry in her big eyes too. He didn’t comment, didn’t want to say anything without any information of his own to confirm or deny.

Eren was drawn from his thoughts, thinking about Eleanor and Armin being in the right flank when more black flares hit the skies. Levi ordered him to fire off this round, forcing his squad to keep going while the titan wrecked the Scouts behind them.

\--

Erwin ordered that the only folks to enter the Titan Forest were to be the Central Column Wagon Escorts. The remainder of the formation was to go around the exterior of the forest, on the edges.

Levi Squad entered the forest, Eren visibly more rattled now that they were essentially separated from the remainder of the Scouts. 

“Captain Levi! We’re in the forest sir. With just the Central Column in here, we can’t detect approaching titans. Something’s coming on our right flank! How are we supposed to avoid titans and protect the wagons?” Eren rattled off, his body taught in anxiety.

Levi sighed, checking himself before he answered. Eleanor always had better dealings with Eren, having the patience to deal with his constant questions. “Stop whining about the obvious. We can’t do any of that.”

Eren gasped. “What are you saying?”

“Look around you. These overgrown trees are the perfect environment for ODM Gear. Now think. Use the modest intellect you do possess. Think hard. Your life depends on it.”

Eren looked around.  _ I’m still a recruit, he won’t tell me because I need to learn the answer for myself.  _ Stopping his gaze at Oluo, Eren realized that nobody in the Squad knew what was going on. Eren felt panic bubble up from his chest, hitting the back of his throat like fire.

A resounding  _ boom _ hit their ears, the titan from the right side closing in on their position.

“Draw your swords.” Levi ordered. “If that thing appears, it will all be over in a flash.”

\--

Eren had only known the Levi Squad for a short period of time but knew that if they were panicking, it was for a good reason. Gunther and Eld called to the front, the abnormal titan close enough that they could see her eyes.

Levi called, “Switch to ODM Gear!!” 

The Squad was just shy of abandoning their horses to launch into the air when reinforcements from behind sounded from above. They zipped around, using the trees to their advantage, before the titan obliterated them. The titan had grabbed the soldiers by the wires connecting their ODM gear, flinging them into the tree and smashing their bodies with her own.

**“Captain Levi! Your orders sir?!”**

Levi didn’t answer his squad, leaving them squealing behind him when he ultimately fired off a sound grenade. They all cringed, ringing in their ears fading by the moment.

“What’s your job? To give in to whatever you happen to feel? No. Your mission is to keep  _ that little shit _ ,” he pointed to Eren, “from getting so much as a scratch. Even if it means you die trying.”

That did nothing to quell the panic within Levi’s squad, the titan quite literally on their heels and moving quicker with every step. Eren’s hands felt like they were numb, his fingers gripping his reins tighter with every breath. People were dying above him, and they were doing  _ nothing _ to stop it. The squad kept telling him to face forward, to forget what was going on. 

Eren brought his hand to his mouth, moving to bite it. Petra’s face went wide in shock, her eyes holding a fear she couldn’t put into words. 

“You said you would only do that if your life was in danger. You promised!” She yelled, not taking her eyes off him.

“You’re not wrong. If you wanna do it, go ahead.” Levi countered.

“Captain!”

“I know. He’s a monster. It's got nothing to do with his titan power. No matter how much he’s held back, no matter what cage he’s in… No one can force him to submit.” Levi explained. “The difference is  **experience** . You don’t have that to fall back on Eren. Choose, believe in yourself, or believe in them- The Survey Corps.”

Eren and Petra looked on in fear and shock, the theme heading this expedition.

“I won’t claim to know the answer and I never will. Whether you trust in your own strength, or trust in the choices made by reliable comrades. No one knows what the outcome will be. So, as much as you can… choose whatever you’ll regret least.”

Petra reached out to him. “Eren… Please.”

\--

_ “I thought of a way to stop short of killing you.” Levi mentioned, drawing a titan on the chalkboard. _

_ Eren approached him, curious. _

_ “I said before that the only way to stop you is to kill you. But this way would just leave you badly wounded.” Levi muttered. “It would rely on several different skills. We’d lop you out of the meat of the titan’s neck, slice off your arms and legs. They’d grow back anyway, like a lizard’s tail? Right?” _

_ “Sir. I don't know how or why my body grows back. But isn't there another way?” _

_ “Are you telling me you don't want to take any risks or make sacrifices? Get over it. We have as much chance of getting killed in the process as you do. Relax.” _

_ Levi Squad, Hange, and Eleanor stood around Eren, devising a plan for an experiment to dig into Eren’s abilities. _

_ \-- _

_ Eren stood at the bottom of the well, giving Hange the  _ okay _ that he was ready to begin the experiment. Hange fired off the flare from their horse, Levi and Eleanor sitting nearby as well. _

_ Nothing happened, causing some worry to stir in Eleanor’s gut. She had really come to care for Eren in these last few weeks. The trio rushed forward, Levi stating that they were calling off the experiment. Looking down into the well, Eren was covered in his own blood. His face and hands were stained. _

_ They all settled in for some afternoon tea at a nearby bench, hoping to let Eren recharge and figure out what happened.  _

_ “The self-inflicted wounds aren’t closing up either?” Levi asked, looking at Eren’s hands. _

_ “No sir.” _

_ “If you can’t turn into a titan, the  _ **_mission to rebuild Wall Maria_ ** _ goes down the drain. Do something about it. That’s an order.” Levi commanded, ignoring Eleanor’s glare as he and Petra walked away. _

_ “Don’t take it so hard. Just proves you’re more human than I thought.” Eld muttered. “I prefer this to losing my life. It's not like it was for nothing.” _

_ “Yeah, there’s no such thing as being too cautious.” Gunther replied. _

_ “Don’t mind those sour-pusses. They’re just tired.” Eleanor whispered to Eren, ruffling his hair with her hand. _

_ Eren nodded, thanking her for still believing in him. He went to grab the spoon for his tea, wincing as his hand protested in pain. Eld asked if he was okay, receiving a positive response from Eren as he reached for the spoon. Eren’s eyes went wide as his hand felt what he could only describe as lightning, shooting through it at contact with the spoon. _

_ There was an explosion, Levi feeling the air hit the back of his head. His troops had been thrown to the ground and quickly recovering with their gear in hand. They all sat, armed and ready to spring. _

_ Levi took an inventory of his soldiers, nothing that Eleanor wasn’t upright. She was trapped underneath the half-formed rib cage that had spawned from Eren’s body. Eren was freaking out, clearly not knowing what had happened or why this happened. _

_ “Eren?!” Came Eleanor’s voice, breathless and slightly panicked. “Are you okay? What happened?” _

_ Eren was breathing heavily frantically looking around at Levi Squad in front of him. They were ready to kill, the only one not armed was Levi. _

_ “Eren, I need you to just relax for a moment. Levi Squad,  _ **_stand down_ ** _. That is a direct order. You are in no danger.” Eleanor commanded, her voice strict.  _

_ Levi Squad didn’t move, not willing to risk it right now.  _

_ “Levi, control your squad. Get them away from Eren.  _ **_NOW._ ** _ ” Eleanor’s voice went feral, deep and commanding like her brother’s. _

_ \-- _

_ Hange came sprinting out of the nearby woods, howling in excitement at the sight of titan steam. Moblit sighed, following the commander into the clearing. _

_ Levi Squad was yelling at Eren left and right, ordering him to prove that he wasn't the enemy. That he didn't do this on purpose. They were screaming, even Levi’s words not breaking through. _

_ Eleanor screamed  _ **_“ENOUGH!!_ ** _ ”, silencing the group from beneath the titan’s half baked body. She was covered in sweat, the titan steam being hotter than anything she’d encountered. Her clothes and hair were plastered to her body, her patience wearing thin. _

_ Luckily Hange broke the tension, begging Eren to touch the arm and screaming as a result of being burnt. Eren tried to free himself, vaulting in the opposite direction and pulling himself free from the titan’s body. _

_ “Captain Smith.” Eren asked, scrambling to Eleanor’s side as she lay beneath the steaming corpse. Luckily none of the ribs had penetrated her body in the process of forming. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” _

_ She managed to look at him, reaching a hand out in between the ribs. She grabbed his uninjured hand and squeezed it. “I’m fine Eren. Just going to need a bath when I get out of here. Are you okay?” _

_ “I’m fine Captain. I’m sorry.” Eren’s eyes welled up, Levi coming to stand next to her. _

_ “It’s alright Eren. Why don’t you go to Hange and get bandaged up? I might be here a bit. I’ll be okay,  _ **_trust me_ ** _.” Eleanor answered, giving Eren’s hand another squeeze. _

_ She felt something hitting her hand after Eren had left, it was cold and wet. It kept nudging her hand, not relenting in its efforts. _

_ \-- _

Eleanor opened her eyes, blinking in the harsh sunlight, a big horse suddenly coming into her view.

“Adelaide. You came back.” Eleanor whispered, patting the horse on the snout. “We better get going. We need to find Erwin and Levi.” 

Eleanor hauled herself off the ground, her entire body alight with pain. She didn’t really remember what happened after Armin left with Jean and Reiner, making sure that the abnormal’s focus was on her. How she was still alive, was beyond her.

Settling back into her saddle, she raced forward, hoping to meet Erwin or Levi in the Titan Forest.

\--

Eren and Levi Squad went flying through the titan forest, the abnormal being mere inches from grabbing Eren from his saddle. They ran through a clearing, Commander Erwin’s voice booming through the air.

**“FIRE!!”**

Eren watched as hundreds of harpoons were fired at the abnormal, sinking into her skin and stopping her dead in her tracks in the center of the clearing. They moved forward more before Levi spoke up.

“Tether the horses up a little ways, then switch to ODM Gear. I’ve got my own task to carry out now. Eld is in command while I'm gone.” Levi hopped off his horse and into the air, zinging past his squad.

\--

Levi landed on the tree that Erwin was standing on, overlooking the captured abnormal. He sighed.

“Looks like we stopped it.”

“We can’t let our guard down yet. I’m impressed you managed to lead it here.” Erwin commented.

“That’s thanks to the rear squads, who risked their lives fighting. They bought us the time we needed. Couldn’t have done it without them… Or Eleanor.” Levi answered, face twinged with disgust.

“Wait-” Erwin’s eyes widened. “Eleanor’s…?”

“R-right here.” came a small voice. 

Eleanor used her ODM Gear to launch into the tree, coming to stand next to Levi. She fell, steadying herself on her hands and knees before continuing.

“Did you think I would go down that easy?” She wheezed, her breath coming in short pants. “I’m right here. Don't you worry.”

Erwin was concerned, her face was pale and her breathing was erratic. She stood up on her own two feet, taking Levi’s outstretched hand in support. Wobbling in her steps forward, she pointed a finger at the titan.

“That’s one tough bitch. She took down several men, without blinking an eye. Managed to get me on my ass and knocked me out for a while.”

She turned back towards her brother, “Erwin, we don’t have time to waste. Whoever’s in there, needs to come out.  _ Now. _ ”

\--

“Hey Armin.” Jean pondered. “It's obvious that there’s something going on in the woods. We lured that titan here to be captured.”

Armin put a hand to his chin in thought. It certainly made sense.

“But does that mean there are  **humans** in our ranks who are trying to destroy the Walls?”

“I think so. I think the Commander is certain of that. Eren’s existence suggests that humans may be controlling titans. So if we assume that the titans trying to destroy the Walls are  **humans** and they’re  **inside** the Walls. The first thing we must do is identify them, preventing any further damage to the Walls.  _ Furthermore _ , if we could capture them, we might expect to gain information that the Survey Corps has longed for.” 

“Those sounds?” Jean craned his head in the direction of the interior of the forest. “Mean she’s fallen into the trap. With Eren as bait. But how was the Commander so sure that the titans would come after Eren if he went outside the Wall?”

“I think it's because their latest incursion didn’t completely destroy the Wall. For some reason, they suddenly halted their attack. Surely their objective would have been to destroy the inner gate of Wall Rose. They stopped for a reason, Jean. They did nothing when the gate was repaired. Perhaps something diverted their attention. The only thing I can think of would be Eren turning into a titan and going on a rampage.” 

Jean’s face screamed realization. “Then do you mean, one of the people who knew about Eren’s transformation at the time…  **is a spy** ?”

\--

Erwin and Eleanor watched as Miche and Levi attempted to break through the titan’s hands, which were covering the base of their neck. An intelligent response in knowing that the weak spot was there. The titan hardened its skin, instantly breaking Levi and Miche’s blades. He called for explosives to be set on the female’s wrists, hoping that would weaken the hold on their nape.

“Hey. Why not give us a break and come out of there? We don’t have all day.” Levi landed on the titan’s head, stomping on the blonde hair. “What do you think is going to happen? Do you think you can find a way out of this situation? Think about the trouble you’re causing. Now we have to keep thinking up ways to drag you out of here.”

Eleanor stood back up, having sat down after Levi went to attack the female titan. She stood at Erwin’s side, watching Levi deliver his monologue to the beast. The air felt tight, like you could slice through it with your blade.

“I had a question. If we cut off your limbs, would they grow back? I’m talking about your  **real** body. I’d get in trouble if you died you see.”

Eleanor felt goosebumps flutter up her arms, the titan’s face contorting. “Levi, you better move!”

The titan screamed, piercing the air and scaring anything in the immediate vicinity. 

_ An emotional cry? If it was, what does that mean? She’s given up? Or did she have a reason?  _ Erwin thought, noting that Miche had just forcibly landed next to him and Eleanor on the tree.

“ **Erwin** , I smell them coming.”

“What direction?”

“There’s a lot. Coming from  **ALL** directions. At the same time!”

Titans came pouring in from all directions, Erwin giving the command to intercept and destroy. But before they could really attack, the titans started attacking the female titan. They were  _ eating her _ .

“ **ALL SQUADS, COMMENCE ATTACK!! DEFEND THE FEMALE TITAN TO THE DEATH!!”** Erwin yelled, launching himself into the air beside Levi, Eleanor, and Miche.

“Erwin, there’s too many! We have to pull back!” Eleanor yelled, her breath coming shorter and shorter.

Erwin called for the order, pulling his troops from the battle. He, Levi, Hange, Moblit, Miche, and Eleanor landed in the trees above. Watching the onslaught of cannibalism occurring before their eyes.

“Get to your horses while the titans are focused on her remains! We’re leaving the wagons behind! Gather west of the forest and get back in formation! We’re returning to Karanes District!!” Erwin boomed, watching his soldiers coordinate their horses.

“After all my bluster in front of this council, this is what happens. Heavy losses and nothing useful gained. What will happen to us and Eren when we stroll back through the gate?” Levi asked, his voice tainted with disappointment.

“Think about that when we’re home. Right now, we have to contrate on retreating without further casualties.” Erwin answered.

“I’m going to call my squad over. I hope they haven’t gone too far.” Levi muttered, observing the chaos below.

“Levi, wait. Eleanor, go forth first. Levi, you replenish your gas and blades.”

“There’s no time? Why send Eleanor? I have plenty already. So why?” Levi countered, arching a brow at Erwin.

“It’s an order. Follow it.”

“Yes sir. Erwin, I’m going to trust your judgment.”

“I’ll see you two back home, okay?” Eleanor smiled, her face a little paler now. “That better be a promise.”

Eleanor took both Erwin and Levi’s hands in each of her own, giving a quick squeeze before launching into the trees.

\--

Levi Squad sighed in relief when seeing the flare go up, the one sending them back home.

“Get back to the horses. Prepare for retreat!” Eld yelled.

“Let’s go see the face of the bastard inside that female titan.” Oluo spat.

“We really know its identity?” Eren asked, flying through the air with the squad.

“Thanks to you Eren!” Petra smiled. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Eren muttered.

“You trusted us, remember? You chose  **us** then, and this is the result. It's pretty difficult, making the right choice.”

“Quit pampering the kid Petra. Really, what the hell did he do? Other than moan and groan the whole time. He didn’t do anything other than serve as bait.” Oluo threw out.

The group started arguing as they soared through the trees and back to their horses. The noise was loud, prompting Eleanor to have a scowl on her face when she reached them.

“May I remind you, you’re outside the Wall. We’re still on a mission. Now is no time to play.” 

“Captain!” They all collectively shouted.

“Are you okay Captain?” Eren asked, coming to level with Eleanor on his ODM Gear. 

“Let’s just get our horses and meet up with Levi.” She paused. “Let’s go home.”

\-- 

“Erwin, why did you make Levi resupply?” Hange asked, riding on Erwin’s flank.

“I remembered something you deduced. When the Colossal disappeared, no one saw what was inside. You theorized that inside was someone who had been equipped with ODM Gear, who made a quick getaway using the steam as cover.”

“Okay, but remember? I concluded it wasn’t possible based off of Eren’s physical state when he emerged from his titan. His equipment was damaged, his uniform was even gone. Worst of all, he was too exhausted to stand.” Hange answered, wondering where Erwin was going with this.

“The mission failed because she had the ability to draw titans in with her scream. The mission failed because we couldn’t predict that. But we need to be able to make those leaps of imagination if we’re going to outsmart the enemy. If that titan power has levels of skill, then it's a mistake to think of Eren, as a beginner, as the benchmark. So back to your hypothesis, if the enemy was able to escape under cover of steam and had on the same equipment that we do… they could blend in with the soldiers.”

\--

A figure approached Levi Squad from the side, Gunther asking if it was Captain Levi. Eleanor managed a look back behind her, watching as Gunther was slaughtered. His throat slashed as he hung by his ODM Gear on the tree.

“Fuck.” Eleanor hissed, running on sheer adrenaline at this point.

“Eren, don’t stop! Keep moving!” Oluo screamed, grabbing Eren by the cape.

“Protect Eren at all costs!” Eleanor yelled, taking as deep a breath as she could. “We don’t have time to get to the horses. Head to Command at full speed!”

Lightning struck the ground behind them, the air crackling and steaming as the figure turned into the female titan. The Squad’s faces went pale, the abnormal heading towards them in a full-on sprint.

“This time, I’m killing that thing!!” Eren yelled.

“You can’t!” Ellie and Eld yelled simultaneously.

“We’ll take down the titan. You head towards command immediately!” Eleanor yelled at Eren, “Top speed, do you understand me?!”

Eleanor’s blue eyes were pleading, her fight and resolve still strong while being absolutely exhausted. She was something akin to another mother in Eren’s eyes, always being there to care for him, to teach him, to show him how things were supposed to be. He didn’t want to lose her too.

“Please Eren, let us do this. Have faith!  **Trust me.** ” Eleanor begged.

“Okay. Okay. Fight well!” Eren conceded, sparing a last glance before moving on.

Eld went first, providing a minor distraction as Oluo and Petra moved in to slice the titan’s eyes from her head. The titan stumbled, bracing against a tree with its nape protected.

_ We blinded it. It should be in the dark for a full minute. _

_ We’ll stop it by then!! _

_ To hell with capturing it!! _

_ I’ll kill it!! _

_ Die a miserable death!! _

_ Take what’s coming to you!! _

They went in at Eleanor’s command, slicing at her arm joints and muscles until the titan had no choice but drop them from its nape. 

“Go for the nape!” Eleanor commanded, attaching new blades to her swords and launching forwards.

Eld and Eleanor launched towards the nape from opposite sides, not noticing that the titan had regrown one of its eyes. Eld moved in for the kill, immediately being taken into the titan’s mouth. Eleanor gasped, kicking the titan in the cheek to propel herself backward and away from it.

They watched as Eld’s mangled and chewed body fell from the titan’s mouth and littered the ground in a red rain below. Eleanor snarled, grabbing Petra and forcing them to move together and out of the way.

“Both of you! Get to higher ground quick!” Oluo called, watching as the titan tried to follow after Eleanor and Petra.

Eleanor used an extra push of gas to go further, landing on a tree in order to launch herself directly at the monster. She would have Petra pass by and then push off the tree’s trunk and directly at the titan’s neck. As soon as she turned around and set up to aim, Eleanor’s body felt like it was lit aflame.

In her desperation to escape, Petra fired her ODM Gear in a random direction, not realizing that Eleanor had pulled ahead and landed. The harpoons embedded themselves into Eleanor’s left shoulder and the right side of her abdomen, piercing into the tree behind her. Her body and the harpoons hit the tree with a resounding  _ thunk _ , the pain-causing white flashes in her eyes. She released a horrendous scream, blood bubbling up from her lips.

Before she could move, the female titan slammed Petra’s body into the same tree that Eleanor was impaled on, snapping her body in half and pulling her down the tree to the ground. The force caused Eleanor to be pulled down with Petra, the harpoons ripping through Eleanor’s body, splitting skin and muscle like butter - but ultimately still leaving her pinned.

Oluo tried to slice at the titan’s neck, watching as Petra bled out on the ground and Eleanor tried to hang on for her life while being impaled. His blades did nothing against her hardened nape, making him falter in his steps. The titan swung her foot forward, kicking Oluo into the air and his death.

“You fucking… BITCH!” Eleanor howled, her teeth stained red with blood. 

With a last-ditch effort as the titan came forward, she managed to grab her hidden blade on her thigh. If her squad went down, she wasn’t going to go without a fight. The titan stopped in front of her, blowing its hot breath into Eleanor’s face. It was as if she was studying the Scout Captain.

Eleanor grabbed the dagger from her thigh holster, mustering any strength she had left and sending it into the titan’s eye.  _ Sorry, Erwin, it was a beautiful gift _ .

“Fuck you. You… monster.” Eleanor spat, her white uniform shirt soaked red. 

Her vision was dark, she couldn’t breathe. She hoped Erwin was okay, that Levi and Eren were okay. She missed her Squad. Eleanor felt the drags of unconsciousness pull her in, her body suddenly losing all strength. She thought she heard a roar in the distance.

_ Eren... Please be careful…  _ Ellie breathed once more.  _ Levi... Erwin... Hange… please. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling after that? It was honestly intense to write and I wasn't sure if it would play out properly in text...
> 
> Sorry for the pain! But thanks for reading! <3


	15. Eleanor Mabel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Happy Sunday afternoon everyone! 
> 
> We're back with another chapter. This week will be covering Manga Chapters 29-30, and we'll be diving backward a little. You'll see what I mean. ;) We also have another song in today's chapter - "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran. Don't worry, I'll be cutting back on the songs from now on, this isn't a songfic. Please enjoy! Thank you for the continued support and love! <3 
> 
> TW/Warnings: Mentions of bodily harm/mutilation, blood, language, canonical character death, mentions of bile/vomit, nudity, slight sexual content.

Levi thought he heard a scream as he zipped through the trees, followed by a flash and explosion of air whipping through him as he navigated the forest. There was more screaming, this time not human. He glided through the air, catching Gunther’s body out of the corner of his eye.

Moving forward, Levi saw Eld’s upper torso on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of his own blood. Oluo was next, his body broken, laying unmoving in the grass. He settled himself on the ground, releasing his ODM Gear when he found Petra. Her body was bent impossibly, up against a large tree, her bright face a sullen grey color.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Levi cursed, feeling the urge to obliterate everything in his path.

He looked around the ground, not seeing Eren or Eleanor anywhere. The flash was almost undoubtedly Eren shifting and Levi needed to find him fast. Sighing, Levi moved to Petra, closing her eyes with his hand. As he turned in the direction of the flash, something wet hit his nose, followed by another drip onto his cheek.

Looking up slowly, almost afraid of what he was going to see, Levi almost dropped his swords. Eleanor was pinned to the tree above Petra. He sheathed his swords, launching himself into the trees to level with her. Once he was sure he was stable on his ODM Gear, he reached out hesitantly. 

“E-Eleanor.” Levi whispered, touching her face with his hand.

Levi jolted backwards on his gear before settling again, his attention waking Eleanor suddenly. She popped open her eyes with a wheezing gasp, coughing and splattering blood across Levi’s face and chest. She tried to raise a hand to fight whatever had come in contact with her, but didn’t have the strength, her body fading.

Eleanor’s eyes barely focused on Levi, the usual light behind them gone. She blinked a few times, coughing yet again, expelling her life force from her lungs.

“L-Levi.” She choked, her body shivering. “I’m c-cold-d.”

“By the Walls. Eleanor.” Levi moved closer to her, trying to ignore the glaring metal of Petra’s ODM harpoon wires. “I’m going to get you down, we’re going to get you help. You’ll be okay.”

“Eren…” She whispered. “He.. H-he went after her.”

“I know. I’ll get him.” 

“Levi.” 

“Yes?” He was trying so hard to ignore her gaze, seeing her like this made him angry, sad, pissed. So many things.

“C-can you tell Erwin that… t-that I love him? And H-Hange.” She paused, shivering. “Do y-you think they’re p-proud? Are you proud?”

“Don’t be an idiot. You can tell them yourself when you get out of here.” He was shaking, his hands unsteady as he tried to comfort her and think about how to get her down. “Of course they’re proud of you. I’m proud of you. Now stop talking, save your breath.”

“Le-levi?”

“What?”

“Lo-look at me.” He did, she raised a bloodied finger to his face, running it along his jawline. “I-In case I don’t make it…”

“Shut up!” Levi snarled, refusing to hear this.

“P-please.” Eleanor heaved, blood bubbling on her lips. “If I don’t make it… K-know that I sti-”

She stopped speaking, her body wracked with a cough, her airways clogging with blood. Her ribs weren’t broken before, but Levi suspected they were now, and they had punctured her lungs in the impact with the tree.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” He shook, fury blazing in his silver eyes. “I’ll be back.”

Levi spared another glance at her, her blue eyes fluttering shut again and he _hoped, hoped_ that it wasn’t for the last time. Shooting through the trees, probably using too much gas, Levi eventually rammed into Mikasa trying to fight the Female Titan.

“Back off for now. I need your head in this with me. Do you understand?” Levi growled. “Eleanor is back there, almost dead. We need to get Eren, get the support squad, and get the fuck out of here.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened at the news of her Captain still being alive. She nodded, maintaining the distance that Levi asked her to.

“Looks like she bit the whole neck out of Eren’s titan. Is he dead?”

“Eren’s alive. I think our target is intelligent. Her objective is to kidnap Eren. If she wanted to kill him, she could’ve just crushed him. But instead, she put him in her mouth, and she’s making a fighting retreat.” Mikasa explained.

“The objective may have been to eat Eren. In that case, Eren would be in her stomach now - probably dead.”

“He’s alive.” Mikasa growled at Levi, not caring about rank here.

“I hope you’re right.” Levi muttered, mind fuzzy.

“This wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you’d done a good job protecting Eren.”

Levi felt his anger shoot to his throat, threatening to spill into his mouth. _The fucking nerve_. He took a deep breath, Eleanor wouldn’t want him to yell at her. She was nervous, scared, pissed - just like he was.

“I remember now. You’re Eren’s friend. From Court?” Levi asked, gauging her reaction.

_Thought so.. Friends my ass_.

“I see. We’ll focus on one objective. Forget about killing the Female.”

“How many of our comrades has she murdered?” Mikasa fired back.

“As long as that titan has the ability to harden its skin, killing it is impossible. Trust me. We’ll bet everything on the chance that Eren is still alive… and we’ll rescue him before that thing can clear the forest.” Levi’s gaze turned murderous. “I’ll slash away at the titan. You draw its attention.”

Mikasa flew forward, spinning in front of the Female’s face. She dodged a punch, allowing Levi to swoop in and shred her arm with his blades. He thrust forward, sending his swords into both of the titan’s eyes, releasing them from their hilt. 

Throwing new blades into the hilts, Levi ignited his movements with his ODM Gear, gas expelling into the air as he swirled around the titan and slicing her body at every corner. His anger was boiling in his chest, images of Eleanor pinned to the tree, his Squad laying in pools of their own innards, Isabel and Furlan. 

Eleanor’s smile flashed in his mind, the one she gave him when they first met. She had taken in him, Isabel, and Furlan as if they were part of her own Squad- no hesitation. She still smiled at him after learning that he was sent to kill her brother. She spent time with him, trained with him, and showed him how the Scouts were family. She loved him. _She loved him_.

The Female fell, her body sliding down against a tree with a crash. Levi growled as he sailed forward again, slicing her arms, causing them to fall from the inability to hold them up anymore due to damage. He caught Mikasa going for the nape as the Female was now exposed - a trap.

Levi propelled himself at the young woman, pushing her out of the way before the Female could do any harm with her massive hand. Levi landed on the titan’s hand, his ankle grinding in a disgusting way as pain shot through his leg. He shook it off, twirling and sinking his blades through the titan’s mouth, causing it to fall open.

“Hey!! Let’s go!” Levi yelled with Eren under his arm. “We’re getting out of here!”

“He’s alive. Just dirty.” Levi paused, adjusting his grip on the grimey boy. “Don’t lose sight of the objective. Unless satisfying your own desires overrides that? We got your precious friend back, didn’t we?”

Levi passed Eren off to Mikasa once they got back to where Eleanor was. She gasped at her Captain’s condition, tears popping up again in her eyes.

“Take him to Command, send Support back. I'll fire a flare. Make it fast, I don't know how long she has.” Levi ordered, watching as Mikasa took another look at Eleanor and fled.

Levi settled back at Eleanor’s position in the trees, balancing on his gear. He reached forward brushing some of her matted hair out from her face. She was still alive, her breath coming out quick and snappy through her nose. He pulled an emergency flare from his belt, sending it up in the air.

“Ellie. Ellie, can you hear me?” Levi asked, taking her chin in his hand gently.

Again, she sputtered awake, blood splatter adding to what he was already covered in. She wheezed, her breathing audibly _wet_. She smiled at him, fresh blood coating her lips and teeth.

“Hi handsome.” Eleanor croaked.

“Hello beautiful.” Levi cooed, he moved to rest his forehead against her own. She felt so cold.

She laughed, or tried to, sending her into another set of wheezing coughs. “I hardly think b-being covered in my own blood is b-beautiful.”

Eleanor was still smiling at him, even as she’s pinned dying on this tree. She had that charm, a way to look at the bright side of things. She reached for his hand, her fingers feeling like ice.

“Shut up.” Levi huffed, keeping his forehead on hers. “We’re getting you out of here.

\--

True to his words, Support and a medic showed up, retrieving his Squad’s remains and helping Levi remove Eleanor from the tree. They placed her in a cart with a medic and they got to work stabilizing what they could while they were en route to the Wall. Levi got on a horse and rode beside them. 

Eren awoke on the way back, just prior to entering into the city. The crowds were relentless in their taunting. They had lost hundreds of good soldiers. The kids looked at them like heroes, not understanding what went on. The adults calling them names and scolding Erwin for the loss of lives.

Petra’s father approached Levi as they went further in, Eren watching as he went rigid. Her father talked about how Petra was devoted to Levi and his Squad, and how she talked about him and Eleanor all the time. He even asked for Petra’s hand in marriage from the Captain, who didn’t have the heart to acknowledge the man.

Eren felt bile rise in the back of his throat as tears flowed freely from his eyes. He bolted up from the cart, searching for Eleanor. He remembered that she was hurt, but didn’t know where she was in the formation. He didn’t have much time, when they got in further, Erwin, Eleanor, Levi, and Hange were summoned to the Capital and told to hand over Eren to the Military Police.

\--

Erwin managed to get the Scouts more time to convey their case to the Capital, buying no more than a week. Today though, after devising the plan with Levi, Hange, and Armin, he was spending the remainder of his free time in Eleanor’s room. 

They were allowed back to their castle, under the guise that Erwin and his troops were to not travel under any circumstances without an escort of MPs. They had four days left before having to return to the Capital.

Erwin entered Eleanor’s room with a heavy sigh. Levi was at her bedside, hadn’t left since they had returned other than a bath and bringing tea back for himself. He was doubled over, his upper body laying on her bed with his head laying on his crossed arms. Hange and Moblit stopped by in shifts, watching over the Scouts with Miche while Levi and Erwin were with Eleanor. Her squad - Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, and Christa stopped by, Armin and Eren more so than anyone else.

Truth be told, Erwin was appalled, terrified, shocked, words really couldn’t describe how he felt when they got back into town and he finally had a look at his sister. She was covered in blood, her dark hair matted and tangled. Her face and hands tinged a dangerous blue color. He could see the holes in her body.

They had to cut the ODM harpoon wires from Petra’s body and then snip the blades as they protruded from Eleanor’s back and into the tree in order to get her down - or so that was how it was recounted to him. He sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. _What would their parents think? How was this good for humanity? His sister almost dying at the hands of his orders… When did a sacrifice become too much?_

She wasn’t responsive to anyone once they got into the city, her body cold and still from the lack of blood and limited airflow going through her system. The doctors spent almost a full day removing the harpoon wires, patching the wounds, and attempting a blood transfusion. 

Eleanor still hadn’t woken up, she’d been out for three days straight. Erwin placed a hand on Levi’s back, patting the man lightly. Levi awoke with a start, spinning to grab Erwin’s wrist with a tight grip. Erwin knew the risks in waking him up, but paid no mind.

“Levi. Go get some food and rest. I’ll be here.” 

“No.” He growled, returning Erwin’s hand to himself and his gaze back to Eleanor’s bruised body.

The full extent wasn’t explained, as the Doctor wanted Eleanor to be awake for the final verdict - which didn’t bode well in Erwin’s mind. But she had walked away with several broken ribs, a punctured lung, internal hemorrhaging, a _likely_ concussion, and the two holes in her body from the ODM Harpoons - _so far_ , apparently there was more information to come.

“Levi please. This isn’t healthy. Let’s go get some food at least. I’ll have Moblit stop by.” Erwin pleaded with his Captain, as much as he sympathized with him. 

Moblit arrived moments later, promising Levi he wouldn’t leave her side until they returned with a salute. Levi stomped out of the room, blowing past Erwin and Moblit and towards the Dining Hall. Erwin thanked the man with a smile.

\--

Levi wanted to eat away from everyone, so they went to Erwin’s private quarters and sat there - Hange joining a few minutes later. The air was tense, they were all tired and worried about Eleanor. Not only was this a blow to the Corps, but to them on a personal level as well. 

“Le-”

“Shut it shitty glasses.” Levi barked, drinking his tea.

“Levi. Enough.” Erwin ordered. “We’re all worried about Eleanor. But you acting like a toddler won’t fix anything.”

Levi had half a mind to swipe the bolo tie off of Erwin’s neck with his foot, but decided against it. _He’s right_. He sat back in the chair, closing his eyes and holding his teacup in his hand. “Sorry Hange.”

Hange blinked, looking at Erwin and back to Levi. It was a first. “It’s okay. We’re all under a lot of stress right now.”

Hange clenched their fists, looking down at their legs at the table. Erwin felt the same, but wasn’t showing it. His heart hurt, his baby sister on the brink of death, and his Scouts in danger of being disbanded. _Where had things gone so wrong?_

“She’ll pull through this. She has to.” Hange whispered, glancing up at Erwin and Levi with watery eyes. 

  
  


\--

_“Alright kiddos!” She paused, smiling. “As much as this bickering sounds_ lovely _, we have things to attend to.” Eleanor said, grabbing the attention of her new Squad._

_She looked around before nodding in confirmation that this was apparently everyone._

_“Gather round! I’ll be doing roll-call to make sure you’re all here.” Eleanor waved her arms, gathering the teens closer._

_“Ackerman? Arlet? Hoover? Braun? Braus? Springer? Kirstein? Ymir? Lenz? Did I miss anyone?” Eleanor called, waiting for the “Present!” answers after calling each name._

_They all gathered around her in half circle, nervous for what was to come._

_“In case you didn’t hear earlier, I’ll remind you. My name is Captain Eleanor Smith. You may address me as ‘Captain’ or ‘Captain Smith’. I’ll be your new Squad Captain from here on out. Eren is also under my partial care, spending most of his time with Captain Levi’s Squad. So, you’ll see him around or in training.”_

_Armin remembered her from Eren’s Trial and from Trost, the one who talked to him with kind eyes, and spoke of horrors she’s been witness to in her time in the Scouts. You could tell off the bat that she was different then her brother, Erwin. She had a smile on her face constantly, although it didn’t quite reach her eyes every time. She held herself high, but had an air about her that welcomed Armin warmly._

_“We’ll start with the tour of our lovely home here, go over what a daily schedule looks like, and the upcoming expedition - although that last part will come tomorrow. After the tour, we’re hosting a large dinner for all our new recruits. I expect you all to be there.” Eleanor explained, leading her troops into the Scout’s castle base._

_\--_

_Eleanor led them around, her troops following her like wide-eyed ducklings and taking in the sights. She got the occasional question from a few of them, some pointing fingers, and lots of smiles when visiting the stables._

_“This is my baby, Adelaide.” Eleanor brought them into the stables, and stopped in front of her horse’s stall. “Horses for the Scouts are bred to be fast and have incredible stamina. She’s been with me since she was very small. An incredible being. Come on over and introduce yourself, just watch the horse in the stall to the right - that’s Captain Levi’s and he can be kinda ornery.”_

_The Squad introduced themselves one by one to Adelaide, patting her snout and laughing when Jean got sneezed on. They fed her some hay, changed her water out, and relaxed in the stables for a few chatting. Levi, Eren, and his Squad entered - going to their horses._

_“Training Le- Captain?” Eleanor asked, clearing her throat._

_“Hange wants to try something before we get settled for dinner.” He answered, pushing through the pile of teenagers to get to his horse._

_“Okay! Be careful out there!” She replied, approaching Levi on his horse. “See you at dinner?”_

_Levi mounted his horse, looking down at Eleanor once he was seated. “Maybe. Depends on how long they want to try this shit and if we can_ actually _get back in time for dinner. How are the brats?”_

_Eleanor giggled, turning to face her Squad. “Everyone! Captain Levi! These are his Squad members - the Special Operations Squad. Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, and Eren. Say hello.”_

_“Sir!” resounded throughout the stables, Eleanor’s squad saluting the famous Captain and his Squad._

_“Brats.” Levi huffed._

_He reached out briefly and caught Eleanor’s hand as she was patting his horse. The two locked eyes, Levi giving Eleanor’s hand a gentle squeeze before releasing her._

_“I’ll be back tonight.” He paused, addressing her crew. “As for you lot, I recommend you stay on your best behavior, unless you want me to repeat Eren’s ass kicking from his trial.”_

_Armin and Mikasa were the only ones who were there to witness the so-called “ass kicking” and felt a small shiver of fear go up their spines. Jean looked to the both of them with an arched brow, receiving a shake of the head from a nervous Armin._

_“Thank you for that Captain.” Eleanor remarked with a smile. “They’ll do just fine. I know it. Be safe, and please return to us in one piece. All of you.”_

_Levi nodded, pulling out his Squad with a whistle. They raced out of the stables in a flash of dust and hoof marks._

_“Don’t worry about him. Just stay on our good sides, and we won’t have any problems.” Eleanor mentioned nonchalantly. “Come on! I’ll let you all get settled into the Barracks before dinner._

_\--_

_“Is nobody going to mention it?” Jean asked as they filed into the Barracks and flopped onto their respective beds._

_“Mention what?” Christa asked, peering over the top of her bunk and down to the others._

_“Captain Smith and Captain Levi.” Jean answered, as if it was weird that nobody else saw what he did._

_“How he held her hand for a second? So what?” Ymir chimed in. “None of our damn business as far as I’m concerned.”_

_“I think it’s cute.” Christa replied back, hopping down from her bunk and sitting next to Ymir. “Although Captain Levi seems scary.”_

_“The man is practically a whole battalion by himself.” Reiner chimed in. “His numbers are insane.”_

_“Captain Smith’s are too.” Armin piped up. “I saw her and Captain Levi take down some titans in Trost right in front of us. Their skill with ODM Gear is amazing.”_

_“Don’t you think it's bad for.. I dunno.. Morale? A distraction? Or something?” Jean sat up on his bed, facing his friends. “Dating someone in an environment like this?”_

_Bertolt answered this time, sparing a glance at Reiner. “I don’t know what they’ve been through, but it has to be lonely out here. Especially with their high loss rate. It might be nice to have someone.”_

_Armin thought back to the trial, to Eleanor’s speech about losing two squads and having to hold her dead soldier’s leg in her hands. Her talking about how much she’s struggled and the blood on her hands._

_“We don’t know what Captain Levi has been through either. We all have or had someone that we are or were particularly close to… Why should it be any different for our superiors? They’re human too.” Armin mentioned._

_“Jeez. I was just bringing it up.” Jean brushed the back of his neck with his hand. “Just was weird is all.”_

_\--_

_Eleanor sat at a table with Erwin and Miche, watching as her new squad filtered into the room. She waved them over, telling them to take a seat at the table with her and the others. She shifted to sit closer to her brother and allow for more room for the teens._

_“Have a good day everyone?” Eleanor asked, smiling down the table at her Squad._

_She got a variation of yesses_ _across the space, some of them nodding and smiling back at her._

_“Good. Tonight is for you guys. Enjoy the food and have a good time. Tomorrow we’re going to start training with Levi Squad in the forest. So eat up and rest well!” Eleanor beamed._

_Miche was sniffing each of her recruits, obviously causing a stir. The large man was off putting and the sniffing was just uncomfortable. Eleanor huffed, throwing a spoon at him from across the table._

_“Can you leave them be? They just got here Miche.”_

_He eyed her with an upturn of his nose, offended that he had to stop. He sat back down at her opposite, annoyed at the ceasing of his activity._

_“Welcome Scouts.” Erwin finally said, instantly getting the attention of the squad. “You’re in great hands with my sister. Please do well.”_

_They all nodded with nervous looks to their faces, some audibly nervous to be seated with the Commander. Eleanor laughed, knowing exactly why they were so nervous._

_“He may look like a tall angry guy, but he’s really a big softie on the inside.” Eleanor joked, poking Erwin on the shoulder._

_“Did she just call the Commander a ‘softie’?” Connie whispered, eyes switching between the Commander and his friends._

_“She did.” Erwin confirmed, a small smile on his lips. “Enjoy your evening young ones. I’m going to mingle with the others. Levi should be back soon, you can interact with them more.”_

_“See ya.” Eleanor waved, watching him and Miche leave. “Sorry about Miche by the way. His nose is incredible. He can smell titans from miles away. It’s honestly crazy.”_

_“That’s alright Captain.” Armin answered, his stomach rumbling._

_Eleanor laughed again, shooing her troops. “Go get some food! All of you! Eat up.”_

_Sasha sped off to the food tables in a flash, leaving nothing but wind in her wake. Eleanor gave a confused look, earning a ‘that’s normal’ response from Armin. The rest followed Sasha, leaving at a normal human pace to retrieve their food._

_Levi Squad returned while Eleanor’s Squad got food, Hange racing to Eleanor’s side and throwing themselves into her with a hug. Eleanor laughed as Moblit pried their Commander off of her. Eren walked in with a sigh, flopping next to Eleanor on the table’s bench._

_“How did it go? You feeling alright?” Eleanor asked, placing the back of her hand on Eren’s forehead. “You’re running a slight fever again.”_

_“I’m fine. Just tired and hungry.” Eren answered, his drowsiness fading when he saw Armin and Mikasa._

_“Okay. Make sure to get some sleep tonight. Can’t let them run you into the ground Eren.” Eleanor murmured, “Go get some food.”_

_He nodded, leaving the table and meeting up with his friends. Eleanor watched as he left, something pulling on her chest as these experiments continued on the young boy. Levi came to stand beside her, his aura being more than enough to alert Eleanor of his presence._

_“Have you eaten?”_

_“Not yet. Don’t worry. I’ll get something.” Eleanor looked up to him from her seat. “I wanted them to get their food first. How’d it go?”_

_“Not sure. Hange is going to have a report on their findings tomorrow.” Levi answered._

_“Ah, for the morning meeting. That’s right.”_

_“Hm.” Levi hummed in return. “Let’s go.”_

_Eleanor nodded, getting up from the table as her recruits returned. She followed Levi to the food tables and missed how Hange had made themselves right at home with her Squad. The Section Commander flopped down beside Armin, Moblit right on their tail and settling next to them._

_“There they go again.” Jean muttered, waving his fork in the direction of Levi and Eleanor._

_“What?” Hange mumbled, food falling from their lips. They looked in the direction Jean was pointing. “Oh! Ellie and Levi? Yeah. They used to date. But if you ask me, they’re gonna get back together.”_

_Someone choked on their food, although Hange wasn’t sure who. They wiggled their eyebrows at the end of their sentence, genuinely hoping that they were right._

_“Isn’t that frowned upon?” Jean asked._

_“Jeez, can’t anyone be happy Jean? Or does everyone have to mope over a crush like your sorry ass?” Ymir bit some meat off her fork._

_Jean sputtered, slamming his fork down onto the table. “N-no! That’s not what I meant. I was just wondering if there were rules or anything.”_

_“Technically no, there aren’t rules against interpersonal relationships within the Regiment.” Moblit answered, handing Hange a cloth to wipe their mouth with. “We just ask that the public affections are kept to a minimum, and if someone is to fall pregnant, that you alert your Squad Leader, so we can make sure you’re not in harm’s way.”_

_“We all have a duty here, and everyone knows that.” Hange followed. “We all know what is at stake outside of those Walls, and what distractions can do to someone.”_

_“Yeah, so wouldn’t it be better to just- avoid relationships altogether then?” Connie asked, fighting a chunk of potato on his plate with his fork._

_“One would think.” Moblit responded with a small laugh. “We’re a different breed- The Scouts. We have our priorities, and know that our lives are always on the line. We know the risks. In the situation with Captains Levi and Smith, they are both highly skilled and trained Scouts. They know what they’re doing.”_

_“We know what?” Levi scowled as they approached the table._

_“Ah! Levi!” Hange swallowed their food. “We were just talking about how skilled you and Eleanor are in the field.”_

_Eleanor eyed Hange with an arched brow, knowing full well that it was a bullshit lie. Although Levi didn’t seem to know that, or just didn’t care. Eleanor took her brother’s old seat, Levi sitting on her left side next to Moblit, Eren sitting on the right next to Armin._

_\--_

_“Ellie.” Hange whispered for the fortieth time from down the table._

_“What?” Eleanor finally gave in, her eye twitching._

_“Guess who brought in the piano and tuned it today?” Hange wiggled their fingers at Eleanor._

_“I don’t know? Who?” Eleanor had a feeling she knew where this was going._

_“My dearest Moblit did! That’s who!” Hange slapped the man on the back with pride. “I was thinking-”_

_“No.”_

_“But please?!” Hange squealed. “It’s been forever! And what a great introduction to your squad!”_

_“No.”_

_“What would be a ‘great introduction’”? Mikasa asked, looking at Eren and Armin._

_“Your Captain is an_ excellent _singer and piano player.” Hange boasted, as if Eleanor were their child._

_“It's true.” Eren muttered with a small yawn. “She is a good singer.”_

_Levi hid a smirk behind his teacup. Hange had a point, Eleanor hadn’t sang in a long time, other than apparently when they were cleaning out the castle a few weeks back. He wasn’t going to protest._

_“No Hange.” Eleanor sighed. “Plus, Erwin probably wouldn’t like it if I just broke out into song in the middle of dinner.”_

_Hange had flown from the table to Erwin’s side in record time after Eleanor said that, no doubtedly asking for permission. That gained a glance in their direction from her brother and a soft shrug of his shoulders. Hange flew back to the table with a ridiculous smile on their face._

_“He said..” Hange puffed out their chest and deepened their voice in a mock imitation of Erwin. “‘Only if she’s comfortable with it.’”_

_Eleanor huffed, looking up at her squad, Eren, and then Levi. She could see the way he was smiling behind his cup, a silent challenge to her. Hange nudged her hand with theirs, begging her._

_“Please Captain?” Eren asked, looking up at Eleanor with his bright blues._

_Eleanor didn’t say anything, took a sip of her water and walked to the piano in the corner of the room. Her Squad and Levi Squad following after Hange’s sprint to follow Eleanor. She sat down at the piano, testing a few keys to see if Moblit did indeed tune the instrument._

_Everyone was gathered around, Levi standing directly opposite of her on the other side of the piano. Erwin was standing behind her with Miche. Levi Squad and Ellie’s squad encompassed the piano._

_“Don’t say I never do anything for you Hange. You owe me, big time.” Eleanor huffed, tucking some stray hair behind her ear._

_Hange just nodded, excited to hear Eleanor sing again, Petra and Eren mirroring their excitement._

_Eleanor began to play, her fingers deftly hitting the appropriate keys. The song started out on some rather deep notes, her right hand quickly moving towards some lighter keys in the middle of the instrument. She was playing an introduction to the song, silencing the Dining Hall other than her music. She took a deep breath and began to sing._

_Give me love like him_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_

_Told you I'd let them go_

_And that I'll fight my corner_

_Maybe tonight I'll call for ya_

_After my blood turns into alcohol_

_No, I just wanna hold ya_

_Eleanor’s voice had a tinge of sadness, her eyes opening and looking up from the keys. Her gaze had locked on Levi’s, his silver gaze intense, although she couldn’t look away. Her hands danced along the keys, her touch soft, but just enough to get the instrument to emit sound._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_Give me love like never before_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_

_Maybe I should let you go_

_Eleanor let the line out with a sigh, shutting her eyes tight as she geared up for the next section._

_You know I'll fight my corner_

_And that tonight I'll call for ya_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol_

_No I just wanna hold ya_

_Eleanor’s chest heaved as she poured her breath into the last line, her voice taking on a rasp and increase in volume. She opened her eyes, yet again locking onto Levi’s. It felt like there was nothing else, no one else..._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_Eleanor finished the song, her gaze still locked onto Levi’s. His expression was different though, like he was struggling with something internally. She sighed, breaking the eye contact and cracking her knuckles. She sat awkwardly as the entirety of the Scouts had remained silent, until Hange decided to wrap her in another hug and squeal._

_“That was amazing Ellie!” Hange squeezed tighter, causing Eleanor to cough. “You’re so good at that.”_

_Eren smiled at the pair, agreeing with Hange as Eleanor’s face got more red by the second. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen in the future, or how long any of them really had, but he had a feeling that he had family here._

_\--_

_“Alright kiddos!” Eleanor had walked the troops back to the Barracks. “I hope you all ate enough and enjoyed your evening. I expect to see you all at sunrise at the stables for training!”_

_The recruits saluted to her, hopping up into their beds and getting snuggled into their blankets._

_“Night night!” Eleanor smiled, shutting the main door and heading back to her personal quarters._

_“They’re fucking.” Jean uttered once the door closed, Connie and Sasha sputtering out laughs in between whispered “shhhs!”_

_\--_

_Eleanor thought to herself as she walked, thinking of ways to get back at Hange for making a show of her. Maybe some treats? Or giving them stables cleaning? Dishes duty? She would have to keep thinking. She walked back to her Captain’s Quarters, gently opening the door and shrugging off her uniform jacket._

_Walking into her bedroom, she shed her boots, ODM leather, and pants, leaving her in the standard issue white button down blouse and her underwear. She turned to head into the bathroom and was grabbed by the waist and hoisted up into the air. A scream had been muffled, a hand covering her mouth, the other hand resting on her ass._

_She recognized who it was,_ Levi _. He had come here and waited for her, surprising her by hiding in her bathroom. He walked them over to her bed, moving his hand from her mouth to the back of her head. He gently laid her down on the sheets, cradling her in his arms._

_“Well.. Hello?” Eleanor questioned, feeling rather flushed despite being in just her underwear and a shirt._

_“What took you so long?” Levi growled out, his body hovering over hers on the bed._

_“I was saying good night to the kids.”_

_“Tch. Brats.” He scoffed, nuzzling his nose along her jawline and pressing kisses to her neck._

_In the short time that had passed since Trost, things had picked up between the two of them again. They weren’t labeling anything, just taking time to be comfortable and exploring each other. Things were better, but still needing to be worked on. One thing that improved was the affection and attention._

_They had agreed to take things slow, but being back in each other’s spaces and spending time with each other had rekindled a fire. They weren’t terribly touchy before, and Levi had to admit, he wanted more. Eleanor was happy to give, eager to give him similar attentions._

_Levi had never been a touchy person, especially after his mother died. He found no reason to get attached, to have a connection like that with someone. When Eleanor came bounding into his life, all blue eyes and curly hair, something changed. She made him feel differently._

_“As much as I’m enjoying the attention Levi, can I pause this?” Eleanor asked, pressing her hands on his chest lightly._

_He recoiled immediately, sitting up on the bed. “What? Did I do something? Hurt you?”_

_“No! Gosh no!” Eleanor tugged on his arm as she got up from the bed. “Let’s go bathe. Together.”_

_Levi thought it odd, he’d already bathed prior to dinner._

_“It’s just to relax. I want to relax with you tonight. Please?” Eleanor asked, running her hands up and down his arms with a feather touch._

_They walked to the bathroom together, Eleanor getting the water hot and adding in some of her favorite lavender salts. Once the tub was full, Levi disrobed first, climbing into the steaming water. Eleanor stood outside of the tub, watching as Levi’s taught muscles relaxed in the hot water._

_“Well?” Levi grumbled. “You coming brat?”_

_Eleanor giggled, unbuttoning her uniform shirt and dropping it to the ground in a pool of fabric around her feet. Stepping out, she slowly dropped her panties to the ground, keeping eye contact with Levi the whole time. Her body flushed, his stare so intense that it always caused her skin to flare red. She moved closer to the tub, finally undoing her chest bindings before gently stepping into the tub._

_She settled in, Levi pulling her against him as he rested against the end of the tub. She fit in his arms, her back flush with his chest as they both sighed. Levi returned to pressing light kisses to her neck, Eleanor tilting her head in order to give him more access._

_“Levi…” She breathed out, grasping at the sides of the tub with wet hands._

_“What?” Came a growl in Eleanor’s ear, his hot breath fanning over her face._

_“You’re playing a dangerous game.” Eleanor muttered, feeling hotter by the moment._

_“Oh?” She could hear the smirk in his voice._

_\--_

_Levi awoke in Eleanor’s bed the following morning, clad in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Eleanor lay in the bed, her bare skin reflecting the moonlight filtering in through her curtains. He had slept well, up early enough to spend time trying to get her ass out of bed for morning meetings and training._

_He made some tea in her living room, watching as the tea leaves added color to the hot water in gradient swirls. Once it had steeped enough, he brought the cups into the bedroom and setting them on the nightstand._

_“Eleanor.” He whispered, running a hand along her back, goosebumps popping up at the contact. “Eleanor.. Come on, wake up.”_

  
  


**“Come back to me.”**


	16. Leonhart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllllooooo! Happy Sunday~ 
> 
> We're back this week covering manga chapters 31-34. We venture into Annie's story a little and the second attempt to get her under control. I have to apologize, we will not be seeing Eleanor for a few chapters. But don't you worry! She'll return soon. If you miss her and Levi and haven't checked out the second part of this series, give it a go! Also, just a little note, the next few chapters after this will be quite long! :) 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and love, I appreciate you all! <3 
> 
> TW: Mentions of death/suicide, language, mentions of restraints, canon typical violence, blood, mentions of anxiety, bodily harm/bruising, and firearms/guns.

“You didn’t hear? That titan kid and top brass are being summoned to the Royal Capital. They’ll be passing through here today.”

“So the rumors of some brat who can turn into a titan were true…”

“They’re saying the Military Police will take custody of him.”

The interior was alive with chatter amongst the people. Word had gotten around about the 57th Scouting Expedition and Eren’s titan abilities. People were curious, anxious, and confused about what that meant for the future.

\--

“Look who finally woke up.”

Annie sent a glare to the other MP, her blue eyes already tired of people’s bullshit this morning.

“Couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.. That face is too scary when you’re asleep.” Hitch commented, Annie’s bunkmate. 

“Sorry Annie. You’ve been slacking off lately.” Marlowe commented from beside Hitch.

“Are you mad Annie? Aww.” Hitch leaned in front of Annie cooing in her face.

“Leave her be. She just came from Trost. She’s the only one here with actual combat experience. She’s just back from seeing Hell. Nobody gets over that right away.” An MP mentioned.

Their commanding officer came rushing into the room with orders. He waved off their salutes, crinkling the papers in his hands.

“We’re doing something different today. Listen up. This concerns the Summons of a Survey Corps party to the Royal Capital.” He explained. “They’ll be going down the center street in town today, and it’s our job to escort them, just while they’re passing through. You’ll be given temporary permission to use your ODM Gear within the city. Follow the convoy and support their security.”

“What will we be guarding the convoy against?” Marlowe asked.

“Beats me.” the commander said, throwing the orders at Marlowe. “You seem reliable. Try to handle this on your own. Just don’t botch it, okay?”

The new recruits were left standing in awe, the orders in Marlowe’s hands.  _ What a mess… _

\--

Annie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up while she was patrolling, something making her feel a small sense of unease. She froze in her steps, hearing a familiar voice call out to her from the shadows.

“Annie.”

She turned to the voice, moving down the small alleyway.

“Amrin…?”

“Hey. Already a full fledged MP, I see.” Armin whispered, his face slightly hidden behind a cloak.

“What’s the matter? What are you wearing?” Annie asked, genuinely concerned for him.

“It's a porter outfit, to hide my ODM Gear.” Armin motioned, moving the cloak open to show her.

“Armin, what’s wrong?”

Armin took his hood down, taking in a deep breath before continuing. “Annie. Can you come with us and help Eren escape?”

“Escape? To where? After ignoring a Royal Command inside the city Walls, where will he run?”

“We’re just going to hide him temporarily. We don’t intend to defy the Monarchy openly.” Armin steeled his nerves, “I know it looks like an act of insubordination by the Survey Corps, but we’re buying some more time to gather the materials we need to change the council’s opinion. I promise!” 

“Change their opinion? You have something  _ that  _ convenient? What’s the proof?”

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.” Armin looked away.

“I feel for you, but this isn't worth talking about. I won’t tell anyone. Do your best on your own.” Annie stated, turning and walking away from Armin.

“Annie please!” Armin begged, tears in his eyes. “At this rate, Eren will be killed! These guys are trying to save themselves, but without knowing it they’re heading down a path that’s going to doom humanity!”

Annie paused in her steps.

“I know what I’m saying isn’t convincing. Still, all that’s left to me… is one big gamble. I’ll do what I can to keep from getting you in trouble, but.. I need the help of someone in the Military Police in order to pass through Wall Sina’s checkpoints. It’s my only option.”

They bantered a bit, Armin silently willing Annie to follow along with Erwin’s plan. He needed this to work.

“Fine.” Annie conceded. “I’m in.”

\--

Annie walked with Armin, Mikasa, and Eren, keeping her body ready

for anything.

“Getting away was easier than I thought.” Eren muttered. “I was in the carriage the whole time, but they didn't check on me at all. Just goes to show how seriously the MPs take their jobs.”

“Eren shh.” Mikasa muttered.

“No we just have to hope they don’t find out that Jean’s standing in for me. But I don’t think it’ll take long. I mean, we look nothing alike.”

Armin countered, “Don’t worry, you have similar builds and terrifying glares.”

“Like villains..” Annie mumbled. 

“I don’t have a horse face like him.” Eren moaned.

“So, if I hadn't helped you, how were you planning to get past the Wall?” Annie questioned, keeping her eyes straight forward.

“We were going to break through using ODM Gear.” Armin explained.

“Why here? Now?” Annie asked.

“I thought that the switch with the body double wouldn’t work without terrain as complex as the city’s. Acting obedient for a bit to wear down suspicions then slipping away seemed like it’d buy us more time than openly trying to run.” 

“Oh. Alright then.”

They walked for a while, going to a passageway that led to The Underground.

“Here! These are the ruins of a section of The Underground. They lead all the way to a spot near the outer door.” Armin mentioned, motioning towards the entrance of the passage.

The trio began walking down the stairs, Armin stopping to see Annie had not followed them. He turned around, prompting Eren and Mikasa to do the same.

“Annie?”

“Don’t tell me that you’re afraid of narrow, dark places?” Eren muttered.

“I am. I’m scared. I doubt a brave  **suicidal blockhead** like you could understand the feelings of a feeble maiden like me.” Annie answered, her face shifting to a panicked look.

“There’s nothing feeble about a maiden who can flip a man 360 degrees through the air. Stop being stupid, we need to hurry!” Eren argued.

“No. I’m not going. I’m scared of going that way. We go above ground, or I won’t help.” Annie countered, squaring her stance at the top of the stairs.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HURRY AND GET DOWN HERE!” Eren yelled up at the woman.

“Eren, don’t yell!” Mikasa grabbed him by the shoulder.

“Why shouldn’t he Mikasa?” Annie’s voice got really quiet. “I’m not sure why, but I haven’t seen a single person around us for a while now. Sheesh Armin… that really hurts. When did you start looking at me like that?”

Armin’s eyes went wide, his finger dangerously close to pulling the trigger on his flare gun. “Annie, why did you have Marco’s ODM Gear? He even fixed the scratches and dents. I remembered doing it with him. I could tell.”

“Oh… I just found it.”

Realization struck Armin like a horse had run him over. “So, Sonny and Bean? Section Commander Hange’s titans.. You killed them??”

“Maybe. But if you thought that a month ago, why didn't you do anything then?”

“I want to believe I made a mistake somewhere. I want to think I did. That’s why I…. What about you Annie? It's because you didn't kill me then.. That all of this is happening now..”

“Yeah, I wonder about that, deep down. I never imagined you’d corner me like this. Still… why did I do that then..?”

“Listen Annie, please! There’s still a chance!” Armin exclaimed.

“Just come underground and prove it to us, get in here and give us proof Annie!” Eren screamed.

“I can’t go down there.” Annie whispered. “I couldn’t become a soldier.”

“Annie, enough with the jokes!” Eren yelled.

“We can still talk! Talk to us Annie!” Armin jumped in.

Mikasa broke the tension slightly, putting herself in front of the two boys. “Enough. I can’t listen to this anymore, I’ll slice you to shreds all over again - Female Titan.”

Annie smiled, baring her teeth at the trio. “Armin, your gamble worked out so well for you at first. But now… this is where my gamble begins. 

Before she could move, Armin raised his flare gun and pointed at the entrance. He pulled the trigger, alerting the several troops in their hiding spots outside. They took Annie down, tying up her wrists and gagging her mouth, putting all their weight on her.

Mikasa’s eyes caught a glint of silver on Annie’s hand, a ring sitting on her finger. It was like a flash went through her bones, Mikasa grabbing Armin and Eren and moving into action.

“Move! She’s one step ahead of us!” Mikasa yelled, dragging the two boys down the steps further with her. 

The air cracked as Annie sliced her finger, sending waves of air and heat into the city. They blast killed anyone in the immediate area, splattering blood on the walls of the Underground passageway. If Mikasa hadn’t grabbed Eren and Armin, they would’ve been obliterated.

They didn’t have time to deliberate or celebrate being alive, Annie’s large hand barreling down the passageway’s entrance. The trio ran for their lives.

“Did she bite her tongue? How did she injure herself?” Armin breathed, his chest heaving from running.

“There was a hidden blade in her ring.” Mikasa answered. “Annie used it to cut her finger.”

“So it was that simple? Damn.” Armin sighed. “I knew it.. She could tell I was lying from the start… and it was obvious that we were going to ambush her with this underground passage.”

“What’s the plan Armin?”

“We meet up with Team 3 and follow Plan B.”

Just as Armin said it, members of Team 3 flooded into the passageway. Armin was telling them what the next move was, when the ceiling collapsed, a titan foot coming down and squashing Team 3 and blowing a hole into the passage’s ceiling.

“Does she not care about Eren dying?” Mikasa yelled.

“It was a bold move. She’s blocking our path, even if we used our Gear, she’d be waiting for us. If we stay here, we’ll be crushed.” Armin thought aloud.

Eren gathered Mikasa and Armin in his arms, ready to turn into a titan to protect his friends. He bit down, his hand angry and blood pooling in his mouth. He wasn’t changing, his frustration building.  _ Why now?! _

Mikasa dropped down to Eren’s side after he fell to his knees. “Don’t tell me that this late in the game… you still think you might just be  _ imagining _ Annie is the Female Titan? Think about what you just saw! The one who killed your squadmates… the one who almost murdered Captain Smith…  **It was her** . Do you still think we’re wrong?”

\--

_ Levi sat with Eren in a waiting room, the pair waiting for Erwin to arrive. Levi’s posture was slack, his tea steaming in a cup nearby. Eren could tell that he was anything but relaxed. His sharp eyes held an unbelievable stress and the bags under his eyes were darker than ever. _

_ “They’re late.”  _

_ Eren looked to Levi. _

_ “I can’t believe that good-for-nothing Erwin is making me wait. The MPs are going to get here first.” Levi muttered, knowing full well what Erwin was doing. “Most likely he’s having some trouble taking a shit.” _

_ Eren let out a laugh at that, earning a small glance from the Captain. “You’re pretty talkative today, Sir.” _

_ “I’ve always been talkative. Don’t be stupid.” _

_“Sorry sir. Back then, if only I hadn’t made the wrong choice. Things_ _might have been_ _different. You even got injured. Captain Smith might still be with us.” Eren whispered._

_ “She’s not dead you idiot. She’s still here. It takes time to recover from an injury like that.” Levi muttered back, mirroring Eren’s sentiment though. “I told you, no one knows how things will turn out.” _

_ Erwin entered the room, glancing between the Captain and Eren. From behind him sprouted Armin, Mikasa and some other Scouts. _

_ “We’ve found someone whom we suspect is the Female Titan.” _

\--

Eren looked into Mikasa’s eyes, remembering the conversation that they had all had prior to going into this. He looked back down at the blood on his hands, his memory flashing to Eleanor’s body being whisked away by the medics when they came back from the 57th expedition, how bloody she was.

“Annie is the Female Titan Eren. Doesn’t that mean you have to fight her? Or are you holding back some special feelings?” Mikasa got close to his face, staring at him.

“Wha-?”

“I have a plan!” Armin broke through. “Mikasa and I can leave through the hole simultaneously. Annie will have to pick someone to deal with. Eren, take that chance to escape using the route she doesn’t take. You can’t fight her in your real body. The soldiers will take her down somehow.”

The two of them fluttered into position, leaving Eren on the ground with his hands bloodied. He was panicked, the risk was too high. They could die if they did this.

“How can you two still fight?” Eren asked.

“The world is a cruel place..” Mikasa answered. 

Eren sat back on his legs, watching as his best friends nodded at each other and launched themselves into the air above. They left him there, they were fighting  _ for him _ . He couldn’t just sit by and watch.

“Yeah, it is.” Eren took a deep breath. “Gunther, Eld, Oluo, Petra…. Captain Smith..”

He raised his hand to his mouth again, biting down on the already bloody bite marks. The pain jolted through his body, shivers running down his spine. The air sizzled as Eren emerged into his titan form. He came crashing through the city’s ground in a flurry. Spotting Annie immediately, he thrust his entire body weight into his fist, launching it straight at her face.

\--

Erwin stood with Nile outside, awaiting for the news of the mission. A  _ boom _ resounded throughout the city, shaking Nile to his core. The escort team launched into the air, going to investigate the situation.

“Nile, dispatch all your troops immediately. We must assume a titan has appeared.” Erwin said calmly.

“What? This is Wall Sina! There’s no way a titan could be here!” Nile countered. 

Looking at Erwin’s face told Nile what he needed to know. 

“Erwin, what in the hell are you up to?” 

Levi stood behind the pair, he was still on medical leave, so he wore his civilians. He clenched his hands in his pockets, watching Nile’s expression go from disbelief to terror.

\--

Annie went flying through building after building, Eren’s onslaught of assaults tearing at her stamina. She got up from the last blow, immediately heading for the Wall to escape. Soldiers from the Garrison and Survey Corps alike pursued her, sending their ODM harpoons into the buildings to propel forward.

Several were swiped into nearby buildings, ending their lives immediately. Mikasa swung through, landing a stinging blow to Annie’s face. Armin cheered her on, instructing on how to handle the next move. Her mind went back to the forest, watching as Levi had risked himself to save her, remembering how Eleanor looked pinned to the tree. 

Eren came running through the buildings, tailing Annie with a dangerous glow to his large eyes. Hange observed, commanding the various troops to secure Annie no matter the cost.

The titans stopped, facing each other with murderous intent. Annie readied herself, getting into the signature stance that everyone knew so well. They exchanged blows, legs and fists flying at a speed that couldn’t be matched. The air was alight steam and tension, as if entering the space they occupied could be like walking into a wall.

Several Scouts stood by, awaiting an order to cut Annie off. Annie broke away from Eren, hardening her nails and beginning to scale the Wall. Everyone’s faces went pale in shock, she was really desperate to escape. 

Mikasa and Hange scaled the Wall alongside Annie, Mikasa giving every ounce of strength she had to rip through Annie’s fingers like they were paper. Mikasa landed on Annie’s face, staring into the eyes of the person who caused the deaths of so many.

“Annie…  **fall** .”

\--

“ _ Annie… Annie. What I did was so wrong. I’m not going to ask you to forgive me, after everything that’s happened. There’s one thing. Just one thing I want to ask you…” _

Eren held down Annie’s titan body as the Scouts removed her limbs. They began to try and free her from the nape of the neck, eventually, Eren reached down his titan hand, attempting to remove her himself. 

_ “I don’t care if you make the entire world your enemy. Even if every other creature alive comes to hate you, your father will always be on your side. So promise me… Promise me you’ll come back!!”  _

Eren’s hand pulled back and revealed Annie’s human form encased in a huge crystal. It sent a rumble through the streets and the Wall, Mikasa feeling it from where she was standing.

Pieces of the wall crumbled to the ground, Mikasa’s eyes going wide in disbelief. She couldn’t understand what she was seeing. There was a hole in the wall, from inside was an eye that was staring dead into the city. The Wall held  _ a titan. _

_ \-- _

Armin held Eren’s feverish body in his arms, the steam making his eyes water. He hugged Eren tight, stress beginning to melt away now that his friend was okay and back with them.

“Armin… What happened? Annie?” Eren whispered, glancing up at Armin’s face.

“I doubt anyone knows yet.” He answered, squeezing Eren a little tighter.

\--

Hange was getting the scrambling and nervous troops in line, commanding that they get wire netting and to tie Annie up.

“We don’t know when she’s going to wake, so just focus on getting her underground!” Hange yelled, stopping the frustrated troops from wrecking their swords on the impenetrable crystal.

Hange worried about what this meant. If Annie didn’t come out of the crystal, they wouldn't be able to get any information out of her. All of the lives they lost, the damage to the cities, Eleanor’s comatose self…  _ Was it worth it? _ They looked up, wondering why Mikasa was still sitting on the Wall’s side. 

Surprise was an accurate description of how Hange was feeling upon seeing the Titan’s face peeking through the Wall. The troops around them shook, not understanding how this could’ve happened. They were about to give orders, but their mind stopped in its tracks.

_ Did it just happen to be that spot? If not, is the  _ **_whole wall_ ** _ packed full of titans? _

Hange felt a hand on their shoulder, the anxiety of the situation causing them to jump. Pastor Nick had come flying to their side, commanding that Hange cover the titan’s face from sun exposure. So Hange did, standing atop the Wall as the troops secured the covering’s wires.

“We’ll do repairs later, once the sun sets. For now, we’ll use a thin layer of joint filler.” Hange muttered, removing their glasses.

“Did the citizens see it?” Nick asked.

“From the time the battle ended to now, we’ve kept civilians away, but I can’t guarantee that it stayed completely hidden.” Hange wiped sweat from their brow. “I think it's time you start talking. What is this titan? Why are they inside the walls? Why did you keep quiet about it?  _ You will answer me _ .”

“That won't be possible. I’m a busy man. My church is in shambles. I’ll be sending you a bill for damages.” Nick replied. “Now get me down from here.”

Hange grabbed him by the front of his clothes, whipping him over the side of the wall. “What do you think you’re doing?! This is a grave crime. A serious offense, affecting the lives of all of humanity. Is this why your little religious group was so opposed to strengthening the Wall and building underground?”

Hange threatened to throw him from the Wall, eventually flopping down to sit on the edge with Moblit at their side.

“I’ve felt a feeling that I haven’t since my first time beyond the Walls.. And Moblit - I’m terrified.”

\--

Jean, Armin, and Mikasa all gathered in Eren’s room as he rested from the attack on Annie. The room was silent, Eren’s breaths hardly making a noise. 

“I guess that means Eren isn’t going to the Capital.” Jean said. “God.. this isn't the time to be worried about that. Annie really was the Female Titan and wrecked the city. Then turned into Sleeping Beauty. And on top of that… They were saying that there’s Colossus titans inside the Wall all this time?”

Armin nodded, “Yeah. They’ve been standing there for at least a century. They might decide to all take a walk at the same time.”

Jean laughed, and then looked at Armin. “That, was a joke, right? Man you’re lame. That was great.”

“I could never figure out how the Walls were built, so maybe they’re using the titans’ hardening abilities? Like with how we saw with Annie. So all this time, we were being protected from titans  **by** titans.”

“That a joke too? Cause it's not funny.” Jean countered.

Armin was called away, Erwin wanted him to sit in on the committee meeting. Mikasa chose to stay by Eren’s side, Armin giving her a knowing smile before leaving the room.

\--

“Erwin, we have a number of questions regarding this mission. If you had already marked your target, why didn't you ask for the Military Police’s assistance?”

“District Mayor, it was because we didn’t know where the Female Titan’s comrades would be hiding. This mission was of utmost importance, and in order to execute it.. It had to be carried out by only those whose innocence could be proved.” Erwin replied. 

“I commend you for finding the Female Titan who hid inside the Walls. However, what do you say about the damage done as a result of your actions?”

“While we endeavored to avoid causing any damage, in the end, property was lost, as well as precious civilian lives. Our own deficiencies caused this to happen and I deeply and sincerely apologize. However, had we allowed the titan to escape and the Wall to be destroyed, the damage would’ve been far worse. We acted with taking that into account.”

“Do you have any proof that you did indeed prevent humanity’s demise? You’ve been able to get nothing out of Annie Leonhart, is that correct?”

“She’s currently being detained underground. Her entire body is surrounded by a hard, crystalline substance. It is impossible to extract any information from her.”

“So in other words, your efforts were in vain? How about the condition your sister is in? I heard she sustained substantial injuries.”

Erwin held his temper, thinking about how Eleanor lay in a bed covered in yellowing bruises. It pained him immensely to see her that way, not knowing when she’d wake up.

“I believe that there is value in capturing one of the titans. I know there are more. We must hunt down every last one of them. Every enemy inside our Walls. As for Captain Smith, she did sustain life-threatening injuries but is in capable hands. As I have apologized to you, I will apologize to her - perhaps for the remainder of my days.”

The door to the committee meetings swung open, a Scout barreling through the entrance. “Commander Erwin! It’s terrible! Wall Rose has-”

\--

**12 Hours Earlier**

Nanaba and Miche stood next to each other, overlooking the scenery. 

“Could one of those kids.. Have been conspiring with Leonhart?”

“Who knows? But it's not a possibility we can ignore.” Miche answered.

\--

Inside of the building sat Sasha, Connie, Bertolt, Reiner, Christa, and Ymir. They sat together at a table, having some tea and snacks as they talked.

“This place isn’t far from my village.” Connie murmured, glancing out the window.

“It's close to my hometown too.” Sasha mirrored his actions. 

“We’ve come all the way to the south part of Wall Rose. Why can’t we go back? We don’t have anything to do either. Just sitting here all day.” Connie whined, “Maybe I’ll sneak out tonight.”

“You want to go home that badly?” Sasha cooed. “I was told not to come home until I became  **respectable** .”

“Everyone said that a shorty like me could never become a soldier. But 

I ended up a prodigy - making top ten of the training corps. That’s why I'm going back to my village. I don't have to rub it in, but I  **want to** while I'm still alive.”

Reiner smiled at Connie. “If you’re serious, I’ll help you.”

“Why?”

“Don't you think this is strange? We are on standby dressed like civilians? Our orders said not to wear combat uniforms and to not train. Why? We’re soldiers!” Reiner countered. “What’s more suspicious is that our officers are fully equipped. We’re not on the front lines. We’re inside the Walls! What are they going to be fighting?”

“There’s gotta be bears around here.” Connie commented, earning a snort from Sasha.

“If it were bears, they would just have guns. Everyone’s confused. They don't know what's going on. You two are the only ones here who are relaxed and carefree. Personally, I feel like sneaking out and seeing how our officers react.” Reiner added.

Sasha flopped her head down onto the tabletop, groaning at the impact. Reiner looked at her with a face of confusion, which turned into a face of surprise as she flung herself upright again.

“I hear the ground rumbling! It sounds like footsteps!!” Sasha yelled.

“What are you going on about Sasha?” Reiner asked. “ **If you're trying to say that there are titans here? You realize that would mean that they’ve broken through Wall Rose?”**

\--

Miche called Thomas to him, giving him a report to send to Commander Erwin. He sighed, taking one last deep inhale through his nose before giving the report. 

“It seems that there are no titans among the 104th Survey Corps and a horde of titans is attacking from the south.  _ Wall Rose has been breached _ !!”


	17. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooooood Afternoon everyone! Happy Sunday!
> 
> We're back with another chapter! This week shit hits the fan, as per usual, just worse. We finally see the truth behind some of our Scouts! And we get to have a sneak peek at the Beast. This chapter covers Manga Chapters 35-42.
> 
> (P.S. Levi is looking FIIIIIIIIINE in the new episodes. Last week was hype and I can't wait to see today's new episode in its entirety!)
> 
> Thank you for the support, we're almost at 80 kudos and 2k hits. I can't believe it. :O 
> 
> TW: Canon Typical Violence, bodily harm/mutilation, blood, Canonical Character Death, language, firearms, possible suicide/mentions of suicide.

Nanaba opened the window adjacent to the table that the new Scout recruits were sitting at, peering at their surprised faces. She tried to school her emotions as much as possible, as to not worry the teens more than necessary. 

“Is everyone here?” She questioned, eyes roaming over them.

“Nanaba?” Christa muttered. “What’s going on?”

“We have multiple titans nearby, 500 meters to the south. They’re coming this way. There’s no time to change into your combat uniforms. Get on horseback immediately. Sweep through and evacuate nearby houses and villages. Got that?” Nanaba explained in a hurry.

“From the south?” Connie questioned, Sasha mirroring his worry.

“So, they broke through the Wall?” Reiner asked, his fear evident on his face as he turned to Bertolt.

“Lunch is on hold until you finish your mission! Get going! You won’t be able to sit around like idiots anymore if you end up dead!” Nanaba clamored out the window as the recruits ran around the inside of the building.

She landed on the roof, coming to stand behind Miche as he sniffed the air around him. His shoulders were taught, his back ramrod straight as he observed the area.

“They’re ahead of us. As far as my nose can tell.” He explained. “There’s nine out there.”

“Should we act as if another Wall has been breached?” Nanaba whispered, her hands tightening at her sides. “There would've been a report if Trost District or Krolva District were attacked… if the Wall was breached and not a gate… there's no telling what the extent of the damage will be… and even if the breach was at a gate, unless there happens to be a conveniently sized rock lying nearby, we won't be able to plug the hole, even with Eren. Our worst case scenario is happening, right now…”

Miche listened to her words, unmoving from where he stood. His expression tightened as he heard her drop to her knees on the rooftop behind him. _This was bad._

Nanaba raised a hand to her face. “We failed to discover the identities of the Colossus and Armored Titans, or even to assess the enemy’s combat strength.. Today is the result. We’ve lost.. Humanity has lost.”

Finally Miche turned, facing his comrade, his trusted soldier and friend. “No. Not yet.” He glanced at the recruits gathered down below with their horses. “Humanity’s first defeat will come only when we stop fighting. As long as we keep fighting, we haven't lost.” 

The recruits saddled up their horses and supplies, the noise loud enough to hit the elder Scout’s ears on the roof.

“What we’ve done to the 104th is inexcusable. We were supposed to protect them, teach them in Eleanor’s stead while she recovered. We’ve doubted them… And now we’re throwing them into this situation completely defenseless.” Miche stated, his expression solemn.

Nanaba nodded, pulling herself up from her knees. “I can’t let them see me like this.”

“Let's fight.” Miche spared her a glance, a knowing look in his eyes. That this wasn’t going to be easily won.

They got to their horses, wrangling the recruits and racing into the openness. Miche headed the group, “Once the group of titans reaches the woods, everyone disperse! Before then, I want you in four teams!” 

“Is everyone familiar with the area?” Miche shouted over the sounds of their horses.

“Yes sir!” Sasha answered, “My village is in the Northern Forest! I know the terrain! And Connie-”

“My village is to the south..” Connie muttered, his face pale in fear. “Where the.. The titans are coming from.”

Connie shook his head, trying to rule his thoughts into submission.

“I can guide them to the villages nearby. But after that, please let me go to my village! I know that by the time I get there, it’ll probably be hopeless but… I have to go!” Connie tried to harden his voice, attempting to keep the unwavering fear from splitting his words.

“Alright. You’ll guide the South team.” Miche answered.

“Connie!” Called Reiner. “I’m going too!”

“It's dangerous! Probably the most dangerous! It's full of titans!” Connie answered back.

“So? What are you saying? Didn't I tell you I’d help you slip out? What’re you going to do Bertolt?” Reiner replied, looking to his friend after. “I’m not going to force you to come, but we need numbers.”

Bertolt looked like he really didn't have a choice, but nodded at Reiner’s words. “Of course, I'm coming too.”

Connie thanked them, not knowing just _how bad_ things had gotten or will get as they approached the south. Nanaba approached them on her horse.

“As you've probably guessed, this day is now the worst day in human history! Humanity will have to work harder than we ever have before!”

Miche took a deep breath. “The titans have reached the woods! Disperse! Gallop past them at top speed and do not engage!”

It was almost as if you could feel a shift in the air, the mood going from dark to depressing. The titans began running towards them at full speed, Miche’s brain fumbling to catch up with his words. He pulled his horse away, heading for the oncoming beasts. 

“Gelgar! Take command of the South Team!” Miche shouted as he raced to the titans head on.

“Yes sir!” Gelgar looked at the shocked faces of the troops. “We need everyone here! Trust Miche! He’s the second toughest soldier in the Corps after Captain Levi! He’ll get through this alive! I know he will!” 

\--

Miche wiped the sweat from his brow, his breaths coming in pants as he stood atop a building in the mess of titans. He observed the area, _four left_ , and sighed. He needed to get his horse back and he could get out of there, the ones he took care of should’ve bought all the teams enough time to run. 

He glanced to his left, watching the abnormal that looked unlike anything he’d ever seen in a titan. It was covered in fur, everywhere except it’s torso and incredibly tall. _17 Meters? Taller? It's big. It looks like some sort of_ **_beast_ **. It was ignoring him, not seeming to care that he was there. 

Miche’s horse came running back towards him, a sigh of relief escaping the man's mouth. The relief was short lived as the Beast picked up his horse and aimed directly for where he stood on the rooftop. It seemed to look Miche in the eyes, into his soul before launching his horse at him with insane speed.

He moved, narrowly missing the impact by mere inches. Jumping from the building, Miche failed to realize the location of the remaining four titans he hadn’t taken care of. He felt a large hand wrap around his middle, pulling him into his mouth. It happened _so fast_ , his legs crunching disgustingly in between the titan’s large teeth. He spat out a scream, slapping the titan on it’s freakishly large nose.

“ _Wait_..”

Miche couldn’t believe what he was seeing.. No.. _hearing_ . The Beast had spoken.. To the titan. It gave the smaller titan a command. The small one didn’t listen, fully intending on continuing his consumption of Miche’s legs. When the Beast saw this, he reached down and took the small titan’s head in his hands. He wrapped his large, furry hand around it’s head, and _squeezed_ , shattering the skull of the small titan.

Miche fell to the ground, his legs immobile as he tried to back away from the scene in front of him. Fear hit him like a strike across the face, his body seizing up as the Beast looked down at him.

“ _What do you call that weapon? The one on your hips that you fly around with.”_

His mouth went dry, his eyes wide as he registered the words coming out of the Beast’s mouth. It was as if he’d lost the capability of functioning, his body frozen in place. A titan approached him from behind, although he couldn’t get his body to move despite every alarm in his brain screaming at him.

_“Hmm.. I thought we spoke the same language. But I guess you’re too terrified to talk. So you’re using swords? You must know we’re in the neck.”_ The Beast explained. “ _Have it your way. I’ll just take it myself.”_

The Beast reached down as Miche finally moved, hunching over himself with his arms covering his head. His mind was screaming, his body betraying him as the Beast removed his ODM Gear from his person. He shook, breathing heavy.

_“Humanity’s first defeat will come only when we stop fighting..”_

His words to Nanaba came fluttering into his mind, his body coming alive and moving to grab his swords tightly.

_“As long as we keep fighting… we have not lost.”_

The Beast titan had turned away, walking from the Scout on the ground. It looked back to the titans eyeing Miche from the side of the building.

_“Oh, right. You can move now.”_ The Beast said, a nonchalant air to his words.

They ran at him, the three remaining titans grabbing Miche by various limbs and tearing into his flesh with their dirtied teeth. He screamed, begged, pleaded that they stopped, that they let him go - to no avail.

“ _So you can talk. I knew it.”_ The Beast muttered, twisting the ODM Gear around in his large hands. _“My word, they really do think up interesting things…”_

\--

Sasha’s sweating hands tightened around her horse’s reins, leading the squad back towards the village in the Northern Forest. Her mind went hazy with memories, memories of her eating the food that they had worked so hard for in preparation for winter. Memories of talking about giving up their land to the Monarchy for money, for a better chance at surviving. 

_“You know Sasha, you’ve got a bit of a cowardly streak. Leavin’ this forest and facin’ other people… is that really so tough for ya…?”_

She shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the memories and she raced forward on her own. Her racing mind halted when she spotted a large footprint in the dirt below. The titans had gotten this far back in, which seemed impossible - but she now knew that she had to expect the unexpected at all times.

Sasha heard what could only be described as a _squelching_ noise from inside a home and the sound of flesh being torn. She peered through the window and saw a child frozen in fear as a titan was eating what she assumed to be her mother. 

Grabbing a nearby axe from outside, she burst into the house and slammed the axe into the titan’s nape. She began to hammer at the nape, the titan’s wounds healing almost instantly. The axe went flying when she lost her grip, getting stuck up high on the wall. She glanced at the child before running and grabbing her.

They went outside, racing to get back to Sasha’s horse and away from the house and titan. Sasha looked down at the girl.

“What’s your name?” She was met with silence. “Everything will be okay.”

“What will be?” the child voiced.

“Uh, well.. Um.” Sasha stuttered, trying to get her horse to calm down, which ultimately failed as it ran off.” “Please! COME BACK!”

“Why are you being so nice?” the girl asked, not realizing or understanding just how bad things were at the moment.

Sasha cursed mentally, glancing around their immediate area. She noticed a bow and arrows, snagging them and grabbing the girl by the arm yet again. 

“Everyone already ran away. They knew that mom had bad legs. No one would help her. I just watched.”

Sasha blanched, _how could they just leave?_ Her mind was brought back to her cadet days, when Ymir ragged on her for the way she spoke… when Christa defended her… She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips, _why would I think about that now?_

Sasha made a choice, turning to the small girl she took a deep breath. “Listen to me. You’ll be okay. Just run down this path. It doesn’t matter if you’re weak. There will be **someone** who’ll help you. You may not find them right away, but just keep running until you do! Go!”

She faced the titan head on, a shiver going up her spine from the intense gaze of the beast.

_“If you ever find yourself in a tight spot, and can spare the gas and blades, go for the eyes.” Eleanor explained to her team. “It will buy you some time, they cant see, so they’ll have to rely on their other senses to find you.”_

_Sasha watched as Eleanor stood in front of the team, displaying her swords in a fashion that would allow for easiest damage to the eyes._

_“It's merely a distraction, but it might be just enough to buy you some time to reconsider your position and get your shit together.”_

“‘Go for the eyes.’” Sasha muttered. “If I can just get its eyes.”

She fired her arrows, missing one, and finally landing the second one into one of its eyes. She took another deep breath. _Captain… The girl… If I miss this one, I won't be able to get away._ Sasha steeled her nerves, silently hoping she had the strength to follow through with what she was about to do. 

Launching forward, Sasha dropped the bow and kept the remaining arrow in her hands. She sunk the arrow into the other eye of the titan, pressing the arrowhead in as deep as she could. The titan’s arm wrapped around her waist, she struggled, sending her hand up into the titan’s chin with a force. Stunning the beast, she slipped out of its grip, blood making it easier for her to slide out.

She ran - fast. She wanted, _no needed_ , to catch up with that girl. Her legs pumped as fast as they could before she was assaulted by the view of people on horses. She skidded to a halt, the group doing the same as they eyed her. It was _her_ folks, _her people_. She hopped onto a horse, settling in by her father at the front of the convoy.

“ _I’m home_.”

\--

**16 Hours After the Titans Were Spotted**

Hange fiddled with a piece of crystal in their hands, their mind hitting a million different things as they sat in the transport carriage. They, Levi, Pastor Nick, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa were all on the way to Ehrmich District. The silence was loud, everyone’s nerves were on edge. Eleanor had yet to awaken, her body eerily still in her bed prior to them departing. Hange felt a chill run up their spine, willing the thought out of their head.

Armin was the first to break the silence. “What.. should we do?”

Hange and Eren looked up at him. 

“To think that Rose would suddenly be breached… What options do we even have left to us? Even if we go with Eren to the damaged spot.. I can't imagine it going well. And…” Armin paused, looking at Nick. “Why are we taking a Wallist Priest with us?”

Hange smiled wryly, snagging the man by the arm.. “Nick and I are buddies.”

The three teens didn’t seem inclined to believe them.

“He knew there were titans inside the Walls, but kept it a secret until now.” Hange removed themselves from the Pastor. “I don’t know why, but it seems he’s serious about dying before he’ll spill any more. Still.. Their church knows some sort of secret about the Walls.”

Eren jerked up from his spot on the wagon’s bench, his body quickly failing him as he hadn’t recovered from his previous transformation. 

“What the hell?!”

Mikasa steadied the boy, helping him settle back into his seat. “Calm down, you’re still tired from transforming.”

“We could have asked some other believers but he chose to come with us. Since the situation’s different now… he wants to see if he can stay true to his principles and keep silent even after seeing how things really are. He says he’s going to judge with his own eyes and then going to ask himself.”

Eren barely held back a scoff. “That’s ridiculous. If there’s something you know, please, just tell us. How could anything be more important than keeping humanity from being wiped out?”

“I wonder… it looks like the minister is a righteous man of good judgement… but on the other hand, perhaps there really is something more important to him than the extinction of humanity.” Hange said.

Levi heaved an annoyed sigh, adjusting his hand from within his jacket and pulling back the hammer on a small handgun. 

“Well I guess he’s got some guts. But I wonder about the other believers.. Hard to imagine those bastards have all got the same kind of will power. There are a lot of ways to ask a question. I may not be much use right now, but I can at least keep an eye on one minister. I would sincerely like to avoid seeing a hole thoughtlessly blown through someone’s body. I believe we both do.”

Levi’s mind went back to the holes that were currently still healing on Eleanor’s beaten body, how the wounds weren’t made from a gun, but still _holes_ nonetheless. He leaned forward, looking past Nick and towards Hange all while keeping his aim on the Pastor.

“But nevermind that… Hange? I didn't think you had any hobbies as dreary as playing with rocks.”

Hange huffed. “Well, it's not just a rock. It's a fragment of the Female Titan’s hardened skin that she left behind.”

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin surged forwards in their seats, expressions of shock littering their faces. Armin was dumbfounded, eyes watching the crystal glitter in the moonlight.

“It's still here?”

“That's right! Even after Annie turned back into a human and was detached from her titan body, just look! It’s not evaporating. Its not disappearing!” Hange explained. “It made me think… and when I compared it to a fragment of the Wall, the two were very similar, down to their physical structures. In other words, the central pillars of that wall were Colossus Titans and its surface was made of their hardened skin.”

Nick’s silence more than confirmed what Hange was saying. Mikasa glanced at Armin.

“It’s just like Armin said.”

“As things stand, it's going to be very difficult to seal the destroyed section of Wall Rose, as long as there isn't a boulder to stop the hole that is..But what if Eren transformed into a titan and use its hardening abilities to seal the hole in the Wall?” 

“Use me? To seal the Wall?” Eren said, his expression one of confusion and concern.

“If you can leave behind your petrified body without it evaporating after you turn human..”

Everyone sat in thought, Armin suggesting that _if_ this plan worked, they could even have the possibility to retake Wall Maria. Eren’s thoughts were racing, his brain having trouble trying to keep up. 

“What if we executed a night operation outside the Walls?” Armin suddenly asked. “We can’t get there at full speed on horses by torchlight alone, but even at a slower pace with a smaller group, we could take Wall Maria by dawn!”

Hange felt a twinge of concern in their chest, looking down at their feet. “Even in moments of deep despair, we can still find hope, huh?”

“Yes, but this all banks on whether or not Eren _can_ seal the Wall.” Armin muttered, glancing at his friend.

“I know that coming up with an answer for this is hard, but.. Do you think you can do it?” Hange asked, looking at the teen.

“Do it.” Levi commanded moments later, his steel eyes flaming as he leaned towards Eren. “There’s nothing the military can do but flail desperately. You have to succeed.” 

“Yes sir!” Eren replied, his nerves feeling like they were tingling underneath his skin. “Once we’ve repaired Wall Maria, we’ll go to the Basement. If everything he said was there is really there, maybe it’ll even tell me where he went. The answers should all be there.”

Eren gripped the key around his neck fiercely, his knuckles going white. He _had to do this_. To know that all of the lives lost… to know that Eleanor’s, and everyone else’s sacrifices weren’t for nothing. 

They arrived in Ehrmich District, Levi getting out of the cart with some care so as to not upset his leg. He approached the teens with a glare.

“This is for the minister and me, I’ll leave the rest to you. Erwin has decided all of you will make up an improvised team.” He paused, looking at Armin, seeing his nervous eyes making his gaze soften momentarily. “Understand Armin? Just keep racking your brain together with Hange.”

“Y-yes sir!” 

Levi moved to Mikasa, “Use all of your skills to protect Eren. I don't know why you’re so attached to him, but control yourself. _Don’t mess up again_.”

Mikasa knew exactly what he was talking about, it was _her_ fault he had gotten hurt. “Of course. Yes sir.”

He turned to leave, bringing the Pastor with him into the city. The Pastor was awestruck upon their entrance, Levi kicked him in the back.

“Get moving. What else did you think was going to happen? The Wall’s been breached.” He wrangled the Pastor away from a crying child, his tone taking on a dangerous edge. “Little different from the delusions you spread in your church? Those are the people you and your followers want to send to their deaths. Direct your pious gaze to the looks on the faces of the folks who’ve lost their homes. They may be gripped with fear and insecurity but if you people get what you want… this isnt what their faces are going to look like when they’re inside a titan’s putrid mouth - experiencing the worst torture known to humanity as they die. And all of humanity will be **one flock**.”

Pastor Nick looked on ahead of him in fear, watching as they caught up to Hange mingling with the other Scouts as they prepared to do their duty. Levi was a scary individual, but his words had seared themselves into his back as he spoke, burning hotter with each new breath. 

“Squad Leader, we need to leave.” Moblit urged, placing a hand on Hange’s shoulder.

“One second Moblit.” Hange approached Nick. “Have you changed your mind?”

They stared at each other, silence filling the gap in between them.

“There’s no time left! Don't you realize that?!” Hange screamed. “Are you going to talk or stay silent?”

Nick didn’t look them in the eyes. “I cannot speak. The others feel the same. They will not change their minds.”

Hange raged, flinging themselves towards Moblit’s direction, halting in their steps when Nick spoke.

“I cannot speak, but I can tell you the name of one who can. The child was caught up in a conflict in the bloodline three years ago.. And is in hiding under a false name. She still has no idea but she knows the secret of the Wall and possesses the right to choose to speak it in public. I heard she entered the Survey Corps this year. Her name is-”

\--

**7 Hours After the Titans Were Spotted.**

  
  


“We have to determine where the Wall was breached. We’ll ride alongside it from the West and have a look. It’d be better than letting the south team do it alone.” Nanaba announced. 

“You do know that Christa and I don't have our ODM Gear, right? Anywhere farther south could be crawling with titans. We could end up as snacks.” Ymir stated, “Please let Christa and I pull back from the front lines for now.”

“Ymir?” Christa questioned, not knowing that the girl was going to ask.

“No.” Nanaba answered, sparing a glance back at Ymir. “We don't know what could happen. I want to have at least one messenger ready to go. I know how you feel, but since you chose to be soldiers, you need to be prepared. Everything’s riding on this early response mission.”

Christa’s face was red with frustration. “Ymir! I want to stay here and do everything I can. I decided to join the Corps on my own! You didn't, right? Back then you chose the Corps because-”

“Are you saying I joined for your sake?” Ymir yelled.

“Then why are you here right now? If you don't have a reason, then just start running.” Christa countered. “I knew there was no way I should’ve been in the top ten. I dont know how you did it, but maybe it was you constantly pushing me to go into the MP, or maybe you tried to give your spot to me.. Why would you do that for me?”

Ymir didn’t look at her, her chest tight with bubbling feelings. “Don't worry, I'm here entirely on my own.”

Christa smiled, flashing Ymir her teeth, and with a laugh said “Good.”

\--

**Nine Hours After the Titans Were Spotted.**

Reiner and Bertolt, along with the other members of this team struggled to keep up with Connie as he raced towards his village. The boy was frantic in getting there, his horse running at a top speed for ages now.

“Connie! Please! There could be titans anywhere! Fall back for now!” Reiner called to the boy ahead.

Connie and his horse came to a screeching halt, dirt spitting into the air in waves. “Isn't there anyone here? It's me! CONNIE! I’VE COME BACK!”

He raced forward yet again, going to where his house was, large footprints littering the ground beneath him. He gasped when his eyes landed on his house, better, the titan laying upside down on top of the remains of his house. Its big green eyes were staring at him. He jumped in his skin when Reiner’s calloused palm wrapped around his wrist.

“Connie! Fall back!”

“ _It’s.. my house_.” Connie whispered, ignoring Reiner.

Senior officers surrounded the home, observing the titan and clearing a perimeter around them.

“How did it get here?”

After securing the area, they scoured the village for survivors. Connie stood in front of his demolished home, large tears sliding down his sunburned cheeks. He hugged himself, arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

“Connie.” Reiner and Bertolt approached him. “Are there any survivors?”

“No.” came a soft reply. “Gone. It's.. all over there's… no one here. My home.. Is gone..”

Reiner placed a hand on his shoulder, taking a shaking breath of his own while Bertolt observed them from the side. They stood in silence for a moment, the remainder of the team coming to them.

“Something’s off. We haven't seen any bodies, any blood. Can a titan really while a village without leaving a single drop of blood?” Gelgar asked.

“They all fled! There's no way titans could eat them and leave no trace. It means that no one in the village was eaten, including your family. I'm sure. They must've fled before the titans had a chance. I bet they’re already on the other side of Wall Sina.” Another officer mentioned. 

Gelgar thought it was suspect that the stables were still full, and why titans would attack a village of empty houses, but decided against bringing it up, especially to Connie. He called for them to get back on their horses and to head out, they were to check the Wall for a breach. As Connie got on his horse and was about to settle in, his body froze.

“ _Welcome home..”_

“Did it just? Did you guys hea-” Connie stuttered, eyeing the titan on his house.

Reiner came to his side, grabbing Connie and trying to usher him forward.

“Reiner.. Did you just hear that?”

“I didn't hear anything! Stop talking and focus on the mission! We’re going to be left behind!” Reiner roared, desperate to get Connie moving. 

“It.. it just sounded like my.. _Mom_.” Connie muttered, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

“Connie! Do you understand our situation? Our actions right now will affect the lives of hundreds of thousands of people! What’s more important? That or getting lost in some sort of delusion? If you're going to think, think about your family right now as they’re taking shelter! If you're a soldier, you need to focus!” Reiner scolded Connie, hoping that his words would break through.

They did, and they continued on, moving well into the cover of night. Torches were lit in various spots of the team’s formation. Gelgar was sweating, the lights barely lighting the ground past their immediate feet. There was no way to proceed, the possibility of running into a titan was too high to just run off into the night. He ordered his team to halt, hearing a noise approach them.

Nanaba’s shocked face came into view, her team following close behind her. It looked like she was just as shocked as he was to be seeing each other.

“Did you follow the Wall here too?” He asked her.

“Yeah, so where's the hole?” She asked back.

They stared at each other for a minute.

“We took a detour and followed along the Wall from the far West but didn’t see anything. Surely you must have?” Nanaba asked, scanning the faces of Gelgar’s troops.

“No.. We haven't seen a hole either.”

“We should check again.” Nanaba paused. “Both us and the horses are exhausted. We’d be less focused than before.”

The moon came flitting through the clouds, providing enough light to see their surroundings. They found a castle - Utgard Castle - and decided to settle in for the night there. Gelgar instructed the recruits to rest, needing their full strength to regain the searching tomorrow. 

\--

“What are you doing Ymir?” Reiner’s voice reverberated off the stone walls of the castle as he approached the young woman.

“Creeping into a girl’s room at night Reiner?” Ymir countered. “That’s surprising, you didn't seem like the guy who was interested in women.”

“You dont look like a girl who’s interested in guys.”

“Heh.” Ymir laughed. “I'm just digging around for something to fill my stomach. This will probably be our last supper.”

She shuffled around the dusty boxes, the air getting thicker with the small particles the more she moved. She pulled a tin can from the box, a smile on her face.

“Herring. It isn't my favorite but..”

“Is there any more in there? Lemme look.”

Ymir offered Reiner the can, his eyes widening sharply as he looked at the writing on the outside.

“What are these letters? I can't read them. It says ‘herring’? I'm surprised you can read this Ymir.”

Their eyes met, tension erupting in between the two of them before it being shattered by one of the superior officers. 

_“ALL TROOPS TO THE ROOF!”_

They were surrounded, titans flooding the area from all directions. They lingered around the tower of the castle, their hands reaching and clawing at the stone in an attempt to get what they wanted. A large titan, covered in fur from almost head to toe breezed past them, as if they didn't exist. The titans began trying to break the door down, the senior Scouts getting their gear and hopping off the roof in an attempt to reduce the titans crowding them.

\--

As the senior officers fought for their lives and the lives of the younger troops, said young ones returned to the castle’s interior to set up barricades where they could. Reiner offered to race on ahead and see just how far the titans had gotten.

“He’s always the first to race into danger..” Connie muttered, watching as Reiner disappeared through the doorway.

Bertolt heaved a sigh, “It's a bad habit of his. I’ll go after him, you stay here.”

Reiner opened the following door, a titan already reaching the top of the staircase. He slammed the door back shut, sliding the plank into the lock and pressing his back against the door.

“DOWN HERE! SOMEONE BRING SOMETHING!”

A hand came flying through the wooden door, shattering the wood with a loud _crack_. The hand came for him directly, his mind sending him back to a time when he was younger and caught in a similar position. 

_He was pushed out of the way, the force enough to send him rolling to the ground. Looking back up, Reiner spotted his friend being swiped into the grasp of the titan and plunged into the titans mouth without a second glance._

Bertolt’s scream of his name viciously tore him from his memories, a few blinks bringing him back to reality fully. He watched as Bertolt punctured the titans eyes with a pitchfork. Reiner grasped the handle of the fork, using his brute to help Bertolt push it further into the titan.

“Bertolt. We’ll live through this and get home. I swear… We’re going home.” Reiner stated, as if he were making a promise to his friend.

“Yeah… Yeah. We’re going back!!” Bertolt agreed, his eyes getting glassy.

“You boys better move!” Ymir hollered, pushing a cannon towards the edge of the staircase.

The boys scrambled out of the way, Ymir and Connie pushing the cannon until it glided down the staircase and crashed into the titan. They both sighed in relief, following their friends back up the stairs and to the next area for a retreat. 

Connie went through the next door, not noticing the titan coming straight for him. Reiner pounced, pushing the smaller boy out of the way as the titan caught his other arm in between his teeth. Ymir covered Christa with her body as Bertolt attempted to make a move towards Reiner.

Blood spurted from Reiner’s arm as the titan bit down harder. He released a yell, lifting the titan above him with both arms. He began moving up the staircase, fully intending to throw himself out of the castle’s window to the ground below.

“W-wait! Reiner!” Bertolt wavered. “You can't be serious!”

As Reiner just got to the window, Connie launched himself at them, shoving a knife into the titan’s jaw and releasing Reiner’s arm from its grip. The titan hadn’t fallen from the window, Bertolt and Ymir making a silent split second decision to push the beast out themselves.

They were pulled from their momentary silence by a summoning to the tower’s roof. They were met with the sight of dozens of slain titans and two dead comrades. The Beast Titan was now sitting atop the Wall, launching stones and horses at the Scouts in the tower.

\--

Christa furiously threw stones and rubble down at the titans surrounding the tower, tears flowing from her bright blue eyes. Connie sunk down beside her, his head in his hands as he had just witnessed Nanaba go to her death, Gelgar going right before her. Everything was falling apart, including the tower that they stood on. The weight of the titans and the damage they had inflicted causing the structure’s integrity to decline.

“Isn't there anything.. ANYTHING we can do?” Connie yelled, slamming his fist into the wall of the tower. “I just want this to have meaning, their lives, our lives.”

“I want to fight too. If only I had a weapon.. Then I could die fighting with them.” Christa said, wiping the tears from her face.

Ymir’s shocked face turned to her, blinking rapidly. “You still going on about that?”

“What?”

“Don't use their deaths. They didn't die so you’d have an excuse to commit suicide.” Ymri growled out.

“That's not what…”

“You're not like Connie or those officers! You really don't think, ‘I don't want to die.’ You’ve always tried to think of a way to martyr yourself so everyone will praise you, right?!” Ymir countered, gazing directly into Christa’s eyes.

Christa tried to make herself look big, puffing out her chest before attempting to respond.

“Maybe you already forgot about this, but.. This is probably the end. Try to remember - the promise you made when we trained on those snowy mountains together.”

Christa felt the chill of the snow sprint throughout her body as the memories came flooding back. She, Ymir, and Daz were trying to make it to the cabin, but the weather was just horrid, and Daz was half dead. It was then that Ymir revealed to Christa what she knew, about her past and who she was. It was then that Ymir revealed that she joined the Corps to find Christa.

She remembered the promise she made to Ymir that night, when they both met up at the cabin and Daz was shown to be recovering. She remembered the way that Ymir’s eyes shone with a fondness that couldn’t be put into words. Christa knew that it took her breath away when Ymir looked at her like that, a feeling that she would never take for granted.

She was pulled back to the present, looking into Ymir’s eyes again. That same look, the loving, soft, pure adoration that was showing on Ymir’s face was for Christa and Christa alone. Ymir took Christa’s hands in her own and squeezed them gently.

_“Go back to living by your old name.”_ Ymir said, although it sounded like a beg, a plea.

Christa was frozen in her place, barely registering that Ymir had turned to Connie and asked him for his knife. Her body, her heart felt warm, and more tears had bloomed in her eyes. _Ymir…_

Ymir approached the edge of the castle tower’s roof, Connie’s knife in her hand. “Christa, I have no right to tell you how to live. So this is just a wish of mine. Live yours with pride.”

She raced forward towards Christa, ignoring the girls cries and grabbing hands. Ymir flung herself from the rooftop, slicing into her hand with a splatter of blood.

_“Im the same way Christa. I thought it would’ve been better if I’d never been born. The world hated me for existing. To bring happiness to many people I died… But- when I did, I wished for something from the bottom of my heart. If I could be born again, I wanted to live my next life for no one but myself..”_

The air rippled around them, lighting crackling across the sky and down to where Ymir was, or where she was supposed to be. Where Ymir stood was a titan, short and quick, with a powerful jaw and claws. 

Reiner and Bertolt released in a breath they didn't know they were holding. The titan that was Ymir, was the same titan from… _that day_.

\--

Titan Ymir began the slaughter, moving quickly throughout the titans rummaging around the area and taking them down with her claws. Everyone stood stuck at the top of the tower, not believing what they were seeing or what they had just witnessed. 

“Did you know?” Reiner asked Christa.

“N-No. We were always close but…” She paused, her head hurting. “We were together for three years. I dont understand. That’s Ymir? It can't be.. I don't want it to be.”

“She knew one of the greatest secrets in the world. Jeez.” Reiner breathed. “I never even suspected it. She should've told us and contributed like Eren.”

“Maybe she didn't because she couldn't?” Bertolt offered, watching the onslaught of blood and limbs go flying below them.

“Eren didn't know about his powers, but I have a feeling Ymir did… Which…” Connie muttered.

“‘Which?’ Are you saying that Ymir is an enemy of the people?” Christa asked, voice wavering.

“Yeah, thinking back, she was always unfazed, no matter the situation. It's gotta be because she was hiding this power.” Connie retaliated. 

The fight was getting worse, Ymir attempting to climb the tower before she was eaten alive. The titans had followed her and she flung herself down from the tower.

“She should be able to use her power to escape by herself. There's no way she could defeat all of the titans here with a body that small. But she's still fighting! **SHE’S RISKING HER OWN LIFE TO PROTECT US!** ” Christa exclaimed.

It was clear that the fight was heading south, Ymir being overwhelmed by the sheer number of titans attacking from all angles. Christa ground her teeth and flexed her fingers, anger welling up inside her.

“Don't you dare die Ymir!” She yelled, climbing on top of the tower wall’s edge. “Don’t die here!”

Connie and Reiner held her by the feet and waist to make sure she wouldn't fall forward and to her death.

“Why are you trying to act like a saint? You really want to look cool as you die that much?! You jerk!! We both know you're rotten to the core! Are you such a moron you think you could still get into heaven?! Live for you! If protecting the tower is going to kill you, then just smash it to pieces!” Christa screamed at the top of her lungs to Ymir.

Ymir took the words to heart, climbing the tower with little care and leaving destruction in her wake. She came face to face with her comrades.

_“Grab on… to live..”_

The plan that Ymir had, had worked. The tower’s falling had crushed the remaining titans under its weight. But not for long. The titans began pulling themselves from the rubble and ran straight for Ymir. She was caught by the hair, the titans pulling her in and feasting on her smaller frame.

Christa stumbled on top of the rubble, refusing to watch Ymir go out this way. “Wait.. Ymir.. There’s still something I need to tell you.”

Ymir blinked inside of the titan’s form, trying to focus on Christa’s words and not the searing pain throughout her body. Christa was running toward her, blind to the titan coming her way. She stumbled back, eyes wide as a titan attempted to reach for her.

Blades and a flurry of blood met Christa’s eyes, Mikasa tearing down the titan with ease. Hange and their squad had arrived at the castle, beginning to assault the area and secure a perimeter. The Scouts had cleared the area within minutes, making sure to keep their friends on the ground safe.

Christa and Hange rushed to Ymir’s body, now in her human form instead of her titan form. Christa cradled Ymir’s body in her arms, holding the back of the girl’s head with her small hand.

“Ymir..” She sniffled. “My real name… is Historia.” 

Ymir smiled before falling unconscious. She wasn’t awake to hear any of Hange’s orders, or Christa’s crying. But she finally knew.. Christa had kept her promise. 

\--

Christa stood with Hange, explaining their relationship and how the information of Ymir being a titan shifter coming to light. Christa explained her real name to Hange, _Historia Reiss, as in the Reiss Royal Family_ , before Hange getting their Squad to prepare to take Ymir to Trost. The remainder of the troops began scaling the Wall, getting to the top to await orders about sealing the hole. 

Eren helped Reiner get on top of the Wall, watching as the bigger boy’s face was struggling with emotion and pain. He turned to help Armin finish climbing up as Reiner began talking.

“A titan chewed through my arm.. What do I do?” Reiner muttered, raising his good hand to his forehead. “I might be done. This is the second time this has happened to me. Right Armin? I was stuck inside a titan’s hand before.”

Armin remembered, it was after he and Eleanor had been assaulted by Annie’s titan and thrown to the ground. Reiner had tried to intervene while Eleanor was peeling herself off the ground. Annie had ended up capturing Reiner for a moment.

“I’ve already had two near death experiences. I’m not going to be around much longer at this pace. I know I chose this path for myself, but it seems like being a soldier wears down your mind before your body.” Reiner sighed heavily. “I guess there's no time to whine when we still have a hold to plug.”

“Yeah, you guys just keep getting pulled farther away from your hometown. We need to stop that here.” Eren mentioned, genuinely feeling a bit concerned for Reiner.

Bertolt sprung up, a bit _too_ enthusiastically. “That's right! We can go home! Compared to everything we’ve been through, it's just a little bit farther!” 

“We’re just a breath away, aren't we?” Reiner said, not really to anyone, but just to the open air.

Hange gathered everyone around, eyeing Hannes down on the ground below. He had scaled the Wall on his gear, muttering **_“There’s no hole…”_ ** as soon as he reached the top.

“We spent all night looking, but from Trost to Krolva, everything’s normal. We ran into the troops from Krolva and doubled back. Didn't see any titans on the path either.” He explained to the shocked troops.

Hange pondered the information before making a decision. “Alright, let’s go back to Trost and wait on standby.”

Everyone began scrambling to get themselves back to ground level, Reiner asking Eren to stay back and chat with him and Bertolt for a moment. Eren went with them, walking down the Wall’s top and away from the remainder of the troops.

“Five years ago, we destroyed the Wall and began our attack on humanity.” Reiner muttered, Bertolt grabbing his shoulder in shock. “Our goal was to wipe out all of humanity. But now, there’s no need for that anymore.”

None of them noticed that Mikasa had frozen in her place, eyes dangerously focusing on Reiner.

“Eren, if you come with us, we don't need to destroy any more of the Walls. I’m telling you to come with us. It's sudden, but you need to come now.”

Eren was bewildered, _what was happening?_ “Right now? Where are we going?”

“I can't tell you that… but I guess you could call it our hometown. So what do you say? It's not a bad deal, right? It means no more crisis for now.”

“I dont know...” Eren answered, peeking to Mikasa briefly.

Armin called for them to join the rest of the troop so they didn’t get left behind. Eren’s mind flashed back to the information Hange had presented to him, Armin, and Mikasa yesterday.

_“Annie’s background check finally came in. It looks like two others from the 104th were born in the same region as her. Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover. Those two were part of a group that was falsely told that Eren was on the right side of the expedition outside of the Wall. Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan, appeared on the right side. It doesn't prove anything, but just in case. I’d like to know about their relationship during the training corps.”_

_“I knew Reiner and Bertolt were from the same hometown, but I never sensed that Annie was close to them.” Armin said, trying to remember things from three years ago, Eren agreeing with him._

_“Reiner is like an older brother, but not clever enough to deceive anyone.” Eren explained._

_“I feel the same way, Reiner fought Annie when Captain Smith and I needed help. He protected us and was nearly crushed to death-” Armin paused. “Annie suddenly changed direction towards where you were after she had gotten a hold of Reiner. I guessed out loud that you were in center-rear, but she couldn't have heard me from that distance.”_

_“What?” Eren became angry._

_“Did Reiner show any interest in Eren’s location?” Hange pressed._

_“I talked about it, because he asked. When the Female was staring at_ _her palm, she could've been looking at letters written with a blade… If Reiner carved them there!” Armin came to the realization._

_“If we find them,_ **_do not_ ** _let them think we suspect them. You understand?” Hange commanded, sighing heavily._

Eren clasped Reiner on the shoulder. “Listen you’re tired.”

Bertolt was quick to agree, his eyes wide and full of fear.

“If you really were the Armored, why would you be talking to me about this? Would you expect me to say ‘okay, let's go!’?” Eren mentioned in disbelief.

“Right, I guess you’re right.” Reiner muttered, Eren beginning to move away and back towards the troop. “I’ve been here too long. Lived here for three years surrounded by idiots. We were just kids… we didn't know anything. If we never heard that these bastards existed.. Then we wouldn't have become these half-hearted pieces of shit.”

Reiner began pulling his bandages off his arm, steam pooling out into the air around him.

“I don't know what's right anymore, but I do know that I have to face the consequences of my actions and carry out my duty as a Warrior to the end!” Reiner exclaimed.

Bertolt shook, watching as Reiner was revealing their true identities to Eren without any hesitation. “Are we doing this? Here? Now?”

“We fight now! We decide this right here!” Reiner yelled. 

Mikasa came flying between Eren and Reiner, sending her blades through Reiner’s healing arm and into his face. The arm went to the ground as Mikasa’s other blade was sent into Bertolt’s good neck. She dislodged her blades, pressing herself in front of Eren and sending the two boys flying.

She lurched forward, threatening Bertolt with another blade to the throat and commanding that Eren run away from here. Jumping back as Reiner recovered and shielded Bertolt with his body, the air began to sizzle. Yellow flashes covered Reiner and Bertolt’s bodies, Reiner with a gaze of steel and Bertolt in tears.

The steam was _hot_ , and blew everyone back and off their feet and Eren off the Wall. Bertolt’s body didn’t fully form, but instead using several ribs to attach himself to the Wall and secure his upper half upright. Reiner transformed fully, launching himself after Eren and towards the ground below. Bertolt snagged Ymir with his large hands, keeping her in his clutches as Reiner and Eren fell.

Eren was furious, his blood boiling as he remembered their conversations at training camp, their laughs, their sparring sessions. They were responsible for his mother’s death. If they were involved with Annie, they were just as much a part of Eleanor getting hurt too.

_Reiner… Bertolt… You TRAITORS._

  
  
  
  



	18. The Fight For Your Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone! Happy Sunday! The new episode airs today and is going to be a rough one. However, here's a new chapter! We'll be covering manga chapters 43-51. 
> 
> Thank you for all the continued love and support. You're all amazing! <3
> 
> TW: Bodily harm/mutilation, language, blood, Reiner's multiple personalities, canon typical violence, mentions of death, restraints, canonical character death.

The Wall rumbled and shook underneath Mikasa’s feet as she watched Eren’s titan slam his fist into Reiner’s Armored face. The impact alone sent the Armored into the Wall at a crushing speed. She propelled herself down the Wall a ways, leveling out on her ODM Gear as she watched Eren fight tooth and nail against Reiner.

Above her was Bertolt - no, the Colossus. His steam was powerful and was almost more of a threat than he was in his current state. She scoffed, regretting that she didn’t kill Reiner and Bertolt when she had the chance. She messed up, and this was the result. The Colossus’ hand was coming down for a swing aimed directly at the Scouts.

Hange yelled, commanding the troops to get off the Wall just in time before the Colossus’ arm swiped a sizable dent into the Wall. The Scouts went airborne, Historia frantic in seeing that Bertolt had taken Ymir. Armin grabbed her around the waist, watching as Bertolt threw Ymir and the other Scout into his mouth and snapped his jaw shut. 

“All troops, ready for combat!” Hange ordered. “ELIMINATE THE COLOSSUS TITAN! You’re facing humanity’s greatest enemy! All troops attack!”

The Scouts maneuvered quickly around him, his size making speed barely a factor in their attack. They swung around his flailing arms and spun to face his nape. Hange ordered a final call, the troops falling in to slice at the Colossus’ neck. Bertolt had different plans - releasing a deadly roar and boiling steam that rolled off of him in waves.

“All units pull back!” Hange screamed, the steam becoming almost unbearable to be in. 

“Something’s different!” Armin announced. “In the past he vanished immediately. This time he’s still here and keeps emitting steam and heat like a candle. If he can keep protecting himself with that steam, we can’t attack with our Gear.”

Hange muttered to themselves for a moment before spouting the plan out to their squad. “Teams 3 and 4, flank the target and stand by, Rashad, take charge. Team 2 stand by here, Lauda, it's all yours. We’ll just have to see how long he can keep his body burning. He’ll come out sooner or later. We wait for our opportunity. We can’t try to capture them anymore… Kill them. Don’t hesitate.”

Armin looked at Hange with fear, not getting a chance to voice his thoughts before Hange called him and Team 1 and ordered their advancement on the Armored Titan.

Connie looked around, begging the Scout leaders to help Bertolt and Reiner, to locate them and get them to safety, they didn't have ODM Gear after all. Unfortunately, much of Eleanor’s squad wasn’t privy to the fact that the very things they were fighting for their lives from  _ was Reiner and Bertolt _ .

\--

Eren lay on the ground, his titan’s jaw knocked clear from his skull. The body burned, steam sputtering into the air above him. His mind wandered to Reiner, to their time in training and how he could understand any situation and keep calm. He always put everyone in front of himself and strived to be the best.

_ I can’t believe that I wished that one day I could be as strong as you _ …

Reiner approached Eren, his large body making the ground shake with

each step. He got closer, Mikasa swooping down and sending her blades into the neck area. They instantly broke with a  _ ting _ , the blades snapping and falling to the ground below as they hit Reiner’s hard exterior.  _ His whole body is constantly hard, he’s not like Annie at all. _

Eren raised his head, getting a look at the oncoming titan. He growled to himself.  _ Hey Reiner, I don’t know what kind of look you have on your face right now… but you two really are pieces of shit. I doubt anyone in human history has done anything as terrible as what you’ve done. You can’t be allowed to exist. What are you thinking? You make me sick. Just thinking about that righteous expression that was always on your face… it makes me want to vomit you giant pest! _

His jaw was regenerating, Eren flexed his muscles and slowly brought himself upright. With a solid bearing on his feet, he sent his fist into the side of Reiner’s face, cracking the armor on his cheek. Reiner retaliated, sending his own punch directly into Eren’s left eye. It sent him back to the ground, blood spraying into the air like a heavy rain.

Armin watched from the side of the Wall, Mikasa still on Reiner’s back and hacking at him with her blade remnants. 

“Eren!! You can’t! Going hand-to-hand with him won’t do any good!! Come to the Wall! You can’t fight him Eren!”

Eren gave them a glance, returning his attention back to Reiner. He dodged the incoming blow with a roar, swiping low to grab Reiner around the waist and throwing all his weight into it - throwing Reiner to the ground in a hold. It was a technique he had learned from his cadet days…  _ from Annie _ .

He straddled the Armored, bringing his hands down to wrap around Reiner’s throat and throttling him.  _ I don't know why you two are doing all of this… but looking back, you made a lot of bad decisions. _ Reiner grabbed Eren at the waist attempting to switch their positions. Eren countered, wrapping his legs around Reiner’s arm and neck, pinning the titan.  _ And one of them was teaching me out to fight like this!  _ Eren squeezed his thighs, shattering the armor on Reiner’s face with the pressure. Reiner attempted to get away, causing Eren to twist his arm and then full body throw Reiner face-first into the ground beneath them. 

Eren released a roar in victory as he tore Reiner’s right arm from his body, the blood and steam coating the air around them. Mikasa and Armin dropped to the ground nearby and yelled at him.

“Eren! Run for now! Get closer to the Wall! Their goal is to kidnap you! You have to keep them from doing that!” Armin yelled, hoping Eren would hear him from where he stood. 

He did hear his friends, choosing to fall back as Reiner got up from the ground. The Scouts retreated to back on the Wall, Hange coming to rest on Eren’s shoulder briefly.

“You have to try and immobilize Reiner and buy some time. Can you destroy the Armored’s legs using one of the holds? Our blades won’t work on him, but use that head of yours and think of whatever works best!” Hange asked of him.

Eren nodded at Hange, their face going bright red in the realization that Eren actually  _ understood _ them. They retreated back to the Wall, Armin giving Mikasa his blades. Reiner took the chance that he had, rushing Eren with every ounce of strength and speed he had, grabbing him again by the waist and throwing him to the ground. 

Recovering, Eren got Reiner to separate from him briefly before reversing things and getting himself wrapped around Reiner’s neck and squeezing with deadly force. Mikasa entered the field, slicing at the back of Reiner’s knees with Armin’s blades, spewing blood into the air. Reiner dropped to his knees, unable to hold up his body any longer. He dragged himself backward, positioning their bodies below the Colossus’ arms.

Armin looked up, realizing the position they were in, his blue hues expanding in understanding. Reiner released a blood-curdling roar, his cry piercing to human ears. Before anyone could move, the Colossus had broken free from its body and was headed for Reiner and Eren - open mouth first.

\--

Pixis sat atop the Wall, snoozing in the afternoon sunlight. A swift smack of the head woke him, his troops ready to give a report on the Titan efforts in Trost. 

“We sent troops to scout after the titans stopped appearing at our primary and secondary defense lines, but we’ve barely discovered any titans.”

“Hm. Hannes advance party safely swept the Wall. They should be returning just about now.” Pixis replied. “If they arrived now, that would mean that they met the team from Krolva and doubled back. But in that case, they would have also encountered a few titans on the way. Which would be impossible if there really was a hole in the wall.”

Pixis was interrupted, a presence landing behind him on the Wall.

“Commander Pixis.” Came Erwin’s voice. 

“Erwin. I heard about your sister. I’m truly sorry. How does she fare?”

“She’s still in a coma sir. They aren’t sure when she’ll wake.” Erwin replied.

“I see, she’s a good kid. Hopefully things get better…” He paused. “Well, I heard that you’ve caught one of our mice..?”

“Yes. But we’re one step short.”

“Still, I'm sure our friends in the Center have something to think about. Now they have to consider if they’re prepared to die together with their old fashioned traditions.” Pixis countered.

“That seems to be the case. We’ve finally been able to drag the Military Police Brigade out here to an area where we actually face titans.” Erwin stated, looking down to the ground below. 

\--

Jean sat among the members of the MP, watching as they bitched about being a part of a battle. One approached Levi, a cocky smirk on his face. Jean knew that the man was going to make a comment that would most likely get him killed, but decided against interfering.

“Hey Levi! Where’s the titans? Didn’t leave any for us, did ya?”

Levi turned slowly in his seat, facing the man with a grim expression. “You fellows look awfully disappointed. Sorry I couldn't set you up with any titans. You might be out of luck this time around, but there are plenty of chances to see them outside the Walls. Why don’t we combine our forces and work together to face off against the titans?”

Levi’s tone was dangerously dark by the time he finished his sarcastic questions, the fear slowly creeping into the faces of the fools in the Military Police. He was about to continue before someone broke in with an emergency report for Pixis.

“The situation has turned into an emergency! On our way to Trost we encountered a Survey Corps team led by Hange! There were a number of unequipped recruits from the 104th with them.. But among them.. Three of those soldiers  **were titans!** ”

Jean flew from his seat and to the troop reporting, his face scrunched up in anger and fear. “What are you saying? There were still three titans on that team?!  **WHO?!** ”

Erwin held out a hand in front of Jean, commanding that he calm down. “Once they were discovered, what happened?”

**“The Survey Corps engaged the Colossus and Armored Titan! By the time we joined in, it was over!”**

Erwin looked at Levi, his bushy brows sitting high on his face in concern and shock.  _ What the hell is happening? _

\--

Mikasa awoke with a start, her body shooting upright on the stone of the Wall. Armin raced toward her, coming to a skidding halt as Mikasa grabbed him by the front of his Scout cape. She screamed at him, demanding to know where Eren was. Armin explained that he and Ymir were taken by Bertolt. 

“When the Colossus hit the ground, its body evaporated. We were close enough that the heat and steam incapacitated us. The force was so strong that it kept people on the Wall for a while. I saw Reiner defeat Eren, he bit Eren from the nape of his titan’s neck. Bertolt had the ODM gear of another soldier he ate and jumped onto Reiner’s back with Ymir. It's been five hours.” Armin explained, trying to get Mikasa to lay back down.

“Did anyone go after him?”

“No…”

“Why not?” Armin shook in Mikasa’s strong grip, she was hurting him.

“We can't get any horses over the Wall.” He gripped her shoulders back. “We can't get Eren back until lifts arrive so we can move the horses. You need to check your injuries, be ready for when they arrive. Hange and other officers are injured so bad that they can't move. We need every able soldier if we want to create a formation.”

Mikasa had a flash of pain run through her skull, enough to knock the words from her mouth. She looked down at her lap, tears blossoming in her grey eyes. She sighed as Armin got up.

“Why is it that Eren always gets so far from us?” she asked.

“When you put it that way, Eren has always been running off on his own and leaving us behind. Whether it's of his own will or not, he always does it. I guess that’s just his destiny.”

“All I want is to be close to him.”

Hannes approached the two, carrying some leftover field rations in his ha nds. He bent down, giving some to Armin and Mikasa. The two cried as they ate, Hannes’ gaze softening as he plopped down beside the two. He patted them on the back.

“You two have always had to take care of the messes he got himself into. You’re stuck with him. So much has changed since back then, but you’re still doing the same things you did as kids.”

“There’s a bit of a difference between neighborhood bullies and titans.” Armin huffed out a sad laugh.

“Still, that idiot never seemed to care that he didn't know how to fight. He’d still charge in and by the time you stopped him, he’d already be in shambles.” Hannes stated, “He won't admit defeat. He’ll keep fighting until you or I get there. He’s always been like that.”

Soon the MPs and Commander Erwin came riding down the top of the Wall and in their direction. Hange grabbed Erwin by the ankle as he walked by, demanding that he get them a map. They pointed to where they suspected that Reiner and Bertolt were.  _ We have until nightfall. _

\--

Eren blinked his eyes open, steam flooding his vision and hearing as he tried to gather his surroundings. He heard Reiner refer to him, but his mind flashed with anger. He tried to move, his arms regenerating from the elbow down. Ymir commented on her similar status from beside him and he couldn't think straight.

_ Captain Smith…  _ his thoughts whined.  _ I’m so sorry. Armin.. Mikasa.. Mom.. What happened… why.. Just… _ Eren sighed, not bothering to listen as Reiner explained that he bit Eren from his nape and accidentally removed his arms in his haste. He was drawn from his thoughts when Ymir called out to Reiner.

“You said you’d talk when Eren woke up. How about you finally tell us what you two plan on doing with us?” She chided, tone annoyed.

“You’re coming with us to our hometown. Don't give us any trouble… is what I would say, But I know very well you wouldn't listen. Still, like Ymir said, this is a hive of titans below. If we tried to kill each other here, we’d just be eaten by titans once we grew weak.” Reiner answered. “We have to stay until nightfall when they can't move.”

“Why did you come to a place like this instead of running back to your homes as the Armored? You get tired and want a break?” Ymir mocked.

“I’ll leave that up to your imagination.” Reiner quipped. 

\--

“We’ve been working our asses off since the titans popped up. We haven’t had any proper food or drink, and most of all, we haven’t slept.” Reiner muttered. “Well, thankfully the Wall wasn't destroyed, so I’d at least like to be allowed some rest. We can talk about promotion after that.”

Bertolt’s eyes went wide at his friend’s words.

“I think we’ve done enough work to deserve consideration. It's not an easy act in a situation as messed up as that one. As a soldier I don't see what's wrong with being commended and rewarded for that.”

Eren blinked at Reiner, not understanding what was going on. He looked at Ymir and then to Bertolt, each of them holding confusion in their gazes as well.

“Mister Reiner…” Ymir sang. “What in the hell are you going on about?”

“Hm? I'm not saying I should be immediately promoted to Captain, you know.”

“That's not what I mean.” Ymir replied, her confusion deepening.

“Oh, and by the way, where did you guys get that cannon from? You  saved me there. And I managed to save Christa after that.. She has to be into me, right? She’s actually always been nice to me but-”

Ymir’s expression caught up to her thoughts, she eyed Bertolt as he sat in a fetal position in the tree. He flinched, Eren screaming at Reiner.

“Is this a joke?!”

“What are you mad about Eren? Did I say something wrong?” Reiner asked, genuinely confused at why Eren was so peeved.

“If you want me to kill you, just come out and say it!!”

Ymir grabbed his arm with her freshly regenerated hand. “Eren, what he’s saying isn't normal. Isn’t that right Berty? If there’s something you know, then quit being a quiet shit and do something.”

Reiner turned to face Bertolt, his face contorting in further confusion.

“You’re not a soldier Reiner. We’re… Warriors.”

It was like someone slapped Reiner in the face, he came to his senses and scrubbed a hand across his tired face.

“I think I see what’s going on here. I thought it was strange that the man who destroyed Wall Maria would risk his skin to save Connie. Your actions were contradictory but you weren’t aware of it. I don't know why that happened, but you were originally a Warrior whose goal was to destroy the Wall. But you pretended to be a soldier for so long, you couldn't tell which was the real you…” Ymir explained, watching as Reiner’s shoulders shook. “Maybe you couldn't bear your sins.. In order to keep your mind in balance, you unconsciously escaped into your fantasy convincing yourself that you’re just a soldier. It caused your mind to split and altered your memories. Judging by Berty’s expression this isn't the first time your stories stopped fitting together. Does that sound right?”

**“Shut your mouth.”** Reiner warned, his tone deep.

“How.. You’ve got to be kidding me. How can you act like a victim? Did you- why did you listen to what we had to say that day?” Eren yelled up to the pair. “Tell me Bertolt, don’t you remember what I said? I told you how my mother was eaten by a titan.. About how she couldn't escape because a shard of the gate you kicked down.. Landed on my house. What were you thinking that day?”

Bertolt spared a glance at Eren, his eyes betraying him. “I felt very sorry for you.”

“I see. You’re not soldiers, you’re not Warriors.” Eren’s eyes went wide. “You’re just murderers. You massacred people who’d done NOTHING. You’re mass murderers.”

“I know that!! I don't need you to tell me!!” Reiner screamed.

“THEN STOP ACTING LIKE RESPONSIBLE CITIZENS WORRIED ABOUT THE WORLD. YOU TWO AREN'T EVEN HUMAN ANYMORE. YOU'RE THE ONES WHO TURNED THIS WORLD INTO A LIVING HELL. DON'T YOU SEE THAT?” Eren howled at Reiner and Bertolt.

“What do you want us murderers to do? Repent? Apologize? Are you really going to preach to a couple of cold-blooded murderers about how killing is wrong? The Reiner and Bertolt you know are GONE. If you want to cry about it, then KEEP CRYING!” Reiner threw back at Eren.

Eren caved with a smile and a huff. “You’re right. I was being naive. I’m going to work hard.. To make sure that you two die the most painful death possible.”

Ymir scoffed. “Reiner, what was that ape?”

“Ape? What are you talking about?”

“Funny, considering that your eyes were beaming like kids when you saw that ape earlier.”

Bertolt gave her the side eye, not willing to give anything else up.

“That  _ Beast Titan _ is the cause of this mess. It was what made those titans appear inside the Walls. Maybe it was testing our strength. You two are trying to get to it, because it will bring you back to your home town, right?”

“Tell me everything you know!” Eren’s body was alight with his nerves, his skin prickling at this new information.

“Listen Eren, if you think that everything will be settled if you take care of these two, then you’re dead wrong.”

“Then who’s the enemy?”

“I’d have to say-”

“YMIR. Do you think this world has a future?” Reiner interfered. “If you know this much then think about your plans. Surely you can consider coming to our side?”

“And trust your ass? Fuck no. You can’t trust me.”

“I can trust you.” Reiner butted back. “Your goal is to protect Christa, right? That's something we can agree on. Or do you think Eren’s strength is more reliable than ours?” 

Ymir eyed Eren, the boy trembling with emotion.

“You were thinking of using Eren to escape. Probably because you thought you had no chance if you let us take you. That’s exactly right, and even if you joined us, we won't be able to guarantee your safety. But if we’re just talking about Christa, together we might be able to make something work.”

\--

Bertolt approached Reiner, nudging him with his hand. “She really is the titan who ate Marcel, isn't she?”

“That's why her position is clear. She found someone she valued more than herself, someone so dear that she’d jump into a swarm of titans for.”

Bertolt got closer to Reiner’s face, to be honest, he was terrified of what was happening. His stomach hurt, his head hurt, things were so  _ messy _ .

“What are you right now? Reiner?”

“I'm a Warrior. Don't worry, I have more reasons for wanting to bring Christa with us other than her being cute. Did you forget? Annie tailed those guys who were loitering around the training grounds to see what they were up to. They came to observe Christa from the Church. She’s important. If Eren isn't the  _ Coordinate _ we’re looking for, then our mission isn't over. Having Christa would make the search much easier.”

“Yeah.. Let's put an end to this. Next time we come here, we’ll be able to bring Annie, Christa, and  **that** back to home. And that will be the last time we ever come here.” Bertolt sighed, feeling like the weight was slowly coming off his shoulders at the mention of home.

“Remember Bertolt, tell Annie how you feel once we get home.” Reiner slapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

The grin was replaced with a scowl when signal flares erupted colored smoke into the skies.  _ The Survey Corps _ . While Reiner struggled to subdue Eren in order to carry him, Bertolt landed next to Ymir on the tree branch.

“Do you remember, just before you turned into a human, who you ate?” Bertolt asked, his eyes glassy.

“No. I don't remember. But it was right around five years ago. A friend of yours?” Bertolt’s face confirmed so. “Sorry. I can't even recall. Do you hate me for it?”

“I wonder.. I don't really know. I'm sure you didn't want to eat anyone either. Just how long were you wandering around the Walls?” Bertolt answered, a tug pulling at his chest.

“60 years. It was like an unending nightmare.”

\--

“Reiner! It's Christa! She’s with them!” Ymir yelled from Bertolt’s back as they flew through the trees. “Now’s our chance to grab her!”

“How would you know?”

“I'm not an idiot. She’s going to come rescue me!”

“Even if that's the case, we can't go now! We’ll get another chance. We won't succeed right now. How are you going to grab her while she’s with the group?!” Reiner yelled. “Wait for our chance!”

“Chance? When is that? After one of your Warriors eats me? No! I can't trust you!”

“I'm not lying! Trust me!”

“Fucking prove it!! Do it now!” Ymir yelled back. “I need it to be now. I want to see her, at this rate, I’ll never see her again!”

“Sorry Ymir, right now we don't even know if we can escape ourselves.” Bertolt answered this time. 

Ymir grabbed Bertolt’s head, her nails digging into his eye as she spoke. “If you don't take Christa now, I’ll make a nuisance of myself here.”

Bertolt looked at Reiner with pure fear in his eyes as Ymir’s nails dug deeper into his skin, crescent circles forming on his face.

\--

Erwin’s troops gasped at a flash of light and crackle in the skies from within the forest.  _ We must assume that it's the light from a titan transformation.  _ He rode forward commanding his troops.

“All troops deploy! Find Eren and recover him! The enemy has already transformed.”

The Scouts and Garrison soldiers scattered through the forest at back breaking speeds, searching every nook and cranny for Eren. They came into the sightlines of Ymir’s titan, Connie begging the Garrison soldiers to hold off.

“Ymir! Why are you alone?” He asked, landing beside her on the tree.

She refused to answer anyone’s questions, scanning the various soldiers for a certain face. Historia came flying through the trees and Ymir launched off the tree, capturing the small blonde inside her mouth. Ymir took off into the trees, the Scouts following after her.

\--

As soon as Ymir returned to Reiner and Bertolt’s location, Reiner dropped from the trees and sliced into his palm- the Armored had landed. Eren was strapped to Bertolt’s back, unconscious thanks to Reiner’s earlier efforts. Bertolt jumped onto Reiner’s back using ODM and Ymir flew from the trees and latched onto a shoulder.

Reiner began running, the Scouts not far behind them. Hannes approached, bringing the horses as Reiner headed into the fields. He watched as they dropped onto the horses and they sped into the battlefield.

\--

Erwin was about to enter the titan forest, a large figure catching his peripherals. He blinked, recognizing it as the Armored Titan with company attached. He wrenched his horse around, ordering his Scouts, the Garrison members, and MPs to follow him promptly, no matter what they were facing. His heart thundered in his chest, the titans’ footfalls thundering louder in his ears. 

“Erwin you devil! Are you using us as bait?!” The Garrison yelled at the Commander, titans swarming behind the troops as they fled to follow Erwin.

“That’s not my intention! Do your duty as soldiers! The Armored Titan is trying to carry Eren away! We need to stop it by any means possible!” Erwin boomed, face hardening as he raced forward.

Jean, Mikasa, and Armin were closing in on Reiner, their horses overclocking their speed in order to catch up. Hannes lead their group, eager to retrieve Eren from the hands of the traitors.

\--

Historia heaved a cough and wiped the saliva off of her face as Ymir emerged from her titan form on Reiner’s back. Steam was billowing in the wind behind them as they tried to escape. 

“Chris- Historia! Im sorry, I ate you out of nowhere!” Ymir apologized.

“Ymir! What are you doing? We came to rescue you and Eren-”

“You don’t need to rescue me! Just stay here and don't move! We’re going with Reiner and Bertolt! Both of us, come with me! There’s no future inside the Walls! It's not so bad outside the Walls… there’s no one out here.. No one will say it’d be better if you’d never been born.” Ymir pleaded.

“Yeah, I wouldn't expect titans to tell me something like that! They’d be too busy trying to eat me!” Historia wailed. “None of what you’re doing or saying makes any sense.. It must be that Reiner and Bertolt forced you to do this, right?”

Bertolt looked over to the pair, his eyes wide in fear. “It's the other way around…”

Historia shook her head, slamming her hands down onto Ymir’s titan hand that wrapped around her. “I’ll fight together with you! So just let go!!! I don't care about your reasons or your secrets! No matter what happens! I’m on your side!!!”

Ymir held back tears, her freckled face crumpling as Historia’s blue eyes bored into her soul.  _ Why do things have to be so fucking difficult?! _

“Ymir! The Survey Corps are catching up… they’re right behind us. If we hadn't stopped we would've gotten away faster… now they're going to catch us. We got reckless and brought Christa along.” Bertolt screamed, his chest heaving and sweat beaded on his brow. “What did we go to all these lengths for? Have you changed your mind again? Have you decided to stay inside the Wall with Christa?! WELL YMIR?”

Ymir let the tears fall, cursing the world around her. She couldn’t do it, she just couldn’t. “Historia, to be honest, I snatched you to save myself. A long time ago, I stole the titan power from one of their people. Their power is absolute inside or outside the Walls. There’s nowhere for me to run. I’m going to be killed, but if I help in handing you over to them, they said they’d speak on my behalf to get my crimes pardoned. It's because you're so important to the Wallists, who know the secrets of the Walls.”

Historia sucked in a breath, a chill running through her bones despite being engulfed in titan steam.  _ Did time stop? Breathe, take another breath, come on! _

“Back when the world changed, I thought that being with you would be insurance for the future. I almost died fighting at the tower and I just couldn’t take it anymore. I was scared. I wanted someone to save me. I lied and told you I was doing this for you.. But it was really for me. I'm begging you.. Please save me!”

_ Breathe. Blink. Breathe. Smile. _

“Didn’t I just tell you Ymir? No matter what happens, I’m on your side!” Historia exclaimed, flashing a teary smile at Ymir’s steaming body.

\--

Mikasa launched her ODM Gear again, refusing to let Ymir or anyone else stop her from taking Eren back. She sheathed her swords, attaching new blades at the hilt and resuming her fiery assault. The Scouts joined her, landing on Reiner’s body as he ran. 

Eren came to life, struggling against the restraints that Bertolt had him in. He kicked and screamed, thrashing himself in any direction to mess with the other boy. 

“Come on outta there!” Jean rumbled.

“Bertolt! Give him back!” Mikasa cried.

“Bertolt, tell me it's not true! Reiner! Were you deceiving us all this time?” Connie asked, his voice wavering at realizing the weight of his ex-friends’ actions. “Are you guys planning on running away like this? You can't do that!”

“Three years ago, we were all under the same roof, laughing, crying together… Bertolt..” Jean shook in his boots, slamming his fists into Reiner. “You made bad sleeping posture into an art! We started looking forward to your new creations every morning! I cant.. I cant believe you could sleep right next to the victims of your crimes!”

“Was it all a lie?” Connie whispered. “What you said about us surviving together? When you said we’d all live to be old men, and go drinking together? Tell me.. Both of you… What were you thinking all this time?!”

  
  


Bertolt couldn’t speak, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he tried to wrangle Eren still.  _ I didn't want this… I didnt… Why did it have to be like this? _ He tried to calm his breaths as Mikasa threatened to remove his and Reiner’s heads. She told them to not hesitate, that they were threats to humanity.  _ I can't take it anymore. _

“Do you think that anyone wants to kill people?!!” Bertolt screamed, tears flowing freely from his eyes. “What kind of person would do this for fun?! Who would  _ want _ to do this? With what we did, of course you despise us, and want to kill us. We can never take it back! We couldn’t come to terms with our sins, but pretending to be soldiers was  _ easier _ . It's not a lie Connie! Jean! It's true that we deceived you, but it wasn't all lies! We really did think of you as friends! We don't have the right to apologize, but someone… please… I'm begging you.. Someone find us.”

Armin took in shaky breaths listening to Bertolt’s cries and pleads, it was obvious that he was desperate, he was tired and scared. Mikasa scoffed, her brows furrowing.

“Bertolt. Give. Eren. Back.”

“I can’t do that. Someone has to do this… Someone… has to get blood on their hands!” Bertolt replied.

Hannes rode up beside the group, taking a large breath before yelling up to them. “Get away from there!!!”

Erwin was headed straight for them with dozens of titans in tow. The Scouts jumped down from Reiner and landed on their horses all thanks to the Garrison’s efforts. When they got closer, Erwin commanded that everyone disperse and remove themselves from the scene. Historia was left behind, sitting tightly in Ymir’s grip. 

Once the Scouts regrouped, Erwin led the charge yet again, drawing his blade and howling at his troops to follow. 

“All units! CHARGE! This moment will decide the fate of humanity! If we lose Eren, humans will never again inhabit this land! Take Eren back and retreat immediately! DEDICATE YOUR HEARTS!” Erwin shouted, pressing his free hand to his heart and racing forward yet again.

Reiner released his hands from around his neck, revealing Eren and Bertolt. Mikasa gasped, seeing the opportunity that Reiner had presented them with, whether he knew it or not. Jean grabbed her arm, begging her to wait, the onslaught of titans surrounding Reiner too dangerous to consider.

Erwin had a different thought though, commanding that his soldiers  _ ADVANCE! _ and move to retrieve Eren. They began to move, but before he could take another breath, the wind was ripped from his lungs and a searing pain ignited across his right arm. He was lifted from his horse by the mouth of a titan. His soldiers froze, watching as he was carried away.

“I SAID ADVANCE! EREN’S RIGHT THERE. ADVANCE!” He commanded, throwing all his breath into the words.

They did indeed move, Erwin glad that his troops continued on without him.  _ Now to get out of this.. I refuse to die here. I’ll make it home to you Eleanor, I promise... _ Erwin removed his own arm from his body, a fierce yell coming from the back of his throat as his blades severed bone and flesh. He fell to the ground below, a Garrison soldier helping him get seated on his horse. He caught back up with the Armored, watching as Armin attempted to talk Bertolt into giving Eren up,  _ a distraction _ . With a growl he launched up and swung his blade into Bertolt’s chest, severing the ties that held Eren to his back. They both fell, Mikasa grabbing Eren middair and retreating. Erwin got back on his horse, ordering all troops to retreat.

Connie whisked Historia away and into his lap, holding her tightly against him. “Protecting you is what Ymir works hard at. I don't know how she’s going to find herself killed, but you two need to calm down. It should be obvious that you're both much more likely to die if you stay!”

They raced forward, only to be met with the flying bodies of titans.  _ Reiner was throwing them, directly at the Scouts _ . Titans came faster and faster, bodies causing the ground to tremble underneath their horses. Mikasa and Eren went airborne, rolling and coming to a stop in the grassy field.

Eren rolled over, eyes widening at the sight of a titan approaching him. It wasn't  _ any titan _ though, the very titan that had taken his mother from this world. She looked down at him with that ugly smile, her teeth sticking out from her gums. Her large hand came flying at him and Mikasa, his body recoiling before he felt a  _ whoosh _ of air. 

Looking up, Hannes had stopped her hands with his blades, slicing through her fingers with ease. He launched an all out attack on the titan, vowing to get revenge on Carla’s death in front of the kids. Mikasa went to help, cringing as her body had waves of pain rolling through her. Eren begged her to stop, to untie his arms and let him free.

\--

The Scouts fought, died, and roared as they raced around the fields trying to get through Reiner’s efforts of throwing titans. Erwin was sent from his horse yet again, landing on the ground in a heap. The soldiers around him were dying left and right, his eyes and ears taking in the various sights and sounds of the human body being consumed by the beasts. He wheezed, his body threatening to give out on him.  _ Maybe I can’t keep my promise Eleanor… _

\--

Eren threw his body to the ground, curling in on himself as he watched the titan who took his mother also took Hannes from him. His body  _ crunching _ under the weight of her ginormous teeth. His eyes prickled with tears, his voice hoarse as he yelled. 

“Nothing has changed!!!! I'm still a boy who can't do anything!” Eren howled, screaming into the open air as the chaos continued around him. Mikasa pulled him from the ground, wrapping him in her arms briefly.

“Eren. Thank you for being with me.” Her eyes welled up with tears. “Thank you for teaching me how to live. Thank you for wrapping this scarf around me.”

They were both openly crying, Eren sniffling at Mikasa’s smile. He sucked in a harsh breath, standing quickly.

“I’ll wrap you up in it again. Again and again, forever.” He promised, coming to stand in front of her to protect her.

He inched forward, screaming as he threw his fist into the titan’s hand. He screamed, a shock zipping through his body at the contact. The titans began going after the large female titan, Eren taking the opportunity to scoop Mikasa up into his arms and onto his back to retreat.

Eren screamed at Reiner and Bertolt to stay away, the titans now going to focus their attacks on those two. Reiner began to panic, wondering how he could keep himself and Bertolt safe. Erwin didn’t blink an eye, the chance to retreat glimmering in front of him.

“Don't waste the chance! Retreat!”

Connie didn’t miss Historia’s tears as Ymir turned back to fight, to protect Reiner and Bertolt. He didn’t miss the way her shoulders shook under his palm, and how she couldn’t look him in the eye. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly.  _ This is too much… _

\--

Erwin awoke a week later, passing out on top of the Wall after they successfully retreated. His memory was hazy, but he could remember that they successfully got Eren back from the Armored and Colossus titan. Levi was sitting at his bedside, looking more tired than he’d ever seen before. He smiled at the small man, grateful for his presence as he took in his surroundings.

Pixis joined them shortly after he awoke, explaining what happened to the pair after Erwin had collapsed. Erwin nodded, understanding the information that Pixis was presenting to him. The group continued to chat, a knock coming to the door.  _ Hange _ .

Hange entered, Connie at their back. “I came to report on the incident sir, Connie has some evidence to support a theory we have about where the titans came from this time.”

Erwin, Pixis, and Levi all had looks of confusion gracing their features.

“The buildings in the village all appeared to have been blown apart from the inside. Yet, we couldn't find a single bloodstain. Most importantly, we have yet to locate a single resident from Ragako. The total number of titans discovered and defeated was the same number as individuals who lived there.”

Connie’s eyes closed in pain briefly, his lower lip trembling. He handed over a picture of his parents to Hange to present to the ranked officers.

“We believe it is highly likely that the titans that appeared inside the Wall were really the residents of Ragako village. The one we found in the village, closely resembles and we believe is Connie’s mother.” Hange sighed, casting their eyes downward.

“So you’re saying the titans are actually humans?” Erwin asked, leaning forward in his bed. 

The door to Erwin’s room slammed open, a pale and shaking Eleanor standing in the entryway followed by a disgruntled Moblit. Erwin, Levi, Pixis, Hange, and Connie jumped at the noise, some gasping at the woman in front of them. She stepped into the room on wobbly feet, coming to stop and lean on Hange.

“You were told that since we were children.” She wheezed, finally raising her gaze to Erwin’s body. “And you ingrained into my brain after Dad-”

Any words or plans she had in her mind had flown out the window when her eyes locked onto Erwin’s missing arm. The room was deadly silent, not even the wind outside making a noise. Nobody moved for a moment, Moblit deciding that he would be the one to change that. He stepped forward, coming to stand beside Hange.

Eleanor blinked away tears, her chest heaving with wheezing breaths. She stumbled forward, pushing away any hands that tried to help her. She came to the edge of the bed between Erwin and Levi, falling to her knees next to her brother.

“W-what happened?”

Erwin turned to face her, grabbing one of her hands with his own. He was so happy, happy that she was alive, she was awake. He smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

“You’re awake.” 

Eleanor nodded. “Erwin. What. Happened.”

And so Levi, Hange, and Erwin began to explain what had happened over the course of the last two weeks that Eleanor had been asleep. Connie stood nearby, but cowering in the corner as he mentally re-lived the events. 

“My squad!” Eleanor said, interrupting the story.

“Eleanor.. Um.” Hange scratched their head. “We should just tell her.”

Erwin nodded, watching as Levi sighed.

“Um… Three of your Squad are no longer with us.”

Eleanor whipped her head and body around so fast that pain shot straight through her, crippling her to the floor completely. Levi helped her up, moving her to sit on the edge of Erwin’s bed. She grabbed his hand, and Erwin’s outstretched one.

“What do you mean?”

“They’re titans. Titan shifters.” Connie muttered.

Eleanor had finally noticed him in the corner, a breath escaping her lips.

“Ymir.. she could change.” Hange explained. “Bertolt is the… The Colossus Titan… and-”

“ _ Reiner. _ ”

“What?” Hange looked at Eleanor. “What did you say?”

“He’s the Armored, isn’t he?” Eleanor whispered, tears coming from her eyes again.

“Uh. Yeah.” 

“Captain. Did you know?” Connie stepped forward, eyes wide as he approached.

Levi tensed up, he didn’t like the way that Connie was approaching her. He looked like he was ready to strike at any moment. Eleanor rose from the bed, coming to stop in front of Connie. She hesitantly reached forward, taking Connie into her arms in a light embrace. She took a deep breath.

“No. I didn’t know.” She pulled back from Connie, holding him at an arm's length. “But Bertolt and Reiner were always a pair. It would make the most sense. I’m sorry I wasn't there Connie.”

Connie sputtered at her embrace and words, he didn’t expect this from her. 

“I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to help you.”

“Captain.” Connie muttered, his eyes watering up again.

They finished the story, Eleanor sitting back on Erwin’s bed. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around everything that was going on, everything that had happened. Her head was swimming, her body was rippling with pain from her injuries. She needed to see her Squad, her team. She demanded to know where they were, immediately leaving the room after Hange gave her the location. 

Connie and Levi followed Eleanor’s frantic hobbles to the Squad Barracks. They kept some distance as she was stubborn in the fact that she  _ could handle this, let me do it! _ She stormed into the Barracks where her Squad resided, slamming open that set of doors too.

They jumped at the loud noise, Sasha dropping her bread onto the floor below her bunk, Jean pointing a finger at the door, and Eren just staring at her. She took one step in, Eren racing to her side in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her frame in a crushing hug, not remembering about her various injuries. He was sobbing, sobbing about how he was glad that she was okay. 

Eleanor hugged him back, pulling his head to her shoulder carefully. Armin approached hesitantly, glassy eyes looking at Eleanor. She snagged him, pulling him into her arms alongside Eren. Mikasa followed suit, hugging Eren’s side and throwing an arm around Eleanor. The remainder of the Squad came after, dogpiling onto their Captain and fellow team members.

Eleanor eventually broke free, the team coming to stand around her, not a dry eye in the house. Levi stood at the doorway, watching as these kids cried over their Captain’s return. He felt similarly himself, but refused to show that here. She began to speak to them, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“I am so sorry…” she began. “I wasn’t there to teach you.. To protect you. To help you. I had no idea about Ymir, Bertolt, and…”

She was shaking, her mind was static and her gaze getting hazy.

“And Reiner. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry everyone. I hope that you can forgive me. I promise, moving forward, I will protect you. We are in this together.”

“Captain. We didn’t know. Nobody knew.” Jean stated. “You did nothing wrong.”

“You did protect us.” Armin smiled, “You saved me from Annie. Bought Jean and I enough time to get away.”

“And I remembered your lesson about going for the eyes!” Sasha added, her mouth full of bread again. “It helped me too!”

“You might not have been here physically, but you helped all of us in some way.” Mikasa nodded at Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled at all of them through blurry eyes, “I’m so proud of all of you. You did amazing. Rest up for now and have a lot of food.”

They all watched her, nodding with smiles and sad eyes. Eleanor went to speak again, but her body gave. She began to fall to the floor, Levi launching himself to catch her before she hit the ground.

“That’s enough for today, brats. Get some rest.” Levi ordered, although his tone was soft.

Levi readjusted Eleanor in his arms, carrying her bridal style out of the Barracks and back to her private quarters. Eren stood in the center of the Barracks, facing the doorway. Armin and Mikasa stood at his sides, linking their arms with the boy.

_ The Captain’s alive. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Gentle Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon everyone! Happy Sunday! We're back with a new chapter. I'll say that I am INCREDIBLY nervous to post this, I've re-written it 3 times. We won't be covering any manga chapters this week though. Next week we'll be back to advancing the story some more. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and thank you for the continued support. <3
> 
> Without further ado, after 19 chapters, we finally get some ~action~. 
> 
> TW: Mentions of canonical character death, mentions of bodily harm, language, explicit sexual content (including -vaginal sex, fingering, palming), mentions of blood, bullying, mentions of infertility.

Eleanor slowly cracked open her eyes, awaiting a flinch when the harsh sunlight pierced her sight. She was met with the sight of Levi quietly placing some tea cups on the nightstand next to her bed. Inhaling deeply, the scent of tea permeated her nose, a happy sigh leaving her lips. 

“You’re awake.”

Eleanor slowly began to sit up, minding the glaring aches from her shoulder and abdomen. Levi was at her side in an instant, helping her sit up and moving the pillows so she could lay against them while upright.

“Hi.” She whispered.

Levi held her hands in his, encasing hers within his.

“Morning.” He glanced at her face. “It's still really early.”

Eleanor nodded. “What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“I was talking to the kids.” 

“You passed out, so I brought you here. You slept for a while.”

Eleanor accepted his response, having an inkling that that was what happened.

“Are you hungry?” Levi asked. “We should have you eat. The Doctor will want to see you before the end of the day.”

“Sure. And tea?”

Levi nodded, turning to grab a cup for her. He handed her the cup with care, the liquid steaming in the early morning light. He brought over a bowl of diced fruits and a fork, deciding to pull up a chair to sit next to the bed.

“Thank you.” she breathed, bringing the cup to her mouth with her good arm. “It's great.”

Levi watched her eat, not caring that his eyes were glued to her. Her skin was no longer that deathly grey color, some flush returned to her cheeks upon her awaking. Her blue eyes were a little duller, the pain evident on her face with the scrunch of her nose or a movement of her head. 

“What?” She questioned him, putting some fruit in her mouth. “Levi, what’s wrong?”

He didn't answer her, instead taking a hand in his own and holding it tightly. She swallowed her food, placing the bowl on the nightstand and inching to face him. His shoulders shook, his head bowed towards his lap. Eleanor understood, his emotions had been locked away this whole time.

“My Prince… come here.” Eleanor whispered, urging him to get onto the bed with her. “Please.”

Levi eventually got up, kicking off his shoes and discarding his jacket. He climbed into the bed, helping Eleanor settle back into the mattress. She lay flat on the bed, Levi’s head coming to rest on her chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist gently, not wanting to aggravate her injury further. Eleanor brought a hand to his arm, the other one coming to rake her fingers through his hair. 

“I almost lost you.” came a whisper. “And Erwin.”

Eleanor nodded, tears welling up in her eyes yet again since she’d been awake. Levi pressed his face into the clothing covering her chest and inhaled deeply, trying to school himself. 

“I’m sorry.” she returned.

His head arched up to meet her gaze. “ _ You’re  _ sorry? For what?”

“Eld, Gunther, Oluo… Petra..” She stuttered out. “Your squad. Reiner, Bertold, and Ymir...”

Levi moved so his face was level with hers as they laid together. He brought a hand to her face, bringing her forehead to his.

“Don’t you dare apologize. I know you and my squad did everything you could’ve in the situation.” Levi growled out, “We all knew the sacrifice. We captured the Female Titan. We’ll make her pay. As for those three, nobody knew. You are not to blame.”

Eleanor just nodded again, tears openly falling down her face. 

“When I came to where you were… and saw you  _ pinned _ to the tree. When I had to watch you struggle to breathe… when you…” Levi paused. “I thought you were gone. And then you didn’t wake up for two weeks. Erwin went and got himself hurt, crazy bastard. I thought he was going to die too.”

Levi was staring into her eyes, a fire behind those silver orbs unlike anything she’d seen before, let alone from him. She felt a shiver go down her spine as he dragged a hand up along her arm and again brought her face to his, but this time into a kiss.

She melted into his touch, his deft hands delicately grazing over her skin in loving caresses. She could feel everything he was bottling up, his pain, his worry, his love, in the way he kissed her. Bringing her hand up to his face, she urged him to slowly roll so that he was on top of her. He complied, placing his legs on the outside of hers in a straddle, but careful to put little weight on her. 

Eleanor snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He put his hands on either side of her head, lowering himself to meet her lips yet again. She could tell he was hesitant in his movements, but she wanted him to be closer.

“Levi..” She breathed as he began kissing down her neck. “Please.”

“‘Please’ what?”

She arched up into him, his mouth teasing the junction between her collarbone and neck. Letting her arms come down to his waist, she brought him in closer, feeling his body connect with her own.

“I’ll ask again.  _ ‘Please’ _ what?”

He was looking at her again, his eyes searching her face for any clues or giveaways. He took one hand and brought it to her face, the other slowly making its way down her side and cupping her ass gently.

“Please...” Eleanor whispered, “I want all of you.”

Levi raised a brow at her, but ultimately smiled. “Do you mean it? I need you to say it to me.”

“Y-yes, I mean every word. I want this. I want you.” 

He nodded. “Then you shall have me.”

She smiled back at him, capturing his lips again. He removed himself from her, taking off his shirt and tossing it carelessly to the chair nearby. He unbuckled his belt, and removed it from his pants. Looking down at Eleanor from his kneeling position, he asked again if this was okay. She confirmed, blowing a kiss at him as he huffed.

He leaned down, his hands coming to the edge of her shirt and grazing the delicate skin that was hidden below it. Pushing the shirt up, Levi pressed a kiss to her stomach, just above the bandages wrapped at her waist. He continued moving forward, trailing kisses from her stomach to the bottom of her chest. 

“Let me.” He whispered, gently helping Eleanor up into a sitting position. “Let’s get this off.”

Eleanor agreed, assisting where she could to help Levi remove her shirt. His eyes were met with the sight of more bandages once the shirt was off, making him halt in his movements. She took his chin in her hand, kissing him lightly.

“I’m here. I’m okay.” she whispered. “Can you take off the bindings?”

It took him a minute to come back, the kiss dragging him out of his drowning thoughts. He gave her a silent nod, undoing the bindings that secured her chest. The cloth unraveled in a pool between the both of them, Eleanor grabbing it and flinging it off the bed.

Her face was pink, her eyes cast downward as she tried to cover herself up. Levi was having none of that though, gently pushing her hands away. He cradled her head in his hand from behind, and slowly brought them back down to the mattress. 

“No no. Let me see you.” He commanded, his tone having a hint of teasing in it.

“You’ve seen it before.” Eleanor puffed her cheeks out in a giggle.

“I want to keep seeing it. You’re beautiful.”

He returned to his earlier movements, restarting the trail of kisses up her abdomen and to her breasts. Adjusting his position on the bed, he brought a leg in between her own. He took one breast into his hand, kneading it lightly. It earned him a mewl in approval from Eleanor, her back arching at the contact. 

Levi brought his mouth to the other breast, his teeth  _ just barely _ grazing her nipple. Eleanor shuttered beneath him, her breaths coming a bit quicker as Levi continued.

“You’ll have to try and keep quiet, the whole Barracks might hear you.” Levi whispered into her chest.

“Okay..  _ Captain _ .” Eleanor teased, a smile gracing her lips. 

Levi growled at her, a look gracing his face that could kill. Eleanor laughed, winking at him. She stopped laughing when Levi brought his mouth back to her breast, licking and sucking at her nipple. Eleanor heaved a breath, her legs rubbing against the leg Levi had between her.

Nails dragged across Levi’s scalp as he switched his ministrations on her chest, making sure to give each breast equal attention. He felt goosebumps line his spine as she pulled lightly at his dark hair.

“Leviiii…” Eleanor whined, desperate for more. “Please touch me.”

Levi brought himself to be level with her again, his thigh pressing against her clothed pussy. He pressed a little more, grinning as he watched the woman squirm beneath him. Kissing her neck, Levi moved his one hand to pull at the loose bottoms she wore. Slipping his hand beneath the hem of the bottoms, he was shocked to find out that she wasn't wearing any panties. 

“Oh?” 

Eleanor shrugged, not terribly concerned. “Problem?”

“Not at all.” Levi shook his head. 

He continued forward, fingers dancing across smooth skin and hair. He slipped a finger down into her folds, pressing lightly to get between them. He was met with slick, his finger gliding up and down in light motions. Eleanor was breathing hard, her breaths coming pants.

“I’m okay.” She could sense his worry. “You just keep doing you.”

“Alright.”

He brought his finger up to her clit, testing the waters with a quick pass of movement. Eleanor gasped, shutting her eyes tightly in response. Levi circled the sensitive spot with his finger, Eleanor writhing beneath him. He wasn’t experienced in this in the slightest, but took it as a sign that he was doing something good. He continued in his motions, returning his lips to Eleanor’s neck to continue nipping and sucking. 

Eleanor could feel the coils winding in the pit of her stomach, Levi was overwhelming her senses. His scent, his touch, his face buried in the side of her neck. It was all becoming too much. 

“L-levi.” Eleanor moaned, bringing her hands up to his chest to pause him. 

“What darling?” He breathed, retracting his hand and moving to look her in the eyes.

Eleanor shook her head lightly, pressing on his chest to push him back.

“Can I?” 

Levi blinked, unsure of her ask, rather what she was asking to do. Eleanor slowly scooted him off of her, then pushing herself up into a sitting position. She swatted his hands away as he tried to help her reposition, eventually watching as she very carefully settled herself in his lap in a straddle.

Eleanor smiled as his hands settled on her hips, moving back enough to leave some space between the two of them. She kissed him deeply, placing her hands on his chest. Breaking the kiss briefly, she trailed a hand down his defined chest and down to his pant-line. Hearing him suck in a breath, she glanced at his eyes to ask permission.

“May I?”

“Yes. Please do.” Levi responded, hands gripping her waist a little tighter.

Eleanor nodded and began palming the erection that Levi had, a shuddering breath escaping the man. She kissed him again, feeling one of his hands return to her breast and playing with the sensitive flesh. The breathing between the two of them was becoming heavy, panting as they both touched and teased. 

“Ellie.” Levi warned. “You have to stop or-”

Eleanor paused her movements, nuzzling her face into his neck. They took a moment to breathe properly, Levi running his hands up and down Eleanor’s back, mindful of the various bandages.

“Are you in pain?”

“A little..” Eleanor responded, winded.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Eleanor pulled back to look at him. “No. I want you Levi.”

“Okay. But the moment you need to stop or rest. Tell me.” Levi whispered, pulling her in for another, softer kiss.

He picked her up in his arms, laying her back down on the bed. She looked at him, a giggle escaping her, as he removed her bottoms and sent them into the room somewhere. He smiled back at that, getting off the bed and removing his own pants and underwear. 

He stood there a moment, observing her healing body as it lay bare before him. They’d seen each other naked before, they’d fooled around a few times, but never had gone  _ this _ far. He felt a surge of emotion through his chest, his heart tugging at the sight of this smiling woman.

Climbing back onto the bed and hovering above Eleanor, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to her lips. She returned it with fervor, her flushed cheeks smiling into the kiss. They locked eyes, silver storms and blue gems clashing in the morning light before Levi made a move. He pressed his forehead to hers, asking once more if she was ready, if she wanted this. Eleanor gave a confirmation, her fingers tapping lightly up his arms.

Levi sat up, pushing Eleanor’s legs apart with one hand and settling himself between them. He pumped his cock a few times, before lining himself up to her entrance. He ran the tip of his cock up and down her folds, getting her slick on him. She whimpered at the contact, eyes begging for him to do something.

He pushed himself in slightly, feeling her body give to his weight. Eleanor gasped, her body clenching around him in an attempt to adjust. Levi paused, watching as Eleanor’s chest rose and fell. 

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. I just.. Can you keep going, but kinda slow?” Eleanor panted. “You feel good, but it's going to take me a moment.”

“Of course.” Levi obliged, slowly pushing in further until he was eventually buried to the hilt.

Falling forward, Levi groaned loudly, his forehead resting on Eleanor’s shoulder. After adjusting for a moment, Eleanor begged him to move, to give her any sort of relief and friction. 

“P-please L-levi..” Eleanor moaned in his ear. “Move. Please!”

Levi did as she asked, slowly pulling back before pushing back in. The noise that came from her mouth set his skin alight, his mind going fuzzy as he continued. She rocked her hips against his as much as she could given her injuries. Wrapping her arms around him, Eleanor kept them close as Levi continued. Levi groaned again, not bothering to keep his volume in check.

“You better eat those words from earlier.” Eleanor breathed. “Although, I have to admit, you - ah! - those sounds are music to my e-ears!”

Levi pulled back from her chest with a smirk, her hands linked behind his neck. “You’re one to talk, Eleanor. Moaning like a bitch in heat.”

Eleanor gasped in mock offense, dropping her hands. “ _ Rude ass. _ . _. _ ”

Levi huffed, sitting back and pulling her hips to him. “You want everyone to know what’s going on here?”

“I wouldn’t mind. Especially if I- I- I-” Eleanor tried to form words, her eyes hazed over as Levi took his thumb and grazed over her clit while continuing.

“‘Especially if you’- What?” Levi questioned, watching as her head was pressed back into the pillow and her breasts bounced in tandem with his movements.

“If I could hear, god, Levi..” Eleanor panted. “Hear you more.  _ Louder _ .”

They both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, their bodies sliding against each other as they moved together. Levi took another chance to surprise her with a flick to her clit, causing a high pitched “ _ Leviii… _ ” to grace the air. Levi smiled, their eyes locking yet again as he gave her clit more attention.

“I-if you keep that up, I-I’m going to-”

“Good. I want you to.” Levi leaned down and muttered. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“Ah- ah- ah..” 

“Come on Eleanor.” Levi teased, “Come for me.”

Eleanor’s eyes rolled back into her head as Levi added more pressure to her already sensitive area. He could feel her clenching around him, the pit of his stomach coiled up in anticipation. She was close.

“Eleanor.”

“L-Levi..” she mewled, her body tensing.

“No. What do you call me?”

“ _ Captain… _ ” Eleanor cried.

Levi smirked, pumping a bit faster as he continued with his thumb. He watched as Eleanor gripped the bedsheet with white knuckles, her back arching as she clenched around him. She cried out his name, tears sparking up from the corner of her eyes. Levi followed right after her, the coil snapping in his stomach as he emptied himself into her with a guttural growl of his own.

He fell forward, careful to not fall directly on her. She caught him in her arms, breathless and smiling. She winced in pain, her body aching all over, not to mention her wounds, but held a smile nonetheless.

“I love you.” she whispered.

Levi’s eyes shot open, wide and staring her down. She was laying on her back, with him on her chest and their breaths returning to normal. Her eyes were closed now, a content look on her features.

“You don’t have to say it back, or anything.” Eleanor began. “I just… I needed to tell you. I’ll be honest. I didn’t think I was going to make it out of the forest, let alone wake up two weeks later. And the thought of not being able to tell you, hurt just as bad as the harpoons.”

Levi sat up, looking down at her as her blue eyes opened with wet tears threatening to escape. _Love. “I love you.”_ **_Love_**. She smiled at him again. She was always smiling, especially at him. He removed himself from her, leaving the room and going into the adjacent bathroom and drawing a bath. 

Eleanor sighed, watching as he left the room. She didn’t expect him to say it back, but watching him walk away tugged at her chest uncomfortably. He didn’t return for a few moments, so she decided to try and get up on her own. Just as her feet touched the floor, Levi scooped her into his arms. He took her into the bathroom and gently got into the tub with her.

Hissing as the hot water touched her skin, she soon settled into the bath. She was nestled against Levi’s chest, his fingers unwrapping the dirtied bandages around her wounds. Disposing of the bandages onto the floor, he pulled her against him. He rested his chin on her good shoulder, observing her fingers as they traced along his knees on either side of her.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered. “I was so scared.”

“Lev-”

“Let me… please.” Levi muttered. “I’ve known for a while, but I was scared. Titans are nothing compared to the feeling of losing you. When I saw you up there… I-”

Eleanor’s hands came to rest on his arms that were wrapped around her body.

“I love you too.”

It was barely above a whisper, so quiet that if you breathed you would’ve missed it. But Eleanor caught it, his breath tickling her skin.

“I’m glad.”

\--

  
  


Hange, the Scout’s head Doctor, and Eleanor sat in her private quarters, the Doctor assessing her injuries and re-wrapping them in clean bandages. He told Eleanor that he would like to discuss the extent of her injuries and how it would affect her going forward. 

“Miss Smith. Is it alright for Section Commander Hange to be present during this discussion?” The Doctor asked, glancing at Hange and then back to Eleanor.

“Yeah. I trust them with everything.” Eleanor confirmed, flashing a small smile at her friend.

“Alright. So as we’ve discussed already this afternoon, you have some broken ribs, a punctured lung, a minor concussion, the two injuries from the harpoons- which leads me into this next piece..”

The Doctor looked hesitant, giving an awkward pause and clearing his throat.

“Ah. The way the harpoon punctured your abdomen caused significant damage to your right ovary and fallopian tube.”

Eleanor took a minute to register his words, watching as Hange’s eyebrows furrowed in thought before shooting to the top of their forehead.

“And?” Eleanor motioned for him to continue.

“I’m not saying it's impossible, but the likelihood of you having a successful pregnancy in the future is very low. I’m terribly sorry.” He apologized again, casting his gaze downward to the floor. 

“Oh.” Eleanor paused, looking at her hands in her lap. “I mean. I hadn’t really considered it before. My line of work isn’t exactly welcoming to infants and toddlers.”

The Doctor seemed off-put by her seeming nonchalance of the situation.

“But thank you for informing me. I do appreciate it and will take that into consideration if that bridge ever needs to be crossed.” Eleanor thanked him, failing to mention her activities with Levi earlier that morning.

“Yes. Well. Moving on. Due to the injuries, I’ll ask that you remain out of the field for a minimum of another month. You won’t be able to move as quickly or fluidly as you used to, the harpoon damage likely won’t fully heal for a long time.” The Doctor explained.

“I appreciate the advice sir.” Eleanor stated. “However, I will not leave my Squad to their own defenses any longer than necessary. Is that all?”

The Doctor was again taken back by her bluntness, feeling Section Commander Hange approaching the Captain’s bedside from behind him.

“I really do beg you Captain, you need to rest.”

“And I’ll take your advice into consideration Doctor. Now, if that’s all, I ask that you leave and see to your other duties.”

Hange was sitting next to Eleanor on her bed at this point, giving the Doctor the stink eye. He left Eleanor some extra medical supplies, and bowed out of the room before either of the Scouts could say anything to him. As the door closed, Hange whirled around to look at Eleanor.

Eleanor sagged in the bed, her body aching from sitting up straight, and sore from earlier that morning. Hange grabbed her one hand, running a thumb across the back of her hand.

“Are you really okay with it?” Hange whispered.

“With what?” Eleanor arched a brow. “Oh, the kid thing… I mean, like I said, I hadn’t really considered it. I don’t know if I’d want to bring a child into this world. Especially in the direction that we’re heading now.”

Hange nodded, giving Eleanor a small smile. 

“I see some new..  _ Bruises _ . I wonder where those came from.”

Eleanor blushed, “Jeez. I have no idea. Must’ve just been there, you might not have seen them.”

“Uh huh.” Hange answered, a knowing tone to their voice. “You did it.. Didn’t you? You dirty, dirty girl. Been awake for a whole day and a half and already getting freaky. I like it.”

“Hange!” Eleanor squeaked.

“Was it good? What was he like? Was he rough, or nice and sweet?” Hange giggled at Eleanor’s expression.

Eleanor smacked at Hange’s shoulder as her friend begged to hear the nasty details. “It wasn’t anything  _ dirty _ … it was really nice.”

“You’re no fuuuuuuuuuuun.” Hange whined.

“Yeah. I know.” Eleanor huffed out a laugh. “Help me get dressed. I want to see Erwin.”

Hange helped Eleanor get dressed, sweatpants and a fuzzy blue sweater over a standard issue tank. Hange wrangled Eleanor’s curls into a bun on the top of her head and turned to leave as their friend pulled on some socks and shoes. They were met with the large doe eyes of Armin, his hand halfway to the door to knock.

“Armin!” Hange announced. “What’s up buddy?”

“I- I came to see Captain Smith.” Armin cleared his throat, dropping his hand to his side. “Is she here? Or up to guests?”

“I am.” Eleanor limped to Hange’s side at the door. “Thanks for the help. And let Moblit know that I owe him one, or seventy. He’s too good for this world.”

Hange agreed before leaving behind their friend and recruit. Eleanor stepped to the side, welcoming Armin into her private quarters. 

“Take a seat. Tea? A snack?” Eleanor offered, motioning to her couch and chairs.

“I’m good Captain. T-thank you.”

“What can I help you with Armin? Everything okay?” Eleanor asked as she settled into her chair across from the blonde boy.

“I just wanted to see you, you fainted yesterday and Captain Levi caught you and took you away. I wanted to see if you’re okay.” Armin fiddled with his fingers, keeping his gaze to the floor below him.

“I’m alright. Thank you.” Eleanor paused. “Armin. What’s wrong?”

“I-” He paused. “I’m sorry!”

Eleanor blinked.  _ Sorry? _ “For?”

“We left you behind to deal with the Female Titan, and then we didn’t know about the woods. You had to save me from her…” Armin hiccuped.

“Oh..” Eleanor’s expression softened, she got up from her chair and slowly knelt in front of Armin on the floor. 

That seemed to fluster the boy, waving his hands in a  _ stop, please! You’re injured! _ motion. “Captain!”

Eleanor took one of his hands in hers, forcing the boy to look at her. “Don’t apologize.  _ I  _ told you to leave.  _ I  _ helped you.  _ I _ made those choices. That’s on me. I don’t regret a single decision I made that day. You survived, you’re okay, and you’re here to tell the tale and continue moving forward.”

Armin had tears sitting on his light eyelashes, threatening to fall at any moment. “But-”

“Nope.” Eleanor gave his hand a little squeeze, with a smile. “I won’t take any apologies.”

“Cap-”

“Noooooooooo.” Eleanor sang, “Armin listen to me. This job, things can change before you even have a chance to blink. Make the choices that leave you with the least regrets. You never know if tomorrow will come, and one day, it might not. You have no reason to apologize.”

He nodded, wiping at his tears and sniffling. “Okay. But, I do want to thank you. You really did save me that day.”

Eleanor nodded with a soft smile. “And I’d do it again if it came down to it.”

She slowly got up from the floor, moving to grab an apple off her table. She tossed it at Armin, the boy barely catching it before it could hit him in the chest.

“You remind me a lot of Erwin, you know.” She wasn’t facing him anymore, instead looking out the nearby window. “You’ve got a hell of a brain in that noggin, and your skills have been improving greatly. You have a lot to learn, but I have a feeling that one day, you’ll do some even more amazing things.”

Armin’s cheeks were bright red, his hands fiddling with the apple in his lap. “I don’t see it.. But t-thank you Captain.”

“I know you don’t. But a lot of us do. Gotta work on that confidence.” Eleanor sent him another smile. “Did you want to speak about anything else?”

“N-no ma’am.” Armin got up from the chair, moving to leave.

“Will you do an injured lady a favor?” Eleanor asked.

“Yeah.”

“Can you help me get to Erwin’s quarters? I’m afraid I haven’t made that big of a trek on my own since all this.” Eleanor motioned to her injuries.

“Of course!” Armin opened her door, walking down the hallway side by side towards Erwin’s room.

\--

“Who is it?”

“Ar-Armin Arlet sir! I have Captain Smith with me.” Armin announced at Erwin’s call from behind the door.

“Enter.”

Armin and Eleanor entered the room, Armin giving Erwin a salute and standing at attention while Eleanor moved to sit next to Erwin’s bedside.

“Armin was just making sure that I got here in one piece.” Eleanor laughed.

“Thank you Armin. I appreciate you looking out for her.” Erwin smiled at the boy.

“O-of course sir! I’ll be going now, unless you need anything else?” 

“You’re dismissed. Thank you again. I’ll pop by this evening, let everyone know.” Eleanor said.

Armin nodded, giving another salute before leaving the room and quietly shutting the door. The room was silent, the afternoon sun shining on the wooden floor. Eleanor sighed, turning her gaze to her brother, who was already looking at her.

“What is it?” Erwin asked, concern touching his face.

“Did you ever think about having kids?” Eleanor whispered.

Erwin blinked a few times before answering. “I did. A while ago.”

“But?”

“I’d have to find someone who’d share my heart. Find someone who would know and understand the risks of our job, who would be okay with losing me.” Erwin explained, his gaze far off for a moment. “Why do you ask?”

Eleanor got up from the chair she occupied, sitting at the foot of Erwin’s bed and facing him. Her face scrunched up in pain, the position causing her to take a moment to adjust to with her wounds. “You look nice with a beard.”

Erwin huffed. “That’s not what I asked. Although thank you.”

“The Doctor. He told me this morning at my evaluation, that the damage from the harpoons significantly decreased my chances of having a successful pregnancy.” Eleanor explained, tracing a random pattern with her finger in Erwin’s blankets. “I hadn’t really given it any thought, not in the world we live in. Not with our job. Just.. weird I guess.”

Erwin nudged her leg with his foot to get her attention. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Like I said, I’ve just never thought about it before.”

“Does Levi know?”

“Uh, not yet. Not unless Hange told him. They were with me when the Doctor visited.” Eleanor added.

“Ellie I’m sorry.” Erwin said, his blue eyes expressing genuine concern.

“It’s okay.” Eleanor smiled at him. “We’ve got more to worry about right now than babies.”

“I wish you weren’t right.” Erwin sighed. “Remember all that stuff Dad used to tell us? You were so young..”

“Not really? But then again, I had you as a teacher too.”

Erwin smiled, his mind bringing him back to their childhood...

\--

**_25 Years Ago_ **

  
  


_ Eleanor and Erwin stood in the graveyard, Eleanor’s small hand holding onto Erwin’s with a desperate grip. The funeral procession had left an hour ago, the children left to their own devices in the setting sun. Erwin’s face was blank, tears had since dried on Ellie’s small cheeks. _

_ “Erwin..” Eleanor hiccuped, tugging on her brother’s hand. “E-erwin.” _

_ He finally turned to face her, tearing his eyes from their father’s grave. Eleanor was looking up at him with red and puffy eyes, her cheeks stained with old and new tears.  _

_ “Where’s Daddy? D-did he go visit Mommy?” Eleanor asked, her little shoulders heaving. “They haven’t been home in a long time Erwin.” _

_ Erwin’s heart shattered, how was he going to explain this to a five year old? She was staring at him, but he could tell that she was getting tired and they hadn’t eaten in a while either.  _

_ “Mom and Dad aren’t coming home again Ellie.” Erwin knelt beside her in the grass. “They died.” _

_ “But.. Erwin. They have to come home! Who’s gonna tuck me in at night? What about school? Who’s gonna make my dinner?” Eleanor’s questions hit him like slaps in the face, his eyes screwing shut at her words. _

_ “Mom and Dad aren’t coming home again Ellie. I’m going to take care of you. I’ll tuck you in and take you to school. I’ll make your dinners. We’ll do this together.” Erwin explained, watching as Eleanor’s little brain tried to comprehend his words. _

_ “Erwin. Why did they leave us? Do they not love us?” Eleanor’s voice dropped low, her eyes looking at the ground. _

_ “No!” Erwin said a little  _ too _ loud. “They loved us very much. We have to keep going, and keep learning. One day Ellie, one day we can go outside the big Wall like Dad always talked about.”  _

_ “R-really?” Eleanor sniffled. _

_ “I promise. It’ll be you and me. The Smiths!” Erwin said, a little pride hitting his voice. _

_ “Okay.” Eleanor agreed. “I’m tired. Can we go home please?” _

_ Erwin nodded, picking up his younger sister and cradling her in his arms best he could. His grip on her tightened as they made their way home. He could do this. They could do this. They’d make it outside the Wall and find everything that their father had ever taught them. _

_ \-- _

**_20 Years Ago_ **

_ Eleanor hit the cobblestone path palms first, the sting instant as she caught herself. The local boys had caught wind of her conversation with one of the merchants that was friends with her father and decided to follow her after. The goods she had been gifted had been scattered in the street, the boys kicking away her bag after she hit the ground. _

_ “You know that’s why your daddy died? Talking all kinds of nonsense like that. Nobody goes outside the Walls you dumb bitch.” One boy mocked, sending a kick into her ribcage.  _

_ Eleanor’s breath left her lungs, her palms bleeding onto the stones beneath her. She tried to fight back, the boys taking turns in their assaults. As the last boy kicked dirt into her face, Erwin came racing around the corner. _

_ “Ellie!” He spotted the boys and surged forward. “You best back up if you know what's good for you.”  _

_ “Shit. It’s that big nosed freak.” The boys’ “leader” announced. “Let’s go.” _

_ They ran away as Erwin got closer, further kicking the food that Eleanor had, around on the dirtied street. Erwin went to Eleanor’s side, his hands carefully getting her into a sitting position on the ground.  _

_ “Eleanor.” Erwin sighed. “What were you going to do if I hadn’t gotten out of training early? Why weren’t you at training today?”  _

_ “I’m fine.” Eleanor huffed. “I asked if I could take a day. I didn’t feel good this morning.” _

_ Erwin helped her off the ground, his Scout uniform creasing at the arms. He was already outgrowing the new uniforms, he’d need another new one prior to her graduation at this rate. Erwin had joined the Scouts last year at 15, and Ellie was to graduate ridiculously early at the age of 10 come next spring.  _

_ Truth be told, he hated how she had grown up so fast. For being a 10 year old, she was incredibly smart, her skill with ODM gear was nearly insane, and her capability of holding a squad in training was unreal. It was for those reasons that the Cadet Corps even considered allowing her in, let alone graduate at such a young age. _

_ But soon she’d graduate, and soon they’d be able to be in the Scouts together. Soon they’d be able to leave the Walls and experience life outside… just like their father said. _

_ \-- _

**_10 Years Ago_ **

_ Death was no stranger to the Survey Corps and by the time Erwin and Eleanor hit 25 and 20, they weren’t strangers to it either. Although, one could say they hadn’t been for a long time. They’d been outside the Walls, so far not experiencing anything that their father had spoken about, much to Erwin’s chagrin. _

_ Eleanor took down a titan with ease, voicing to the squad she was in that they needed to pass on a message to Command. She settled back onto her horse with a  _ thud _ , her horse welcoming her back with a  _ neigh _. She sighed, watching as the titan’s blood evaporated into the air around her. _

_ Was this what you meant Dad? Or is there more? Will there ever be more? Will Erwin and I ever get the chance? _

_ \-- _

**_Two Months Ago_ **

_ “Ellie…” Erwin muttered, shaking Eleanor’s shoulder as she snoozed on the couch in his quarters. _

_ She was waiting for him to come back from an important meeting involving the titan boy from Trost earlier, their dinner already cold on the table nearby. She groggily sat up, a puzzled look on her face as she observed a glint of excitement in her brother’s eyes. _

_ “You’re late.” She mumbled. _

_ “I have something important to tell you.” _

_ “O-okay?” _

_ Erwin pulled a necklace from around his neck, a brass key dangling from the leather strap in front of her. He smiled, the widest smile she’d seen in a very long time. _

_ “I give up. What am I looking at?” Eleanor huffed. _

_ “This key… leads to a basement of a house in Shiganshina. The basement of the house of one…  _ **_Doctor Grisha Yeager_ ** _. This key came from Grisha’s son, Eren- the titan boy.” _

_ Eleanor’s eyes suddenly widened as if any sleepiness had vanished from her bones immediately. “W-wait. Erwin. What does this mean?” _

_ “This basement may hold the key to Dad’s teachings. There’s secrets in this basement that only Doctor Yeager was privy to. What else could be down there?” Erwin was buzzing with excitement, his blue gaze flashing. _

_ “I wouldn’t get your hopes up too high.” Eleanor tried to calm him. “Let’s grab Levi or Hange and see if we can go speak to him. He’ll have to know something about why that basement was such a secret.” _

_ \-- _

**_Present Day_ **

In their chats about their father, and how they had eventually gotten to this, to finding out that humans can,  _ in fact _ , have the ability to turn into titans, Eleanor had gotten tired.

Levi entered the room after a soft knock, Erwin giving the gentle command that he could enter. Eleanor was laying across the bottom of Erwin’s bed, perpendicular to where he was sitting. Levi raised an eyebrow and pointed at the woman, his face showing concern.

“We were talking. She spread out like a cat and just fell asleep not too long ago. Let her rest.” Erwin replied, “Take a seat.”

Levi did, sitting at the chair he had previously occupied at Erwin’s bedside. He watched as Eleanor’s chest rose and fell in deep, steady breaths as she slept. He failed to notice Erwin’s gaze on him.

“How are you doing?” Erwin asked. “I haven’t seen you since yesterday morning.”

Levi took a minute to ponder his answer, eventually just giving in and telling the truth as Erwin always seemed to get it out of him anyway.

“Better. Tired though.” Levi answered, gazing at Erwin. “I’m happy that she’s alright. I didn’t-”

He paused, looking away.

“I didn’t either.” Erwin mirrored Levi. “There’s no shame in admitting it Levi. She was in a very dangerous condition when you found her, and then having to return to the city… I’m surprised she was back on her feet in so little time.”

“She’s like you, you idiot. Doesn’t know when to rest. To her, two weeks was plenty long enough. You should’ve seen the way those brats fawned over her.” Levi scoffed, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Erwin smiled at that, knowing exactly what Levi was going on about. Eleanor could be just as stubborn as him, if not worse. “I’m pleased to hear that she’s connecting with this squad. It’s something she needed.”

“Yeah, though those three gremlins really caused a fucking mess.”

Erwin nodded, looking at Eleanor’s sleeping face. She really didn’t look comfortable, and would probably feel even worse after waking up, but he wanted to let her rest, if just for a few more minutes. “They’re still around. We can’t let our guard down Levi.”

The smaller man nodded, completely understanding the intentions behind the softly spoken words. The room went silent again, Eleanor’s soft breaths the only noise hitting the air.

“Why don’t you take her? I would like to get some rest before I have to meet with Pixis.” Erwin whispered, careful of the possibility of prying ears at his door. “Make sure she eats, and gets some more rest. We’ll have to be on the move rather soon I’m afraid.”

“Ellie.” Levi called, getting up from the chair and gently rustling the woman’s hair. “Let’s go brat. Time to get up.”

Eleanor groaned, attempting to curl in on herself but immediately waking up in pain and regret. She held her hands at her wound on her abdomen, the pain piercing her to the bone. Levi gently helped her off the bed and into a standing position, making sure she was fully awake before letting her stand freely.

“Let’s go get you some food.”

“One second.” She murmured. Eleanor walked to Erwin’s side, wrapping her arms around him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him in a saddened tone. “I’m so happy you’re alive. You better not leave my side. Ever.”

Erwin smiled at that, but gave no response. He wouldn’t..  _ Couldn’t _ make a promise to her that he couldn’t keep. He watched as she released him, taking Levi’s hand in her own and limping toward the door. She took one last glance before they headed off, Erwin’s smile dropping from his face as soon as she was out of view.

\--

  
  


Eleanor and Levi entered the Dining Hall, Eleanor’s squad having dinner as they walked through the doors. Hange and Moblit had accompanied her troop, the two interchanging their leadership days with Levi to oversee her squad while she was away.

“Captain!” Jean stood at the table, saluting her.

Each member of her squad followed suit, smiles threatening to break through their muted saluted poses. Eleanor waved them in dismissal with a small laugh, Levi helping her sit at the table next to Eren and across from Hange.

“I’ll get your plate. You sit your ass here.” Levi warned, sending her a look as she opened her mouth to retort.

“Fine.” Eleanor breathed, watching as he left to grab their food. “How are all of you? Sorry about passing out yesterday.”

“We’re good. We start training back up tomorrow with Section Commander Hange.” Connie answered. “We’ve had a small break over the last week or so.”

Eleanor nodded, glancing around to see that all eyes were on her. She hadn’t looked in the mirror since she’d woken up, so she had to guess that she looked pretty awful all things considered.

“Should you be up already Captain?” Historia asked, Sasha nodding at the question with a mouth full of soup.

“Probably not.” She answered honestly, thanking Levi when he returned with her soup and some bread. “But that’s alright, I was out visiting the Commander anyway. And I wanted to see all of you.”

“How is the Commander?” Mikasa asked. “Is he okay?”

“He’s just fine. Don’t worry about it. Now eat.” Levi ordered. 

The kids nodded at the raven haired Captain, continuing their meal in a welcomed peace. Eleanor was about to sip some broth from her soup when she felt a bump to her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Eren looking at her with a small smile, his lips twitching upward. She returned it to him, knocking his shoulder back with hers.

“How are you kiddo?” She whispered, the other teens making small conversation amongst themselves again.

“I’m good. We’re doing more titan experiments.” Eren stated, ripping some bread into smaller chunks and tossing them into his soup. “We’re practicing my hardening abilities, like the ones-”

“The Female had. It's okay. You can talk about it.” Eleanor encouraged. “I’m assuming Hange is running this?”

Hange had been listening the whole time, vigorously nodding their head at Eleanor’s conclusion. Eleanor rolled her eyes lightly, a  _ little _ peeved that they had continued experiments while she was away, but knew that it was for good reason.

“It’s interesting. But still needs a lot more practice and understanding.” Hange hopped in. “The crystal is certainly amazing though!”

“Alright, well, as long as you aren’t running him into the ground.” Eleanor muttered. 

The rest of dinner went relatively smooth, the chatter dying down as the troops began to leave for the night. Eleanor took a moment to thank Moblit for everything he had done, from watching over her, to helping her squad. She was immensely thankful. He shook his head with a blush, in typical Moblit fashion, and left with Hange shortly thereafter. 

\--

Levi and Eleanor retired to Levi’s room that evening, building a small fire to heat the room before they went to bed. Eleanor was in an old shirt and some shorts, she’d left some of her own clothes in his room a while back. Climbing into bed slowly, she came to settle into Levi’s arms with a loud sigh.

“How are you feeling?” 

“I’m in a lot of pain.” Eleanor answered, her voice gravelly. “Everything hurts.”

“Was I too rough earlier?” Levi asked. “Should we not have?”

“No, I think today was just a lot. I was pushing it.” Eleanor admitted, feeling her body sink into the mattress. 

“What can I do to help?”

“Just sit here, hold me.” Eleanor snuggled closer to his chest. “I’m tired.”

“Okay. Before you sleep though, how was the visit with the Doctor?” Levi asked, a tone in his voice that struck Eleanor odd.

“Hange told you, didn’t they?” Eleanor raised her head from Levi’s chest.

“Yes.” He replied, “I-I’m sorry.”

“I’m okay. I promise.” Eleanor settled her head back down onto his chest, pressing a kiss to the soft fabric of his sleep shirt. “The chances of me having a child are reduced, but not entirely taken away. It’s still a possibility. How do you feel about it? Will it.. Be a problem?”

“Problem?” Levi was confused. “What do you mean?”

Eleanor suddenly felt the pangs of anxiety in her chest, “Will you... Is it... A dealbreaker?”

“‘A dealbreaker?’” Levi’s eyes widened a fraction in realization. “Oh.. Ellie. No. Not at all. You think I would leave you because of  _ that? _ ”

Eleanor sniffled, shrugging her shoulders.

Levi took her chin in his hand briefly, forcing her to look him in the eye, “Never. I’m with you because I  _ love you _ . I want to be by your side.”

He paused, craning his neck to kiss her.

“I can’t say I’ve given it a lot of thought.” Levi answered after breaking their kiss. “I don’t know if I’d be a good parent. I don’t know if I could bring a child into this hell.”

“You’d make a wonderful father.” Eleanor whispered, watching his expressions. “You may seem harsh on the outside to most, but I know you care for each and every one of those  _ ‘brats.’ _ ”

Levi huffed, his cheeks tinged a light pink. “So what…?”

A breathy laugh escaped Eleanor, her exhaustion catching up to her. “If it ever came down to it, would you… ever want to?”

“Have a kid?”

“Yeah, if things.. I don’t know.. Ever were normal?”

Levi took a moment, again meeting Eleanor’s eyes with his own. “Perhaps. A little  _ you _ wouldn’t be so bad.”

Eleanor felt a surge of warmth go through her chest. “Maybe one day..”

“Yeah.” Levi pulled her in close, covering them both with the blanket and pressing a kiss into her messy curls. 

“We also have our rag-tag bunch of teenagers to look after already.” She laughed, her Squad’s tearful smiles yesterday bringing back that warmth in her chest.

“We sure do. Damn brats, all of them.”

A set of giggles burst from her lips, the comment making her smile again. She had no idea what Erwin was planning, or how the future was going to play out, but for now… falling asleep in Levi’s arms, with their band of teens safe and sound in their own beds, she was content.

_ Little did they know, the worst had yet to come. _


	20. Watch Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooood evening folks! Sorry for posting this chapter a bit late, things have been kinda crazy in my life lately. 
> 
> This week we're covering chapters 52-55 in the manga, and getting the story rolling again.
> 
> Thank you for the support and love. You all are the best! <3
> 
> TW: Canonical character death, bodily harm/torture, blood, mentions of suicide, language, firearms/weaponry, kidnapping.

Some time had passed since Eleanor and Erwin had awoken from their comas, both still recovering from their intense injuries. A decision was made to separate Hange, Hange’s Squad, and Eleanor/Levi Squad from the remainder of the Survey Corps, placing them in a smaller house in the outskirts of the town.

The teens cleaned the house while Levi was away, doing a sweep of the surrounding area for the second time that day. Eleanor was cooking up some lunch for the Squad, swatting at Sasha’s grabby hands whenever she got too close. 

They began to bicker, being cooped up in the house causing stir crazy fueled arguments. Eleanor huffed, turning around from the stove and facing the kids. As she opened her mouth, Levi came through the doorway, a scowl on his face.

“You had plenty of time to clean.”

Eren, Historia, and Jean cringed at his harsh tone, Armin lowering his gaze to the wooden floor. Sasha just eyed the Captain, hiding the morsel of bread she took in her pocket. Mikasa paid him no mind, knowing that his cleaning standards were impossible. 

“Oh hush.” Eleanor muttered. “Everyone get seated for lunch.”

Eleanor started dishing out some soup, placing them in front of each member of her Squad and then Levi. She was still barred from doing intense ODM work, and riding a horse was still difficult for long periods of time. Healing faster than expected, Erwin reluctantly allowed her to accompany her Squad.

“Thanks Captain!” Came a chorus of replies from the teens, Levi giving her a softened look when she gave him his dish.

“Eat up. You all need to keep up your strength.” She echoed back.

Slowly settling down into the rickety wooden chair between Eren and Levi, Eleanor hid a hiss of discomfort with a scrunch of her nose. She exhaled deeply through her nose as she sat, ignoring the concerning looks from the table. 

“We need to get organized and plan our next move.” Levi stated, wiping his hands with a cloth after eating. “Of course, while a lot has happened recently, our original goal is still the same- close the hole in Wall Maria.”

The kids stopped eating, listening to the Captain’s words as he spoke. The air grew tense with anxiety as the mood from the playful banter earlier disappeared.

“Armin, can you explain the plan to plug up the Wall again? Please.” Eleanor asked.

“Yes Captain! The idea was to have Eren transform and use his abilities to seal the Wall. They seem to be made out of hardened titan bodies. So, if he can create enough matter to plug the hole… _if that's even possible_ , there’d be no need for wagons. We could also choose a cloudy night, when titans are less active, to head to the Wall. If it's just us on horses, we should be able to travel from Trost to Shiganshina in one night. If this worked, we could recapture Wall Maria in less than 24 hours.”

Various emotional responses were shown on the teens’ faces - worry, thought, disbelief. 

“It sounds like a pie in the sky dream now that I say it out loud.” Armin muttered afterward.

“Whatever the dream, it relies on this guy.” Levi shoved a thumb in Eren’s direction. 

Eren tensed beside Eleanor, breathing out a sigh. “Yes, I understand that.”

“Hear that Hange? He’s all for it. You’re the one who chooses where our experiment will take place.” Levi turned around in his chair to face the Section Commander.

“Of course. It’s my duty.” Hange replied.

“I don’t want this to turn into an all out internal war on Eren’s body though. He is still a person, with thoughts and feelings. Not some mindless creature.” Eleanor spoke up.

“I won’t put him in danger, if that’s what you’re implying.” Hange countered. “But we cannot deny the fact that this is going to be strenuous on him. On everyone.”

“We need to listen to him too Han.” Eleanor muttered.

“We’ll get to that when it comes up.” Levi replied. “We _will_ be conducting experiments. The plan relies on Eren and his abilities.”

The house was filled with an uncomfortable silence, the atmosphere charged with the intensity of the situation. Hange adjusted their position in the chair they occupied.

“The Garrison is fully mobilized and patrolling the Wall. It requires an incredible amount of manpower. We _have_ to recapture Wall Maria. I’m even more convinced than before.” Hange huffed a sigh, glancing at Moblit across the table. “I want everyone to feel safe again soon. I want this to be a world where people can live without fighting each other. I want to test our Eren’s powers as soon as possible.”

Moblit reached across the table, taking one of Hange’s hands in his own, the Section Commander becoming frantic in their expressions. 

“The idea that he may have manipulated the titans is amazing. If Eren can really do that, it could turn our situation completely around. We can’t sit here and waste time. But! I want Eren to lay low for the time being.”

Eleanor’s eyebrows furrowed. “You’re contradicting yourself Hange. What’s going on?”

“The situation is more complicated than we thought.”

“What?” Eleanor asked. “ _‘More complicated’?”_

“From the moment you came here, you’ve been on edge, like you’re holding in a shit.” Levi stated, earning a slap on the shoulder from Eleanor. “You’ve still got that look on your face.”

“Hange. What's wrong?” Eleanor asked again, softening her tone.

“Nick is dead.”

The whole table of teens turned around to face Hange and Moblit, Eleanor stifling a curse behind her hands. She rubbed her hands down her face, then through her hair, Hange’s words ringing alarms in her head.

“They found him inside the Trost Barracks. I don't know the cause of death, but _I know he was murdered._ ” Hange practically yelled, gripping Moblit’s hand with white knuckles.

\--

_Hange and Moblit stormed through the Barracks, Hange throwing on a robe over their sleeping attire._

_“How did they find this location? Found dead?” Hange asked as they approached Nick’s room._

_Military Police stood outside the room in question, barring Hange from entering. Before they could knock them back, Hange gazed upon the corpse of Nick, his fingernails missing and face beaten and bloody. The MPs pushed until Hange gave, standing complacent outside of the door._

_“It was a robbery-murder. We’ve seen a lot of these recently.” The MP explained._

_Hange was livid, rage boiling up from their stomach. “Why would a robber bother breaking into military barracks?! Did you look at his fingers? Where are his nails? What about his face?! The method of entry? Cause of death?!_

_The MP surged forward, grabbing Hange by the front of their robe. “What’s your posting?!”_

_Moblit gripped the MP’s arm with force, the man shaking as Moblit removed his ugly hand from the Commander. “This is Fourth Squad Leader Hange Zoe and I am the XO, Moblit Berner.”_

_“Your organization’s title has little bearing on me. Survey Corps, huh? Don’t you have your own jobs to do?” Hange stepped back at the words. “Shouldn't you be planning your next suicide mission? A titan didn't kill this human, another human did. You’re wasting your time.”_

_Hange and Moblit went silent, Hange’s eyes glinting dangerously behind their glasses._

_“Military Police Brigade Interior First Squad?” Hange questioned. “Why would MPs from the Royal Capital come all the way to south Trost? Seems funny to me? Don't ya think Moblit?”_

_Moblit agreed, standing behind Hange as they approached the MP’s with a devilish grin._

_“Did Nick have something to do with the Church of Walls?” Hange feigned innocence._

_“What? Wasn't it the Survey Corps who put him here?”_

_“Of course, I invited him, he’s a personal friend. I had made arrangements for him to live here until we found a new home for him. I thought he was just a simple chair maker. That’s what I wrote on his application to live here. No one here should’ve known anything about him.” Hange muttered, gripping the MPs hand tighter with each word. “I guess I just didn't know everything about Nick.”_

_Hange released the man, sending themselves into a salute and wishing them luck with the investigation._

_“One more thing. If you find the robber, give him a message for me. ‘You may have had some sort of just cause in mind when you did this… or maybe you think you are not guilty because you were just following orders and perhaps you thought there was nothing you could have done…_ **_but I don't give a DAMN about any of that. I swear, the filth that did this will feel every bit of pain that they inflicted on my friend and more!’_ ** _I feel sorry for them already!”_

_Hange stormed away, Moblit on their heels. “Commander, did they really?”_

_“Djel Sannes, Military Police Brigade Interior First Squad, the skin on_ _his fist had been ripped off. Nick was tortured. Then killed.”_

_\--_

“It was my fault that Nick got killed.” Hange whispered, eyes cast downward.

Eleanor had since gotten up from the table, clearing the dishes while Hange spoke and finally coming to rest at their side. She placed a hand on Hange’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with her thumb. 

“Torture?” Armin’s voice wavered. “They tortured him to find out how much he told us?”

“Probably.” Eleanor answered. “They’d want to know if the connection between the Reiss family and the Church had gotten out. And they’d want to know where Eren and Historia are.”

“We shared this information with Commander Erwin, Commander Pixis, and the entire Corps. So now the tables have turned on the Interior MPs. We're watching them… so they shouldn't be able to do anything too extreme. Still, if they change their methods, there are plenty of ways to find us. We don't know who is friend or foe.” Moblit explained, “Even coming back today we traveled separately and looked for anyone who could be tailing us.”

“That's why you want to hold off on experimenting then, right Hange?” Levi mused.

“Yeah. Since Eren’s abilities were revealed, someone from the Interior has been trying to get their hands on him. The level of pressure has changed lately. They’re going through territory that's normally off-limits. The inside of the Walls is unstable too.”

Eleanor had seen where Hange was going with their line of thought, heaving a breath. “If you think about it… It's clear that ‘outside enemies’ like Reiner and Bertolt had allies on the inside this whole time. In other words, what we need to be worried about is being stabbed in the back while our attention is diverted outside the Walls.”

“Do you propose we sip tea and have parties instead?” Levi rebutted. 

Eleanor couldn't help but to roll her eyes, Hange answering before she could.

“There’s still a lot we can do inside! Like knitting!”

Levi slammed his fist onto the table, the teens silently jumping in their seats at the intrusion. “Do you think these people are going to give up that quickly? They’ll find us eventually. If we do nothing but run, then all we can do is get caught.”

Eleanor stood between Hange and Levi in the middle of the room. “Hange, you’re normally so level headed. You feel responsible for Nick’s death, so you’re timid, shutting us out.”

“How many nails?”

“What?”

“How many nails? If you’re going to talk, you talk after one.” Levi muttered. “You saw his body, didnt you? If you’re not going to talk it doesn't matter how many nails they rip off.”

“All the ones I could see, were gone…”

“Looks like that idiot held his faith until the end.” Levi commented. 

“If there’s a strong chance that Nick didn’t talk, then it's possible that our ‘someone’ in the Interior hasn’t noticed that the Corps is watching the Reiss Family.” Eleanor surmised. “We have two choices. Go before we’re stabbed or take out our would-be killers _first_.”

“What do you choose Hange?” Levi asked.

“Both.”

\--

Eleanor was pale, a sheen of sweat glistening on her forehead. She went to take a small break in one of the back rooms as the teens packed up and cooked the remaining food in order to be taken with them. As she sat down on the bed, she thought back to Historia’s recounting of her childhood. She swiped a hand across her face, stifling the beginnings of a sob.

_“I was born on a small farm in the Northern parts of Wall Sina. It was owned by the Reiss family, and as far as I can remember, I was always helping out. My mother was always reading books. I never saw her doing housework. I learned how to read and write… and the books always talked about how mothers showed interest in their children. They would talk, scold, spend time with them. I never got that.”_

_“Other children never wanted to play with me, they pelted me with rocks. Needless to say, I never left the farm.” Historia sucked in a breath. “One day I tried to hug my mother, just to see what her reaction would be. She grabbed me by the face and threw me away.”_

_“My mother’s first words to me were ‘If only I had the strength to kill this girl.’ She left after that. A few nights after Wall Maria fell, I met my father, Rod Reiss, for the first time. We were surrounded by men, my mother had been there. They restrained her and she screamed. The man asked if we were really related to Reiss, he denied it. Then the tall man slit my mother’s throat, in front of my eyes.”_

Eleanor wiped at her eyes, hearing footsteps coming down the hallway towards the room. No one deserved to be treated like that, let alone a child. The hardships these children had to face prior to meeting her, and then even afterward, continued to stab at her heart.

“Ellie.” Levi leaned against the doorframe. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head, wiping at her eyes with her hands yet again. “These kids, they deserve so much more.”

Levi’s expression remained unchanged, though he walked to stand in front of her. “Eleanor.”

“It’s our job. It's our job to make the world a better place for them. Isn't it? Instead we’re putting them directly into the line of fire.” Eleanor scoffed. “I’ve been in the Corps since I was barely 10 years old. I’ve been at this shit for a long time. Why haven’t things gotten better?”

Levi kneeled down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees in a rare show of affection in a semi-open place. “They have to get worse, before they get better. Everything we’re doing, is to find the truth, to bring them the answers they deserve, to uncover what the _real_ world is like.”

“We have to. They need it.” Eleanor whispered, her breathing settled and tears drying.

“And we will. We’ll get to that basement and find the truth.” Levi stood up, gently urging her to come with him.

She stood too, her body twinging in pain. Levi wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her to his solid frame. She hugged him back, hands gripping his shirt hard enough to wrinkle. Eleanor buried her head into his shoulder, taking deep breaths and enjoying his hands as they ran up and down her back.

“Hey Cap- Woah. Uh-” Eren had wandered into the room, but quickly backtracking as he noticed the pair.

Eleanor cleared her throat, removing herself from Levi’s embrace and faced Eren. Levi turned, a scowl evident on his brow and a hand still sitting on Eleanor’s lower back. 

“Yes Eren?”

“We uh.. Section Commander Hange is ready for experiments.. They asked that I find you two.” Eren answered sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“It’s fine. We’ll be right there.” Levi dismissed him, turning back to Eleanor. “I think you should rest.”

“I’m supervising.” Eleanor countered. “Let's get my gear on.”

“Elea-”

“Levi, I'm not fighting you on this.” Eleanor sighed. “ _Please_ . I _need_ to be useful. I _want_ to be there. I’ve had enough sitting out. I haven’t been on my gear in nearly a month.”

Levi’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, tossing a hand up in mock surrender. “Fine. Don’t get yourself hurt.”

“Are you really going to be mad at me for this? Seriously?” Eleanor questioned.

“I just don't want you to get more injured. You’re of no use to us dead!” He barked back, almost offended at her questioning. “Why can’t you and Erwin just, _listen_ , for fucking once? Your parents like that too?”

Eleanor deflated at that, _how had things escalated this quickly?_ She slumped back down on the bed, cringing at the pain stinging her side. Levi’s comment stung more though, casting her gaze off to the side.

“What do you want from me?” She whispered. “ _I’m trying here_. I want to fight, I want to be strong. But I also want to come to you when I feel like this. You and I both know that comment was uncalled for.”

Levi instantly regretted bringing up her parents, and Erwin. Eleanor was having a hard time being far away from her brother. She was still trying her best while healing, and he knew that. She was making meals, cleaning, reorganizing and inventorying their supplies, anything to help and keep busy. She came to him in a moment of weakness, and instead of helping, he caused a storm. 

“Let’s get your gear then.” He answered. 

She wasn’t looking at him. It brought him back to the first time they ever fought like this, both of them too stubborn, too closed off. They barely had time to process everything that had happened before moving on to this, let alone mourn and properly heal - emotionally and physically. 

“Ellie.” 

“What?”

“I-”

She had turned back to him, her blue eyes glazed over and red-rimmed. Her hands were in her lap, fingers picking at her nails. 

“I’m sorry.” Levi whispered. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

She nodded, “I don’t have to put the gear on, but at least let me come with you. I want to see what’s happening.”

“Lets get your belts fitted and try the tanks. If it's too much weight on your abdomen, we’ll keep you up top with us.” 

“Okay.” Eleanor replied. 

\--

Eleanor donned the gear, adjusting the belts and weight until she was comfortable. She stood with Hange and Levi on the cliffside above, Armin, Mikasa and the others standing watch or on their horses below with titan Eren. 

Concern and worry etched onto her features as she watched Eren’s titan fall to the ground, his form incomplete as they tested his transformation for the third time that day. He was failing to respond, Mikasa frantically calling for them to come down.

Hange and Eleanor launched down below, landing on the titan’s back. Hange looped their arms under Eren’s, pulling with all their body weight. Eren’s skin and eyes had been ripped from his skull, his body fusing horribly with the titan corpse.

Hange and Moblit were discussing the experiment and doing sketches of Eren’s disfigured face, Mikasa right next to him and shouting at them to stop. Eleanor growled, her face visibly angry as she removed Eren from Hange’s arms. 

“This is over. Withdraw and check the perimeter immediately!” Eleanor ordered.

She gently handed Eren off to Mikasa, telling her to mind his head and keep a close eye on him. Facing Hange she pointed a finger at her friend. 

“Is that enough? Do you have what you need?” Eleanor growled. “Fuck’s sake Hange. _His face got torn off!_ What did I say about running him into the ground?!”

Hange waved their hands in front of them, Moblit standing directly behind them. “I didn’t know that would happen! I swear! That’s the whole point of these tests Ellie! I have to know!”

Eleanor released her anger in another breath. “Fine. Let's go. We need to move. Now.”

\--

Eren woke up a day later, face and eyes intact as if nothing had even happened. The whole squad filed into his room, Levi sitting on Eren’s bed, Hange on the bed next to him, and Eleanor leaning against the room’s support pole. 

“I’m glad you're back to normal! Mikasa won't slice me to shreds now!” Hange joked. “Maybe… Anyway, do you remember anything?”

Eren shook his head. “I don't remember a single thing. How did it go?”

Hange explained that they didn't see anything in terms of hardening, so they ran intelligence and endurance training. He could build structures with logs and rope, take orders for physical actions, but no speech.

“Eren.” Eleanor spoke up, making her way to the bed and sitting in front of the teen. “We noticed a change. When you were writing in the dirt to communicate, you wrote: ‘What my father did to me.’ Does that mean anything to you?” 

“You also looked like you were in pain. And your writing became unintelligible right after.” Hange added.

“I don’t-” Eren rubbed his eyes. “This means we can't start on the operation right away…”

“That's exactly right. It was a real disappointment and everyone’s been miserable today because of it.” Levi uttered. “We can't let any more time go to waste. What's next? Titans rise up from the ground. Maybe raining from the sky. Any case, we’re in a shitty situation.”

“He did everything he could.” Mikasa countered the Captain, eyes hardening. 

“I know that. But so what? Why does it matter if he tried his best? Right now he can't close the hole.”

“Blaming Eren for that-” Eleanor started.

“Hold on. I'm just being an asshole, I'm not blaming him. Take a whiff. Inside the Walls, the air has always stunk like trash. It's been that way for over 100 years. We’ve lived in that shit.” Levi explained, looking at Eleanor’s angry face. “I didn't notice it until a few years ago, but the air I breathed outside the Walls was different. Life out there is Hell, but it's got something the Walls don't- Freedom. I’d finally seen what I’d been missing.”

Eleanor huffed at him, not bothering to hide the small uptick in her lips. “In other words, he’s saying that we should keep fighting.”

Eren looked up at her, a smile hitting his own lips before he hunched forward in pain and clutching his head. An unknown dark-haired, bright-eyed woman appearing to him within his thoughts.

_Who was that woman? Historia? No. That wasn’t her. Is this a memory? I can’t keep-_

“Let's let you rest. We’ll keep on with our own planning.” Hange muttered, helping the boy lay back in the bed. 

\--

“What do you mean in calling an MP like me off the job at a time like this?” Nile asked, giving Erwin a side glance as their carriage went through the Royal Interior streets. “I'm not looking to chat about our days in the Training Corps.”

“Cut me some slack Nile.”

“I was sure you and Eleanor were going to die an early death. I'm surprised she lived after that _accident_ in the Titan Forest. Hell, your right arm is already waiting in the afterlife for you. Is it because you still believe in those stupid delusions you two talked about as kids?”

Erwin nodded. “Yes. Those delusions are turning into our reality.”

“Good for you.”

“By the way Nile, did you know Minister Nick was tortured and killed by the MP’s Interior First Squad?”

Erwin caught the way Nile’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up. “N-no?”

“I see.” Erwin paused, “It seems that they wanted Eren’s location. Why do the MPs want Eren so badly that you’re willing to murder for him?”

“We’re just following orders from above, we don't know their reasoning.” Nile shrugged. “While we’re the face of the Military Police, the Interior MPs are on the other side. Our command is different and we don't have any contact with them. There's no one who exercises official control over them. They have a free pass to do as they please.”

Erwin listened intently, choosing his next words carefully. “Do you think handing Eren over to them will end this crisis inside the Walls?”

“It's not my place. All I do is carry out the job I;m given.”

“How’s Marie? I heard your third is on the way.” Erwin switched gears.

“Why don't you focus a little?”

“I remember, you wanted to join the Corps with me, but fell in love with a girl at our favorite bar and chose to protect that one woman instead of joining.” Erwin continued.

“Yeah. I betrayed you and shamelessly survived to this day. But I don't regret it. Im proud of the fact that I have a family.” Nile answered.

“I respect you. The soldiers we trained with, who died before us felt the same. You were able to live in a way we could not. But just because you follow orders and protect your position doesn't mean you're protecting your family.” Erwin stated, voice eerily calm. “Right now our world is changing. Hope or despair? Who makes that choice? And who will you trust?”

“Erwin… What are you doing?” Nile asked. “Don't put yourself and Eleanor in any more danger. You’ve been through enough.”

“It's another gamble. The only thing I'm good at. Eleanor is strong, she’ll handle what’s coming her way. You keep going, doing your job. I wanted to give you a warning is all.” Erwin said, the carriage coming to a stop and he started to get out. “One last thing, I was quite taken with Marie, myself.”

“You think I didn't know? You chose titans over her. More interested in titans than Marie, there’s something wrong with you!”

Erwin shut the door of the carriage, the wheels hitting the cobblestone path as he stared down the building in front of him.

\--

The Squad stood on the cliffside away from the house, gear and Scout capes in full effect. Armed with ODM gear and rifles, they watched as MP officers raided the house they had just occupied with torches. They were to go to the rendezvous point that Erwin had earlier specified. 

By morning, they were all exhausted, but back into civilization. The crowd began forming around the group, people instantly recognizing Levi and Eleanor. The men picked on Levi’s height, some harassing Eleanor off to the side. She was already in rough shape, skin pale and tacky with sweat. She swerved to dodge an incoming man, his hand catching her bad arm and pulling her against him in a tight hold as she yelped in pain.

“Looky here boys. Got Captain Smith too. Two for one special on overrated Survey Corps members. At least she’s pretty.”

Eleanor struggled against him, her still healing wounds screaming out in pain as the man tightened his grip. Before Eleanor or Levi could do anything else, a carriage came barreling down the path, throwing everyone to the street below. Everyone except _Eren and Historia_.

The remaining members of the Corps fled to the rooftops, _the mission started now_.

\--

_“Look how well you can read already! You're amazing Historia!” a young dark-haired woman complimented._

_“That's cause you taught me how sis!” Historia replied._

_“Can't let your nose run like that. You have to act more ladylike.” The woman wiped at Historia’s nose._

_“What does that mean?”_

_“You act more like her.” She pointed to a young girl and a titan in the book they were reading. “She's the kind of girl who's always thinking of others. You should grow up to be like her. The world is full of pain and suffering. That's why you should be someone everyone can love, who depends on others and on whom others can depend.”_

_“I want to grow up to be like you!” Historia exclaimed._

_The dark-haired woman pulled Historia to her chest in a hug, giggle flitting through the air around them._

_“Sorry Historia. It's time to go. Forget about me again, until next time.”_

_She touched her forehead to Historia’s, the memories instantly_ _disappearing as the woman walked away._

Historia awoke with a start, Eren raising off the bed a little in surprise. Historia rubbed at her eyes, taking a moment to wipe the drool from her mouth on her sleeve.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, concern etched on his young face.

“Nothing. I was just sleeping. But I feel like I had an important dream. I just can't remember anything about it.” 

Eren mirrored her spoken thoughts, telling her that he experienced the same thing rather often. He approached the table where she sat, sighing heavily before flopping into the chair across from her.

“I’m sorry I failed as a titan, that's why we have to waste all this time on tricks.”

“Why are you apologizing to _me_?” Historia’s bright blues widened in surprise.

“You want to rescue Ymir, right?”

“I don't think it would be a rescue anymore. She chose the life she would lead. I have no right in interfering, she doesn't need me to. I have some vague facts about my birth and a huge role that I don't see myself cut out for.” Historia replied, Eren watching the words cause her body to sag with their weight.

“What do **you** want?”

She didn't answer for a moment. “I envy you Eren. No matter how hard it gets, you always know what you want. Everyones like that. They all have something important enough to risk their lives for. Ymir saw the real me.. But after she disappeared.. I stopped understanding who I am. You probably don't understand how it feels.”

“I do understand. We both live in this absurd world.. If we don't do something, we’ll lose everything. We don't have time to feel conflicted. Right now Armin’s taking on the mission of being your body double. Shouldn't you be more worried about him?”

Historia blinked, _shouldn't she be?_ “Sorry. I don't see why. Krista might have been worried.. But Historia.. Her parents didn't love her. Nobody did. No one wanted her to be born. Everyone’s disappointed that I'm this empty.”

Eren placed his hands on the table. “That's not true. I didn't like the old you. You always looked forced… it was kinda creepy. But now.. You’re normal.. Normal and honest.”

\--

Armin felt the sweat dripping down the back of his neck and onto the shirt he wore to look more like Historia. Jean eyed him quickly from across the warehouse, the _Eren_ wig sticking up at odd angles. In walked Mr.Reeves, head of the _Reeves Company_ , also the person who just so happened to have arranged this deal to kidnap Eren and Historia.

What he did not anticipate however, was Mikasa coming in and ramming her knee into the temple of one of his guards. Levi coming in and repeating the action and slamming the other guard to the ground with sheer strength. Mikasa tackled Reeves to the ground, his weight not being an obstacle for her.

Eleanor had finished freeing Armin and Jean from their restraints, then moving to help Mikasa restrain Reeves. Connie called down from the roof, confirming that everyone they had captured was the culprits of the original kidnapping. 

Eleanor heard the telltale _click_ of a hammer being cocked, the glint of gunmetal catching the corner of her eye. An arrow pierced through the stock of the weapon, removing it from Reeve’s hands. Eleanor gave Sasha a smile and a thumbs up, then kicking the gun away from Reeves with a disgusted scoff.

The Scouts gathered in the warehouse, Levi and Eleanor taking Reeves elsewhere to be interrogated. They settled with the top of the Wall, just outside Trost.

“You know where this is, old man?” Levi asked, his tone not leaving any room for bullshit.

“Trost’s outer gate. Former gate. Frightening place. But lucrative. Good town.”

“We call it _the place where humanity first defeated the titans_. This place proves humanity’s powerlessness.” Levi stated.

“We used the strength of a titan to close the hole made by a titan.” Eleanor recounted, a time before she had known Eren. It seemed so long ago. “We tried a lot of things, but in the end, humans just couldn't match up.”

“Many soldiers gave their lives too. Took all of that plus a chain of countless miracles to keep your town barely standing here. The source of those miracles is Eren.”

Eleanor’s eyes darkened. “The boy you tried to snatch from us.”

“You brought me here to lecture me?” Reeves huffed. “Give me a break.”

The Squad began arriving, taking formation behind Eleanor and Levi on the Wall’s top. Levi sat beside Reeves, his ODM tanks clanking against the Wall.

“Tell me. What was the point of the deal you made with the Interior MPs?” Levi asked.

“Deal? There was no deal. We followed orders we were given.” Reeves pulled out a cigar and lit the end, puffing on it. “The point was to follow the orders so that we didn't lose everything. But the raid failed, so did the kidnapping. Everything my company has will be seized by the Royal Government on whatever charges they come up with. My employees and their families will be thrown to the streets. On top of that, my subordinates and I will die in some sort of _accident_. I do have good news though, those Interiors are idiots.”

Levi nodded at his information, knowing that it wasn’t really anything new to be added to his own knowledge.

“If I fail, more of my men will die.” Reeves heaved a sigh.

“Don't worry, that will happen either way.” Levi commented.

“What?”

“Trost, your town, is on the verge of failure. It was once occupied by titans and is half annihilated. There are still people here though. That's because of the engineers who fortify the gate and the soldiers ready to fight.” Eleanor commented, taking the cigar from Reeves and tossing it over the Wall with a frown. “Your company plays a major role too - bringing people jobs. At this rate, the company will disappear. That’ll be the final blow. It’ll be everyone on the streets.”

“It's inevitable. Because you won't give us Eren and Krista. Countless people will die.”

Levi arched a brow at the stout man.

“To keep people from dying, will you hand over your two treasures?” Reeves asked.

“That’s right. I’ll give you Eren and Krista.” Levi stated.

Eleanor shushed the Scouts, blocking Mikasa with her arm as they tried to fight Levi’s words. She gave them a pleading look, begging that they’d understand what was happening here. She gave Mikasa a soft shake of her head.

“Three conditions.” Levi held up three fingers on his left hand. “First, the Reeves Company will join the Corps in opposing the Interior Military Police, as well as the Royal Government and its decrees. Second, the Company will trust the Corps wholeheartedly.”

“ _Trust you? We merchants only use that word as a joke.”_

“I’m speaking to you Reeves. What kind of man do you want to be? Will you let your men and the people of this town die? Or will you fight? I don't know what the right answer is, but you're free to choose.” Levi answered his doubtful glare.

“What's the third?”

“From now on, the Corps will receive priority access to any rare or luxury food, drink, or product your company obtains. Tea for example.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes at that, _of course he’d ask for tea_. Sasha exclaimed in excitement nearby, pumping her fist into the air at the mention of food. Reeves agreed to the deal, shaking Levi’s hand tightly. The two rose from their seats on the Wall, Eleanor stopping Reeves with a weighted palm to his chest.

“Just know Mr. Reeves, that if you so choose to dishonor this deal, _I will take you out myself._ ” 

Eleanor watched the heavy man swallow thickly, his eyes scanning her face in a hurried manner. She slapped his chest, smiling lightly as she walked away.

“Shall we?”

\--

Erwin sat with Commander Pixis, a candle the only thing lighting the room. Pixis had his arms crossed over his chest, a troubled expression resting on his wrinkled face. Erwin’s face was determined, his fist clenched as he spoke.

“Here’s what we’ve learned from this incident. If it means getting Eren and Krista under their control… the Monarchy will do anything within its power - with next to no consideration for the security of the people and the Walls.”

“Erwin.. You’re treading a dangerous line of thought here.” Pixis warned, although he was agreeing with the man.

“We cannot permit the Monarchy to keep up this abuse. We cannot allow this absurd situation to continue as we count down the days to humanity’s extinction.”

Pixis sighed, running a hand down his face, his sigh revealing how exhausted he was. 

“These measures are now the only way for humanity to survive. We’ll use our strength to overthrow the Royal Government. We’ll seize control over what's left of humanity inside of these Walls.”

“So, you’re saying that humans will finally spill each other's blood inside the Walls.” Pixis stated, his and Erwin’s eyes locking. “I knew this would happen one day. It's been 107 years since the King forbade interest for the outside world. I knew it would end soon and when it did… even I would have to turn my weapons on the King.”

The room was quiet for a moment, the candle’s flickering shadow reflecting the situation at hand. 

“I am the man you take me for Erwin. But I am nothing more than an aging soldier. I can’t lead my people to battle with other humans. I don’t have the right.”

Erwin blinked. “But you have the right to judge me.”

“Ah. Well, convince me. Do so and I will join the Corps under your command and do any task you ask. But if you’re making a mistake, I will show no mercy. I will stand against you as the head of the Garrison and send you and any accomplices to the gallows… that includes Eleanor.”

Erwin nodded, his jaw tightening. He was banking everything on this plan, and if things didn't work out, it wouldn’t _just_ be his head on the line. “I’m prepared for that.”

“What's the plan Erwin? Do you intend to seize the Capital with Military force? Your numbers are small, but truly an elite force. You could take the King’s head with little trouble. But what then? Do you think the public and the bureaucrats will cheer you on? I can't see it going well. Forget your plans to retake Wall Maria, Erwin. Do you have another vision of the future to show me?”

“We do plan to take down the King. But with no use of armed force nor will we kill anyone.” Erwin stated, his expression calm as his nerves fluttered in his chest.

“Go on.”

“We don't have the most important piece to making the plan a reality. If we’re wrong about this key factor, we’ll all hang for sure.”

“Good grief Smith, is this another gamble?” Pixis half-joked.

“Yes, I supposed I am a betting man til the end. I’m just waiting for the news. Would you care to listen to a story about my childhood until it arrives?”

Pixis nodded, waving the man on to continue.

“Our dad was a teacher. He taught in the region where I was raised, so I learned in his classroom. Ellie used to accompany me when she was younger, sharing our desk space together, even though she wasn't old enough to comprehend what was going on. I remember one day, something happened that would set the course of the rest of my life. We learned history, about how humanity ended up cornered inside of the Walls.”

“There wasn't a single record of before the Walls, he said that we had gained an ideal world here inside the Walls. But a question came to my mind, and I asked. He deflected the question, until the three of us returned home that night. He said that the historical texts the Royal Government distributed were full of mysteries and contradictions. What he said next was astonishing. But I wasn't smart enough to figure out why he hadn’t said it in class.”

Erwin paused, taking a deep breath and unclenching his fist. 

“I told the kids in town about what he said, and the next day the Military Police asked me about it. He didn't come home that night. He was in an _accident_ in a far away town… Because of my betrayal, the Crown killed our father. Eleanor knew the truth, I kept telling her as she got older, it's one of the reasons she joined the Corps so young. Somewhere along the line my father’s theory became fact to me. I made it my life’s mission to prove his hypothesis, dragging Eleanor with me.”

“Humans turn into titans, titans turn into the Walls… In this world full of miracles our father doesn't seem so crazy for believing that. 107 years ago, the people who escaped to these Walls had their memories altered so the King could better control them better.”

Pixis took in all the information, his brows creasing in thought. “There would be no other way our society could have been built inside the Walls?”

“That was our father’s theory, and I’ve witnessed a miracle that supports that theory. Eren controlled the titans. The Female could do something similar. Our discoveries in Ragako showed that tians and humans are not biologically unrelated. Also, the Royal Government’s interference in our activities grew extreme after they learned about Eren’s manipulation of titans. The Royals want the power of Eren’s scream...”

“That changes things completely. When they fought us at the Courthouse, they wanted to kill Eren. We resisted saying that the hope of mankind could not be put to death. But in reality, is it possible that they want his abilities to protect humans from the titans? They too have nowhere to run- they share our fate. If our goals are the same, there's no reason to fight each other. They know things we do not. Would it not be an opinion to put him in their hands?” 

“I had hoped for the same thing until five days ago when I was summoned to the Chancellery. Since I was a child, I’d always wondered why our father was killed for getting close to the truth. The government officials must have had their own reasons, I thought. But I realized something. It's not humanity they want to protect. It's their positions and gardened homes. If _anything_ threatens their authority, they will eliminate it all the same. In the end, there wasn't a speck of legitimacy behind our father’s death. He was killed by greed and by the foolishness of his own son. To them, there are simply too many humans whose deaths wouldn't matter. We _cannot_ send Eren to them.”

“So you have a way to enact a bloodless revolution?”

Nifa knocked on the door, breathless with a note in hand for Erwin. She excused herself for the interruption, but handed the note over. Erwin gave her his thanks, reading the note over before looking back at Pixis.

“I did say that we wouldn’t kill… but blood will be spilled.”

\--

**_A Few Hours Ago…_ **

  
  


_Eleanor watched as the teens faces scrunched up in disgust as the screams from Sannes’ torture could be heard from the basement. Levi, Moblit, and Hange were down below, ripping fingernails from their beds, pulling hair, and threatening other bodily harm._

_Connie covered his ears, refusing to hear any more, Jean rubbing his forehead in frustration. She sighed, knowing that they shouldn't have been privy to this, but it was a necessary step to take._

_“I signed up to fight titans. I don't even know who our enemy is. Why are we resorting to this?” Jean questioned._

_“We don't have a choice. If we fail here, humanity is just going to be eaten by the titans.” Eren answered. “We’re planning a coup like the Commander wrote.. But I doubt this is all we’ll have to do.”_

_“I guess this makes us all traitors. What's going to happen if we fail?” Sasha whined, fear etched in her brown eyes._

_“We’ll be hanged.” Jean replied._

_“We’re trying to change a system that continued for over a century. There’s no precedent.. But why don't we try to get the masses on our side? We can use the confusion caused by the titan attacks. If we can agitate them by blaming the attacks on the government… the plan may work out.” Armin muttered, voice barely above a whisper. “Of course, the government would probably turn its guns on the people.. There’d be a lot of tragedies.. That might be unavoidable to save huma-”_

_“Woah. Okay now.” Eleanor cut in, coming to stand between Armin and Jean. She placed a hand on both their shoulders. “This situation is unlike anything we’ve ever had to face. We are facing off against something more powerful than the titans. If you’re not ready to face off against this, that’s okay. But I need to know so I can either help you, or send you elsewhere to avoid the chaos.”_

_\--_

_Levi sent his fist into Sannes’ bloodied face yet again, red dyed spit splattering across the floor. Hange had all ten of his fingernails on a plate, shoving the sight into Sannes’ eyeline._

_“Sorry. I'm not as good as you at pulling them. How many did you have to do to get that good?” Hange apologized._

_“Too many. People have a lot of nails.” Sannes whispered. “Women, children, wives… Doesn't matter. It was to keep peace in the Walls. We got our hands dirty to protect_ **_you_ ** _. Every time we saw smoke, we put out the fire.”_

_Eleanor had come down and joined the three, giving the teens a task of cooking dinner to help get their minds off of things. She stood by Levi, cracking her knuckles and watching Sannes’ frantic eyes search the room._

_“An old fool who made guns that threatened the King… An idiotic couple who tried to fly through the air.. Some whore in some backwoods farm. Even some teacher who was too smart for his own good.”_

_It was as if someone had punched Eleanor in the gut, Sannes’ words registering in her mind. She sucked in a breath, the image of her father’s headstone hitting her eyes. Eleanor flew past Hange, sending the plate of nails to the floor. A_ **_crunch_ ** _echoed off the wall as Eleanor’s fist hit Sannes square on the nose._

_“Ellie!”_

_“Captain!”_

_“You BASTARD.” Eleanor roared. “You! It was you!”_

_Hange restrained Eleanor by looping their arms under her armpits and yanking her back. Eleanor’s eyes were ablaze, her knuckles bloody._

_“Eleanor, what’s going on? Please!” Hange yelled._

_“That fucking..” Eleanor spat at the man. “The ‘teacher’ he spoke of, it was Elias Smith, wasn’t it? You fucking pig!”_

_Sannes’ eyes blew wide, locking on to Eleanor’s shaking frame. “Y-you knew him?”_

_“He was my father.” Eleanor bit out. “You fucking murdered him!”_

_Eleanor surged forward again, Hange’s grasp tightening around her arms. Blood was seeping through Eleanor’s uniform shirt, her harpoon wound not fully healed yet. If Eleanor felt the pain, she didn't show it, her body shaking with fury. Levi grabbed Sannes’ face, lowering his own to meet his bloody face._

_“We should have eliminated you Survey Corps idiots years ago. You’re the biggest threat to peace.”_

_Eleanor snarled from behind Levi, huffing and puffing before ripping herself from Hange and stomping up the stairs. She spoke before reaching the door, telling Levi “give him hell.”_

_Levi obliged, smirking as he grabbed Sannes’ broken nose and crushing it within his fingers. “Who are the Reiss family?”_

_\--_

_Levi, Hange, and Moblit took a break for the evening, using Sannes’ comrade to gain some information and tease him about some freedoms. They went upstairs, Moblit and Hange going to eat dinner with the Squad, Levi going to find Eleanor._

_She was laying down in one of the rooms in the dark, her arm covering her eyes. She wasn't asleep from what he could tell, just regulating her breaths._

_“Eleanor.” He entered the room, coming to sit at her side on the bed._

_She peeked from under her arm, wincing as she shifted her weight. “Hey.”_

_“Have you looked at your injury? Or your hand?” Levi took her bruised hand in his own. “You’ve got a pension for punching people in the face when you're mad.”_

_“If that was you trying to be funny, please leave.”_

_“Apologies.” Levi whispered._

_“But no. I haven't. I just needed to leave.” Eleanor sighed, sitting up on_ _the bed to face Levi. “After all this time.. I finally know.”_

_“About your father?”_

_Eleanor_ **_hmmed_ ** _in response, leaning into Levi’s welcoming arms. She_ _sighed again, curling in towards him. “These last few days have been such a fucking whirlwind of emotion and-”_

_“It's been crazy.”_

_“I’m sorry about our little fight the other day, back at the house. I know you meant well and didn't want me to get hurt. Now look at me.”_

_“I'm sorry too. I could've gone about it differently.”_

_“Levi.. things are going to get more difficult from here on out. Aren't they?”_

_He nodded, wrapping an arm around her in a quick embrace. “Let's get your injuries taken care of.”_

_\--_

_Levi and Hange returned to Sannes’ side the following morning. Hange bringing some clamps and various other tools to get the day started. As Levi pulled on some gloves, the bloodied man spoke._

**_“The Reiss family is the true Royal Bloodline.”_ **

_Hange sprinted up the stairs until they ran into Moblit, the two of them going to write a note to Erwin. Levi huffed an ironic laugh before launching one last punch to the man’s fucked up face._

_“That was from Elias’ son, you dirtbag.”_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note, canonically Erwin's father doesn't have a name, so I just gave him one lol.


	21. Kill or Be Killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Good morning! Posting this chapter super early this Sunday!
> 
> I just want to give a quick shout-out, we're over 3,000 hits and 100 kudos. That is absolutely mind-blowing and amazing. I appreciate you all and your continued support. I'm so glad you all like this story that much. <3
> 
> As for today's chapter, we're covering manga chapters 56-59, we get the infamous KENNY scene, along with some tough stuff to handle (this chapter gets rather violent with the fight scenes, so it'll be kinda heavy stuff.)
> 
> Please enjoy, and again, thank you for all the support. You're all amazing.
> 
> TW: Panic/anxiety, bodily harm/mutilation, canonical character death, death, canon typical violence, restraints/gags, blood, guns/firearms, language, taunting/bullying, mentions of sex, vomit/mentions of vomit, bruising, kidnapping.

Eleanor’s Squad, Eleanor, and Levi gathered just inside their current safehold’s doors, standing around a breathless Nifa as she gulped down water. Hange had already taken off for the day, leaving early in the morning with some notes and a written conversation that Eren had remembered between Ymir and Bertolt.

The teens were still waking up, rubbing their eyes and stifling yawns as they awaited what news Nifa had brought. Levi handed the young woman another cup of water, noticing her glances to the captive Reeves Company members sitting nearby. 

“Good work riding here through the night.” Eleanor complimented, taking the empty cup from her hands. 

“Thank you, Captain.” The girl smiled.

“Now what’s the message you have from Erwin?” Levi asked. “Don’t mind them, they have an arrangement with the Corps. They’re going to stay here and listen with the rest of the group. Our actions are going to help shape the future of this world.”

Everyone looked at Levi with wide eyes, their Captain’s words striking an obvious chord of nerves. Not that Nifa didn’t trust Levi, because she did, with her life, in fact, she gave another glance to Eleanor. She noted that the Captain was different, a bit more on edge and reserved than she used to be. Her hand was bruised and bandaged, and her movements stiff. Eleanor gave her a smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, and a nod to continue.

“Ah. Of course.” Nifa nodded back. “So, about the question on how to have Historia take the throne as Queen…”

“Q-Queen?” Armin stuttered out, glancing at Historia’s mirrored face of shock. 

“Captains?” Nifa looked between Levi and Eleanor.

“I’ll take the blame on this.” Eleanor muttered. “I forgot to tell you all. Things got a little… _hectic_ . Sorry to have to drop this on you now, but the current Fritz Royal Family is a proxy for the _real_ Royal Family. The real one… is the Reiss Family.”

Eleanor could see the panic bubbling within the young girl, her shoulders shuttering in unspoken nervousness. She made a move to stand in front of her, Levi giving her a look to back off for the moment.

“I believe that you said Historia would take the throne as Queen, right? Is that the main goal of the revolution?” Armin interrupted. 

“That’s correct. Historia, your thoughts?” Levi asked.

“I… There’s no way... I can't.”

“If you walked up to someone and told them to become the ultimate ruler of humanity, not too many people would have the nerve to look you back in the eye and say _sure_ . **But that doesn't matter. Do. It.** ” Levi ordered, his silver eyes glaring down at her.

“I’m unfit for the role…” Historia wasn’t paying attention, her mind flitting elsewhere.

Levi grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifting her off the ground without protest. He pulled her close, slightly shaking her smaller frame in the air.

“Levi! Put her down!” Eleanor growled, “Now!”

“So run. Run as far as you can, as fast as you can. Because we’re going to do anything and everything to make you do what we want. This is your destiny. If you don’t like it, then fight it. Beat me back.”

“Levi, now!” Eleanor grabbed him by the shoulders, pressing down on him with all her weight to get him to move.

Levi let her fall to the ground, Sasha and Armin coming to her side instantly and helping her regulate her breathing. Eren, Mikasa, and Connie stood silent, shock evident on their faces. Jean clenched his fists and huffed angrily. 

“That was _too far_.” Eleanor grumbled. “Too far.”

“What do you see yourselves doing tomorrow? Will you have food on the table? You think you’ll get a good night's rest? Will everyone here still _be here_ tomorrow?” Levi grumbled back at her, then eyeing the rest of the Squad. “I never assume so. I doubt normal people think like this, but I’ve seen too many abnormal things. But if Wall Rose were breached tomorrow, and we had to face an emergency, I’d be faster than any of you to react- to fight.”

Eleanor helped Sasha and Armin get Historia to her feet, telling them to get her some water and to take a minute.

“I’ll fight even if I have to face that hell again tomorrow. You’ve all seen some terrible things too, and there’s always more awaiting you. I want to put an end to that nightmare, now. Some would get in my way. But I'm fine playing the role of the lunatic who kills people like that.” Levi stated, shrugging and ignoring the looks on their faces. “I have to be ready to rearrange some faces. I choose the hell of humans killing each other over the hell of being eaten. At least that way, all of humanity does not have to be damned.”

Eleanor put herself between Levi and Historia, seeing his silver orbs darken while looking at the blonde. She stepped forward, closer to Levi, her eyes silently begging him to stop his speech.

“Of course, if there's another way... If we could simply seize control and then a lot of those who would've died, will live. That sounds nice, doesn't it?” Levi moved to the side of Eleanor, glaring at the young woman. “It's all up to you Historia. Follow? Fight? I don’t care which. But you need to make a choice now. **WE DON'T HAVE TIME. NOW!”**

Eleanor pushed his chest, a warning that he needed to back off. She could hear Historia breathing heavily behind her, the teen falling back to the ground beneath her feet.

“I’ll do it! I’ll do it!” She sobbed. “Fine. I’ll do it. I’ll be Queen.”

Eleanor helped her off the ground, her hand bearing the crushing weight of Historia’s grip. She turned to face Levi, to scold him, to yell, but his expression stopped her dead.

“Stand Historia. Stand tall. We’re counting on you.” Levi whispered, the words hitting the girl like a ton of bricks.

Historia swallowed hard, raising her shoulders back and looking Levi in the eyes. She let go of Eleanor’s hand, “Yes sir.”

Everyone let out a collective breath that they were holding in, Levi telling Nifa to continue giving the message to the group. The woman nodded, scratching the back of her head quickly in slight discomfort.

“Right. Here’s the Commander’s orders for the operation. The plan will be executed _today_ , the day that the Reeves Company is to hand Eren and Historia over to the MP’s First Squad. The First Squad is entrusting the Reeves Company with everything from their transportation route to the selection of the holding spot. We have to use this to our advantage. We will hand Eren and Historia over to the First Squad as planned. Then, we use the Reeves Company to follow them wherever they’re going. Or perhaps, I should say **whoever** … Rod Reiss, Historia’s biological father… the man who truly rules the world inside the Walls.”

Nifa took a long breath in and then exhaled, continuing to read Erwin’s orders.

“According to the First Squad MPs we had captured, he controls everything from high-ranking officials to the Fritz Royal Family. The Survey Corps is to guarantee his safety. We are to seal the hole in Wall Maria.”

“You’ve got fifteen minutes to get ready. Move.” Eleanor ordered, thanking Nifa for her efforts and heading inside to grab her gear.

\--

Reeves and his son had taken Eren and Historia to a nearby location, tying them up and restraining them to play into the facade they had to put on. Reeves procured some tiny blades, they were to be hidden between Eren’s toes and fingers, and even inside his mouth. Historia also had some placed within her restrained grip. 

One of Reeves’ men alerted them to the arrival of the MPs. Now was the time to act according to plan. He put a gag in Eren’s mouth, reminding him that they needed to act like they hated each other from here on out. Eren agreed with a slight nod to his head, his shoulders already feeling tired from the awkward angle they were held at. 

A tall man approached, a beard lining the lower half of his face, a hat covering the top of his head, and a dark trench coat covering the remainder of his body. He approached Historia and Eren, coming to a stop next to the young girl. He thanked Reeves and approved of his work before looking Historia in the eye.

“Howdy. Do you remember me? Krista Lenz.” He spoke, his voice gravelly and low. “I was there when you got that new name. It's been five years Krista. Look at how you've grown. You haven't changed much.”

Eren’s eyes flitted to Historia’s, her panicked gaze silently thanking him for giving her something to try and ground herself with. The man asked Reeves to step away, claiming that they needed to talk about something. Eren felt a sigh of relief left his nose as the two walked away. He watched Historia do the same.

\--

“Tell me, Reeves… Do ya know of a man named _Levi Ackerman_?” The tall man asked, he and Reeves were now in the middle of the woods and away from the hostage camp.

Reeves schooled his emotions, trying not to let the man see a flicker of fear in his eyes. “‘Levi Ackerman’? I’ve never heard his full name, but you're talking about Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, right? You’d be hard-pressed to find someone who doesn't. And of course, I’d know about a man who seems to be out to kill us. Him and his lady are probably searching like mad for those two brats we kidnapped. You’ll- ah- take care of them, right?”

The man’s eyebrows arched into a questioning look. “Lady?”

_Shit_. “Yeah. He’s pretty sweet on the other Captain from what I’ve heard.”

“Hm.” The man hummed. “I taught Levi a lot. That midget is my pride and joy.”

Before Reeves could blink, the man had taken him from behind, slicing through his neck with scary ease. Blood seeped through his fingers, making them slide against the man’s throat.

“That’s why it's really my fault that all this is happening.”

The man let Reeves’ body drop to the ground of the forest, making a dull _thud_ as he hit the dirt. A few of his men approached, one addressing the man directly.

“Captain Ackerman. As you predicted, they were each hiding several blades.”

He sighed. “I knew it. Are all the company men dead?”

“Yes. We found all three.”

“Pity. Poor Reeves killed by the Survey Corps.” Ackerman paused. “Have Anti-Personnel DM Gear ready on the road there. I always thought it was unwise to let a group that heavily armed run free. But now, it’ll be time for the Anti-Personnel squad to take care of them.”

Reeves’ son sat behind one of the nearby trees, holding his hands over his gasping mouth. He shook with fear, tears running down his sweaty face… His father had just been murdered right in front of him.

\--

Erwin thought he should've been more startled by the fact that Hange had just come barreling through his doorway, but their onslaught of updates had taken precedence over any thought he had about it. He watched as his Section Commander slammed the door shut behind them, gulping down air as they spoke.

“Erwin!! Eren remembered some vital information about the titans. And it's bad news! We need to rethink the plan! Eren said it might've been a dream, and that we shouldn't take this too seriously, but I don't agree! If this is true… We need to deal with this immediately!”

Hange collapsed to the floor, their breathing heavy and their chest heaving. Erwin poured a glass of water for them, things like that still taking a bit more time since he only had one arm to use. He bent down to their level on the floor, his tone just shy of commanding.

“Cut to the chase. What's the issue?”

“Reiss...:” Hange swallowed the entirety of the glass’s contents before continuing. “Wants to eat Eren.”

Erwin’s blue eyes went wide, his eyebrows arching up into his usually neat blonde hair. _This definitely changes things…_ He attempted to help Hange get off the floor and to the table nearby so they could continue talking.

“Explain.”

Hange took out the note that Eren had written them earlier this morning, he had sprinted to catch up with them before they left the hideout, handing it to Erwin. He took the note, reading it in his head, line by line, as carefully as he could. _Bertolt said, “I'm sure you didn't want to eat a human.” Ymir replied, “I wandered around outside the Walls for 60 years.”_

“Ymir must have been one of the titans wandering outside the Walls. I don't know if she was forcefully turned into one like the people in Ragako or if it was something else. But she said it was like a 60-year long nightmare. It's unimaginable.” Hange paused, eyes cast downward. “It's not like they _want_ to walk around naked and eat humans. They're still unmistakably a threat to humans.”

“Are these the first words that Eren remembers Ymir saying?”

“Yes, his memories start with her saying ‘do you hate me for it?’ You can probably infer that Ymir ate one of Bertolt, Reiner, or Annie’s friends. We’ve seen countless humans eaten by titans, so we know eating them won't turn a titan into one. But if Ymir ate one of Reiner’s comrades, it was probably someone who could transform into a titan. In other words, they gain their ability to control their titan transformation.”

Erwin’s eyes were still glued to the letter, his head hurt, he was trying to make sense of everything, trying to make a new plan.

“If you’ll allow me to change subjects briefly… Remember when Reiner and Bertolt stole Eren. Why would they suddenly try to kill him? I _really_ had to think about their goal. Couldn't it have been to have another titan eat Eren? If the ability to transform can be transferred by eating… maybe the scream they want from Eren works in the same way?”

Erwin looked up from the letter in his hand, casting his gaze towards Hange with his mind racing. _When was the last time he blinked?_

“In that case, Eren’s just a vessel. He’s interchangeable to them. If the Royal Government wants the scream, there's no way they’ll keep that power sitting inside the personification of teenage rebellion. They’ll transfer it to someone more convenient. If the Government seems to know about titans, and has a titan of their own, they’ll surely feed Eren to it.”

Erwin hadn’t moved from his spot, but did bring his gaze back to the letter for a moment. His mind was alight with different thoughts and strategies on how to handle this.

“Erwin, what do we do?”

He finally got up, moving to his desk nearby. Hange followed him with their gaze landing on another letter. Erwin picked it up, turning back around to face Hange.

“This came yesterday. From the team infiltrating Lord Reiss’ territory. As for the Wallists, there doesn't seem to be any hope of finding out anything beyond what Nick told us about the ‘ _Firm Covenant’_ . I feel the investigation is linked in some way. It's the same with what you just told me. There's a relation there somehow.” Erwin handed the letter to Hange, taking his seat back at the table while they read. “If the _Firm Covenant_ entrusted the secret origin of the Walls to a single bloodline, then what about Historia Reiss? Was she born to a mistress who never married the lord and the family never trusted her, and in the end had her killed?”

Hange’s big brown eyes scanned the pages in front of them, nodding at Erwin’s words in acknowledgment.

“Why does Historia have the right to these secrets? Why is the Government after her as much as they’re after Eren?”

“Interesti-”

“Commander Erwin!” A Scout had burst through the door, startling Hange. “The Interior MP First Squad is demanding to see you. They’re going on about an organized murder in the middle of town, sir!”

“Murder?” Hange questioned.

Erwin internally sighed, _something’s up_. He grabbed his Scout uniform jacket, shrugging it on as best he could. “Hange, get out of here. Get far away from here.”

“Erwin. What are you planning? What about Eleanor and Levi Squad?”

“They can decide for themselves. You too. Do what you think is best. I’ll act as the face of the Survey Corps. If our enemies attack head-on, our plans fall apart. Deal with the situation as it changes.” Erwin looked at Hange head-on. “I'm saying, the next Commander of the Survey Corps will be **you, Hange Zoe**. I’m leaving the Corps in your hands.”

Hange didn't bother hiding the shock in their face, things were moving terribly quickly for their taste. “What about Pixis?”

“The talks broke down, don't rely on him.” 

“Don’t do anything stupid Erwin. Ellie would never forgive me- she’d never forgive you.”

Erwin nodded solemnly as he followed the other Scout out of the room. Hange stood in the empty silence, clutching the letter to their chest. _By the Walls… what’s going on?_

\--

“Erwin. Do you know who this is?” One of the MPs asked, a crowd gathered around the bodies laying in the street.

“Dino Reeves, the president of the Reeves Company.”

“He and two of his employees were killed in the mountains. Their throats had been slit with a sharp blade. Nothing was taken and it doesn't look like the work of bandits. This job was carried out by someone with Military Training. Erwin, do you know anything about this?”

“I know you suspect the Corps. Just tell me why.”

“Citizens report seeing Survey Corps members being attacked by individuals two days ago. We reported it to the Military Police and requested an investigation. Just as the Reeves Company’s participation in our investigation was made public, the Corps must have picked up on this and attacked the President in order to recapture Eren Yeager. The perpetrator is thought to have escaped with him. Tell me Commander, where is your sister presently?”

Erwin knew they were going to bring her into this. Since she had been injured, news had spread widely that the Scouts had taken a heavy blow. She had also disobeyed doctors’ wishes that she remain bedridden for a while longer, and went into the field sooner than a normal person would.

“She’s with her squad presently. Training most likely. I haven’t seen her in a bit, I’ve been here.” 

“Commander, we order the Survey Corps to immediately cease its activities and all members must appear before us.” The MP ordered. “If our theory is wrong, so be it. Just bring everyone together to prove that you’re innocent. If you are, get the Corps together by tomorrow.”

They told Erwin to enter a carriage, to bring him in, but he instead knelt down in front of Reeves’ corpse. He sighed heavily, tugging his jacket around his frame as a breeze passed through.

“Reeves rebuilt his company after the chaos we saw five years ago… by colluding with the military, along with many other dirty and unlawful tricks. When Trost was attacked, he delayed the evacuation when he tried to bring all his belongings with him.” Erwin spoke.

“So what? Are you saying he deserved to die?” Some of Reeves’ family shouted back at Erwin.

“When Trost was on the verge of collapse, he stayed rooted and supported the men and women with no place to go. Maybe he felt something when he saw this town after the titans had run it through. Or maybe he learned something from his struggles after losing it all five years ago. Five years ago, he was an outcast. He chose the safety of his family and friends over protecting the town. This time, he was trying to save this town. Someone has squashed those hopes.”

Erwin rose from the ground after removing his hand from Reeves’ chest. He took a deep breath, walking towards the carriage and MPs that awaited him.

“I promise… to avenge him.”

The carriage took off after Erwin got in, Reeves’ son watching from the sidelines in a nearby alleyway. His face contorted in pain, watching the public gather around his old man’s body. He went to turn away, to return back home, when a hand wrapped around his mouth and his body lifting off the ground and into the air.

Hange landed them on a nearby roof, staying crouched to avoid any suspicion. They released the portly young man, forcing him to look at them.

“Do you remember me from the hideout? You were the president’s son, right?”

“F-flegel.”

“Nice to meet you Flegel. I’m Hange Zoe.” Hange patted the man on the shoulder. “Im sorry Im in a rush, but you were with the company president, right? Tell me what happened. Who did this?”

Flegel stuttered, wiping the sweat and tears off his puffy face. “I was takin a leak, and then… they were killed. By the First Squad! A tall man in a black coat, he got my dad.”

“What about Eren and Historia?”

“They’re with _him_.”

“Well, you're alive at least. We need to expose the truth.”

“Wha-? How?”

“Do you think the MPs are gonna arrest themselves?”

“Did you just see what happened? If the MPs say the Survey Corps did it, then the Survey Corps did it! My testimony doesn't mean a thing! Since other company employees won't suspect anything, I'm sure they'll tell the MPs that I was at the scene of the crime. They’ll realize they missed me, then come to kill me! There’s nowhere for me to go. I’ll have to be dead to my family, doomed to wander these little Walls. Damn it!”

“Well, perhaps.” Hange answered truthfully. “But I wouldn't want to live like that. Can you look at it this way Flegel? Instead of living your life as a quiet mouse, wouldn't you rather strike a blow at that enemy? Even if it costs you your life-”

“NO! Not everyone looks at life and death the same way _you people_ do! A life as a mouse can still be a hard-fought one! You don't have any right to criticize me for deciding to live that way!”

Hange’s brown eyes flared up, “Can you just keep living like nothing happened while the men who killed your father and friends get off scot-free?! Dont you want to tell your friends and family the truth?”

“You're just saying what would be best for you!”

“Of course I am! So _you_ think about what's best for you too!”

Hange grabbed Flegel by the wrist and they rose to stand on the rooftops. “You’re coming with me!”

\--

**_Two Days Later - Stohess District_ **

_The Survey Corps has murdered civilians! Some soldiers have ignored the summons and are still at large! If you see anyone resembling them, inform the Military Police immediately!!_

The newspaper headlines read, the people of Stohess scrambling at the news in the streets. The people were confused, shocked, and in fear about what was happening. The paper had identified two individuals specifically in the Scouts- Captains Levi Ackerman and Eleanor Smith.

Jean snuck around the town, a hat covering his face and a poncho covering his body. He snagged a copy of the local paper, glancing over his Captains’ sketched faces. He laughed, _Captain Levi looks nothing like that._ His brows furrowed though as he returned to Eleanor’s sketch, it was _too good_. He wandered back into one of the side streets, meeting up with Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Mikasa. He handed the paper to Armin, watching the boy’s eyes scan the page.

“This means that the Survey Corps is dissolved.” Armin muttered, a down-trodden look on his soft features.

“It feels like it's all over… generally. I was prepared to die inside a titan’s stomach, but to think a bunch of angry humans are going to lop off my head…” Jean returned, pressing his hat further down onto his head.

“It hasn't come to that yet!!” Armin countered, “The Commander isn't going to sit back and watch as they falsely accuse him and shut us down! I mean, I had lost all hope when the Company boss was killed, and we lost Eren and Historia… But thanks to Captain Levi’s quick thinking, our stakeout here in Stohess worked! It has to be that undertaker! Why else would someone stay at an inn with two coffins?!”

Mikasa gave Armin a side-eyed glance, her nerves grating as she continued to think about Eren and Historia and what possible predicament they were currently in. Armin pulled her from her thoughts again.

“If we can just get Lord Reiss or if we can find records of how the Walls were created… we can probably find out how Eren can harden his titan’s skin!”

  
  


“Even if it does go well, if you're going to kill other humans, you can still count me out. If the Captains ordered me to kill, I still doubt I could do it.” Jean clenched his fists at his side. 

“Me too. Captain Levi thinks that violence makes people do as he says… Just like what he did to Historia!” Connie spoke up.

“Yet he acted so humble with the Reeves Company. Threatening Historia when she was practically a husk of her usual self. He probably did that to make her easier to control once she becomes Queen!” Sasha added on.

“And…” Connie went to continue.

“And what?” Jean asked.

“Captain Smith…”

“What about her?” Mikasa chimed in, her tone quiet.

“She seems a bit different, don't you think?” 

“Like she’s.. I dunno. Harsher? Colder? I can’t describe it.” Sasha nodded along with Connie. “Just different.”

“It’s like her smiles aren’t quite the same.. Not as bright?”

“We’ve all been through a lot in the last couple of weeks. I don't think you can blame her really…” Armin replied. “I’ve said it before, we don't know what they’re dealing with. She technically wasn’t supposed to come back into the field for another two and a half weeks at the minimum...”

“I still think it's a bad idea for her and Captain Levi to be a _thing_. Think about the situation we’re in right now. Talk about emotional attachments and risks.” Jean scoffed.

“Leave it be.” Mikasa muttered. “Its none of our business what they do behind closed doors. We’re Scouts, we’re not here to judge someone on who they care about. We’re still human too, aren't we?”

Everyone went quiet at that, Mikasa holding the scarf Eren gave her close to her nose. Jean cleared his throat and straightened his poncho before breaking the silence.

“In any case. I didn't join the Corps to become part of a violent gang. What I did do, was dedicate my heart to saving humanity.”

“Please Jean! You can't falter now!” Armin begged. “R-right Mikasa?”

“I've always noticed something was off about that short-ass. But I think it's best to follow Captain Levi’s orders. I’d like for all of you to decide now too. They’re counting on us, so are Eren and Historia. We can’t risk anything.”

\--

Eleanor, Levi, and Nifa were stationed on a rooftop, Nifa recounting what was happening down below to the Captains. A carriage with two coffins was coming past, the First Squad accompanying them. Nifa took the scope away from her face, blinking before turning back to the Captains.

“It's weird, they’re not acting like I thought the First Squad would act.” She stated, her nose scrunched in confusion.

“They figured out that Reeves was on our side. They tend to think like m- _Him._ ” Levi answered.

“ _‘Him’?”_ Nifa questioned. “Who?”

“Have you ever heard of _Kenny the Ripper_?” Levi asked, noting the shocked gaze of Eleanor from the opposite side of Nifa.

“That mass murderer from the City?” Nifa asked again.

“They say he slit the throats of over a hundred MPs, who tried to capture him. I thought that was just an urban legend from decades ago?” Eleanor added, returning her eyes to the streets below.

“He exists. It's all true.” Levi stated.

“He wh- Excuse me?” Eleanor removed her sights from the streets and glanced at Nifa before going back to Levi.

“I lived with him for a time when I was a kid.” 

Eleanor was shocked, he’d never mentioned much about his past.. But _Kenny the Ripper?_! Nifa let out a strained laugh, placing the scope up to her eye again quickly.

“Captain.. How can you joke at a time like this?” Nifa coughed out.

Levi didn't bother answering, staring down at the commotion below. _He had a big influence on the way I think. When you're stalking a target as a group, surround them on both sides from behind. Using high ground and good visibility._ Levi felt the air change, goosebumps lining the back of his neck.

“Nifa mov-” Eleanor called out, attempting to push the young woman out of the way.

Gunfire rang out through the air, Levi watched as Nifa’s head disappeared and blood splattered onto the roof tile. His cape billowed out around him, before he had a chance to think, a third, fourth, and fifth shot pierced the air. Scouts all around fell to the ground below, blood staining the dirty cobblestone.

Levi’s breath caught in his throat as he watched out of the corner of his eye, Kenny dragging Eleanor by her hair up the roof. Eleanor’s normal, standard issue pony tail for the field, was now in ruins, tangled and sticking out wildly in Kenny’s palm. She struggled to maintain a stable positioning, her body twisting painfully as the man tugged on her ponytail.

“Yo. Levi.” Kenny greeted, smiling. “It's been a long time. This your woman? Not bad, ya runt. Although, I do have to say, _you’ve grown_ since we last met.”

Kenny tossed Eleanor to the side, her ODM tanks _clanging_ against the roof tile loudly. She gasped, her injuries protesting in the violent movement. Flipping around onto her stomach, she eyed Levi as Kenny reloaded his anti-personnel weapons. She nodded at him, signaling that she was okay. He didn't dare to blink, but instead reached for his swords. She got back onto her feet, reaching for her sword too. 

Levi’s eyes widened a fraction as he witnessed Eleanor take her ruined pony tail in one hand, blade in the other, and separate the tangled hair from her head. Passing her hand through her head, the ruined curls softly floated to the rooftop and into the breeze. She heaved a sigh, grabbing her other sword and readying her stance with a minute thumbs up to Levi.

Kenny had reloaded, aiming Levi. “You haven't really changed much, have ya?”

The three of them sprang into action, Levi roaring at the man in front of him, a guttural scream ripping through the air. “KENNY!!”

Shots pierced the brick of the building, Kenny being relentless in his efforts to hit Levi. Levi threw his cloak into the air, masking his presence for but a moment, allowing him to look at Nifa’s corpse one last time with pained eyes and gritted teeth - _another one_ . He ran, taking off into the air with a _whoosh_ of gas from his ODM gear. He rounded a corner, seeing Kenny’s men lining the streets there.

_Damn. He can read my every move. At this rate, I’ll lose the two in the caskets along with my team. Of all people, how is_ **_he_ ** _an MP?!_

More ODM sounds echoed around him, but a hand gripping his forearm tore him out of his thoughts. Eleanor had grabbed him and launched them into the air, three members of Kenny’s squad right behind him. She released him with a nod, hoping that he’d catch onto the fact that she couldn’t carry him _and_ escape this fight.

They fired on the pair, Levi springing into step at the last second and propelling forward. Their guns hit everything but the two, causing damage to everything and anything in their path. The shrapnel from boxes and small pieces of brick came up and scratched them both on the face and hands, blood beginning to appear from the wounds. 

The pair swirled through the streets, using each other’s momentum and movements to thrust forward. Levi slid down a large wooden plank, sparks erupting from his ODM gear around him. Eleanor flew above him, swirling around and just barely dodging a bullet from the side.

Reaching out a hand, she grabbed him again and nodded towards the bar ahead. When the bar came into view, Levi immediately caught onto her thinking, agreeing silently with a slow blink. They nodded simultaneously, sinking their ODM harpoons into the bar’s body and crashing their way into the building.

They landed behind the bar itself, Eleanor kicking the barkeep in the shin and glaring at him to _shut up_. He nodded in compliance, motioning for everyone to remain calm and act as normal. She turned back to Levi as he wiped some blood away from his eyes. He scoffed, flopping onto the ground and pulling the shotgun the bar kept with him.

“You okay?” Eleanor breathed, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Yeah.” Levi paused, reaching up to angle the bottles above towards the door. “Listen to me. Absolutely no hesitation. You cannot hesitate. They won’t and you _will die_.”

Eleanor nodded. “Okay. O-okay.”

“I know what I'm asking of you, and I'm sorry that it ever came down to this. But please. I don't want to lose you.” Levi whispered.

“I know. We have to do this, we have to get back to the kids.”

Levi nodded, his muscles tightening up as Kenny’s voice permeated the air. Eleanor took a deep breath, giving Levi’s arm a squeeze. “Together.”

“Together.”

“I can smell you. The stench of a filthy rat and common whore!” Kenny cackled as he slammed the bar’s doors open. “You little rodents! I found ya! The law’s here to shoot down the bad guys. Bang bang!!”

Kenny looked around the bar, his face contorting in confusion.

“He’s not here?”

“No Kenny, I’m here.” Levi called back. “Been a while.”

“Brings me back. Lemme see your face. Come to think of it, that woman’s too. She’s not too bad on the eyes.”

“Are you kidding me? You just sprayed me with your shotgun.” Levi scoffed.

“I'm just here to see what color your brains are. Whaddaya think? Two for the price of one?” Kenny questioned, tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

“You won't touch another hair on her head.” Levi growled, earning a snarky laugh. “I didn't think you were still alive Kenny. Now you're an MP? After killing so many of them?”

“I’ll be honest, this is the first time I’ve laughed at your jokes Levi. I wouldn't expect some kid to understand how adults work. Sorry- Your height confused me. Guess you’re all grown up now. I’d heard you had a lady, from that scum Reeves. You become a man yet?”

Kenny’s sarcastic laughs echoed in the bar’s dusty air, Eleanor gripping Levi’s arm tightly, not wanting him to give into the taunts. He grit his teeth, placing a hand on top of her’s. 

“My sex life isnt anyone’s business, you old bag.” 

“Heh. Thought so.” Kenny laughed again. “I was hopin to see you in action. Never thought this is how ya’d use those tricks I taught you. I never woulda tried to hide in a saloon like this. Didn't I ever teach ya about cornerin’ a rat? No matter which way you go, we’re going to swoop in an get ya.”

Levi drowned out the monologue that Kenny went on, looking at the bottle’s reflection. “We move now. You understand me? Meet at the rendezvous if we separate. _Do not hesitate._ ”

Eleanor released his arm, silently accepting what was to come next. She got on the balls of her feet, fingers on the triggers of her ODM gear. With a nod, Levi flung the shotgun over the counter and fired directly at Kenny and nailing him in the center of his chest.

Levi and Eleanor went sailing through the windows on each side of the bar, Levi the first to come in contact with one of Kenny’s squad. He sent his sword through the man’s throat, spraying blood everywhere. Levi immediately turned back around, sensing another presence nearby. He sent his blade into the jaw of this man, silver glinting through the man’s teeth. Levi captured his body and held him as a shield, dispatching of two other men who tried to fire on him.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, two others behind him with their guns raised and ready to fire. Fingers on the triggers, they called out to attack. Before he could move, Eleanor zipped through, coating the rooftop a murky red. He could see the disgust in her face, the urge to vomit rising in her gut. _They had to move…_

She joined him middair, blood coating her hands and splattered up her front. She was shaking, he could see it in her movements, but she was holding it together so that they could get out- and get out alive. They flew through the air, hypervigilant of their surroundings.

\--

“You finally dead old man?”

Kenny flopped onto his side, finally getting up off the ground and placing his hat back on his head. “How’s a dead man supposed to answer that question? Damn, he really got me. I guess they do let bar owners have guns for self-defense. Shrimp musta gotten better in his own way. That wasn't an easy task.”

“Seems like his woman is pretty nifty too. Took out two of our men without a thought.”

“Interesting. Didn't think the bitch had it in her. She looked too soft to me.”

\--

“That's gunfire!!” Sasha sprung up from her seat in the stables, pointing in the direction of the sound. “Multiple shots!”

“That means that they found the Captains. We have to switch to plan b.” Armin commented.

They hopped on their horses, Armin manning a carriage. Heading into town the Scouts were wary of their movements, the gunfire seeming to get closer to their position.

_Captain Levi was supposed to scale the Wall using his ODM gear. We’d have four people ready with enough horses for everyone. The carriage would follow the hearse and secure the target by the time everyone meets. They found him… I cant shadow the hearse like before. Who knows how long I can track Eren and Historia like this??_ Armin recounted in his head.

“You can't chase someone with ODM gear while firing a gun. But… What MP could keep up with Captain Levi?” Sasha muttered.

Mikasa alerted the team, the hearse was coming down the street at a fast pace. Right behind the cart came Levi and Eleanor, gas spewing from their ODM gear as they raced through the streetway. They had company, several of Kenny’s men following behind them at incredible speeds. 

“Is that ODM gear? But those look like guns? Could they really be?” Connie asked, his face struck with surprise and fear. 

The guns in question fired at Levi, barely missing him, but hitting one of Kenny’s men who was coming in from the opposite side. Eleanor flagged the man who had fired, Levi harpooning him and slicing him down the middle with his swords. The teens watched in horror as the man’s mutilated body fell to the ground with a _thump_. 

“Where are the other three?” Armin squeaked, surveying the skies above. 

Levi flew above them, Eleanor staying back slightly to keep her eyes open to everything around them. He gave the signal to the Squad, then following the carriage. Levi landed in the carriage shortly thereafter, taking a few seconds to breathe.

“Stop following the hearse. Our plan leaked.” Levi addressed the Squad as Eleanor whistled that more were on the way. “We’re giving up on Eren and Historia for now. Their plan was to use them as bait and kill the rest of the Survey Corps. More ambushes are ahead. Armin, go left and make it to open ground as fast as possible. Sasha, Connie, bring the horses. Jean, provide cover fire from the carriage. Mikasa, you’re with me and Eleanor.”

“What about Eren and Historia?” Mikasa asked, panic evident in her sharp silver eyes. 

“We have to find a different way. Assuming we make it out of here alive.” Levi answered.

Eleanor engaged a man above, growling as she flung herself out of the line of fire. Levi cursed, flexing his fingers around his ODM hilt.

“Don’t hesitate. Kill the enemy when you can. Do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.” Mikasa replied, noticing Jean’s shocked face.

“Captain! Captain Smith has engaged someone, and we have more coming in from the right!” Armin announced, his voice wavering.

Jean started firing from the carriage, Mikasa and Levi pulled ahead to hit the enemies coming in from the front. Eleanor struggled with the man she was focused on, finally managing to land a blow and slicing through his jugular. 

A woman approached from the front, attempting to fire a shot off at Armin. The boy screeched, cowering in his seat. Mikasa doubled back and knocked her down with a knee to her nose, sending her into the back of the carriage. Jean took aim at the woman, threatening her to not move a muscle.

She disobeyed, smacking the gun from Jean’s grip with incredible speed. Pulling her own weapon, she sent Jean to the floor of the carriage and aimed at his face. A shot was fired, more blood spurting into the already iron-filled air.

\--

Eren blinked as harsh light hit his eyes, the top of the coffin being removed. His eyes adjusted, watching Rod Reiss hold Historia in a light embrace across from him. The Ackerman man had begun to remove Eren from the coffin.

_What went wrong?_

\--

News of the MP attack had hit the Stohess District fast, the reporters standing with Nile outside of the bar that had been victim to an assault. 

“According to the bar patrons, this man called himself an _MP_. That started rumors that have spread across town. Now they all know that the Military Police Brigade fought the Survey Corps here. By tomorrow, everyone within the Walls will have heard the news. But don't worry Chief Dok, we’ll get our article out before that.”

“Official word is that the MPB used new maneuvering gear, which was developed in secret, during a battle with the currently-wanted remnants of the Survey Corps. Captain Levi, _‘humanity’s strongest soldier’_ , and Captain Smith escaped, and extensive casualties were suffered by both sides.”

The reporters recounted it all to Nile, writing down any further comments in their notebooks as the man spoke.

“I need you to wait. We don't fully know what happened here either.”

“Does that mean the Interior Squad did this?” The younger reporter asked.

Nile glanced at him with a questioning look, Erwin’s words passing through his thoughts.

“So it **is** true that they operate independently from the regular Military Police Brigade!”

“Sorry about that Mister Dok. We won't say a thing about the Interior Squad.” The older reporter stated, swatting the younger one on the head. “He’s still a dub. Doesn't understand how things work just yet.”

“I appreciate it Roy. Just keep anything about the new equipment out of the story too. I can't believe they made those things…” Nile sighed, rubbing a hand across his tired face. “Just wait until they come out with their own report.”

_Advanced vertical maneuvering gear, shotguns, useless against titans, but could kill humans if you wanted. It’s like they were designed to take down the Survey Corps. They kept it a secret even from us… This means that it's completely possible that one day it’ll be_ **_us_ ** _on the wrong side of those guns…_

\--

Mikasa rubbed Armin’s back lightly, tracing little circles with her palm as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground below him. He heaved with sharp breaths, the vomit seemingly never ending. Tears flowed down his face, his blue eyes dark.

Mikasa re-entered the run down stables that they had found for a hideout, walking to Jean to give him the gun. “Your turn for watch.”

“How’s Armin?”

“Still… outside.”

“I see.”

It had been Armin who fired the shot, Armin had killed the woman who’s gun barrel was pointed between Jean’s eyes. And now he was suffering for it. Jean was still alive and well, albeit shaken.. Armin was shaken even more, barely able to hold down food.

The Scouts gathered around a small fire for their evening meal, Sasha having eaten prior and now on watch outside. Eleanor brought her an additional piece of bread and some water, limping back to the small gathering and eventually easing herself down next to Armin and across from Levi.

“What's wrong Armin? This filthy stable make you lose your appetite?” Levi asked.

Eleanor gave him a glare, silently telling the short man to shut his pie hole. Armin balanced the bread on the edge of his cup, giving a short shake of the head before looking at Jean.

“Jean, there's something I don't understand. When I pulled my gun, I thought I was too late. She already had her gun pointed at you. I can't help but wonder, how I was able to shoot first?”

“She _hesitated first_.” Eleanor whispered, Levi grunting in acknowledgment of her answer.

Jean scrunched his face up, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I’m sorry Armin. I should've fired but I couldnt and now..”

“The woman must've been a kind person. She was much more _human_ than me… But I pulled the trigger right away. I’m -” Armin’s breath became shaky and his eyes clouded over.

Eleanor scooted closer to the boy, bringing him in closer to her side with an arm around his shoulders. He was shaking in his clothes, his body emitting soft tremors as he tried to regulate his breathing. Eleanor whispered to him, trying to get him to focus on anything but where his mind was.

“Armin.” Levi broke the silence. “Your hands are already dirty. You can't go back to who you _were_. Accept who you've become. If your hands were still clean Jean would probably be dead right now.”

Armin looked up from his lap, first to Eleanor, then to Levi. His bottom lip stopped its wobbling for a moment. Jean also looked at Levi, his eyes wide.

“You were able to pull the trigger because your friend was about to die. You're smart. You understood that there was no room for hesitation or compromise. You knew we couldn't afford to lose anything if we wanted to keep hope alive… Goods, horses, comrades. You saved us by getting your hands dirty - and I'm grateful.”

Jean spoke, fists clenched around the fabric of his cloak. “Captain Levi. I thought your methods were wrong… but I just wanted to think that. I was afraid of having to hurt others. But you weren't wrong. I was. I promise, next time, I’ll fire.”

“That's right, your hesitation put us in danger. But that was then, and that's it. I'm not telling you what's right or wrong. I certainly don't know what is. Were you really wrong?”

Jean was left in stunned silence. Eventually time came to wind down, and to try and get some sleep. Sasha gave watch to Connie, and the Scouts nestled themselves into the hay piles for some spotty sleep.

Eleanor settled down next to Levi, hissing at her body’s protest. Luckily, _and she had no idea how_ , she hadn't reopened any wounds. However, the bruising that coated various parts of her body was ugly and abrasive to the sight.

She rolled onto her left side, facing the insomniatic Captain next to her. A silver eye glanced in her direction before he too, rolled onto his side to see her head on.

“He reminds me of Erwin… Painfully so.” Eleanor whispered.

“Armin?”

“Mhm.” Eleanor replied, “How are you? You holding up?”

Levi took a moment to answer, unsure of how he _really_ felt at the moment. Things had been moving faster than he cared to think about, and seeing Kenny had stirred a fire in his chest that he admittedly wasn’t ready to face yet.

“I’m fine.”

“Do you want to ta-”

“No.” Levi bit out. “Sorry… I’m fine. Really.”

Eleanor nodded, yawning lightly. “Well, you know I'm here.”

“I know. Thank you.” Levi reached out and cupped Eleanor’s face with his hand, “What about you? I know that couldn't have been easy.”

“Uh.. Let's just say that Armin wasn't the only one losing his beans.” Eleanor confessed. “I know it was what had to be done, but…”

“I’m sor-”

“Nope.” Eleanor slithered closer to him, pushing him onto his back and snuggling up into his side with her head on his chest. “I did what we had to do to survive. Am I proud of it? No. Will I forget it ever happened? No. But I know it was what _had_ to be done. We have to get Eren and Historia back though. I hope they're okay.”

Levi hummed an agreement, bringing his arm to curl up around Eleanor’s body, running his fingers up and down a small patch of her arm.

“Try to rest _my prince_. We both need it, especially if we’re going to get these kids outta this.” Eleanor whispered. “We need to make it back home, to Erwin, to Hange. We need to survive.”

Levi felt his breath catch yet again that day, she hasn't called him that in a while. He gently pulled her closer, giving her body a little squeeze. She nuzzled into his chest, her now short hair tickling his chin. “Sleep well.”

\--

“Haven't we gone a little far?”

“We’re not going to find them in the middle of town.”

“Sheesh. Why’d I get stuck with you?” Hitch commented.

“Sorry. Didn't want to partner with you either.” Marlowe retorted back.

They had been sent out to survey the woods nearby for the remaining members of the Corps that had escaped. 

“Isn't it strange though? Why would the Survey Corps kill a bunch of civilians?” Marlowe asked.

“Do you remember? What they did in Stohess? They turned it into a battlefield. Tons of bodies piled up for us… and we still haven't found Annie. We share a dorm, and her stuff is still in my place.”

“I'm not excusing what happened, but they found a titan that was hiding and captured it. They kept the Wall from being breached. Could any other group of soldiers have done that? If the Corps dissolved, then humanity -”

“Wait!” Hitch interrupted. “I hear water!”

The pair approached a creek, someone was bent over and collecting water into the buckets they carried. Marlowe raised his weapon, commanding that the person stand slowly with both their hands raised. Armin did as he was asked, turning around to face the two.

From up above, Mikasa and Levi dropped down and took the two into a hold, Armin getting their weapons. Levi commanded that they hand over anything that belonged to them, and that they strip them of their uniforms and gear. Eleanor gathered the gear, organizing it into a pile nearby and returning to two military police members.

The two were on their knees, Levi walking behind them with a sword out and balanced on his shoulder. He had one of their notebooks in hand, reading it aloud as the two watched Eleanor’s tense frame approach.

“Private Marlowe Sand. Military Police Brigade, Stohess District. Hitch Dreyse. Same assignment, Military Police.” Levi read off, earning _yesses_ from the two. “Both recruits from the 104th only been assigned to the Stohess District.”

“Looks like the MP tradition of leaving all the work to the recruits is still alive and healthy.” Eleanor scoffed, picking at some dirt and dried blood under her fingernails.

_Captains Levi and Smith… In the flesh!_ Marlowe’s thoughts raced, he didn't know if he should be in awe, or be terrified. 

Mikasa and Armin approached, dressed in Hitch and Marlowe’s uniforms. Eleanor turned to face them, her eyes hardening. 

“Alright, the Interior Brigade should still be on the scene in Stohess. Capture anyone you think might be an Interior MP and gather clues.” Eleanor ordered. “When the search effort spreads the MPs too thin, we make our move. Keep the horses ready to move out at any time.”

Levi nodded at her orders, turning his gaze back to Hitch and Marlowe. “As for you two-”

“Do you know that it's your fault over a hundred Stohess citizens are dead now?” Hitch spit out, sweat beading on her forehead.

“What?” Levi asked.

“You people probably think you're heroes or something but you got all those people killed and ruined their families’ lives!”

“I know.” Levi replied.

Hitch looked around, not making eye contact with Eleanor, who now was standing back in front of her. “You're all from the southern training corps right? Just like Annie Leonhart. Were you friends with her? No, I bet she didn't have any friends, right? She was always in the dark and antisocial. They didn't even find her body after all this.. Shit. Because those titans ripped it apart!”

Eleanor knelt down in front of Hitch, taking a deep breath before forcing the girl to look at ther. “No. You’re incorrect. You didn't find a body, because Annie Leonhart was the titan in hiding. She’s being held right now. I doubt they’d want fresh meat to know that though.”

Hitch’s eyes blew wide at the news, Marlowe looking back and forth between her and Eleanor with an equally shocked expression.

“We’re all kept in the dark when it comes to how this world works… other than the very center. We’ll keep you tied up until we’re ready to leave here. But I promise we’ll release you then. There's no way you'd be able to catch up with us after all.” Levi stated.

Marlowe’s eyes flitted back to Eleanor, she arched a brow at him, seeing the cogs of his mind reeling in curiosity.

“C-Captain Levi! I don't think what you're doing is wrong, but did the Survey Corps really murder Reeves Company workers? Regular citizens?” 

“The Boss was killed by Interior MPs. But whoever wins here will decide what's in the history books.”

“Let me help you! I’ll do anything it takes to right the wrongs of this world! If you want to find the Interior Brigade, let me do it! I’ll be far more effective than your disguised soldiers!” Marlowe shouted, arms itching against his restraints.

“The hell’s with you?” Levi commented, sleek brows arched. “I don't know whether you're truly prepared to make the system your enemy. Even if that's how you really feel now, you might wake up tomorrow and not remember a thing. Sasha, tie them up here.”

Jean stepped forward, gulping down an anxious breath. _That kid, reminds me of…_ **_him_ ** _, what a blockhead._ “Captain! Let me handle this!”

Levi scoffed, waving a hand. “Take care of it then.”

\--

The Scouts moved through the night, Connie stifling a yawn as they waded through some tall grass. Eleanor bumped him on the shoulder, giving him a little questioning look. He responded with a look saying _I'm okay_ , and a thumbs up.

Levi peeked above the grass, seeing a large gated building in the near distance. “That’s it. The Interior Brigade compound.”

“I can't believe we’re here already. It's thanks to those two and you Jean.” Mikasa commented, giving him a small smile.

Eleanor climbed to the front of the formation, crouched side by side with Levi. She craned her neck to address their Squad once more. 

“This time, we strike first.”

“Let’s go.”  
  



	22. Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening folks! Happy Sunday!
> 
> Thank you all for the support, you really are the best. <3
> 
> Today's chapter covers manga chapters 60-63, and we get closer to the truth of what's really going on here.
> 
> TW: Razor blades, mentions of blood, guns, canon typical violence, canonical character death, bodily harm/mutilation, death, mentions of kidnapping, restraints, chains, gags, mentions of anxiety/panic/overthinking, language, syringes/needles.

Eleanor shivered as the troop returned to the tall grass after tearing through the nearby building where the First Interior MPs were. A breeze came through, sending goosebumps up her spine. The night air was getting cooler, not a welcome sign. She ran a hand up the back of her head, feeling the short hair prickle her fingers.

_“Captain?” Mikasa asked, they had just finished eating around the campfire._

_“Hm?” Eleanor faced in the young girl’s direction._

_“What happened to your hair?”_

_Eleanor huffed, “Someone thought it was okay to drag me across the rooftop by my ponytail. I decided it wasn’t worth the risk - so I cut it off with my sword. Probably doesn’t look too good, does it?”_

_“Ah.. Well…” Mikasa shied away._

_“Can I fix it up for you?” Sasha’s voice came from outside the shack. “I’ve had lots of practice with hair. Used to do it back in the village.”_

_“With what? We’re in a shed, Sasha.”_

_“Connie keeps a razor blade for his bald head. If he gives it to me, we can switch watch duty.”_

_Levi looked at Eleanor, watching as she mulled over the thought of someone touching her hair. Her blue eyes reflected the fire’s flames, a soft orange glow on her blood-stained cheeks._

_“Sure. Why not?” Eleanor gave in. “Just clean up the edges and leave the top a little longer.”_

_Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, and Eleanor went down to the nearby creek, their only light being the bright moon above them. Sasha went to work as Mikasa and Armin kept watch. She asked Eleanor to hold the long section in her hand so that she could clean up the edge of her hair and shorten up the underneath._

_Once Sasha gave a satisfied “heh” and a quick pat on Eleanor’s back, she took the longer portion from the Captain and began evening out the long hair. This process took a bit longer, Eleanor’s dark hair falling to the grey grass below them._

_Sasha gave a thumbs up, telling the Captain to go wash her face and hair in the creek, to rid herself of the blood and any stray hairs that might have fallen down her cape._

_When they returned to the fire shortly thereafter, Eleanor’s hair had already begun to curl atop her head, a small smile coming to her lips at the feeling. “Thanks.”_

\--

“Captain?” 

Eleanor blinked, returning her thoughts to the present time. “Yeah. Let’s move. Connie, Jean, cover the rear. Armin, Mikasa, cover Captain Levi from the front. Sasha, you’re with me in the middle.”

“Yes, Captain!”

The group moved together, eyes and rifles scanning anything in the immediate area. Armin pressed forward with caution, opening the back of the cart for Levi and their hostage to hop in, the remaining members following suit. 

They had moved deeper into the forest, Eleanor and the Scouts forming a perimeter around the space they currently occupied. Levi had grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, throwing him to the ground at a nearby tree.

“Where are Eren and Krista?” Levi commanded.

“Did you kill my men?” the man panted.

“Unfortunately for you, they won’t be coming to your rescue. Killing them would’ve been a bother so they’ll be off their feet for some time. The Interior MPs will be out of commission for a while.”

“Don’t you sound brave?” The man laughed. “You think you’re something special? You cutting down a bunch of unarmed MPs makes you a hero? I think you should know, some of the men and women in there were just servants. But you cut them down with no mercy or remorse.”

Eleanor felt the concerned gazes of her squad at her back, the sudden feeling of several pairs of eyes hitting her was unnerving. Levi sighed, sending a swift kick and landing his boot into the man’s mouth.

“I see. What a horrible thing we’ve done.” Levi shoved his booth into the guy’s mouth a bit farther. “I feel awful for all of you, too. And I feel especially bad about your mouth. I’d suggest you still use it while you’re still able to speak. _Where are Eren and Krista?_ ” 

Levi removed his foot from the man’s mouth, blood, teeth, and spit dripping freely from his chin. The man smacked a hand at Levi’s boot as he retreated.

“It’s useless. No matter what you do… the only option for the Survey Corps is to stay on the run inside the Walls. You’re nothing more than a pack of filthy rats! You’ll be lucky to survive! You’ve even abandoned your comrades. If you don’t surrender, the captured soldiers are all going to hand! Why shouldn’t they, considering what you’ve done, who’s going to object?”

Levi scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest. The Scouts looked at each other, each with varying degrees of fear touching their faces.

“Say, Captain Smith?” The man asked, directing his gaze to Eleanor. “Yeah, you. We all know who you are, who Captain Levi is. You’re both in the newspapers.”

Eleanor turned around, motioning for Jean to cover her back as she went towards the man. “What do you want, scum?”

“Don’t you think… that the one on the gallows first… will be the man most responsible for all this? Your brother, Commander Erwin Smith. He’s the reasoning behind this, the brains, the planner. Being his sister, you’re likely to be seen as an accessory on the highest level.”

Eleanor steeled her eyes as she silently sucked in a breath, fists clenching at her sides.

“Struck a nerve did I?” He laughed. “Of course, if you admit to acting on your own and give yourselves up, the lives of your innocent comrades could be spared, at least…”

The man rose from the ground, wobbling on his feet. Eleanor held a hand out, the Squad raising their rifles on him. He grasped Levi on the shoulders, looking down at the man with a pained expression.

“Don’t you get it? It’s the only option. Let me speak on your behalf, it’ll go better that way.”

“Pass,” Eleanor growled. “Just tell us where they are. Unless you want to lose all of your teeth.”

“You’re just going to watch your comrades be killed just to live a few more days. What a strong bond you have.”

“Some Survey Corps lives are worth more than others.” Levi grabbed the man by the arm and twirled him around, slamming him into the tree with his arm behind his back in a sickening _crack_ . “Only those dumb enough to agree to that join us. I doubt the Crown would spare the others and throw away this perfect opportunity to exterminate the Corps. _This_ , is for not answering her question.”

Levi twisted his arm further, the bone breaking beneath his deft hands. The man screamed beneath him, falling to his knees on the ground. 

“I don’t know! They barely tell us anything. I promise! Kenny Ackerman is extremely tight-lipped!”

Mikasa whirled around to face the broken man, Eleanor’s gaze locking onto her confused expression. Levi seemed similarly confused, a hand coming to settle on his chin.

“Ackerman?” Levi asked.

“That’s his last name.”

“I suppose he doesn’t give out many details, especially important ones. But you must have an inkling, right? Maybe I can jog your memory. You still have a lot of bones left.” Levi spat.

“You’re i-insane!”

“Maybe.”

Sasha drew an arrow, aiming off to the East. “Someone’s coming!!”

Levi slammed the man down further, his chin bouncing off the ground. Armin and Jean fell to their stomachs, rifles aimed in the direction Sasha was aiming. Connie and Eleanor stood behind some trees, covering the back in case of a surrounding ambush.

“It’s useless. Didn’t I tell you? The time has come for you to pay for what you’ve done. This is the end for the Survey Corps.” 

Levi glanced around at the Squad, their hands gripping their weapons so hard that their knuckles turned white. Connie shot Eleanor a worried look, his eyes widening in fear. She nodded at him, motioning for him to try and stay quiet and observe the area. Glancing around the tree, she caught Levi’s gaze quickly, sending him a knowing and sad smile.

\--

**_The Day Before - Berg Newspapers, Stohess District_ **

  
  


“Roy, this is like a novel starring the Interior Brigade.”

“Yeah, well… everyone needs a hobby. Apparently their men died ‘honorable deaths protecting the people from attacks by the rogue Survey Corps.’”

“So, just how long has this paper been the King’s PR department?”

Roy sighed, dropping his pen to the table. “Since the beginning. They had control over us before I even got here. It’s the same everywhere else. Don’t worry yourself over what’s already been printed.”

“I can’t help it. I was a customer before I started working here. I believed all of this fiction.”

“Then get used to it.”

“Roy, why did you become a journalist? Didn’t you ever want to get to the bottom of all the mysteries in the world-”

“Peaure. No man is an island. Sure. I used to be full of righteous, idealistic passion. But then I met people, made friends, even started a family. I stopped caring so much about what happened to me. Pathetic, isn’t it? But I decided to live this life.”

Roy noticed that the young man was scared, his posture suddenly rigid and his gaze cast off to the side. He slowly turned to face what was behind him.

“Pardon the intrusion. I’m Survey Corps Section Commander Hange Zoe. You reprinted my wanted poster.” Hange sat on the nearby desk, their feet knocking against the wooden front. “I heard my subordinates attacked civilians and were killed for it, but I now see that was false. So even in death, they’ve been slandered.”

Moblit entered the room from behind Peaure, causing the man to jump and crumple the paper in his hands. He stood behind Peaure, making the man shiver in fear.

“I was just about to grab your hands and twist them into a shape that would never be able to hold a pen again. But I can see you’ve got it rough too.” Hange noted.

“I’ll hold off for today.” Roy whispered. “Please accept my condolences for what happened to your men. I can see that the Corps has been placed in an absurd position…”

“You do as the Royal Government says to protect your family, right? Of course, you must obey them. If I was you, I’d do the same. I don’t think what you’re doing is particularly wrong, however…” Hange trailed off.

Moblit grabbed Peaure’s hand, applying pressure until the man’s joints started to creak. Hange laughed, picking a pen up off the floor as Roy squirmed at the show of violence.

“He was just trying to take notes Moblit.” Hange faced Roy, tossing the pen further into the room somewhere. “Roy. You can keep following orders, but that won’t keep them safe.”

“W-what do you mean by that?”

“Today. For just **one day** , I want you to report the **truth**.”

  
  


**_Trost District_ **

Flegel smacked his hands against the stone wall of the housing building in front of him. The MPs had chased after him, running him right into a corner. He panted as he heard their footsteps approaching him from behind. 

“You _really_ are a dumbass, huh? Thought you could lose us in these abandoned old ruins? Thanks for saving us the work, Flegel Reeves.” One MP commented.

“Where have you been hiding, anyway?” The other asked, cocking the hammer on his rifle.

Flegel tried to catch his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. He turned around, only to be met with the sight of three rifles staring at him. He held out his hands in a frantic wave, begging them to answer a question. 

“Why did you kill my dad? What were you Interior MPs trying to do?”

“What? Why would you ask that? I’m just here to bring your corpse back.”

“I just want to know before I die. What did he do to cause this? Please, just tell me!” Flegel cried, tears spilling from his big eyes.

“You didn’t know? For some reason, he betrayed us and went to the Corps.”

“Betrayed you? So the Interior Brigade asked him to kidnap someone from the Survey Corps?” Flegel knew that they were walking themselves right into his hands, _just a little further._

“Well yeah. He really kept you in the dark? You must be a real bonehead.”

“What.. what if he refused?”

“He knew what would’ve happened. His life would’ve been over. That’s why we’re here. Contractors save us a lot of manpower, they’re all so useless. Means more work for us in the end. Reeves would’ve been fine if he took his family and ran North. If only he didn’t care so much about his employees or this damn town.”

Flegel’s brow furrowed, his demeanor changing completely. “You know nothing about my father. We’ve already got what we want! Time’s up dimwits!”

Hange and Moblit dropped from the sky above, their ODM gear hissing as gas released into the air. The landing on two of the MPs, slamming their bodies into the ground. Moblit began securing the man’s hands behind his back, Hange lurching forward to attack the last man.

He turned his rifle on them, aiming directly at their face and pulling the trigger. Hange dodged, the rifle’s barrel running along the back of their shoulders as they wound their fist into a punch. Ears ringing and world spinning, Hange sent their fist into the MP’s face with a disgusting _crunch_.

Falling to the ground, the MP was knocked out cold. Hange held their bloody hand, grunting out in pain. Moblit rushed to their side after securing the MPs, taking a look at their hand as they called out to the open air.

“We did it! Did you see that?!”

People began pouring out of the dilapidated building, a group of men approaching the downed MPs from behind.

“We heard it all. How the Interior MPs killed the Boss. How the Survey Corps tried to protect the Reeves Company. How the Boss risked his life for the sake of our town and lives. **All of us will attest to that.** ”

Hange congratulated Flegel on taking over the Reeves Company after shutting the MPs quibbles up. They and Moblit walked to a nearby section of the housing unit, approaching Roy and Peaure where they had been hiding the whole time.

“So. What do you think? It’s as the MP said. The truth won’t spread on its own. You’re the only ones who can reach the people.”

Peaure turned to face Roy, trying desperately to convince him that they _needed_ to write this article. That this _was_ the right thing to do. Roy pleaded with Hange, Moblit, and Peaure… this was too dangerous.

Hange looked at Moblit, brow furrowed. 

\--

Erwin knelt before the King and his Council, beaten, bruised, and covered in his own dried blood. His left eye barely able to stay open on its own. 

“Do you have any last words?” Asked one of the Royal Council members.

“Losing the Survey Corps would mean that humanity is losing its spear. How do you protect yourself from an incoming enemy? Not with a shield. You eliminate the threat with a spear. For example, say that Wall Rose has been breached at _this very moment_ … The citizens of Wall Rose would take refuge inside of Wall Sina once again. But the food supplies consumed during the earlier evacuation have yet to be replenished. That fact is common knowledge. The people of Wall Rose would be forced into a different struggle to stay alive, one that had nothing to do with Titans. In other words, a breach in Wall Rose, at this point in time, would cause a civil war.

“And? Are you trying to say that the Survey Corps would solve this problem?”

“In the Survey Corps, our job is to charge headfirst toward the enemy. Nothing will be solved if all we do is shrink back. Or do you have some sort of _secret plan_?” Erwin countered, swallowing thickly.

“Commander. You’ve been saying all of this for days. But a lot has happened on the outside in that time.” A Council member replied. “Yesterday, your right-hand man and your sister killed multiple members of the Military Police Brigade and fled.”

Erwin’s eyes widened in shock. He wasn't aware of what _exactly_ was going on on the outside, but the fact that Levi and Eleanor were taking lives, meant that things weren’t looking good at all.

“They refused to surrender, deciding to use force rather than talk. As the advocate for the people inside the Walls, my opinion is plain and simple, Captain Levi and Captain Eleanor’s actions are a threat to the peace of our world. Unlike your words, their blades were honest. Their opposition to the Royal Government was clear. There’s absolutely no reason for humanity to tolerate people like _them_ inside the Walls.”

Erwin’s mind was racing, _what had really happened?_ For Levi to take a life there must’ve been a good reason. He was a changed man. _But for Eleanor??_ Erwin was concerned, something was up.

“Commander Pixis. The Garrison and the Survey Corps have much in common. They both risk their lives together on the front lines. You two have built a close relationship. Surely you don't share this man’s treasonous intent?”

Commander Pixis glanced at Erwin before facing the Council head-on again. “No, I certainly do not. Humans killing other humans is utter madness. If a spark were to be struck in our little world, in no time, the blaze would engulf all of humanity. I said as much to my soldiers during the defense of Trost- where many of them died under my command. In any case, I doubt many humans would be left if another Wall were breached. So let us save our hatred for the titans.”

The Council began to laugh, some quietly, some loud enough to have it echo throughout the Royal Chambers. 

“My apologies Commander. We certainly wouldn't want that.”

\--

_Erwin and Pixis sat before Nifa, her hand itching to get writing the note to Captain Levi._

_“So long as it’s possible that the Government’s secret could be humanity’s secret weapon… I cannot allow any Garrison men to die in this battle.” Pixis sighed. “Even if your revolution succeeds, we won't have any of their skills or knowledge. What's to say we’ll be able to take their places successfully? If it's true that they built the Wall of titans and altered humanity’s memories, then this revolution runs the risk of losing all of that forever.”_

_Pixis had gotten up from his seat, moving to the window nearby. He sighed again, feeling the weight of all of this sitting heavily on his shoulders._

_“What a bind, Erwin. Unless you have a way to deal with that, I’ve no choice but to stand with those selfish, greedy men of the Royal Government. Or would you leave that transition to chance as well? Another groundless gamble with humanity’s fate on the line?”_

\--

_Was this really the right choice?_ Erwin thought as he looked around the Royal Chamber. 

“Take him to the gallows.” 

Erwin was lifted off his feet by his remaining arm, chains clanking loudly in the silence of the Chamber. Nile and Pixis stood by, watching as Erwin smiled while being dragged away.

The doors to the Royal Chamber flew open, slamming into the walls on either side of them. A Garrison soldier entered a salute and screamed…

“Wall Rose has fallen!! The Colossus and Armored Titan appeared suddenly, destroying both gates in Stohess! Evacuees are now surging this way from the East!”

Nile eyed Erwin again, his mind going back to when they talked yesterday in the cells.

_“Erwin, just look at you. A few days ago you were preaching at me like you were the savior of the world. Your audience with the King has been scheduled. It looks like you’ll be dealt with just as your Survey Corps are being disbanded.”_

_“Nile. Where do you live these days? Stohess? Answer me. Marie, your family, are they doing well?” Erwin heaved from his place on the cold ground of the cell._

_Nile’s eyes widened at the sight of Erwin’s intense gaze, his blue eyes glowing dangerously off of the little candlelight that entered the cell._

_“Yes. They’re fine. Both my children and Marie. I haven't been home recently though. They’re in the Eastern section of Wall Rose… some distance away from Stohess.”_

_“I see…”_

_“What’s your point?” Nile asked, standing up from his kneeling position._

_“I decided to leave something up to Pixis. If the time comes and we’re faced with the decision… I’m just going to sit there and watch. It’ll be up to you to decide. You, and them.”_

Nile snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Pixis’ commanding voice hitting his ears. He was giving orders to secure an evacuation route, gather all the Garrison’s frontline troops, and support the evacuation. Nile was yet again surprised when members of the Council spoke up.

“No! Shut all of the gates to Wall Sina! Don’t let a single refugee in!!!”

Nile looked at Erwin, who nodded ever so slightly in return. He cursed internally, stepping forward.

“Sir, the people of Wall Rose! Do you mean we should just watch as half of mankind is killed?!”

“Just as _that man_ said, all letting them in would do is cause a civil war. Why would we deliberately create new enemies?”

“Sir. That’s just a theory! There’s no way of knowing!” Nile countered, anger and fear spiking up his spine.

“What’s important is that it **could** happen! Our authority is absolute! Now get moving!”

Nile stood his ground, stating that he would not adhere to this, that he was on the side of Wall Rose. 

“Are you defying the crown?!” Screamed members of the Council.

“Yes!”

“Allow me to join you.” came a voice from behind Nile.

Pixis smirked. “Was their response a shock to you… Commander-in-Chief Zachary?”

“No. Not one bit.” Zachary replied, further entering the room. “The report you heard was in error. Please remain calm. No titans have attacked.”

Pixis met Zachary in the room, explaining that he had set this whole ordeal up, willing to risk committing treason. The Council began yelling, panicking about the situation they were in.

Zachary silenced the room, holding a piece of the newspaper up for Erwin to read. It contained the testimony from Flegel about his father’s death. All of Trost now knew about the Interior MPs and how they not only threatened the Reeves Company, but also arranged to frame the Survey Corps for the massacre of civilians.

“It gets better. They also report that King Fritz is a pretender to the throne. A member of the Interior Squad close to the center of the Government has testified that the true King is living in hiding as an aristocrat.”

Nile helped Erwin get out of his chains, the heavy metal dropping to the floor with ease. 

“I guess you’ve won this one.” Nile stated, smiling lightly. “You’re not happy?”

Erwin heaved a breath. “Nile, humanity has just been forced onto an even more dangerous path than before.”

\--

_**Present Day** _

Levi read the newspaper aloud to the Squad, Hange, Moblit, Hitch, and Marlowe standing and waiting for their response. Levi _hmmed_ , setting the paper down on the ground.

“The false charges have been dropped. You acted in self-defense. The Royal Capital and Administrative district are provisionally under Commander Zachary’s control. The nobles haven't counter-attacked. We’re free now!”

The Squad jumped into the air, shouting and hollering at their good fortune. They hugged each other with tears in their eyes, pulling Hitch and Marlowe into the dogpile after a few moments. Levi and Hange stood off to the side, discussing the events that happened earlier. 

Eleanor was by herself, sitting behind a tree and taking a moment to breathe. This was a victory, but they still had more work to do in the meantime. She was worried, she was tired, and things were finally catching up to her. Her injuries screamed in pain, her mind cloudy with too many racing thoughts. She missed home, missed Erwin, missed when all they had to worry about was titans. Eleanor pressed a hand to her racing heart, trying desperately to calm herself.

“Oi.”

Eleanor jumped, the voice nearly knocking her off the balls of her feet and to the ground. She stuttered out a breath, trying not to look the person in the eye. It was Levi, _because of course it was_ , and he knelt beside her.

“Ellie?” He reached out, seeing that she was stuck somehow.

“L-Levi.”

“Hey. Come back to me.” He took her hand, taking her chin with his other. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Eleanor was evening out her breath. “I’m so tired all of a sudden Levi. My body feels like it’s on fire. My head hurts. I’m worried about Erwin.”

He nodded, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. “We have to keep moving. We know where we can find Eren and Historia.”

“I know... I know. I’m sorry. I just need a minute and I’ll be ready to move.” Eleanor removed herself from his hands, telling him to go ready the Squad.

True to her word, a few moments later she returned to the carriage where her Squad was loaded up and ready to go. Hopping in, she seated herself between Hange and Levi. Hange gave her a pat on the knee, they’d finish this and get Eren and Historia home.

\--

Erwin and Zachary sat in a silent carriage ride, being escorted away from the Royal Capital by several other carriages. Zachary had his arms crossed over his chest, staring out the window to the street.

“I have to admit... These past few days, my thoughts have not been with my friends. When I think of all humanity… perhaps I should have let my comrades die, as I always have. Eren, Levi, Hange… Eleanor… I could have abandoned them along with my life and duty and entrusted everything to the Crown.” Erwin shuttered. “If humanity is really more precious than any one human life…”

“Your mission is as terrible as ever. Death seems like a far easier option. Although I do imagine Eleanor would be raining hellfire down upon your grave if you had left her and the Corps.”

“Sir. Why did you decide to lead us down this perilous road?”

“Let me ask you. Why did you speak to Pixis?” Erwin gasped, almost silently. “If you wanted to hand Eren over and resign, why put the idea in Pixis’ head? Why allow your people to act on their own?”

It was silent for a moment. “I suppose I’ll answer my own question. Why did I point my rifles at the King and his men? Because I never liked those bastards in the first place.”

“Sir?”

“I realize I’ve been dreaming of this day for ages. I was able to reach this position by unfailingly sacrificing my life for them. Perhaps you could call preparing for this coup my lifelong hobby.” Zachary faced Erwin. “Whether this revolution is good or bad for humanity is of no interest to me. I suppose that makes me a villain. But, you’re no different, are you?”

Erwin took a moment to think before answering, casting his gaze to his feet. “I suppose you are right.”

“You put yourself over the fate of humanity. What's your reason? It's your turn to answer now.”

“I suppose it was hubris.” Erwin sighed. “I’ve had a dream, ever since I was a child.”

\--

As the Scouts rode to their destination, Hange began explaining the report that Erwin had sent about the Reiss family. It turned out that the night Wall Maria fell, some bandits had gone to the Reiss family’s chapel, slaughtering everyone _except_ Rod Reiss. This had just been before Historia’s mother being killed by the Military Police.

“Right after losing his family, Rod Reiss suddenly began planning to meet with Historia. That must’ve had something to do with why they wanted her.”

“Blood ties.” Levi muttered. “Is there something special about the bloodline?”

“Where are they now?” Mikasa asked.

“Let's leave that topic for another time.” Hange replied. “What caught my attention was the fact that the chapel was destroyed. It was a sturdy building, made of stone. Even stone buildings weaken after a fire, but… that would mean that these bandits just happened to be carrying siege weapons. Why would robbers need to destroy a building? Bandits would just take what they wanted and leave quickly.”

“The only person who saw what happened was Rod Reiss. The _same_ Rod Reiss immediately rebuilt the chapel using his own assets. Why would he do that? It's even stranger when you consider that there were no titans there. I may be jumping to conclusions, but any place that suspicious should be worth checking out!”

“Fine,” Eleanor called out. “We’re heading to that chapel.”

“Soldiers will probably be sent to the Reiss family estate by dawn. I doubt he’ll stick around that long. We need to hurry. Eren could be eaten.”

Armin’s mind went back to the conversation Hange had had with them earlier in the day. It was the conversation that Eren remembered between Bertolt and Ymir when he had been kidnapped. _When a titan eats a human who can become a titan, it gains their powers… If that’s true, then when and how did Eren become a titan? And who did he eat to gain his power?_

\-- 

“Eren… Eren!” Historia called. “Are you awake?”

Eren cracked open his eyes, immediately recoiling as the harsh light of the environment penetrated his sight. He blinked a few times, readjusting his eyes to the light, before fully opening them. The place was _huge_ , a shimmering cavern of Iceburst stone, light twinkling off the crystals in all directions.

“Eren! Just hold on a little longer! Everything’s okay!” Historia was talking to him.

He looked down at her, just now noticing the pain in his arms and jaw from the restraints and gag. “Mfff!”

“Listen Eren. My father has always been, and always will be an ally to what's left of humanity inside of the Walls. We misunderstood him. He interfered with the Corps and he had Minister Nick and Reeves killed. But he didn't have any choice! It was what was best for humanity.”

Rod Reiss approached Historia, taking over the conversation. Eren shook his head, his mind bringing up a foggy image of his already being here prior to now.

“This is your first time here Eren.” Reiss explained, he and Historia walking up the crystalline stairs to meet him. “Although it wouldn't be odd if you remembered it.”

They reached the top of the stairs, Eren’s confusion still brimming in his mind. 

“Father, are you going to explain to Eren?” Historia asked, her voice shaky.

“Yes, but there’s something I’d like to try. We only need to touch him. I suppose you could call it an explanation. He has a memory of what happened here somewhere inside of him.”

“Doing this might make him remember?”

Eren’s whole body jolted forward at the touch of Reiss and Historia’s hands, purple electricity crackling in the air around him. His mind flooded with memories, some of which he’d never seen before. _The cavern_ , _that woman, a titan_ , _his father, a syringe,_ **_the key_ ** _._

What came next shattered Eren’s heart. His father hadn't been missing since the fall of Wall Maria… His father was dead. When Grisha injected him with that syringe, he had turned into a titan. He had turned and eaten his father. He choked on his breath, on his tears as the gag ripped the edges of his mouth. 

Historia was reliving her own pain, wobbling back from Eren on shaky feet. She was remembering that dark-haired woman, with bright purple eyes. How she had taught her to read and write, how kind she was. 

“Historia? Did you see something?” Reiss asked.

“A young woman, dark hair, purple eyes.”

“Frieda? She was your half-sister. I suppose she checked in on you from time to time. She must've erased your memories.”

“Father. Where is Frieda now? I want to meet her again, and thank her.” Historia asked, hopeful that she could see her sister.

“She is no longer of this world.” Reiss answered, taking Historia into an embrace. “Five years ago, my wife, and all of our children- including Frieda, were killed in this cavern. By Grisha Yeager, Eren’s father.”

Eren’s head _hurt_ , his memories erupting with the images of _Grisha begging and pleading with the Reiss family as Frieda protected them. He came to take the titan that Frieda had, changing himself into a titan and beginning an assault on the woman. Frieda had changed, ready to fight. But Grisha was stronger, slamming the woman’s titan to the cavern floor and ferociously ripping its neck to shreds with his teeth._ Eren screamed into the gag, his eyes overflowing with tears. _Grisha had slaughtered the Reiss family, one by one, and destroyed the chapel._

“How… How could he do such a terrible thing?” Historia whispered, tears lining her bright blues.

Kenny scoffed from down below. “Y'all still blabbering on about that shit? You forget what happened? The coup was a success. It's only a matter of time before they get here. Do what needs to be done, Reiss.”

“Yes. That's the plan.” Reiss answered.

“I told you, all anti-personnel members had to leave here first, including you. Why are you still here? Awfully sorry King, did I make you mad? I gotta take a shit!”

“Kenny, I trust you. Go.”

\--

Pixis stepped up to Erwin and the remaining Scouts, patting the man on the back. 

“Erwin. It's just as you and your father theorized. The Reiss family has the ability to alter human memories as they see fit. They’re claiming that some bloodlines, including theirs, aren't affected. That means that if they get their hands on Eren, it’ll be like this coup never happened. In any case, their fate is in Zachary’s hands. I’m sure he’d like to keep torturing them. I don't understand him… To think he devoted his life to such twisted desires”

“You knew?” Erwin asked.

“My tongue slipped. I had an inkling of Zachary’s ambitions, and unlike you, I am not a betting man. I also care more about the number of surviving humans than my own life. If the Crown had been vindicated, I had prepared myself to fight against Zachary.”

“Commander Smith. Troops are ready. We await your orders!”

Erwin nodded, turning back to Pixis. “People won’t stop fighting each other until the human population is down to one or less.”

“I was hoping for something more than a cheap rhetoric from you Erwin.” Pixis huffed a laugh.

Erwin sighed, moving to rally his troops. “All troops into formation! The operation to recover Eren and Historia begins now! Move on to the current target, the chapel on the Reiss Family Grounds!!”

\--

The Scouts, Levi, Hange, and Eleanor stood outside of a shack, having asked an old villager for directions. Levi sighed heavily before addressing the troops.

“Kenny the Ripper. He’ll be the biggest obstacle, if he’s there. Think of him like me, but on the enemy’s side. No… with those weapons, he’ll be even harder to deal with.”

“We can't possibly beat him!” Sasha uttered. “And if we wait for the military…”

“We can't.” Mikasa answered. “If we wait until morning, Eren will be eaten.”

“But based on what Captain Levi said, It doesn't sound like this _Kenny_ is invincible.”

“Really Armin?” Jean questioned, not sure of his thoughts.

“True. No matter how well-trained someone is, if yesterday was their first day in battle, we have an edge.” Hange answered. “Levi, how don’t you know more about him? Didn’t you live with him?”

“Sorry. Didn't know his last name until yesterday.” Levi answered back, gaze going to Mikasa. “Apparently it's ‘Ackerman’, are you related?”

Mikasa grabbed at the scarf around her neck. “When my parents were still alive, they told me that my father’s family, the Ackermans, were persecuted inside the cities. My mother’s family lost their home too, because they were Asian. When they met, they’d been driven deep into the mountains near the Walls. But my father never knew why the Ackerman family was persecuted. He didn't seem to be a different race like my mother.”

“Mikasa.” Levi accentuated the syllables of her name. “Have you ever had a moment in your life where you felt a power suddenly awaken inside of you?”

The Scouts turned to face the Captain, Eleanor arching a brow from where she was next to the man.

“Y-yes. I did.”

Levi nodded in confirmation. “Kenny told me he had a moment like that too. A stupid amount of strength surge through him and he knew _exactly_ what to do. **I had a moment like that too.** ”

The troops had looks of confusion on their faces, Eleanor sending her gaze between Levi and Mikasa. _Was he-?_

\--

Historia glared up at Eren from the ground of the cavern, tears lining her eyes as she remembered past moments with Freida. Reiss had returned with a bag, setting it on the ground as he kneeled.

“Seems we’re finally alone.” Rod said, “Sorry I kept you waiting, Historia.”

He opened the bag and pulled out a sleek box, Historia running to his side. Eren shook in his restraints, anger and fear coursing through his blood. It was a syringe. He tried to scream, his muffled efforts falling on deaf ears.

“Historia, this may sound ridiculous. But Frieda hasn't died yet. Frieda’s memories live on. Do you want to meet your sister?”

_Eren. You will be the one to avenge your mother!!_

“Yeah... Yeah, I do!”

_Grisha took Eren into his grasp and stuck the syringe into the ditch of his arm, feeling his skin light up and his head hurt. He screamed_.

He watched Reiss explain that Historia could see Frieda again, and that Historia didn’t understand what was going on. What would happen. Eren screamed and screamed again, thrashing about in his restraints.

_Damn these chains..._


	23. Set Me Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! I know we're a day early, but I won't be home tomorrow to post the chapter. So, surprise! I'll be able to spend more time on this story in the coming weeks, so I'm gearing up to get things written out ahead of time. Upon reading 138, I've decided that I've got some serious thinking to do about how I want this story to play out. But fear not! The show must go on! Thank you for all of the love and support, we're just shy of 4,000 hits and broke 110 kudos this past week. You all are amazing. <3
> 
> Today's chapter covers Manga Chapters 64-69, next week will have a little treat for folks at the beginning of the chapter, so stick around! ;)
> 
> TW: Canon typical violence, bodily harm/mutilation, blood, mentions of pregnancy, mentions of brothels/prostitution/adultery, guns/firearms, knives, gags, restraints, syringes/needles, canonical character death, mentions of death/murder, language.

Hange, Levi, and Eleanor stood on the inside of the chapel, Hange kicking aside a small rug to reveal a secret pathway. Armin entered, tightening the ODM leather harness straps that ran across his chest. 

“Captains. Section Commander.” Armin started. “Preparations are complete.”

“Good.” Levi called everyone minus Hitch, Marlowe, and a few of Hange’s squad inside. “Ready to get your hands dirty?”

“Let’s move.” Eleanor called. 

\--

Kenny’s anti-personnel personnel were on guard throughout the cavern’s large space. Kenny’s right-hand woman stood atop her perch, reciting the details of the situation they were about to engross themselves into.

“Just a reminder that the last time we encountered Levi and that woman, they were ambushed and still left twelve of our men dead. Both the Interior Brigade and Royal Government have been pacified, so we’re in a tough spot. In this small world, death would be preferable to what awaits us if we surrender.”

The door to the cavern opened with a powerful slam, the sound echoing off the crystalline walls eerily. Down the stairs rolled gas canisters attached to barrels with rope and wagon wheels. The gas poured into the cavern’s floor, soon pooling around in a smoky haze. 

The Scouts flew in, swords at the ready. Sasha docked a flaming arrow at the end of her bow, releasing it into the collection of barrels below. An explosion caused a domino effect of further explosions, the barrels releasing gas up into the air in thick clouds.

Levi and Mikasa tore through the smoke, signal flares soaring through the room at an incredible speed, further adding to Kenny’s forces’ confusion. Levi took the time to scan the area as quick as he could, identifying just what- or who- they were up against.

“35! I count 35 enemies! They’re grouped near the ceiling on the pillars over here!!” Levi called aloud, swirling around as Kenny’s men took their orders to begin their assault.

Sasha aimed as Armin sent another barrel rolling down the stone stairs, a harsh explosion shaking their footing. Armin looked up in time to see Jean slicing through a man’s neck, seeing bright red spray accompany the grey smoke in the air. He held back a heave, knowing it was what had to be done.

Connie aimed for a woman, just  _ barely _ missing her skull and trimming her hair. The woman turned to fire on Connie, Sasha unleashing an arrow into her chest with a resounding  _ thunk _ .

Eleanor and Hange swarmed the interior of the cavern, distracting a bulk of the fight. Explosions rocked the air, making the area hard to breathe in. Another explosion sent Hange backward, blood pouring down their face and into their right eye. Eleanor sent her blade into the offender’s stomach and ripping it back with force. 

Levi and Mikasa did the same, confusing the troops and hitting them when the time was right. Levi went for the blonde woman, Kenny’s second-in-command. Hange took over after Levi just barely missed, the woman sending a harpoon into Hange’s right shoulder. Eleanor went to slam into the woman, but she fired, sending Hange straight into a pillar and knocking them out with a disgusting  _ crunch _ . Armin raced to their side, immediately doing what medical tasks that he could.

Levi called for the troops to follow him, Kenny’s men had begun to retreat. 

\--

Eren continued to struggle against his restraints as the sounds of the explosions got closer. Historia was still in Reiss’ clutches, him telling her that she needed to hurry. She looked up at him with furrowed brows.

“What is it, Eren? Why are you glaring at me like that?” She asked, not sure how to feel about the current situation.

“He’s realized his fate, where his sinful life has led him. The power he stole will be returned to its rightful place Historia… inside of you.” Reiss answered, choosing to ignore Eren’s further protests. “This cave was created about 100 years ago by the power of a special titan. The same is true for the Walls. That titan protected humanity from other titans by creating those gigantic barriers. That is not all the titan graced us with. It wished for a life of peace for us humans who remained. So its power reached into our hearts and altered humanity’s memories.”

“A handful of bloodlines were unaffected, but neither their descendants nor any humans remember anything about the history of the world before a century ago. No one knows how the titans appeared, except Frieda. She possessed more than the power of the titans. She knew everything about this world and how it came to be. She gained the power of the titans, and the memories of the world. She was fifteen, eight years ago, in this very cavern, where she ate my younger brother.”

Reiss had looked off into nothingness, Historia bringing him back to the present with a quick “ _ Father _ ” and he blinked. 

“Yes. We must hurry. If Frieda had used her powers, none of this would be happening. I dare say we would have been able to rid the world of titans too.”

“If that’s the case…” Historia became frantic. “Then why is all of this happening?”

“Because Frieda’s power was stolen, and now resides inside of Eren. Its true power can only be used by descendants of the Reiss Royal Family. So long as he is its vessel, this hell will not end.”

“So, you’re saying that whoever eats Eren can only become the true King  _ if they’re a part of the Reiss family _ ?” Kenny barked, swinging in to stand in front of Historia and Rod.

“Yes. So?” Rod answered.

“So, there’s no point in me turning into a titan and eating Eren?” 

\--

_ “Talk to me, grandpa. You’re gonna die soon, right?” Kenny sighed, looking down at a sickly man. _

_ “Kenny. Did you kill more Military Police?” _

_ “Heh. If ya means the ones snoopin’ around here, they’re feedin’ the trees, now.” He pulled up a chair beside the dying man. “I didn’t mean to spoil your trip to the afterlife, but I finally found my little sister. Kuchel… she was working in a brothel in the Underground. One of her customers got her pregnant… She won’t listen to me and says she’s gonna have it. As for that other branch of the family, looks like they’ve moved South, near Shiganshina. I guess someone got in the way of their business- so they’re still poor. What’s going on? Didn’t the Ackerman’s used to be a warrior family close to the Crown? How did this happen?” _

_ Kenny looked down at the old man in the bed, scoffing at the silence  _ _ that the man offered him. He huffed, slapping his hands on his thighs.  _

_ “C’mon grandpa. Tell me. Dontcha love your grandson?” _

_ The sick man laughed, slowly raising himself up in the bed to a sitting position. “The grandson I doted on has become Kenny the Ripper, Terror of the Capital. I had planned to protect you all from the monarchy by taking our ancestors’ secrets with me to the grave. But now it looks like there’s no point in that. The monarchy doesn’t hate the Ackermans, they  _ **_fear_ ** _ us. The King fears the Ackermans because he can’t control us.” _

_ “My generation was the first born within the Walls, I don’t know everything. I do know that our Clan was the Royal Government’s sword and shield. We had a key role in ensuring humanity’s continued survival. The rest of humanity, the ones who didn’t belong to these central houses, were one people who all came from the same bloodline. In other words, there is one major race living within the Walls, alongside a few other bloodlines who each have but a few members.” _

_ “One of those lines is known as ‘Asians,’ a people vastly different from us. The problem was the existence of different bloodlines disrupted the King’s ideal system of rule. The King hoped to rewrite the memories of all of humanity, wipe history… and realize his dream of perfect peace and order.” _

_ Kenny’s face contorted in confusion. “Humanity’s memories? What are ya talkin’ about old man?” _

_ “The power of the titans. Generations of Kings inherited and guarded the power of the titans. They used that incredible power to build the Walls that protect humanity from the titans and eliminate all traces of humanity’s history outside of those Walls. However, the memories of people from these  _ **_minority bloodlines_ ** _ , including ours, were not affected by the King.” _

_ “Our two groups, the Asians and the Ackermans turned their backs on the monarchy. My father’s generation didn’t pass on humanity’s lost history to their children. They hoped to protect them from the monarchy’s purges. In the end, the head of our family offered his own life to ensure the survival of other Ackermans and was executed. Now it seems his noble sacrifice was pointless.” _

_ “I think I’ll believe your story, old man. Things will be more fun that  _ _ way.” Kenny replied. _

_ \-- _

Kenny surged forward, grabbing Reiss by his front and hoisting him high into the air at gunpoint. Historia’s panicked voice echoed in the cavern, Kenny paying her no mind. He shoved the muzzle of his gun into Reiss’ eye, growling at the man.

“Do you think I am lying to you?” Reiss sputtered out.

“Nope. I waited for this day because I knew, this one time, ya definitely wouldn’t lie.” Kenny sneered. “This is your precious succession ritual, isn’t it? Ya knew my intentions this whole time, ya strung me right along. You used me. Quite the charmer.”

“I’m grateful. I always thought that my brother taking a stray like you off the streets was just another one of his crazy whims-”

Kenny slammed the muzzle of the gun into Reiss’ face even more. “If ya insult Uri one more time, you’re gonna find half your head missing! It’s all the same to me!!”

Historia grabbed Kenny’s weapon, forcing his hand for a moment. Although the man hardly seemed fazed. He ripped his arm from her grasp, giving a  _ tut _ in distaste at her actions.

“Poor thing. Ya get it right? After what he told you? This man is trying to turn you into a monster and make you eat Eren.” Kenny explained, watching Historia’s gaze look up at Eren’s shaking frame.

“Aren’t those my  **orders** ?” Historia countered, turning back to Kenny. “What's so sad about becoming a titan and saving all of humanity?”

“You think it's your mission to eat your friend and upset your little tummy, girl?” Kenny scoffed.

“Yes. I’ll eat Eren and bring my sister back! Then I’ll inherit the history of this world and wipe out all the titans!  **That is my mission!!** ” Historia yelled.

Kenny shifted Reiss in his grip, holding the man against him with a hand around his throat and the gun at his back. “Have ya forgotten what your dad did to you? You were born in the first place out of someone’s misery. Because this man disregarded his place in the world just so he could feel good with a house servant.”

Kenny sighed before continuing. “Your mother had you because she thought, if things went well, maybe she could become the  **master’s wife** , but your existence was a disgrace to his subjects and the Assembly. Everyone wished ya never been born, including your daddy here. And then the unthinkable! Those pedigreed brats of his met their maker that night. Whaddaya know, this nice old fella comes strollin up to ya! The Assembly ordered us in the Interior Squad to cleanse the stain on the Royal Honor by making the whore this man slept with  _ disappear _ , along with her kid. But he decided to protect you, and just you. He saved you by covering up your birth and sending you to the military. Only the Wallists knew to keep an eye on ya. Why? Because his paternal instincts finally kicked in, and he decided to start loving his daughter?”

Kenny laughed, the noise causing goosebumps to line Eren’s skin as he watched the scene unfold from above. Kenny had taken a knife and pressed it into Reiss’ mouth, shoving the blade in until the man was practically choking.

“Wrong!!! He just needed  **your blood** . Not only that, this piece of shit doesn't want to turn into a titan himself, so he keeps orderin his brother and daughter to do it!” Kenny spat. “I got more! He even tried to hide the fact that Frieda and his brats were dead, and the power of the titans had been stolen. All because he was scared that, without the power, the Reiss family wouldn't be the center of the damn universe anymore. He only started spittin details when Eren used the power of the titans to take back Trost! Do you know how much we lost in those five years? How many lives?  **Of course he doesn't give two shits about any of it. Not his family. Not humanity. And certainly not you,** **_Historia_ ** . All he cares about is protecting himself. What do you think of this meatbag now?”

Reiss grabbed the blade in his mouth, struggling to push Kenny’s strength back. He succeeded, if only slightly, just enough to talk.

“He’s wrong Historia. There's something I haven't told you. I can't be allowed to turn into a titan. You cant trust anyone else.”

Kenny dropped the man to the ground, watching him hit it in a heap. Reiss turned to face Kenny as Historia got to his side, wiping his mouth.

“You’ve served me well all these years Kenny. I’m proud of my brother’s decision that day. Your own ambitions will not be realized but… I know that humanity will find the right path. You’re free now, find something else to live for, and die an old man.”

Kenny began walking away, taking the stairs that lead up to Eren.

“Kenny, what are you-”

“Just turn into a titan. I won't get in your way any longer. Just count to three first.” He answered, taking Eren’s hair into his hand, bringing his knife to the gag on the boy’s mouth.

The gag fell to the ground, Eren coughing and sputtering as spit fell from his chin. He took some deep breaths, trying to read Historia’s face at everything that was happening.

“Both of ya can become titans and fight to the death. If Historia wins, peace reigns eternal. If she loses to Eren, nothing changes.” Kenny explained, flipping his blade around in his hand and slicing a straight line across Eren’s forehead. “It's probably hard for ya to bite through your tongue right now, ain't it? I’ll make a little notch for ya.”

Eren’s face was covered in blood within seconds, his eyes stinging at the awful intrusion. His body leaned forward in the restraints, spitting the blood from his mouth as it passed his lips.

“Ya want me to keep drawin breath till I die in my sleep? Who could even call that livin?” Kenny yelled.

Reiss grabbed Historia and pushed a syringe into her hands, his eyes wide as his face was forcibly in her personal space. 

“Historia! You have to hurry. Don't worry, this shot will let you become a powerful titan. I chose the titan that was most suited for battle. You’ll lose control once you turn, but there’s still hope. Eren’s in the restraints. You just have to bite through his spine and ingest his spinal fluid!”

Kenny anchored himself into the ceiling, shooting off into the higher levels of the cavern to escape what was about to happen. Historia shook, her hands trembling around the syringe and she tried to aim it into her own arm. She paused, looking up at Eren.

“W-why aren't you turning? If I become a titan, you’re just going to get eaten. Why don't you do something?” She asked.

“If my father hadn't done what he did five years ago, your sister would have been able to take care of everything, right? Just because my father and I stole the power of the titans from its rightful place, so many died.” Tears mixed with the blood coating Eren’s face. “Thomas, Mina, Mylius, Nac, Marco… Everyone in Captain Levi’s Squad, the residents of Stohess, the soldiers who tried to rescue me, Hannes… So many more. I don't even know anymore. I could never atone for that.”

“All those days training, all those dreams about outside the Walls.. I… Never needed to happen. Do it. At the very least, I want you to end it all for me. Historia..” Eren’s eyes were pleading, locking onto Historia’s. “Eat me, save humanity. It's up to you now.”

“Eren, the day you called me normal. It made me really happy.” Historia said, pressing the needle into her arm.

\--

Eleanor shielded her arms as the cavern suddenly lit up, the crystalline walls reflecting the light at impossible strengths. It could only mean one thing…  _ titan _ . The Squad had hoisted themselves onto various pillars, remaining on alert as they waited for their path’s visibility to return.

\--

Historia paused, a small droplet of blood falling from her arm and to the pristine floor. Reiss approached her, reiterating what she had to do, yet again.

“Why didn’t she fight? Not just Frieda… In the hundred years since humanity was first trapped by the titans? Why didn't the Reiss family ever get rid of the threat of the titans and free humanity? Despite having the power to control all titans.”

Reiss began to explain that the original King wanted the lands to be ruled by titans, and that their ancestors had been in that mentality ever since. Historia kept her thumb on the syringe’s top, threatening to push the liquid into her veins.

_ Krista… I have no right to tell you how to live… So this is just a wish of mine. Live your life with pride. _

_ Ymir… _ Historia threw the syringe to the ground, a tear running down her cheek. Reiss grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, screaming her name in fury. She wasted no time, flipping the man over her body and slamming him into the ground with everything she could muster.

“What a load of bullshit! You’re just saying whatever you can think of to manipulate me and save yourself! I won't let you kill me!” Historia screamed, grabbing Reiss’ bag and sprinting up the stairs to Eren.

Kenny’s laugh sounded in her ears, choosing to ignore it as she tried to free Eren from his shackles. She also chose to  _ bonk _ Eren on the head when he started spouting off about how she needed to eat him.

“Exterminate the titans? What a pain in the ass! Who’d want to volunteer to do that? In fact, I think humanity’s the problem! We should let the titans destroy mankind! Guess that makes me  **humanity’s enemy** ! Understand? I’m letting you go and get away, and I’ll destroy everything!”

The cavern blew up, hot steam barreling through the space and blowing back Kenny, Historia hiding behind Eren as he took the brunt of it. Rod Reiss had ingested the broken syringe’s fluid while they were bickering, causing this monstrosity to emerge.

Historia began unlocking Eren’s restraints, telling him to shut up as she worked. “I may be humanity’s enemy, but I’m  **your friend** Eren. I can't be a good girl, and I don't want to be a god. I can’t just sit by when someone is crying and saying that nobody needs them. I want to tell them it's not true, all of them, no matter who! I’ll come to the rescue!”

Another gust of wind hit them, sending Historia into the wall behind her. Mikasa flew in, grabbing the girl around the shoulders and cradling her in her arms. Eleanor landed in front of Eren, immediately wiping at his face and trying to clear the space around his eyes. Mikasa threw the keys to Levi, Connie and Jean trying to help with Eren’s restraints as Levi worked.

“No time to fight gentlemen.” Eleanor spoke. “This roof is going to collapse and we have more than a half-baked titan to worry about.”

Just as she said the words, the ceiling did begin to fall, Eren’s restraints finally clamoring to the platform underneath him. They scrambled to the edges, trying to remain away from the actively breaking ceiling.

“I’m sorry everyone.” Eren whined. “I’ve always been useless, even from the beginning. I was never humanity’s hope.”

Eleanor whirled around to face the boy. “Listen to me, right now. We have no time for a pity party. We need you here, in the present, ready to fight. We didn't come all this way for nothing Eren. We came because  _ you and Historia _ are family. Stop this nonsense.”

He was taken back by her demeanor, having come off far harsher than she normally was, especially to him. He blinked, something catching the corner of his eye. It was a small canister,  _ Armor _ …

“I’m sorry to always be doing this to you Eren.” Levi yelled over the chaos around them. “Eleanor’s right, pull yourself out of your head. You have to make a choice.”

Eren grabbed the canister, tossing it into his mouth and biting down hard. Eleanor had an inkling he was going to transform, spreading her arms and forcing the Squad to crouch down. She felt hot air flow up the back of her cape and neck, cringing as it stung her already battered skin.

The cavern shook, Mikasa yelling as Eren’s body expelled itself from the titan form. Eleanor gasped, _he_ _hardened the body!_ She let the Squad disperse, Jean and Mikasa going to grab Eren as Connie claimed he found a way out.

They all gathered near the exit, Eleanor doing a brief headcount of everyone to make sure that they had all made it back. Levi approached her, Historia at his side, her eyes wide at the state of the cavern. Eleanor looked around again, the sight was something to behold.

“You hardened the body. It hasn't shown signs of disappearing since you left it either. I’d say this is pretty big news.” Levi observed the cavern before looking back down at Eren.

“Oh! Where’s that canister? I drank from a canister that said  _ armor _ on it before changing.” Eren recalled, frowning when Historia showed him Reiss’ destroyed bag.

“They could still be here somewhere. You used whatever was inside that bottle and you hardened your titan. You did something you hadn’t before and protected us from the heat and rocks of the caving in ceiling. Obviously no one taught you this, but you created this massive structure in the blink of an eye. It's an absurd thought, but this must be how the Walls were made too.” Levi explained. “In other words…”

“You might be able to seal the hole in Wall Maria.” Eleanor whispered.

The Squad was pulled from their thoughts by a yell from Armin at the hole in the ceiling. They moved to get out of the ground, Eren and Mikasa going first, Jean following. Levi and Eleanor climbed up together, Armin immediately approaching them as they stood up.

“Captains.” Armin pointed off to a steam cloud in the distance. “I thought the world was ending when the ground opened up. Then that titan popped out.”

Eleanor turned to face the destruction, the titan was massive and dragging it’s decaying body across the ground. She felt a shutter go up her spine in disgust, facing back towards Armin as he continued.

“It's about twice the size of the Colossus and is extremely hot. Everything around it catches on fire. It's also ignoring nearby humans. Well… us, I mean.”

“An abnormal then?” Jean questioned.

“If it's not being controlled by the will of a former human, then yes.. But what happened down there?” Armin looked around, noticing his comrades faces cast downward.

“We’re going after it.” Levi ordered. “The Interior Squad could still be nearby. Stay on your guard.”

“Eren, Historia, I want you both in the cart with Hange. Moblit, you’re in control.” Eleanor ordered. “Hitch, Marlowe, you two on either front flank of the cart. Mikasa, Armin, you cover either rear flank.”

They began their trip, following the beast as it trudged along. Eleanor was stiff on her horse, her body  _ really _ causing her pain. She gripped Adelaide’s reins, knuckles turning white as she breathed. Levi caught onto her posture, but didn’t say anything, everyone was traveling too closely to be discreet.

“Hey. So.” Hange spoke. “Say we call the titan power inside of Eren the  _ Founding Titan… _ only those descended from the Reiss bloodline can use the true power. However, even if a Reiss gains the power, they’ll be controlled by the first King’s ideology… which won't let them free humanity from the titans. This is what the King would call  _ true peace _ ? Funny.”

“You scare us half to death and wake up with  _ that _ ?” Eleanor huffed a laugh. “Good to see you’re still okay, Hange.”

“My dearest Eleanor. I could never die on you like that.” Hange smiled, “Or my Moblit. Never!”

The smiles on the Squad’s faces left, Eren interrupting the happy moment.

“If I let that titan eat me, then Rod Reiss will go back to being a human. We can still bring back a full Founding Titan.”

“Seems like it.” Levi agreed, ignoring Mikasa’s glare from behind. “If Reiss turns back into a human and we can successfully restrain him, then undo the first King’s brainwashing, we could possibly save humanity.”

“Are you saying that… that you’re prepared to do that Eren?” Eleanor asked, a tinge of fear in her eyes.

“Yes.” He answered, not bothering to look at Mikasa or Eleanor.

“I can’t let you-” Mikasa started.

“We have one other option!” Historia interrupted, fists clenched. “We have a lot of problems with the plan of turning him back to the Founding Titan. You talk about undoing the brainwashing, but they’ve tried that for ears, with nothing but failure. We  _ have _ to assume that there are other factors that we cant see. These circumstances could be the one hope humanity has. Your father was trying to save humanity, Eren.”

Everyone was looking around in confusion, eyebrows arched and mouths agape. Historia forced Eren to look at her.

“He stole the Founding Titan from my sister and then murdered the Reiss family because that was the only option he had.”

_ “If you want to save Mikasa… Armin… All of them… You HAVE to learn how to control this power Eren!!” _

Eren grabbed at his head, mind screaming with the scene of his dad talking to him just prior to injecting him with the titan serum. He clutched at his dirty brown hair, breathing heavy.

“That's right! There's no way Doctor Yeager would do something like that without reason.” Armin countered.

“There has to be a way to save humanity without the Reiss family’s blood.” Mikasa added. “That's why he entrusted you with the  _ key _ to the basement Eren.”

“Looks like we can plug Wall Maria. I think that leaves us one option.” Jean commented.

“Things have gotten a little easier.” Levi muttered.

“I agree with that option too.” Hange mentioned, “But are you sure Historia? We can't leave that titan just strolling around inside the Wall. I don't think we can restrain it either. We’re going to have to kill your father.”

Historia took a deep breath, bringing her knees up to her chest as she sat back in the cart. “Eren… I’m sorry. I really did intend to become a titan and kill you. Not for humanity, but for  _ him _ . I didn't want him to hate me. But, now… it's time to say goodbye.”

\--

Erwin monitored the movement of the titan as it dragged its body along the ground, the steam billowing his cloak around him. He had his troops create a perimeter around the titan as it moved.

“Commander!!” 

Erwin turned his horse around, facing the call of the soldier off to the side. “What is it?”

“It's Captain Smith, Captain Levi, and their Squad sir! They’ve successfully rescued Eren and Historia!!”

Erwin released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in, his chest instantly feeling lighter. Eleanor was alive, and they had gotten Eren and Historia back from their kidnappers. He ordered them to continue watching the titan as he traveled off to meet the Squad.

\--

“Stop! Stop moving! Hey ugly, over here! I said STOP!” Eren was yelling at the Reiss’ titan, trying to mimic what control he had back in the fields. “Stop! You little old man! Stop!”

Levi had settled next to Eren in the formation while on his horse, arching a brow at the teen’s words. He smirked upon seeing the boy freeze up. 

“It’s not working?” Hange asked, placing their glasses back on their face.

“Erwin?” Levi muttered, noticing a figure heading towards them.

“Levi!” Erwin pulled up to the Squad, “How is everyone?”

“Only Hange is hurt.” Levi responded, watching the taller man maneuver to be by his sister. 

Eleanor smiled briefly at her brother, giving him a small pat on the shoulder. “Hiya. You look a little rough.”

“I could say the same for you.” Erwin knew that she was not going to last much longer, her fingers shaking as he captured her hand in his briefly.

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders, about to speak when Hange flung themselves up in a sitting position and waving at the Commander.

“Heyoooo! Erwin!!”

Erwin felt an uptick in his lips. “Apparently not  _ that hurt _ . Well done, all of you.”

Levi pulled ahead, himself, Erwin, and Eleanor heading the pack. “Eren’s scream isn't working. I have a lot to tell you but-”

“What about the titan?” Erwin interrupted.

“That’s Rod Reiss.” Eleanor sighed. “I think we need to ask your opinion on something, Commander.”

\--

**_Ovurd District_ **

“Erwin! What are you thinking?!” A member of the Garrison yelled at the Commander. “You’re telling me to keep the citizens here? Not to evacuate? That titan will be here by dawn!”

“It's an abnormal. Its attracted to areas of higher concentrations of humans. He wouldn't be attracted by a small village. You’d need the size of a walled city for him to react. So if we suddenly evacuated to Wall Sina, that's where the titan would go. Eventually it would reach Mitras, the Royal Capital, and humanity would be dealt a ruinous blow.” Hange explained.

“In other words. We’re using Orvud as bait.” Eleanor huffed, standing up from her seat on a box on shaky legs. “Of course that doesn't change the fact that our first duty as soldiers is to protect the lives of the people. We’ll do everything we can to keep citizens from being killed.”

“I guess we don't have a choice.” The Garrison soldier growled out.

“This is bigger than anything we’ve seen before. But, it's a slow target. The cannons mounted on the Wall should be extremely effective against it, but if that doesn't defeat it, we will have to make full use of the power of the Survey Corps.” Erwin degreed, all eyes on the room going to Eren.

\--

The sun of the morning was harsh on the Corps, Eleanor and Levi Squad had been up all night, going on their second day of no sleep. They sat on top of the Wall, geared up and ready to attack for when the moment was called. They were eating some breakfast rations that Erwin had distributed.

“Sasha? You haven't eaten anything? Are you okay?” Mikasa asked, Sasha not wanting to eat  _ never  _ happened.

“I’m not hungry.” She whispered.

“Me either.” Connie added.

“Could be because we were killing people left and right for the last few days.” Jean scoffed.

“W-what?” Eren whipped around in his spot. 

“A lot has happened. And to think, we’re not even done yet.”

Eleanor and Levi zipped up to the top of the Wall, Eleanor cringing as her right leg started to buckle. Levi caught her by the elbow, helping her stand. She gave him a thankful smile. Historia had also rejoined the group, dawning full gear and ODM tanks.

“You can't be here Historia.” Eleanor said. “I thought I ordered you to wait in a safe place.”

“I’m here for a showdown with my own fate.” She answered, then turning to Levi. “Captain Levi, you’re the one who told me that I needed to choose whether to run or fight.”

Levi scoffed, his mind returning to the conversation they had had almost a week prior. He regretted holding the young girl up by the front of her shirt, but had to admit that she had grown in the short amount of time.

“We don’t have time for this.” Levi grumbled. “Eleanor?”

Eleanor approached Historia, grasping her by the shoulders with shaking hands. “Please. If you’re going to do this, you  _ have _ to communicate with us. Let us protect you. And for the love of everything, don’t you dare get yourself killed. You understand? That’s an order.”

“Of course Captain.” Historia smiled, earning a similar one from Eleanor. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

\--

Levi stood on Erwin’s left, observing the canon fire hit the Reiss titan below. It wasn't doing as much damage as they wanted, or expected. They had to come up with something else.

“This is nothing more than a gamble. Just like everything you come up with Erwin.” Levi muttered.

They were interrupted when Hange and Moblit came flying down the path on the top of the Wall. Hange had Moblit pushing a cart of every barrel of gunpowder and ropes that they could find. They asked Moblit to start working with the Squad to continue making explosives rigged with ODM triggers.

“How’s it going? The bombing?” Hange asked, wiping sweat from their brow.

“About as well as a swarm of cicadas pissing on it.” Levi answered, not missing the small laugh that left Eleanor’s lips- a sound he missed.

Erwin nodded, moving off to speak with Historia. He approached the young girl, carefully mulling over the words he was about to say.

“If I may, Historia. In the event that we survive this, you’re going to be the Queen who rules the world inside of the Walls. Naturally, it's a problem for you to be on the front lines. I have a question for you.”

She stood up at her full height, just barely coming up to reach Erwin’s chest. 

“Do you think people are so naïve that they’d obey a ruler in name only?”

“I have my own thoughts on that Commander. I’ve assigned myself a mission that I  _ have _ to carry out.”

\--

Eren watched a group of children from the top of the Wall, running about the city. He caught himself with a small smile, the scene reminding him of when he, Mikasa, and Armin were younger.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?” Armin answered.

“They’re like us. Just like on that day.”

“If they think there’s no way that a bigger titan than that Wall is going to attack them today, then they're probably going to see the exact same thing that we saw that day.” Armin said. “Unlike that day, there are soldiers on top of the Wall who can fight back.  **We are those soldiers** .”

Eren felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, he slapped his own face, earning concerned stares. “Sorry guys. Let’s do this.”

\--

Eleanor staggered back, the steam from Reiss’ titan’s exposed nape was almost unbearable. The wind had changed direction, forcing the steam to flow right into the crowd of soldiers. In the passing moments, Eleanor grabbed Erwin’s arm, pulling them back from the edge of the Wall. Reiss’ titan had breached the Wall, it’s giant fingers shattering pieces of the Wall as it grasped at it.

“We were too late.” Erwin whispered.

“No.” Eleanor faced him. “We can still do something. Stay here, don’t get yourself hurt.”

“Ellie?” Erwin was concerned, he hadn’t said it, but she was different. Not the Eleanor that he knew. Not anymore.

She ordered the Garrison to get to the streets below to get folks taken care of. Levi had already ordered the Squad to douse themselves in barrels of water. She followed suit, drenched in old rain water. She and her squad looked like drowned rats, but got their ODM tanks readjusted on their hips.

“On your call Erwin!” Eleanor yelled as she ran with her Squad, Eren transforming a little ways down the Wall.

They manned the barrels of explosives that had been set up to be triggered with ODM triggers, steam swirling around them like a tornado. Eleanor flagged Eren’s titan form down, pointing to the massive set of explosives. She gave the boy’s hand a swift pat before she ran back to Armin and Sasha’s sides.

On Erwin’s signal, Armin and Sasha sent the explosives directly into Reiss’ titan wrists, effectively exploding it’s only support. The two howled in relief and excitement, readying their ODM gear for possible next steps.

“EREN! GO!” Erwin yelled, the boy’s titan soaring past the Squad with the explosives.

Eren roared to the skies, approaching Reiss at incredible speeds. From their meeting earlier in the day, they had decided that the goal was to have the gunpowder explode from the  _ inside _ of the titan. The titan’s internal heat would be enough to explode the gunpowder without an external source. Then it would be over.

He shoved the explosives into its mouth, the resounding explosion nearly knocking the Survey Corps off the Wall. Immediately recovering, Erwin gave the order for the remaining troops to assault with ODM gear. 

“Do not waste this opportunity! Tear through every piece! If this doesn’t work, he  _ will  _ regenerate!” Eleanor screamed. “Do your duty!”

They scanned the skies, slicing through every single piece of exploded titan that they could. The sound of ODM gear could barely be heard over the steam that was permeating the air from the titan’s decaying body.

Eleanor caught Historia from the corner of her eye, the girl finding the one piece they needed and shredding it to bits. Eleanor smiled, her smile faltering when the girl began to fall out of the sky, seemingly unconscious. 

“Historia!” Eleanor called, flinging herself downwards with an extra push of gas. 

She landed just nearby, a crowd had gathered around this supply cart, the blonde teen standing tall. Eleanor heaved a sigh, the girl’s words echoing off of the crowd’s silence.

“I am Historia Reiss. The  _ true _ ruler of the Walls.”

\--

Rod Reiss had ultimately been defeated, the titan meeting it’s death from the hands of his own daughter. The Corps disbanded the activity on the top of the Wall, giving the Garrison the support they needed to calm the citizens down.

Eleanor fell to her knees on the top of the Wall after Reiss had been declared dead and she returned with Historia following behind, her body finally giving out after several days of running on sheer adrenaline. Erwin and Levi were at her side in an instant, Erwin pulling her to his side.

They decided it was best to let everyone rest for a day, let things calm down before they made another move. Erwin ordered the Squad to go back to their barracks and that they had the remainder of the day, and tomorrow off.

A collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the Squad as they filed towards the carts to bring them down the Wall. Eleanor had gotten up with a hefty struggle, telling Erwin that she would escort her Squad and meet up with him later.

“I have something to take care of. I’ll see you both later.” Levi uttered, staring off towards the cavern they had left the night before.

“Is it?” Eleanor asked, knowing that he was going to go look for Kenny.

“I’ll be fine. Go rest.” Levi commented, giving her a  _ shoo _ motion.

She nodded after a long moment, letting him walk away and hoping that he’d return unharmed. She knew that she couldn’t go with him, she was barely standing as she was. 

\--

Erwin walked into his quarters later that afternoon, sighing heavily after a long night and even longer morning. Noticing a pair of tattered boots at his door, he peered into the living space. There lay a blob on his couch, curled into the cushions and snoring lightly.

“Eleanor.” Erwin whispered.

She was wearing some of his older clothes from their cadet days, rags really. He had finally noticed that her long hair was gone, and half-dried curls were forming across the top of her head. The cadet tank and shorts showed him just  _ how bad _ of a condition she was in.

Yellow and green bruises littered her skin, pink scars had formed over her harpoon wounds, she had several little cuts that had healed or were scarred over, across her arms and face from debris or fights she had been in. The dark bags under her eyes gave her a haunted look.

He was delayed in his arrival because Levi had spoken to him about everything that had transpired, everything that they had to do to survive. Erwin was appalled, and the fact that Eleanor had to become so brutal hurt his heart. That was  _ his job _ , he was meant to protect her from things like that.

Erwin sighed, covering her with a blanket and going to bathe, quickly returning to the living area not too long thereafter. He put on some comfortable sleeping clothes and slumped down on the floor beside the couch. His arm hurt, or rather, the lack of an arm… He shifted his focus, turning his body to lean into the couch up by where Eleanor’s head was rested. He took one of her hands in his own, running his thumb across her bruised knuckles.

Resting his head against the arm of the couch, he watched Eleanor sleep somewhat peacefully before he drifted off himself.

\--

_ Kenny opened the door to some private quarters in hopes of seeing his little sister. What he was met with was the sight of an emaciated body, far skinnier than the last time he had seen her. _

_ “You’ve lost a lot of weight Kuchel.” _

_ “S-she’s dead.” came a small scratchy voice. _

_ Kenny looked off into the dark corner, noticing a fragile boy in tattered rags. He wasn’t sure where it had come from. _

_ “What about you? Are  _ **_you_ ** _ alive?” Kenny asked, receiving no answer. “Gimme a break kid. What's your name?” _

_ “Levi, just Levi.” _

_ Kenny slumped to the floor across the room from Levi. “I’m Kenny. Just Kenny. I knew Kuchel. Nice to meet ya.” _

_ \-- _

_ Kenny brought the kid to get some food and water, he wasn't going to leave him behind. He wasn't  _ that _ much of an asshole. He taught him how to fight, how to wield a knife and how to beat the utter shit out of someone. He taught Levi how to survive in the Underground. _

_ \-- _

Kenny was slumped against a tree, the burns on his body were glaring in the early morning light. He wheezed out a breath, his mind returning to his time with Uri. A simpler time.

“Kenny.”

“Oh. It's you.”

“All of the men who fought us have been crushed. Are you the only one left?”

“Looks that way.”

Levi had approached the dying man with some troops, their rifles aimed at Kenny from near and far. He ordered them to return to base, to report back what they had found, claiming that he’d be fine on his own.

“Severe burns, all that blood loss. You’re a goner.” Levi stated.

“I wonder about that.” Kenny wheezed, fingers dancing over an open case of titan serum and syringe. “Swiped one from Reiss’ bag. Using one of these will make me a titan? I’ll be a stupid titan, but I would be alive a little longer.”

“You’ve had the time and energy to inject yourself well before I got here, why didn't you?” Levi asked.

“I wonder… If I don't do it right, I’ll probably turn out like that bastard, all fucked up.”

“There’s no way you’d sit around and wait to die. Do you have a better excuse?” Levi scoffed.

“I don't want to die.” Kenny coughed out, blood oozing down his front and coating his teeth. 

“Tell me everything you know. Why doesnt the first King want humanity to survive?!” Levi bent down, grabbing Kenny by the shoulders and screaming.

“Like I’d know. It's the reason we Ackermans opposed him.”

“My last name seems to be Ackerman, too. What were you to my  Mother?” Levi demanded.

“You idiot. I was her brother.” Kenny laughed, more blood splattering across Levi’s front.

“That day, why did you leave me?”

“I couldn't be some kid’s dad.” Kenny answered, slamming the closed box of the titan serum into Levi’s chest. “You make the choice on how you want to use this.”

Levi held the box to his chest, watching the light leaving Kenny’s eyes. 

“Sorry for what I said about your woman before. Tell me about her.”

“W-what?” Levi was shocked. “What about her?”

“What’s her name?” Kenny was wheezing heavily now, his breaths shallow.

“Ellie… Eleanor Smith. She’s Erwin’s- Commander Erwin’s sister.” Levi replied.

“Ah.” Kenny struggled with a chuckle. “Is she good to you?”

“Incredibly so. Seriously stubborn too.” Levi let a small smile escape.

“Good. Somebody’s got to keep your ass in line.” Kenny coughed. “Don’t.. Don’t let her go…”

“I won’t. Ever.” Levi replied, looking back up at Kenny’s face.

He was gone.

\--

Historia was crowned Queen of the Walls, giving her salute to the public on the very gallows that Erwin was supposed to be executed on days prior. After her coronation, she met back up with the Squad, on their way to meet with Levi and Eleanor.

“Are you really gonna do it?” Eren asked.

“You said it yourself, that I should!” Historia answered. “I’m not fit to be Queen unless I do it.”

“Yeah Historia! That’s the spirit!” Jean cheered her on.

Levi and Eleanor stood in their uniform trench coats at the end of the hallway. Eleanor’s arm was looped through Levi’s own, her hand resting on his arm lightly. This was the first time that the two of them were so openly connected, especially in front of their Squad. 

Historia walked up to them, fear in her eyes unlike no other. She surged forward and clocked Levi in his free arm with a punch. The remainder of the Squad screamed then going dead silent as they noticed Levi’s face.

“Now what? I’m your Queen! Whaddya got to say now-?” Historia cried, fist in the air.

“Thank you… all of you.” 

Levi was smiling, genuinely smiling and chuckling as the Squad stood in front of them with shocked faces. Eleanor was laughing beside him, bringing Historia into her side in a hug. She released the girl, motioning to the Squad. 

“Let’s go celebrate.”

The Squad skipped ahead, bouncing the good energy off of each other as they raced through the halls to the barracks. Levi and Eleanor walked behind them, hands linked at their sides. Today was a good day.


End file.
